Sonic H&H Vol 1 - THE RETURN OF PRINCESS SALLY
by Black-Glove
Summary: I wrote this story as a reaction to Sally's prolonged stay on the dark side. The story was written to show that there really is light at the end of the tunnel for Sonic and his friends. It is also shows Eggman getting what he deserves for what he did to Sally. I do not know if this story will make it to the actual comic books, but hopefully it will give the creators some ideas.


Hey there! I am Patrick Hackleman!

I have been writing freelance comic book stories and sharing them with friends since Middle School! I get especially stoked when I think about my favorite Movie, TV show, and/or Comic Book characters, and thinking about watching the stories of their adventures from the inside, looking out! I started out by sharing these stories with my closest friends, and by the start of High School, I decided to introduce my stories, to a somewhat larger audience! I, also, plan to bring my stories out in comic book form! I'm pretty new at drawing comics, but I am willing to at least give it a shot! And in keeping the characters' personalities in mind, drawing weapons, and coming up with stories that are at least "Interesting", I guess I wouldn't really be rated as half-bad. Some people were suggested to me by other friends, and other people who are into the same kinda stuff I usually like to read, watch, and study up on, to keep my imagination going, to keep myself up to date with the heroes I like to follow the adventures of*(*the heroes of Yu-Gi-Oh!, Transformers, and of course, Sonic the Hedgehog, just to name a few!). I also really lose self-control inside, when a favorite hero of mine gets in trouble of the kind that they can't get out of without help! When that happens, I like to think out loud to myself, about what I would do to right the wrong in-question, given the right motivation, power, and guts! It especially makes me mad, when a really good friendship seems to be severed, for no really good reason! And as for prejudicial concepts, ever since the 8th Grade, I've been comparing stuff like that, to prob'ly the most evil human being ever allowed into "Actual Reality": ADOLF HITLER! And it really burns me up inside, when a very-well-known hero, or a really good friend of a hero, goes bad, or gets forced onto the Dark Side against his-or her-will! It also really burns me up, when the character in-question's new-found evil streak, lasts longer than one mini-series! When that kinda thing happens, the first thing I like to think about, is me helping the hero get that friend back, and/or pounding the Bad Guys who were responsible for the death, or corruption of the character-in-question, next century! The characters I created to help me express my feelings about such situations, which I ended up calling the TITANIUM CLAN, were based on myself, and a few of my closest friends, some of which already knew about me thinking this way, and as such, it had long-been a dream of mine, to take them on an "inter-dimensional road-trip", to meet the heroes I admired after learning their life-stories, and hopefully, also, to make friends with some of these heroes! There was a friend or two, who I kinda drove out of my life by making these stories a little too freaky and/or fast-paced for them, but hopefully, I will see them again, someday! Same as I hope that Sonic and his friends, help from an outside source or none, will bounce back, and tear that fat bozo Eggman apart! This freelance Sonic story, Dubbed "The Help and Hope saga", is my first attempt to get my ideas out there, with the hopes that at least some fans of the same heroes I'm into, might, at; least kinda like it! I have already distributed 36 printed copies of an earlier version of "The Help and Hope saga", one of which, of course is the original, which I kept for myself! Have fun reading the story!

-Patrick Hackleman

P.S. the print in this story is arranged as follows: **bold print, & ****bold underline** print is for when the characters are actually talking; _**bold**__**italic print & **__**bold italic underline**____**print**_ is for when the characters are thinking; regular underline print is only used to highlight the more notable words in the narrations; and just plain-old regular print is used for everything else!

SONIC the HEDGEHOG: HELP and HOPE from an UNLIKELY SOURCE: the DIRECTOR'S CUT!

By: Patrick Hackleman

WRITER'S NOTE

THIS STORY IS THE RESULT OF CLOSE TO A YEAR OF HARD WORK. I ALMOST ALWAYS HAD FAITH IN SONIC the Hedgehog and his friends, the Freedom Fighters, to get out of any dire situation, no matter how sticky! But, with what's been happening lately*(*Mostly Sonic's true girl friend, Princess Sally, being Roboticized at the end of STH #230, and seemingly dead-locked to the Dark Side after Eggman made those "improvements" on her at the conclusion of STH #232), I lost enough self-control, to want to do something about it! And the first version of this story, the "Help and Hope" saga, was my reaction to it all! Eggman gave the Freedom Fighters a load of headaches and heart-break in recent issues, so I consider the Help and Hope saga, my contribution of Tylenol! When Sally was Roboticized, I feel, that the "Sonic Team" must've thrown quite a few lemons, at those who still follow, and have even close to good memories, of the ABC Saturday Morning cartoon show, "Sonic the Hedgehog", the first version of the Help and Hope saga, and this one, was my own way of making enough lemonade to keep an army in a desert, refreshed for at least a month! It also gave me the opportunity, to introduce some new, never-before-seen characters! Eight such-characters were introduced*(*actually 7 ½ because one of the new characters introduced in this story, is an already-existing character gone Super!): These characters included some guys I was really itching to introduce to any comic distributor, the guys who do Sonic, especially! Sonic was-and still is-one of my favorite super-heroes! It had long-been my dream for quite some time to join him in a fight, and deliver his nemeses, be they Eggman, Robotnik, the Iron Queen, Finitevus, and/or anyone else who caused trouble for Sonic, Knuckles, or both, a major "Hurts Donut"! And so, I came up with characters that could do just that, no matter where, or when, they ended up! The seven characters that were entirely of my own creation, were the dreaded-by-several-evil-forces-all-throughout-time-and-space team of time-bandits: the Mobian counterparts of the TITANIUM CLAN, the NIGHTMARE PIRATES! And believe me, they're a lot more noble and pure-hearted, than their team-name suggests! The Nightmare Pirates were intended for the G,ood Side from the beginning! They consist of five (Later six) actual animals, plus another member, that is actually a computer-generated entity*(*Very similar to what was done in semi-recent history for Nicole)! Although this story takes place long-after this menacing team goes their separate ways, it still shows everyone what even one of this deadly assembly-line of destruction can do! The leader of this feared and notorious group, an egoless and wild-hearted "'coon" of a software pirate, and the reluctant hero, of the Help and Hope saga, ONE-EYED BLACK, just like I did, got his self-control pretty-well shot apart with a machine gun, when he realized what was happening with, and to Sally. He wanted ever-so-much to help Sonic get Sally back, and to help the "Blue Blur" tear Eggman apart! If Sally's robotization was a stomachache, I'm pretty sure that several Sonic fans, would consider this story, as a very hefty serving of Pepto Bismol! I was really torn up inside, to learn that Sally, a leader that I almost equally compare to Optimus Prime, had been forced on to the Dark Side! And I'm pretty sure, that a lot of fans of the ABC version of the Sonic story-line, feel pretty much the same way! While watching "Digimon: Frontier" I watched in horror, as at least two of the good guys lost their powers, and took quite a few episodes to get them back! I know it must've taken Sonic at least 40-something issues to get back together with Sally, and what happens soon afterwards!? Sally ends up ROBOTICIZED—LONG-TERM! And I know that if Sonic ever does get her back, it's probably gonna be several issues, before that happens! And so, I decided to write my own version of the Sonic story, finally introduce at least two of the Nightmare Pirate characters to it, and give Sonic at least something of the happy ending, that I'm pretty sure, that near-all Sonic fans who believe that the ABC version of the story is the best of all versions of the Sonic saga, were hoping that Sonic would have! I saw Sonic and Sally together, and although near-complete opposites, they really had something special going for each other! Even when they were fighting, they still had several loads of respect for each other, and both of them, rarely let the other down! When I saw that Sally was gonna stay on the Dark Side long-term, I had a theory going on inside my head, that the creators of Sonic did that, so Amy Rose would have Sonic all to herself! I am deeply hoping, that that accusation, is not the case! I saw perfectly well, what happened in the opening stages of "Transformers: The Movie" (The one made in 1986, I mean): over half of the Autobots that everyone knew, and respected in the original Transformers series were massacred! Even more disappointing, saddening, and enraging, was the fact that the very leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime himself, was among those lost! True! Optimus would be back by near-the-end of the series, but as far as what I found out, all of the rest of the fallen Autobots stayed terminated! I am deeply hoping, that the loss of Sally, is not a permanent piece of damage! If it is, Sonic could spend the rest of his career as a hero, totally devastated, by the loss of his original true-love! And I really don't think, that any future female companion, be it Mina the Mongoose, or Amy Rose, will ever completely, or permanently, lick wounds like that, to the point where Sonic'll ever completely forget about Sally! What Sonic and Sally had going for each other, I'm pretty sure a lotta Sonic fans, viewed as something very special, as well as something, that can never be completely replaced! And as Sally never appeared in any of the games, even as one of the creatures Sonic frees at the end-stage, the comic book, was the only thing keeping her alive! And if the creators are heartless enough to take that kinda dream of happiness away from Sonic, then I guess a totally happy ending for Sonic, is nowhere in sight! And while they're at it, they might as well also destroy all the characters in the Knuckles saga, that didn't appear in any of the games, either! I'm pretty sure that several dedicated Knuckles fans would be really upset, if they got rid of Julie-Su! To my knowledge, she never appeared in a game, either! And yet, she's the most popular, not to mention for a while the only, main female character in the Knuckles saga! Rouge would definitely not, be a very good, or even very remotely appreciated replacement! Same as Amy Rose will never fully replace Sally! Sure! Sonic may've been a little shy around Sally at times, but Amy Rose gave Sonic as much of the creeps, as everyone knows full-well, Antoine gave Sally, in the ABC version of the Sonic TV Show! And if anyone still even remotely remembers, prob'ly the best story-line ever thought of for Sonic and all the friends he's famous for having, and rescuing from the Big Round Guy's clutches, they would know exactly where I was coming from, when I wrote this very story! This story is actually an improved, and at-least-most-mistakes-corrected-re-work, of probably, one of the most widely distributed Sonic Fan-Fiction stories to-date! It tells of a bright future for Sonic and all of his friends, new and old, that I'm pretty certain, a lot of those who followed Sonic on all of his adventures, starting right when he was first-introduced to America in the early 1990s, really wanted for him! This is the SONIC fan-fiction story, the "HELP AND HOPE" SAGA, re-worked, and even a few new scenes added! ENJOY!

-Patrick Hackleman

SONIC the HEDGEHOG: HELP and HOPE from an UNLIKELY SOURCE: THE DIRECTOR'S CUT!

BOOK #1: THE RETURN OF PRINCESS SALLY

INTRODUCTION

THINGS ARE LOOKING DOWNRIGHT BLEAK FOR THE MAIN HEROES OF THE PLANET MOBIUS, THE FREEDOM FIGHTERS. At this current time, almost all hope seems lost! The "Semi-Evil" sorcerer, IXIS NAUGUS, has overrun the once-peaceful city of NEW MOBOTROPOLIS, and has forced the Royal Council, to accept him, as their new, PRIMARY LEADER. As for the force that once protected this Mobian city-paradise, no thanks, in large part, to what the satanic "Mechano-Mage", the Iron Queen, had made her do, the super-advanced, and super-intelligent computer, NICOLE, has gained a most unfairly sinister reputation, and, except with the Freedom Fighters who worked with her for so long, she has become little-more, than a COMPUTERIZED OUTCAST. The Freedom Fighters' most respected, smartest, and near-fearless leader, PRINCESS SALLY, has been ROBOTICIZED, and dead-locked to the Dark Side! She has now become one of the Freedom Fighters' most feared, hated, and dangerous adversaries, and near-all hope, of ever getting her back to the Freedom Fighters that she once led, seems almost all but lost! BUNNIE had been DE-MECHANIZED through the magic of Ixis Naugus; It HAD been Bunnie's dream, to become a being of 100% flesh-and-blood again, but when it finally happened, it left her unsure of her place amongst the Freedom Fighters, and in the eyes of the Freedom Fighters' enemies, it made Bunnie weak, and no longer a significant threat to them; In short: while the DEED itself, was noble, the TIMING could NOT have been WORSE! Two more Freedom Fighters, their head mechanic, ROTOR, and Bunnie's skittish, but skilled husband, ANTOINE D'COOLETTE, have both been declared OUT OF ACTION. Of the original team, only SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, and his young, but smart and brave friend, TAILS, remain. Some NEW Freedom Fighters, such as Sally's older brother, ELIAS, a young, but fiery hopeful for Sonic's heart, AMY ROSE, and Amy Rose's young, but courageous friend, CREAM, have stepped up to the plate, but Sonic still feels a 10th-degree burn, from losing Sally to their primary nemesis, DR EGGMAN, and no new girl that comes into his life, even one as desperate, and hopeful for his heart as Amy Rose, will ever completely, or permanently, erase Sonic's pain over losing Sally! Equally unfortunate, the Freedom Fighters' closest allies, KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA and the CHAOTIX, are too focused on re-uniting the BROTHERHOOD, getting their families back from the DARK EGG LEGION, and terminating their own primary nemesis, the creator of the WARP-RING, DR FINITEVUS, to even consider helping their mainland allies. With the Freedom Fighters significantly weakened, and the Chaotix distracted, it seems that the Bad Guys are finally going to get the field-day, that they always dreamed of having! Despite what the current situation looks like, however, there are SEVERAL, all throughout space, and time, who want to lend both teams a helping hand, but fail to. This is not because they are HEARTLESS, but because the majority of them, feel POWERLESS. Sonic, and several of the friends he has left, are ever-vigilant, for SOMEBODY who can pull their fat completely out of the fire, that their nemeses now have all of them trapped in, and will help them send their seemingly unstoppable adversaries back to the sewer that they crawled out of. But many of them have almost completely lost hope, and feel that there is no-one out there, who even hears them scream! But then, without any form of warning, somebody DOES hear the Good Guys' plea for help, and finally decides to answer!

Chapter #1: PREPARATION

When news of Princess Sally's prolonged mechanization reaches a terrifying, but noble rogue in black…

"Black-Glove"*(* the human incarnation of One-Eyed Black) **you're a ****real**** funny guy, Egg-Breath! You overweight sicko!**

("Black-Glove" switches his robotic left arm to "weapon mode"*(*"Black-Glove's" arm, at maximum weapon capacity, carries in it: a triple-barrel pulse cannon, and four short-needle railguns), and, using it at maximum fire-power, fires it at a dart-board, with Eggman's picture on it, completely destroying it!)

"Black-Glove" **JUST YOU WAIT!**

Carrie*(*the entity generated by the Nightmare Pirates' master computer, the Cardiatron 6000) **Black-Glove! You are ****not**** thinking of doing what I ****think**** you are, ****are**** you!?**

"Black-Glove" **you're reading my mind ****right****, Carrie! Ready the Cross-Mutation Device, and get me the coordinates of the next, nearest, and most convenient portal, that'll take me back, to 33****rd**** Century Mobius! I'm going back to help my old-young friend, Sonic, in a way that I ****should've**** helped 'im, a very long time ago! Eggman's goin' straight ta' the Underworld fer this! And I ****don't care**** anymore, ****who**** takes 'im down, ****or how****! Any way ya' slice it, I know Eggman's ****gotta**** be stopped! ****Before**** he ruins ****any more**** good friendships, like the one that Sonic ****just**** started having again with Sally! Also, access File: Inventions, and get me out the blue-prints, of the most advanced, ****and**** most capable De-Roboticizer, that I ****both**** know how ta' build, ****and**** will have the most lasting effects!**

Carrien (Now taking on her "Mobian" form) **tasks: accepted! Should I alert the others? As you very well remember, "One-Eyed Black", the Freedom Fighters, will ****never****, in a million generations, let you take on Eggman, by yourself!**

"Black-Glove" (Now taking on the form of his "Mobian" counterpart, "One-Eyed Black") **No! ****This**** is something I ****gotta**** do alone!**

Carrie **hear me, One-Eyed Black: I am very well-aware that you do not want any friends' blood on ****your**** hands! And, I ****very well**** see where you are coming from: You believe, that you are the ****only one**** of the Team who ****cares**** enough about Sonic and his friends, is ****driven**** enough to help them, ****and**** is ****mad**** enough at Eggman, to pull off the stunt that you plan to pull! Very well! If you will ****not**** accept the Team's help, ****at least**** take ****me**** with you!**

One-Eyed Black**!?**

Carrie** I can provide you, with near-flawless maps of ****each and every**** single zone, known to exist in the Sonic World! And I repeat my warning, One-Eyed Black: the Freedom Fighters will ****never**** let you enter a battle zone, unassisted, ****even**** to save the lives, of ****everyone**** they care about; ****that**** order came straight from Princess Sally herself; and, by some very-likely chance that you ****do**** get her back for the Freedom Fighters, a repeat of ****that**** order, will be imminent!**

One-Eyed Black-groan-**well, Carrie, when yer right, yer right! Very well! Permission for your entity to come along with me to Mobius, is granted! Just ****don't**** expect a very warm reception, once you and I enter New Mobotropolis! A lot o' folks in ****that**** town are still, unfortunately, scared to death of Nicole; and an entity that can actually ****fight****!? I ****know**** pretty-well fer a fact, that something ****like that'll**** score ****several**** bed-weddings!**

Carrie **I am ****very well-aware**** of the unfair reputation, that Nicole has gained, courtesy of the Iron Queen, and, amplified, by Naugus' attempts to gain that city's trust, One-Eyed Black! But do not worry! I will do what I can, to make a good name for myself, ****and hopefully****, restore Nicole's reputation, as well!**

One-Eyed Black (Thinking) _**Carrie, I dunno what I'd do withoutcha!**_

Carrie **If you will ****not**** accept the Team's help, One-Eyed Black, I feel, that they should ****at least know****, about what is going on!**

One-Eyed Black **Contact 'em if ya' want, Carrie! But my decision to do ****this**** alone stands!**

(Just as Carrie warned her master would happen, none of the rest of the team are very happy campers about their good friend and former leader, going into a far-more-than-deadly danger zone like 33rd Century Mobius, with no-one but Carrie at his side! They have all been well-informed, of what the Iron Queen did to Nicole, and that the unfairly sinister reputation, that Nicole has gained from that ordeal, could easily happen to Carrie! And that if Carrie isn't careful, the people of New Mobotropolis, would have yet-another computer-generated entity to fear, and hate. As One-Eyed Black prepares to leave TCHQ, all five of the rest of the Nightmare Pirates, are heard on the main com-link, saying that One-Eyed Black is wrong, about being the only one who cares enough about what Sonic and Sally had going for each other to help them, and all the while, they are all practically begging for permission, to help their old friend and leader out. When the calls are first-received, however, they are all heard on Carrie's intercom at once, and are deeply garbled; it is very difficult for One-Eyed Black to hear even one of them say a single clear word, but knows why they're calling)

One-Eyed Black **ONE AT A TIME, GUYS! Now, make it quick! I got a beach ball ta' pop!**

Tim **Black! Carrie told us what yer up to: Yer planning to go back to the Sonic dimension to ****help**** Sonic get Sally back, ****and**** to make sure that Eggman doesn't ruin ****anyone else's**** life on that planet, by that clock, ****or**** in that dimension! ****And**** thatcher plannin' ta' do ****all that ALONE****!**

Marc **Carrie ****also**** told us, that you feel like yer the ****only one**** who cares enough, is driven enough, ****and**** has the guts, ta' help Sonic in the way thatcher planning to help 'im! I ****know**** that you usually have several tons of guilt in yer heart about stuff like ****this****, Black-Glove! But ****trust**** me when ****I**** say this: WHAT'S BEEN HAPPENING TO SONIC AND HIS FRIENDS LATELY, IS ****NOT YOUR**** FAULT!**

One-Eyed Black **that's**** what you've been telling me since the Ninth Grade, Marc! But you ****know**** full-well: words like those'll ****always**** go in ****one ear****, and ****straight out**** the other! I ****know**** that you wanna erase as much guilt from my heart as ya' can, but understand, Marc: ****Even if**** those words come from ****you****, yourself, they can ****never****, in a billion lifetimes, erase ****all**** of the guilt, that ****you**** feel so bad fer me having!**

(Marc bows his head in shame)

Maja **Still, ****somebody**** besides Carrie's ****gotta**** whatcher back, Black! You remember what ****we promised**** Sally: "****NO SOLO BATTLES!****" And Sally ****had reason**** behind makin' us make that promise, Black! IF YOU FIGHT EGGMAN ALONE, THERE'S ALWAYS A STRONG POSSIBILITY THAT EGGMAN'S GONNA KILL YA' AGAIN, BLACK! OR EVEN ****WORSE-YET****, YOU COULD WIND UP ****ROBOTICIZED****! AND YOU AND I ****BOTH KNOW****, BLACK: EVEN IF YA' ****CAN**** COME BACK FROM THE GRAVEYARD, ****NO ****FREEDOM FIGHTER WANTS YA' THERE ****EVEN**** TEMPORARILY! AND THE CHAOTIX ARE BOUND TA' BE ****SAME**** STORY!**

Chad **both Marc, ****and**** Maja got a point, Black! We ****all**** know from our own experience with the original Robotnik, FIGHTING A GUY LIKE EGGMAN ALONE IS ****DOWNRIGHT SUICIDE!**** AND ****ALL OF US**** KNOW IT!**

James** look, Black! We ****all**** know whatcher plannin' ta' do: Yer goin' on a little revenge spree, and you ****don't**** wanna bring ****us**** into it, 'cause yer 'fraid that ****we**** could end up Roboticized,**** just like**** Sonic's "real" girl friend, ****or worse****, right!?**

One-Eyed Black (Nodding his head)** I ****realize**** that you guys wanna help, but I am not-I repeat, AM NOT-gonna have the slightest drop of Good-Sided blood on my hands, ****and that's all there is to it!**** I appreciate that you guys wanna help, but ****this is**** something that I ****gotta do alone****!**

(Every single one of the Team bows their heads in unspeakable shame, they all know full-well, that when their leader gets like this, there's no stopping him, until one: his enemy is dust, or two: he's sent to the stasis tubes)

Tim **alright, Black! We ****all**** understand where yer comin' from! But ****hear me out**** on this: Shouldja' need us, ****any**** of us, just give us the word! And when-or if-****you, and/or**** Carrie ever ****do**** call fer help, I promise! ****I'll**** one o' the first, if not ****the**** first, who answers ya'!**

Maja **I guess, ****I can't**** really blame ya' fer thinking the way that ****you-OR Sonic**** fer that matter-are thinking right ****here n' now****, either, Black! If somebody turned somebody that ****I**** really cared about into a mindless robotic slave, I'd wanna tear 'im apart, ****just like you**** and Sonic, put together, wanna do ta' Eggman! And I ****know**** fer a fact, Black, thatcher plannin' a serious "Ouch!" fer that fat sicko! Just do me a favor: Give Eggman a ****nice big wedgie**** for me! We'll be rootin' for ya', Black! And if ya' ****really**** wanna help Sonic take Eggman out, I say: GO GET 'IM!**

Marc **Black-Glove! We got ****just one more**** thing ta' say ta' you, ****before**** ya' send yerself off on yer merry way; ****all we**** have are ****two little words**** for ya', on what ****you**** wanna do ta' Eggman; and ****these**** "Two little words" come from the ****very bottom of all**** of our hearts:**

Marc, James, Maja, Tim, and Chad all at once** GET 'IM!**

One-Eyed Black (With a few tears of joy in both eyes, and just about ready to switch his teleportation device into Inter-Dimensional-Time-Travel mode)-sniff- **Thanks, you guys! I'm ****really lucky**** ta' have friends like ****you****! And don't worry 'bout a ****thing****! If I, and/or Carrie ever ****do**** get caught n' a jam that we ****can't**** get out of on our own, and/or need a little extra re-enforcement ****and/or**** fire-power, trust me: I know at least ****five guys**** who'll be ****more than happy****, to pull our fat outta the fire!**

(With these final words, One-Eyed Black now teleports for 33rd Century Mobius. And the coordinates that One-Eyed Black has chosen, for his entry point, into a reality that he had not been in, for several millennia-his time, but only close-to-a-year-this reality's time, couldn't have possibly put himself, in much more danger! The place that One-Eyed Black has teleported to, lands him right in the blackened, evil heart, of Robotropolis! One-Eyed Black has chosen to make his debut here, so that the first thing that he would do, would be to kidnap Sally from Eggman, and maybe smash apart a few dozen Swat-Bots to scrap along the way while he's at it. Plus, not even the Creators of the Sonic world in the reality where One-Eyed Black originally comes from, were really able pinpoint exactly, where Mecha-Sally could be found. The main reason why One-Eyed Black has chosen such a treacherous place as his entry-point, was so he could smash the answers he needed, out of the local 'Bots! Thing is, none of the 'bots that One-Eyed Black attacks have much of a clue where to look) "_**Either that,**_" One-Eyed Black thought, "_**Or they're too afraid o' what'll happen to 'em, personally, when-or if-Eggman ever finds out that I got help, in my mission to kidnap his most valuable Robian, and turn her back into his second-most hated foe!**_" One way, or the other, the unfortunate 'bot that winds up confronting One-Eyed Black, usually ends up on the scrap-heap, and the 'bots that survive, are scared to spare parts even thinking of who it is that must've attacked its comrades all around it!)

Tech-Bot #187 **All-I-saw-was-a-shadow! Then, I-saw-several-other-'bots-all-around-me-self-destruct! Freedom-Fighter-armed-with-Korlonium-Weapons-suspected, and-given-the-viciousness-of-the-attack, it-was-most-likely-HIM!**

(Almost all of the 'bots in the immediate area, know exactly who "HE" must be! It is not their arch-nemesis, Sonic the Hedgehog, but considering who they think it could be, they are all really hoping that it was! The only other freedom fighter besides Sonic, who can waste that many 'bots, in one, well-concentrated blow like that, is by-far, the most dangerous-to-both-sides freedom fighter that there is: A freedom fighter who is both caring, and downright compassionate to his friends, but at the same time, is merciless, cold-blooded and homicidal, towards anybody, that this particular freedom fighter calls "THE ENEMY"! It is a freedom fighter who would do anything that didn't involve joining the Dark Side, to defeat his foes! An evil-eyed, egoless, and wild-hearted "'Coon" of a software pirate, who went by the ever-infamous-to-all-of-Robotropolis-name: ONE-EYED BLACK! All of the 'bots in Robotropolis are desperately hoping that it is NOT this most-deadly-on-any-battlefield warrior. If it is not, then, that means that they are still, at least, almost, totally safe from danger from their nemeses, but if it is, then that means that Dr Eggman better have his life-insurance paid up! In preparation for that it might be this deadly and homicidal 'coon, no less than 20 'bots are to escort future victims of the Roboticizer to their fate; all factories are as heavily guarded as they can be made; Lien-Da views these precautions as pure paranoia, but Snively tries several times to get Dr Eggman to build a machine, or weapon, that could easily destroy this deadly time-bandit, but to no avail, and neither one of them are brave enough, or clever enough, to go over their overweight, large-and-in-charge master's head, without the fear of certain destruction upon them both! Although One-Eyed Black, and his men, The NIGHTMARE PIRATES, have not been seen, by Mobian eyes for almost literally years, they are still considered extremely dangerous, and not somebody, that either Eggman, or Freedom Fighter alike, should ever underestimate; Eggman knows this 'Coon's weak spots by heart, but overlooks that this deadly, inter-dimensional time-bandit knows several tons better, than to let his guard down in battle! The Dark Egg Legion suggest that Eggman's army be fitted with extra, and more advanced weaponry, but Eggman throws this plan straight out the Second-Story-Window! Unlike the original Robotnik, Dr Eggman feels confident, that the resources that he has already, will be far more than enough, to take out this "annoying software pirate", before he can even step inside the city-limits! Snively knows, and tells Lien-Da, that if their master stays on this path, they are destined, for certain-and total-destruction!)

Chapter #2: INFILTRATION  
(A group of 5 Shadow-Bots, and 8 Swat-Bots, are escorting a group of 13 captives to certain doom at the hands of the most dreaded slave-production machine on the planet, the ROBOTICIZER! They have heard reports of a very dangerous unidentified Freedom Fighter in the area, and they are in an area, where their heat-sensors are useless! All of the 'bots are scared as a flock of geese; as they escort these prisoners to the Roboticizer, there is only one theory, on who this mysterious marauder might be, and most of the 'bots in this group, have a pretty good, and frightening idea on who it might be!)

Swat-Bot #7 **According-to-all-sightings, only-****one****-suspect-follows: O.E.-Black; leader-of-Priority-6, Nightmare-Pirates!**

Shadow-Bot #3 **Impossible! One-Eyed-Black-has-been-reported-destroyed-on-numerous-occasions! And-after-what-happened-to-Princess-Sally, ****and****-if-HE-knows-what-is-good-for-him, ****that****-ragged-wretch-of-a-'coon-would-****not-dare****-show-his-mutilated-face-here!**

Swat-Bot #4 **Do-****not****-be-so-sure! One-Eyed-Black-was-extremely-clever, crafty, oil-thirsty, devious, ruthless, and-homicidal! And-do-****not****-forget: One-Eyed-Black-had-his-very-mind-altered; so-as-to-be-incapable-of-becoming-****evil****! Also, One-Eyed-Black-does-****not****-think-very-highly, of-those-who-****are****-evil! He-would, therefore, ****not****-hesitate, to-blast-****this-entire****-city-apart! And-with-his-Spirit-Vision-abilities, it-is-****very-doubtful****, that-****even****-Mecha-Sally, could-fight-him, ****and-win****!**

(The Shadow-Bots still dismiss this theory, as pure paranoia, but they soon discover otherwise!)

Shadow-Bot #1 **ETA-90-seconds!**

(Neither Robotnik's, nor Eggman's creations, are really programmed to show fear, but that does not mean by a long shot, that they are incapable of it! And they might as well be very afraid, when they soon-discover the identity of this "Mysterious marauder" for themselves!)

A mysterious voice **HEY YOU! GET YER DARN HANDS OFF THEM!**

(A figure unseen by Mobian eyes in literally ages steps out of his cover within the shadows! It is the one Freedom Fighter, that Eggman was desperately hoping, was out of his life for good; a creature that Eggman feared, and hated, just as much as Sonic the Hedgehog himself, if not more: The leader of the long-thought-neutralized NIGHMARE PIRATES! An egoless, and wild-hearted "'coon" of a software pirate, known as: ONE-EYED BLACK!)

One-Eyed Black (Singing along to the theme song from the series "COPS") **Bad 'Bots! Bad 'Bots! Whatcha gonna do!?—A-Whatcha gonna do when I come-for-****you****!?**

(Thanks to some clever sharp-shooting from this deadly old rogue, the entire cargo of prisoners manage to break free and flee the scene; if the 'bots wanted "Animal shields" to hide behind, their last best chance for such luck is now at least two blocks out of reach! But still, the 'bots show no fear, and have every intention on adding this fearsome engine of destruction to the once-again ever-growing list of victims of the feared, hated, and cursed slave-making device known as the Roboticizer!)

All Swat-and Shadow-Bots**NIGHTMARE PIRATE, PRIORITY 6; NIGHTMARE PIRATE, PRIORITY 6; NIGHTMARE PIRATE, PRIORITY 6; NIGHTMARE PIRATE, PRIORITY 6; NIGHTMARE PIRATE, PRIORITY 6; NIGHTMARE PIRATE, PRIORITY 6; NIGHTMARE PIRATE, PRIORITY 6; NIGHTMARE PIRATE, PRIORITY 6…**

One-Eyed Black **"Priority 6", huh? Didn't know I still had some ****popularity**** 'round here! Gotta admit: I'm ****touched****!**

(Even though their hostages are now long gone, the 'bots still feel they have a decided advantage: they greatly out-number, and out-gun, this dangerous software pirate, several dozens to one! Or do they!? Soon, without cause or warning, One-Eyed Black teleports a boomerang made of some kind of crystal into his hand)

One-Eyed Black** so, ****who**** wants ta' land on the Scrap-Heap ****FIRST****!?**

Swat-Bot #8 (Analyzing their new/old adversary's "New toy") **Subject: Korlonium-Boomerang; boomerang-made-from-Korlonium-crystal; returns-to-user-every-time; can-decimate-up-to-20-Swat-Bots-with-one-pass!**

Swat-Bot #5 **No! Not-****that****-weapon! ****Anything****-but-****that****-weapon! Please! Blast-us-with-plasma! Blast-us-with-lightning! Blast-us-with-protons! Blast-us-with-the-Phantom-Dagger, if-you-like! But-****please****! Leave-Korlonium-Crystal-out-of-this! We-****beg****-you!**

One-Eyed Black (Glancing at the small army of 'bots through his right eye) **You guys caused ****that**** much destruction, ****that**** much grief, ruined ****that**** many lives, and separated ****that**** many friendships, and ****now**** yer asking me ****not**** to destroy the lotta ya' for it!? ****Optimus Prime**** may've fallen fer ****that**** trick***(*That was, in fact, the very mistake that cost Optimus his life, during the earlier stages of the 1986 animated Trans Formers movie), **but if ****any**** of ****you even think****, that ****I'm**** gonna leave here, with****out**** reducin' at least ****most**** o' ya' ta' ****scrap****, I got just ****three words**** for ya': YOU-ARE-****DREAMING****!**

Swat-Bot #5 **We-will-do-****anything****! But-please-leave-Korlonium-crystal-out-of-this! What-is-it-you-came-here-for!? We-will-be-obligated-to-help-you! But-****please****! Put-Korlonium-Weapon-away!**

One-Eyed Black (Raising an eyebrow, but still holding up the Korlonium Boomerang)**"Anything"!?**

Swat-Bot #8 **Affirmative! Anything! But-****please****! Put-Korlonium-Boomerang-****down!**

One-Eyed Black (Still staring down the 'bots with his ever-dreaded robotic right eye) **Well, let's see if you 'bots're truer ta' yer ****word**** than ****yer master****! There's ****really only one**** thing that I came here for today! Answer ****this**** simple question, and I'll at least ****consider**** letting you 'bots exist fer another ****few minutes**** or so!**

Swat-Bot #7 **very-well! What-is-your-question?**

One-Eyed Black (Lowering the Korlonium Boomerang, but still keeping one eye on it) **the question, 'Bots, is sweet n' simple: Where can I find the Robian, known as ****Mecha-Sally****!?**

Swat-Bot #2 **If-you-want-****her****, you-will-have-to-go-through-****us****, and-****several-others****! Mecha-Sally-is-of-****great-importance****-to-Lord-Eggman, as-well-as-a-****major-asset****-to-the-Eggman-Empire's-cause! We-will-****never****-let-you-turn-her-back-into-our-hated-foe, ****Princess****-Sally!**

(The two 'bots guarding the gate nearby join the fight, and all 'bots move inward, hoping to surround and corner the deadly 'coon, but One-Eyed Black stands his ground, appearing to be a lot more smug about being surrounded and cornered than usual, and it is soon discovered why: suddenly, three Swat-Bots and a Shadow-Bot immediately self-destruct! The 'bots turn out to be being attacked from behind, by somebody armed with Korlonium Grenades! The 'bots now, all know, that the notorious leader of the Nightmare Pirates, did NOT come here alone, after all!)

One-Eyed Black **Carrie! What kept ya'!? Now, I'll ask ya' ****one more time nicely****, Swat-Butts: Where is Mecha-Sally!?**

(The 'bots try to get fix on this mysterious new partner of One-Eyed Black's called "Carrie", but because she is generated by an inter-dimensional source, it is impossible for the 'bots to confirm that she's even there! And someone else besides the six known Nightmare Pirates being armed with Korlonium Weapons, is a very scary thing, even for a robot that was programmed to show no fear whatsoever, to even think about! In the confusion, One-Eyed Black slips among the bewildered 'bots, and destroys 2 more Swat-Bots, and another Shadow-Bot; neither the Swat-Bots, nor the Shadow-Bots were really programmed to show fear, but they might as well be very afraid now!)

One-Eyed Black **look at ****this**** way, 'Bots: If ya' ****don't**** tell me where she is, I'm gonna tear ****this whole place apart****, building, by wretched building, turning ****each**** and ****every**** last sector of this nightmarish scrap-pile that ****you call a city****, upside-down, and inside-out, until I ****do**** find her! That, of course, means, I'm gonna ****rip each and every**** last 'bot in this dump that ****isn't**** a Robian that comes my way in the meantime, ****APART****! And ****you**** guys thought ****I'd**** be bad news for ya'? You guys haven't seen ****anything yet****! 'Cause my new, "untraceable sidekick" Carrie's gonna prove way-****way-WAY****-past worse news for ya', than a ****dozen, true-ta'-life copies****, of the Nightmare Pirate that ****you all**** fear ****and**** hate the most right next ta' ****me****: my top-spy, AGENT W.! Lemme put it ****this**** way, 'Bots: What ****exactly**** did Eggman say 'e'd do ta' ya', if you ****were**** ta' aid me in kidnapping such a valuable 'bot, like Mecha-Sally has unfortunately proven to be, and assist me, in turning her back into the Freedom Fighter, that Eggman hates ****just as much****, as Sonic the Hedgehog himself!?**

Swat-Bot #6 **Eggman-would-have-us-****all****-in-the-Slag-Shop; ****No-return; except-maybe****-as-spare-parts!**

One-Eyed Black **Well, if ya' ****don't**** tell me where she is, I'm either gonna make the lotta ya' "Walk the Plank" into the ****deepest, darkest****, and ****most powerful**** patch o' ****acid**** known to Sci-Fi Enthusiast, or, just as painful, and ****far-worse**** a fate for ****any**** 'bot than even the ****slowest**** dismantlement, I'm gonna strike ****each and every last**** one o' ya' with Korlonium crystal, 'til there's ****not even**** filings left! So, what's it gonna be!? Be slag, or ****be struck****!? Either way, yer ****all**** gonna be ****scrapped before**** I leave here!**

(The threat is very intimidating, and almost every 'bot that both Robotnik and Eggman ever created, know that neither of those threats are the least-bit-empty! Still, these 'bots are not programmed to surrender easily! They continue to advance towards One-Eyed Black)

But, as the 'bots get within the 30' mark of the notorious time-bandit…

One-Eyed Black-sigh-**They ****always**** wanna do this the hard way, don't they!? Very well, 'Bots! Have it ****your**** way! KORLONIUM BOOMERANG, GO!**

(One-Eyed Black lets loose the Korlonium Boomerang and, sure enough, the remaining Shadow-Bots, and another couple Swat-Bots all self-destruct, and the concussions from the blasts, insure that pretty-well none of the 'bots in this brigade will come out of this fight, without at least some form of damage! After only seconds, the Korlonium Boomerang returns to the dreaded software pirate's hand)

One-Eyed Black **any "botty" else come ****any closer****, and the ****rest**** o' ya' are GUARANTEED SCRAP! Now, for the ****last**** time, before Carrie and I scrap the ****rest**** o' ya', and rip ****all**** o' yer hollow, evil brains out, and plug 'em into the ****nearest****, and ****most convenient**** mind-probe immediately in sight: WHERE IS MECHA-SALLY!?**

(All remaining functional 'bots in the brigade, start to back away from One-Eyed Black like a bunch of toddlers trying to avoid being bitten by a rabid dog! The 'bots all look at each other with shock, and uncertainty, and are unsure of which fate to accept; the Slag Shop has always been Robotnik's, and now even Eggman's, creations' least favorite place to wind up, but being viciously attacked with Korlonium weapons, and/or "walking the plank" into acid, are both equally scary prospects, that make the Slag Shop, seem like the safest factory in the city! And besides! They can't really afford to have their beloved city completely dismantled simply looking forONE MEASILY ROBIAN!)

Swat-Bot #4 (Quaking like an aspen, and pointing to its extreme left)** Mecha-Sally-is-****that****-way! About-1.28-kilometers-from-your-current-position! ****Please****! Do-****not****-tell-Eggman-****we****-told-you! He-will-have-us-for-spare-parts, if-he-learns-****we****-pointed-****you****-the-way, towards-changing-our-master's-most-prized-Robian, back-into-one-of-his-most-hated-foes!**

One-Eyed Black (Still glaring at the 'bots through his right eye to make doubly sure that they're telling him the truth) **Congratulations, 'Bots! Eggman's ****entire**** army just earned themselves the right to exist—****FOR NOW!**

The 'bots reach for their communication systems to warn Dr Eggman, but…

One-Eyed Black (As he walks in the direction he scared out of the 'bots, and pulling out something that looks like an explosive device out of the vastness of his inner coat-pocket)** One more thing, by the way: ****one syllable**** of ****this**** encounter ta' Eggman, and ****this**** Korlonium Bomb, goes into the city's main power-supply! In the Hedgehog's version o' English: ****you tell**** Eggman that I'm here, and this ****entire**** city ****IS FILINGS****!**

(As One-Eyed Black walks off the scene, some of the more gutsy Swat-Bots that are left, try to strike down the raggy old software pirate from behind, but One-Eyed Black knows several tons better, than to leave the scene of a battle, with opponents still standing, and equally better, than to turn his eye completely away from an opponent that he still deems "Dangerous"! And just as the 'Bots prepare to open fire, One-Eyed Black makes an about-face turn on his heel at greased-lightning speed, and back towards the 'bots)

One-Eyed Black **BOO!**

(All of the remaining 'bots shut down from fright!)

Meanwhile, in New Mobotropolis…

Sonic (Thinking, as he looks at his favorite picture of himself and One-Eyed Black together) _**'Black! Didja **__**really haveta'**__** take off like that! I mean, sure! I can **__**totally understandja not**__** wantin' ta' forgive Antoine for what happened back there**_*(*See STH #40 for full details)_**! But man! Didja' **__**really have**__** ta' drop **__**completely outta sight**__** like that!? 'Cause, man! We could **__**sure use**__** ya' right about now! I mean, if **__**you were here**__**, you could just teleport right over to where that Death Egg thing is, and save Sal, no problem!**_

Tails **you're thinking about ****him**** again, arentcha', Sonic?**

Sonic-sigh-**You ****know**** I am, Big Guy! I mean, we could ****sure use 'im right**** about now! 'Cause, if ol' 'Black ****were**** here, I'd send 'im after Sal, and 'e'd have 'er back here in just a ****few Sonic Seconds****, ready for us to De-Roboticize 'er!**

Rotor **don't worry, Sonic! One-Eyed Black ****or none****, we'll get Sal back! You'll see!**

Sonic __-sniff-Hope yer right, Rote!__

Sonic (Thinking)_** But I **__**still**__** say we could **__**really**__** use ol' 'Black right about now!**_

(And Sonic may get his wish sooner than he and/or most of his friends may think!)

Meanwhile, at the Main Lab in Robotropolis…

Snively **but sir! ****Why**** waste ****all**** of our time and material on ****this one**** Robian!? We have several ****other**** 'bots that are ****much**** stronger!**

Dr Eggman **as I've explained several times over, Snively: this "one Robian", was ****one of the biggest thorns**** in my side, and ****now****, she's on ****our**** side! And I intend to ****keep it**** that way! Plus: Let's ****not**** forget, Snively: because ****this**** "one Robian" was once their "fearless leader", she forces all Freedom Fighters to let down their guard! And the ****more I upgrade**** her, the ****less likely**** it will be, that her pathetic friends will ****ever**** return her to normal!**

A mysterious voice **that's a ****nice, sinister**** strategy, y'got there, Doc! Too bad it's ****not**** gonna get carried out 'ny further!**

Dr Eggman **that…voice! NO! IT ****CAN'T**** BE!**

(A figure steps out of the shadows; it is the one creature, that Eggman fears and hates just as much as Sonic the Hedgehog himself: ONE-EYED BLACK!)

One-Eyed Black **It ****just might**** be, Fat-Boy! Sorry! But I don't think ****she**** belongs to you! She's needed ****too badly**** by 'er "real" friends! She's coming with ****me****!**

Dr Eggman (Now at his maximum peak of fury) **WE'LL SEE ABOUT ****THAT****, YOU STATE-MORGUE REJECT! Snively! Activate Mecha-Sally!**

Snively **But Sir….**

Dr Eggman** NOW, SNIVELY!**

It only takes Eggman a few seconds to get Mecha-Sally on line, and when he does…

Mecha-Sally **Subject: O.E. Black; Software-Pirate-slash-Freedom-Fighter; Leader-of-Priority-6, Nightmare-Pirates; ****serious-threat-to-Eggman-Empire's cause; Must****-defend-Lord-Eggman-at-****all-costs****!**

One-Eyed Black (showing a great deal disappointment)-groan-**Eggman! Seriously! Hiding behind a Robian!? I thought you were made o' metal, ****not**** Silly Putty!**

Dr Eggman **GRRRR…I'LL SHOW ****YOU**** WHO'S "SILLY PUTTY"! MECHA-SALLY! ATTACK!**

Mecha-Sally (Activating her laser-swords and establishing target-lock) **Orders: Apprehend-One-Eyed-Black; Orders: accepted! Executing-strategy; One-Eyed-Black, prepare-for-termination!**

(Dr Eggman, unknowingly, of course, has walked right into One-Eyed Black's trap! As Mecha-Sally activates her jet-pack, and prepares to move in fast, to strike as hard as she was programmed to strike, she has flown right into the wild-eyed pirate's clutches!)

One-Eyed Black (Speaking very softly to himself as he establishes target-lock*(*One-Eyed Black's eye not only has Spirit Vision, but also a target grid so as to improve his aim!)) **wait for it…wait for it…wait for it…GOTCHA! **

(The trap that One-Eyed Black has laid has been set! As Mecha-Sally comes within close-range*(*Lessening the likelihood of the old rogue missing his target!), he pulls out a strange-looking gun, and zaps her with it! The "weapon" turns out to be One-Eyed Black's ever-handy "Teleportation Gun"! One second, Mecha-Sally appears to be attacking the old rogue without any significant interference, and the next, One-Eyed Black scores a direct hit with the "weapon" that he has just pulled out, and then, Mecha-Sally vanishes in a flash of flame and lightning, and finally, as the flame goes out as quickly as it appeared, Mecha-Sally is nowhere to be seen!)

Dr Eggman **What!? She's gone! Alright, you Conceitless Cutthroat! WHAT DID YOU JUST DO!?**

One-Eyed Black (Blowing the smoke away from his "weapon's" barrel, and returning it to his pocket) whew-**I just teleported 'er over ta' ****my**** place! Right at ****this very**** moment, she's being ****restrained, held in solitary****, and is all the while being ****drained of 'er power****! And when she's ****99.9% drained****, guess who ****I'm**** planning ta' turn 'er over to!**

Dr Eggman (Kind of knowing who the old pirate is talking about) **you ****can't****…you ****won't****….YOU**** WOULDN'T DARE****!**

One-Eyed Black-shudder-**believe ****me****, Fat-Boy: I ****would**** dare! I ****can****! And I ****definitely WILL****! And, ****here's**** a lil' further Calling Card for ya', Egg-Breath: next time we meet, ****don't**** expect ta' come back ta' the control room, ****without**** spending ****at least**** a few weeks in the ****hospital, FIRST****!**

(With this, One-Eyed Black now teleports back to his base, in Dimensional Gap #54, to supervise the energy-drain of Mecha-Sally, and to make preparations, for what he may need, to bring back her organic counterpart, Princess Sally! But still, Dr Eggman thinks he's safe, at least for now!)

Dr Eggman** Heh, Heh, Heh, Heh, Heh! Well, ****that**** was ****only**** the Princess's ****body**** that that blimpless buccaneer just stole from me! And I know very well: the Pirate can ****only**** restore a Robian, if its ****real soul's**** still in it! And I took the Princess's "real" life-force out of her ****weeks ago****! There is ****no way**** that that creepy scarecrow can restore her!**

Snively (Thinking) _**whenever you say "there is **__**no way"**__** that the Pirates can win,**__-shudder- __**they **__**usually find**__** a way!**__-shudder-_

(Eggman is overlooking something about this new-old foe: One-Eyed Black can not only teleport just from place to place, but through time and space, as well! But as Mecha-Sally's cellular make-up is analyzed, to make sure that enough of Sally's original life-force, is intact enough to bring her back without too much trouble, Carrie reveals to One-Eyed Black, what they have both dreaded since this rescue mission was first undertaken)

Carrie **It is just as we have ****both**** feared, from the beginning, One-Eyed Black: Mecha-Sally has gone through ****numerous, upgrades; all**** of which were designed, to increase her fire-power, make her more of, a fighter, ****and**** to keep her mechanized, ****and**** to keep her, on ****Eggman's**** side; fortunately, the majority of ****these**** upgrades are minor, and will ****not**** interfere, very greatly, with our usual methods, of De-Mechanization! ****Un****fortunately, it seems that one of the more extensive upgrades, probably one of the first performed, is that her ****brain****, has been switched out! If we ****are**** to restore Princess Sally, we will ****first need****, her ****original****, brain component!**

One-Eyed Black (Reloading and calibrating the weapons in his robotic left arm) **which ****means, o' course****, you n' ****I**** get ta' have a lil' more ****fun**** in Robo-Town ****before**** we officially announce ta' ****that**** whole world that we're back, huh!?**

Carrie **If**** your definition of "fun", is trashing half of Robotropolis, searching for Sally's vital components, then, yes! You ****are**** correct, One-Eyed Black!**

One-Eyed Black (Thinking, with tears streaming down both sides of his face) _**Eggman! I **__**hope**__** you got plenty o' room in yer junkyard! 'Cause if it **__**really does**__** mean getting Sally back for Sonic, I'll send your **__**whole wretched, no-good, scum-sucking, oil-dripping army**__** there, if I have to!**_

One-Eyed Black (Thinking as he takes one final look at Sally as she twists, turns, and squirms as her power is gradually drained away) _**Hand in there, Sally! **__**We'll**__** getcha back to normal! I promise! **_

(The search is now, on for Sally's original brain-component; this of course, means, that another few dozen of Eggman's troops are going to land on the scrap-heap, but as long as the 'bots he attacks are not Robians, One-Eyed Black does not care about what it takes, to restore the main-squeeze, of the best friend that he had ever made, in this particular plane of existence! Another 9 Shadow-Bots, 57 more Swat-Bots, an additional 6 hover-units, another 15 Com-Bots, and even another Stealth-Bot or two, are almost literally vaporized by the time One-Eyed Black finally gains enough information, to stop blasting Eggman's goons to filings, and start looking for Sally's brain component. All of this starts to take place, just a few seconds, after One-Eyed Black kidnapped Sally's body! After sending at least a hundred more 'bots of various types, strengths, and battle-readiness, One-Eyed Black finally has a pretty good idea where Sally's original brain component might be kept; there was some worry that Eggman might've destroyed it soon after it was extracted, but One-Eyed Black knew how Eggman's brain ticked, about as well as he knew how the original Robotnik's did! Unless it was in front of his enemies, Eggman does not just want to eliminate his enemies, he wants to make them suffer as slowly as possible, and this, of course, meant: that Eggman was very likely to have kept Sally's true vital components around as long as he could and feel safe about the Freedom Fighters not recovering them! One-Eyed Black even gets some help, from a very unlikely source: One of very few creatures of flesh-and-blood, that can willingly, go in and out of Robotropolis at will, without fear of Eggman Roboticizing her: The devious sneak-thief and part-time mercenary: Rouge the Bat! One-Eyed Black knows that Rouge knows Robotropolis like the back of her hand, and that if she is properly tempted, she could be a huge help towards completing, his avowed mission; Best of all, One-Eyed Black knows exactly how to bribe information out of Rouge, and how best to get her undivided attention!)

One-Eyed Black (Whispering so that not even a Mobian bat like Rouge can hear him) **Carrie! Activate Bat Radar Disruption Program!**

(Rouge almost immediately hears sounds that no species of bat can stand for even single-digit seconds; the sounds Rouge now hears, are from a special computer program, that One-Eyed Black created some time ago, that can disrupt even the most advanced radar system, even that of a Mobian bat! Only the one with the radar that One-Eyed Black targets with this program can hear it! And, the sound-waves generated by this program, cannot be ignored, and are a very unforgettable, and unbearable experience, especially for a bat like Rouge!)

Rouge (with her hands over her ears) **AAAAHHHHHH! SOMEBODY TURN THAT RACKET**__**OFF****!**

(Strange enough to Rouge, her command is obeyed, and the "music" stops! Much to her surprise and shock, however, almost as soon as that "music" stops, a ragged, fierce-looking raccoon, appears out of nowhere, right in front of Rouge!)

One-Eyed Black (Looking through his right eye) **I can very well see that I got yer undivided attention, Rouge!**

Rouge **hey! Back off, Creepy! Unless ya' really ****do**** want a knuckle-sandwich!**

One-Eyed Black **keep up the attitude, Rouge, and I can ****very easily**** switch the Bat Radar Disruption Program back on!**

Rouge (Giving One-Eyed Black a really big stink-eye) HMPH! **So, ****yer**** the DJ who played that nasty music, huh?**

One-Eyed Black (Nodding his head) **Years ago, I created a special computer program that no species of bat could take more than a few seconds! And personally, I think it's great to see that it even works on Mobian bats, like yerself! Gettin'back to the "real" reason why I had it done to you, Rouge: truth-be-told, and strange as ****this**** is gonna sound coming from a guy like ****me****, to a gal like**__**you****, Rouge, I kinda needjer help!**

Rouge HMPH! **And just ****what**** makes ya' think that I'm gonna help a ****creepy old 'coon**** with a ****really bad**** taste in music!?**

One-Eyed Black **I ****know**** that ya' have a major thing fer jewelry, Rouge!**

Rouge HMPH! **So what if ****I do****!? What's it to ya', Creepy!?**

One-Eyed Black** I think I can very well satisfy yer desire fer such, Rouge; ****should**** you decide to cooperate!**

(One-Eyed Black teleports what appears to be a ruby, the size of Eggman's fist into his hand; Rouge is totally breathless, and filled far-past the brim with desire, for the rock that "Tall, Dark, and Creepy" is holding; but as Rouge reaches for the gem, One-Eyed Black pulls it away)

One-Eyed Black **here's**** the deal, Rouge: I'm planning to free a ****very important**** someone, from Eggman's evil control and influence! I already have 'er ****body****, but if I'm gonna restore her to 'er former self, I'm gonna need 'er "real" ****brain****, as well!**

Rouge (Still looking away from her ragged conversationist with her nose turned up) HMPH! **I take it yer referrin' to that royal brat, Sally, aren'tcha!?**

One-Eyed Black (Nodding his head) **you hit it dead on the nail, Rouge! And if you really want what I'm holding, you'll hear me out! Otherwise, you can sit back, and enjoy music so bad, the "Macarena" would sound like "Danger Zone"!**

Rouge **and what makes ya' think ****I'd**** know where to look, Creepy!?**

One-Eyed Black **you**** being someone who can go in and outta Robo-Town at will, ****without**** fear of falling into the jaws of Iron Death***(*"Iron Death", of course means being Roboticized)**, I take it that ****you**** prob'ly know ****this**** place like the back o' yer hand! **

Rouge (Raising an eyebrow)** keep talkin', Creepy! I'm listening!**

One-Eyed Black **Here's the deal, Rouge: ****You**** tell ****me**** where Eggman keeps all the brain components he stole from every last soul who fell at the hands of Iron Death over the past-few months, ****and**** keep this little meeting between you and me, ****at least**** 'til I leave town, and ****this nice, shiny ruby****, is ****all yours****!**

Rouge (Thinking) _**this**__** guy's gotta be either totally loco, **__**or**__** 'e's got a lotta guts! Either way, **__**that**__** ruby **__**does**__** look downright tasty!**_

Rouge **so, lemme see if I got ****this**** straight, Creepy: ****All**** I haveta' do to get that nice, juicy rock offa' ya', is tell ya' where the Detention Center is!? Alright, Creepy! If it really ****does**** mean getting that nice shiny ruby 'round my neck, you ****know**** I'll do almost ****anything****! Alright, Creepy! ****You**** give ****me**** the rock, and I'll be ****more than happy**** ta' tell ya' where the Detention Center is!**

One-Eyed Black (Pulling the gem away one last time) **Question answered ****first****, Rouge! After ****that****, this ruby, is all yours!**

Rouge** Yer in the ****right building****, Creepy! Third corridor, fifth door on the right! Now be a ****good ol' 'coon****, and gimme the rock like ya' promised!**

One-Eyed Black (Finally handing Rouge the ruby) **Understand, tho', Rouge: ****One syllable**** of ****this**** encounter ta' Eggman, and ****that**** ruby'll vanish! And that "Nasty music" ya' heard right before I appeared before you, will ****switch back on****, and ****stay on****, fer a ****full hour****!**

Rouge **Alright! Alright! Don't be pushy! And ****here****!**

(Rouge tosses One-Eyed Black a key-card)

Rouge **ya' might need ****that**** if ya' wanna get in there! Happy brain-hunting, Creepy!**

(One-Eyed Black nods his head, and turns invisible again, and as Rouge hears his footsteps getting more and more distant, Rouge now knows, that if she wants to hang onto that ruby, and not get her radar scrambled, she had better keep her mouth sewn shut)

Rouge (Thinking, and staring at the huge ruby now in her hand)_**MMMM…..The old 'coon may be a little creepy n' pushy, but I'll admit **__**this**__** much about 'im: He **__**does**__** pay well!**_

(Rouge, to everyone's complete shock, surprise, and in some cases, relief, did not point One-Eyed Black into a trap! However, when the door to the Detention Room is opened, One-Eyed Black is in for an even bigger shock! He had underestimated how quickly that Dr Eggman, could Roboticize the worldwide Mobian populace, and was not expecting the Detention Center, to be this vast, or this full!)

One-Eyed Black (Thinking) _**!? This room is a **__**lot bigger, and more**__** filled, than I thought it was gonna be! According to my sources back home, the Roboticizer has **__**only**__** come inta' active use again a **__**couple o' months**__** ago! **_

One-Eyed Black **Carrie! Scan the room, and gimme the skinny on it!**

Carrie **Task: accepted! Scan: In progress, One-Eyed Black!**

And just a few seconds later….

Carrie **Analysis: Complete! As ****I**** have feared, and ****you did not want to accept****, One-Eyed Black, Eggman has successfully Roboticized, a very staggering 2,769 Mobians! ****And**** he has stolen the brain components away, from ****every single one of them****! Unfortunately, as was very-well seen, Princess Sally, was ****no exception****! This room is, so far, filled, to ****79% its maximum**** capacity, and it is being filled ****even more****, at a ****most**** alarming rate! This, as feared from the beginning, will be like looking for a ****very small**** needle, in the ****biggest**** haystack, that a ****giant**** can produce, in a ****90-acre farm****! In the meantime, I sense, that we are being watched; and in order for the hoped level of surprise to be total, the security system ****must**** be disabled, at ****all**** sources!**

One-Eyed Black (Thinking) _**then, I guess it's a **__**really good thing**__** that I let **__**you**__** come along, Carrie!**_

One-Eyed Black **alright, Carrie! ****You**** know what to do! Disable as much of Eggman's securitry system as ya' can!**

Carrie **Task: Accepted, One-Eyed Black! **

(All of the security systems in the immediate area either shut down, or self-destruct, within less than a minute, but some of the surveillance systems are still on line)

Carrie **But, of course, I am not going to hog all the fun, and therefore, ****I**** will leave the ****local**** surveillance, to ****you****, One-Eyed Black! Also note: There is a camera pointed at us, at ****this**** very moment; and ****unless it is dealt with**** immediately, it ****will**** report our presence here, to Eggman!**

One-Eyed Black (Switching his robotic arm to "weapon mode", taking aim at the camera in-question, and singing along to the song "Shiver My Timbers", from the "Muppet Treasure Island" soundtrack) **Shiver mah tim-bers, shiver mah sails, DEAD MEN TELL NO TALES!**

(The weapons in One-Eyed Black's arm blast the camera pointed at him, to filings! It doesn't take long for Snively to notice that the majority of the local surveillance is down, but both Eggman, and Lien-Da continue to wallow in the delusion that One-Eyed Black could not've possibly moved so quickly, and dismiss the shut-down of the main communication, as the result of a malfunction caused by an overly careless Tech-Bot. Only Snively, who knows the Nightmare Pirates inside, out, and personally, knows far-better than to hope for that kind of luck; the pint-sized deviant thus reports the Robotropolis Security shut-down, almost as soon as he realizes what had just happened!)

Chapter #3: LIBERATION

Snively**Sir! The main surveillance system in the Maximum Security Detention Center is down! And I ****think**** I know why: Perhaps the Pirate…**

Dr Eggman **no chance, Snively! Even ****if**** that blimpless buccaneer ****can**** still teleport, there is ****no way****, that he could've caught onto the Princess's "Brain Damage" ****this**** soon, ****let alone**** know where to look!**

Lien-Da (Showing Snively a very tight fist) **Well, Snively? Is our "large n' in charge leader" ****right**** about our "Pirate friend", ****not**** being ****this**** quick!**

Snively-gulp-**well, actually, Lien-Da,**-shudder-**I would ****not**** put it passed him! The pirate's technology is**__**highy advanced****! It would make probably ****even your**** people's technology, look like a Tinker Toys kit!**

Lien-Da** HMPH! The Doc's right! You really ****are**** being seriously paranoid, Snively! ****Nobody**** can match the technological might of the ****Legion! 'Specially not**** some creepy old 'coon, who says that 'e's ****actually**** from the World ****before**** Mobius!**

Snively (Thinking)_**if **__**those**__** really **__**are**__** your **__**true feelings**__**, Lien-Da, then **__**you**__** are just as loco, **__**and foolish**__**, as my "real" Uncle!**_

(Meanwhile, back in the now-unmonitored Detention Center, One-Eyed Black soon discovers, that the brain components housed in this room, are marked for easy reference)

Carrie** it is ****my**** belief, that Eggman did it ****this**** way, so he would know how long ago, the victim in-question had been mechanized, and therefore, would know, ****which**** brain component to dispose of, to make room, for more! Fortunately, ****this**** will not necessarily have to happen, until ****this**** room, is full!**

One-Eyed Black **Well, I'm ****definitely not**** gonna leave anyone ta' ****rot in here****, long enough fer anyone in ****this**** plane of existence, ****or**** mine, fer that matter, ta' find out! And ****you know**** how it is with ****me**** and Robians, Carrie! But, the overall mission ****stays**** the way it is! ****Sally**** is ****still**** our primary objective here! But, just so I ****know****, exactly ****how long is**** it gonna take Eggman to fill ****this entire room****!?**

Carrie **unless something is done, and ****fast****, and I am talking ****faster****, than Sonic can cover one entire lap of an average jog-a-thon race-track, at top speed, ****this**** room will, unfortunately, be full in another ****two months, and 19 days****! And according to the data, that I have abstracted from Eggman's mainframe, ****Sally****, has been chosen, to be the ****first one****, to go!**

One-Eyed Black (Thinking)_**then, I guess it's a **__**really good thing**__** that we came here when we did!**_

One-Eyed Black (After checking the first three entire shelves of brains) **No luck ****here****, Carrie! But we ****can't**** give up! Sally meant ****too much**** to Sonic, and you and I have come ****too far****, to just give up on rescuing 'er ****now! Not**** without searching this ****entire**** scrap-pile of a city FIRST! How're ****you**** doing!?**

Carrie **even I can ****only work, so fast****, One-Eyed Black! I am, unfortunately, ****no-where near**__**as fast, as Sonic! However, you ****are**** correct! We must ****not, give up!**

And just over an hour, and a few dozen more examined brains later…

Carrie** One-Eyed Black! I have found her! ****36****th**** brain, row #5, third left-hand shelf**** from the main door!**

One-Eyed Black **Great work, Carrie!**

Carrie** One-Eyed Black! I believe you ****know**** the incantation, that will confirm ****this**** brain component's, identity!**

One-Eyed Black (pulling a small post-it note, from his ever-cavernous inner coat-pocket)** I'm ****all over**** it, Carrie!**

One-Eyed Black (Thinking) _**now, let's just hope that **__**this lil' "Magic trick"**__** o' mine, works in **__**this**__** plane of existence, as well as it did in the plane of existence where I created it!**_

One-Eyed Black (Taking a few seconds to clear his throat) **EXTRACTED FROM YOUR BODY, YOUR IDENTITY BEEN TAKEN, BEING RISE NOW, AND MAY YOUR SPIRIT ****AWAKEN****!**

(One-Eyed Black has just cast, what most other magicians in most other planes of existence, Merlin the Great among them, call One-Eyed Black's "Signature Spell": A special "magic trick" that gets its power, from both magic, AND technology! When any extracted brain, within a 36' radius of the spell-caster, "hears" these words, that brain will automatically act, like it's still in its body, and "alive", at that! Next, the "awakened" brain, generates a holographic entity, of its former self! One-Eyed Black calls this spell, an "excellent way to find out, if he is nearby the brain, of a being that he wants to resurrect"! And sure enough, the brain closest to One-Eyed Black, is, indeed, that of his former reluctant partner-in-evil-stomping, and one of Robotnik's most hated foes, PRINCESS SALLY! A holographic "ghost" of Sally, now appears before One-Eyed Black, seemingly totally bewildered as to what exactly is going on)

Hologram of Sally** Where am I!? And who…**

(The holographic ghost of Sally, now sees a face, that she never thought or hoped she would ever see again, and is terrified to learn, could've ever possibly returned!)

Hologram of Sally (Seemingly in total shock, looking at her "Former Partner" and then, back at her own two hands) **ONE-EYED BLACK?! WHAT'RE ****YOU**** DOING HERE!? ANd how…..?**

One-Eyed Black **the current fate of your ****soul****, is, unfortunately, the fate of ****all**** Robians, that come under the control, of the likes of Eggman, Sally! To answer your question as to what I'm "doing here", the answer is sweet, simple, and ****guaranteed**** ta' give Eggman a ****serious**** wedgie: I'm checkin' ****you**__**outta ****this Roach-Motel! Now c'mon! Your friends ****need**** you, and ****desperately want**** you back!**

(One-Eyed Black extends his hand to the holographic Manifestation of his uneasy and reluctant Former-Partner-In-Evil-Stomping, but the holographic ghost does not accept this opportunity, to leave Eggman without one single fulfilled bounty to mount on his wall, and the holographic specter, does not hesitate, to tell her reluctant former partner why)

Hologram of Sally** I am ****not**** leaving, One-Eyed Black! ****Not unless**** you take the ****others, with you, as well****!**

(One-Eyed Black looks in pretty-well all directions, and then realizes, and remembers, that the "Technological Spell" that he just cast, awakens ALL brains within a 36' radius of himself, and now realizes that he did not just re-awaken the soul of his reluctant ally, but ALSO those of 68 other Roboticizer-victims, as well!)

Hologram of one of the other Robians** C'mon, 'Black! Take the ****rest of us**** with you!**

Another one of these holographic ghosts **Please, One-Eyed Black! My Grandson ****needs me****! I ****know**** it!**

Yet-another of these holographic ghosts **Please, One-Eyed Black! PLEASE!?**

(One-Eyed Black readily sees the situation before him, bows his head, and relents pretty-well instantly)

One-Eyed Black **I see, very well, whatcher getting at, Sally! And you ****are**** right, of course, my reluctant partner! Ever since the war with Robotnik started, I have sworn, to rescue ****any****one, and**__**every****one that I possibly could, who unwillingly came under the evil influence of the Big Round Guy! And, ****you will not**** be disappointed, my reluctant partner! Yes! The rest of these re-awakened Robians ****will**** be coming with! But, understand, Sally: ****you**** are still ear-marked as the main-course! And therefore, ****you****, my uneasy partner, are ta' be brought back, ****first****!**

Hologram of Sally (Now showing some relentment of her own) **I understand, One-Eyed Black! ****You**** came here to ****rescue me**** from Eggman, ****and**** to get ****me back**** to ****my friends****! Including the friend I ****care about**** the most, and unfortunately, ****also****, the friend that Eggman has made me ****torment the most****…**

One-Eyed Black and the holographic ghost of Sally, both shouting at the same time** SONIC!**

One-Eyed Black **Sally, I know very well that several of yer friends've been waiting over a decade for this, and now, the time has finally come to veto the Nightmare/Acorn Agreement, finally allot the weapons that I should've been issued to yer friends years ago, and hit that fat sicko, Eggman with everything I have, and only ceasing fire, when all of the beings willingly of evil heart all over yer world, either change their evil ways, or are DUST!**

Hologram of Sally **understand, One-Eyed Black: my father will ****not**** be very happy with you, for how you're planning to go about this! But, after ****all**** the ****mistakes**** that ****he has made****, pairing ****me**** up with ****Patch**** among them***(*See STH #155 for complete details)**, I ****very well**** see the relevancy, of what you're planning to do! Very well, One-Eyed Black! Do ****whatever you like**** to Eggman, but please…**

Hologram of Sally (reaching out to her former partner for a hug, and seemingly having several gallons of tears in her eyes)**…get ****me**** back to my ****friends first****!**

One-Eyed Black (Pulling himself away from his uneasy partner's holographic ghost's grip, and switching his Teleportation Gun to Rapid-Fire mode)** Consider it done, "Princess"!**

(With these final words, One-Eyed Black teleports every single soul that he had just now awakened, Sally, and otherwise- brain-component and all- to the Main-Laboratory, at his "'True' Base-of-Operations", TITANIUM CLAN HEAD QUARTERS, located in Dimensional Gap #54, where not even Eggman's most dangerous weapon, can even touch him, or any of the 69 souls, that've all been promised a reunion, with the ones they care about most! Soon after a quick "Soul-Count", One-Eyed Black now focuses, on finding the bodies, of the rest of these Robians that he has re-awakened the soul of, and he gets some help, from a very unlikely "returned 'tour-guide'"!)

Hologram of Sally-groan-**What do ****you**** want, Rouge?**

Rouge **just thoughtcher new "friend" ****might like to learn a little more**** inside information!**

(In pure disgust, Sally's holographic ghost prepares to hang up, strongly believing that Rouge is leading her "rescuer" into a trap, but One-Eyed Black sees the situation before him differently)

One-Eyed Black** Hold the phone, Sally! Let's at least ****hear**** what she has ****to say first****!**

Hologram of Sally**!?**

Rouge **Yer ****new friend**** there might be a little creepy n' pushy, Sally! But I'll admit ****this much**** about 'im: he ****knows**** when an opportunity presents itself!**

Hologram of Sally** ONE-EYED BLACK…..**

One-Eyed Black **Carrie! Activate Spirit Vision sensor, and let us know whether ****or not**** Sally's right, about Rouge being up to something!**

Carrie **activating, One-Eyed Black!**

One-Eyed Black **go ahead, Rouge! Whadaya got for us!?**

Rouge** after I learned ****you**** were out huntin' fer ****Robians, I figured****: What the heck! Fer givin' me that nice, juicy ruby, I figured I still owed ya'! So, while ****you**** were busy pickin' brains, ****I**** decided to take advantage of the spare time on ****my hands****, and ear-mark all the Robians for ya'!**

Hologram of Sally heh- **Is that so!?**

Rouge **You accusin' me o' lyin', Sally!? It's the ****truth****! And if you don't believe ****me****, why dontcha check ****that computer**** that I'm contactin' ol' Creepy through?**

One-Eyed Black** well, Carrie!?**

Carrie **Rouge ****is**** telling, the truth! About ****89% of all**** of the Robians currently in Robotropolis, have been tagged, with tracking devices! I have ****just now****, gone through the list, of ****all**** of the Robians, whose life-essences were re-awakened by, the Brain-Revival Spell! And, a good 51 of ****them, have**** been marked! The rest of them, were too far out of Rouge's immediate reach, to tag!**

One-Eyed Black** Thanks, Rouge! And be sure toi let me, Sally, and/or Carrie if ya' come across any more!**

Rouge (Signing off pretty rudely) **yeah! Whatever, Creepy!**

Hologram of Sally **Carrie! I ****must**** know! ****Was**** Rouge up to something, or ****wasn't**** she!? **

Carrie**Some deception ****was**** detected, but according to my sensors, she has ****no immediate plans, to rat out**** on One-Eyed Black, to Eggman!**

Hologram of one of the other Robians** then, what exactly ****was**** Rouge up to, Carrie!?**

Carrie **Rouge is ****itching****, like she spent a full week, in Poison Flower Valley, to tell at least ****somebody****, what One-Eyed Black, is up to! And she ****knows****, that the ****only way**** that she can do ****that****, and ****not**** get her radar scrambled, is to ****assist**** One-Eyed Black, in completing his mission!**

Hologram of Sally **One-Eyed Black! You be ****careful**** out there! According to Carrie, the ****only**** reason that Rouge is helping us, is to get ****you**** out of the city as quickly as possible so that she can feel free to tell the next being she sees what you're up to!**

One-Eyed Black (As he teleports for Robotropolis)HMPH! **I shoulda' known that ****that**** was her angle! But don't worry 'bout a thing, Sally! Much to Rouge's satisfaction, ****this**** shouldn't take ****too**** long!**

(And it doesn't! Within just ten minutes, over half of the Robians, on the immediate guest-list, are located, and teleported straight for TCHQ!)

One-Eyed Black (Speaking to one of the Robian bodies he came for)…**and ****don't worry**** 'bout a thing! The Freedom Fighters n' I'll getcha back ta' normal in ****no-time flat****!**

(One-Eyed Black now teleports the Robian before him, to TCHQ)

One-Eyed Black (Checking his computerized "Wish-list")** 45 down, 24 ta' go!**

(While all this is in progress, Rouge has finally gotten to the rest of the Robians, and has reported their coordinates to Titanium Clan Head Quarters)

Hologram of Sally**Latest on the situation, One-Eyed Black! Rouge has ****now officially**** tagged ****all**** Robians in Robotropolis! Carrie will be sending you their coordinates momentarily!**

One-Eyed Black (Checking his tracking beacon) **Thank-you-Rouge!**

Hologram of Sally **Carrie is transmitting their coordinates to you ****now****! But I ****remind**** you to be ****careful****, One-Eyed Black! Given what's at stake here, ****nobody**** besides Eggman, has ****any real reason**** to wish you gone! ****Please****, One-Eyed Black! Be careful! We can****not**** afford to lose you ****again! EVER****!**

(In just a little over half-an-hour, One-Eyed Black now, officially, has everything that he went to Robotropolis to get! One-Eyed Black now teleports himself back to TCHQ, and, after a quick roll-call to make sure the he has all of the bodies that belong to these soon-to-be-restored victims of evil corruption, One-Eyed Black immediately sets to work, on his infamous Free-Will Restoration Circuit Cards)

One-Eyed Black **Carrie! Hand me another resistor! Three bands red, one green, one purple, and the other, black!**

(A resistor matching these specs is handed to One-Eyed Black, but not by the entity who was told to hand it to him!)

One-Eyed Black **thanks…Sally!?**

Hologram of Sally **I ****must admit****, One-Eyed Black! ****You**** are doing something ****truly amazing****, here!**

One-Eyed Black (Looking down in doubt in himself) **Like what!? ****Blowing up**** in ****everyone's**** face when there was ****no reason**** to!?**

Hologram of Sally **no, One-Eyed Black! I mean: ****you**** taking charge; rescuing ****me, your most uneasy friend****, and ****finally**** doing with your life, what ****you should've**** done with it, ****a very long time ago****!**

(One-Eyed Black continues to give Sally's holographic ghost a sideways glance of regret)

Hologram of Sally **I ****mean it****, One-Eyed Black! I ****really do**** appreciate what you're trying to do here! And ****when**** I wake up, One-Eyed Black, I want ****you to promise**** me: that ****you**** will ****not**** let me forget that I said that!**

One-Eyed Black (Wiping a few tears of appreciation from his face) -sniff-**Thanks, Sally! But you ****know how I am**** about stuff like ****that****!**

Hologram of Sally (Bowing her head in shame) **I know! It seems that you ****still don't**** give yourself ****any**__**credit, ****even**** for deeds that you ****know**** could've ****never**** been accomplished ****without**** your help! And ****that ****is ****exactly**** what ****always made me so sad**** for you, One-Eyed Black!**

Carrie **I ****hate**** to break up ****this touching scene****, you two! But as you ****very-well remember****, Sally: One-Eyed Black has ****promised, very openly****, I might add, that he would get ****you back, for Sonic! And**** as of when ****you refused**** to go anywhere without the others awakened along with you, Sally, the overall scope of ****this**** rescue mission, has ****69-dupled****!**

Hologram of Sally **your**** computer ****continues**** to prove just as knowledgeable as ****my own****, One-Eyed Black! Now, ****yes! Let's get back**** to work! You have ****69 Robians**** to restore to their former selves!**

(The just-now requested resistor, is the final component, for the 12th Free-Will Restoration Circuit Card; all that remains be done now, is to shrink the 1' x 3' circuit panel down to its "Ready-for-use" size!)

One-Eyed Black (Now recalling his solder-gun from this last resistor) **Alright, Carrie! That should do it for ****this**** one! Now, initiate shrink sequence!**

Carrie **Initiating, One-Eyed Black!**

(The 1' x 3' circuit card is now shrunk down to a ½"x 1 ½"circuit card)

One-Eyed Black (Removing the now-greatly reduced-in-size circuit card from the work-table, and placing it into a special circuit holder that was designed to hold up to 300 such-circuit cards) **12 down, 57 ta' go!**

Meanwhile, in Robotropolis…

(With One-Eyed Black out of her hair at last, Rouge FINALLY sums up the guts, to tell Eggman, and the rest of Robo-Town, what their least-favorite pirate is up to!)

Snively (After finally hearing Rouge's long-over-due report) **!? Sir! I am afraid I have some ****very bad news****! It seems that the Pirate has infiltrated the Maximum Security Detention Center, and has stolen the brain components of 69 Robians!**

Dr Eggman **WHAT!? ****PLEASE**** TELL ME THAT THE ****PRINCESS'S BRAIN WASN'T**** ONE OF THEM!**

Snively**Well**-gulp-**actually, Sir,**-shudder-**I am afraid** **that the Princess's brain ****was**** among the ones that the Pirate has taken!**

Dr Eggman **WHY THAT WRETCHED PIRATE! ROUGE WAS IN THE AREA, ****WASN'T**** SHE!? WHY DIDN'T ****SHE**** REPORT THIS EARLIER!?**

Snively **According to Rouge, it was ****either let**** the pirate do whatever he wished, ****or**** get her radar permanently scrambled! And**-shudder-**according to the surviving 'bots in the areas that he raided, the Pirate has ****also kidnapped the bodies****, of these 68 ****other**** Robians, ****as well!**** It now looks like, the Pirate ****has everything**** he needs, to restore the ****Princess, and 68 others****, back to creatures of flesh-and-blood!**

Dr Eggman **GRRRRR…Alright, One-Eyed Black! ****You want to play rough, then, we'll play rough****! Snively!**

Snively **Yes, Sir!?**

Dr Eggman **Ready our ****most dangerous**** 'bots available! I ****do**** believe 'coon season has ****just opened!**

Lien-Da heh-**take out somebody from the World ****before**** Mobius!? ****That**** shouldn't even be a cake-walk!**

Snively-shudder-**I would ****not**** be so sure if I were ****you****, Lien-Da!**-shudder-**I ****know**** the pirate personally! Taking ****him**** out**-shudder-**will ****not be near****-as easy**-shudder-**as you may think!**

(The Nightmare Pirates' base-of-operations within Mobius, Fort Submarine, is found, and raided, but much to Snively's un-surprise, the fortress, is COMPLETELY EMPTY! One-Eyed Black is simply not there, Carrie is nowhere in sight, either, and none of the rescued Robians, are anywhere to be found! All that is found in the entire fortress, is a single, solitary disc)

And when the disc is played, it turns out to have a very disappointing, and insulting message from One-Eyed Black on it:

One-Eyed Black** NICE TRY, SUCKAHS!**

(Eggman is, at the time, enjoying a good round of motor-oil, expecting the message on the disc, to be a plea for mercy, but when he actually hears the message, he crushes the can in his hand!)

Dr Eggman **GRRR….WHY THAT WRETCHED PIRATE! The ****next time**** that that ****scarecrow 'coon dares**** shows his ragged face, I WANT ****HIM DEAD****!**

And when the Bad Guys try to pinpoint where the Pirate is hiding…

Snively-shudder-**It is just as I feared, Sir! The Nightmare Pirates are in another dimension!** –Shudder-**We ****can't even touch**** them!**

Meanwhile, back at Titanium Clan Head Quarters…

Hologram of one of the other Robians-chuckle-**I ****never would've thought**** that ****anyone**** but Sonic could ****ever**** make Eggman ****that**** mad!**

Hologram of yet-another one of these soon-to-be-restored Robians (Also cracking a very sly grin)** I think that ****you**** and the ****Freedom Fighters**** are going to make an ****excellent team****, One-Eyed Black!**

Hologram of Sally **I ****still**** state my disapproval of ****you coming**** back to our world ****alone****, One-Eyed Black! But, at the ****same time****, I understand where you're coming from! And hopefully, someday, and hopefully soon, your friends ****will ****follow! And I am ****also**** hoping, One-Eyed Black, that ****Carrie**** will gain a ****good enough**** reputation, to make ****my**** people re-examine how they look at ****my**** good friend and companion, ****Nicole****, as well!**

Carrie (Giving Sally's holographic ghost the traditional salute) **Clearing Nicole's name, ****is**** among my primary objectives, Sally! And something I ****must warn**** you ****all**** of, right ****here****, and ****now****: I do ****not think**** of the ****prejudiced, any higher****, than One-Eyed Black does! However, fortunately for most, ****my**** methods are ****far-less violent****, than One-Eyed Black's!**

Yet-another Robian's holographic entity **so, what ****do**** you do to someone who embraces social discrimination, Carrie!?**

Carrie** I usually do ****not**** do, a great deal ****physically****! ****Mentally****, however, is a ****far different****, story!**

Another of these holographic ghosts (Looking somewhat pale, even for a ghost) **what does ****that**** mean?**

One-Eyed Black **I've programmed Carrie to be capable of a ****little trick**** called "mass-thought-transference"; it's where Carrie uploads pretty much ****everything**** she's seen, that'd prove the discriminators in-question wrong, right into their brains!**

(While this talk is in progress, One-Eyed Black is now only a few circuits away from completing the final circuit card required to bring all 69 of these victims of Iron Death back)

One-Eyed Black (removing his solder and soldering iron from the 69th, and final, Free-Will-Restoration-Circuit-Card) **There! That's the last one! Carrie! Shrink this down to size, and prepare enough food and medical supplies to last you and me about a year while within the boundaries of Mobius!**

Hologram of one of the elder Robians**!?**

One-Eyed Black **I guess I shoulda' said something about this, earlier: until ****all**** of yer foes are ****defeated, and dust****, and except for a yearly two-week hiatus that I gotta take no matter what world I call "home", I am not planning to leave your world long-term, AGAIN!**

(Although One-Eyed Black has everything he needs to make the Free-Will Restoration Circuit Cards, unfortunately, he does not have anywhere near the resources that he needs, to bring anyone back on his own; he realizes, that if so-many, are to be restored as promised, and hoped, he will need the Freedom Fighters' help; he does, however, have the right equipment, to put these Robians' "actual" brain-components back into their still-mechanized bodies)

But, as One-Eyed Black prepares to transfer these tortured and abused souls back into their "true" bodies, his unlikely partner-in-evil-stomping, has one final question to ask her rescuer…

Hologram of Sally **One-Eyed Black! Again: I am very grateful for what you're doing here! But, there is still something that I must ask you!**

One-Eyed Black** fire away, Sally! What's on yer mind!?**

Sally **I was ****such an uneasy**** ally for you, One-Eyed Black! We treated each other ****no better**** than Sonic and Knuckles treated each other for the ****longest time****! ****Why**** are you going to such lengths just to rescue ****me****!?**

One-Eyed Black**Look, Sally: ever since ****I**** learned of your existence, which, believe me, was ****far longer ago**** than ****you**** may realize, and realized how close a friend that Sonic was to you, I wanted ****nothing**** short of a happy life together for ****you both****! Even when you two ****weren't**** together, you both had several tanker-loads of respect for each other, and as far as I was able ta' find out, Sally, you two must've known each other for a ****very long time****! You were one of Sonic's closest friends as of long-before Robotnik took over! And ****after**** that fat creep took over, and disposed of Tig and ****his**** crew***(*See STH #143)**, you and Sonic became partners, and upon reaching your teen-years, you and Sonic became the main-drive of the Freedom Fighters! And I saw numerous times over, how happy you two ****almost always**** were together! And when somebody tried to pull you two apart, whether it was through lies, rumors, or even some stupid tradition, that really made my blood boil! Whatever problems you and Sonic were having, Sally, I always had faith that you two would overcome the obstacles between you, and that your happiness would pick up right where it left off! And after I learned that Eggman finally realized his Ancient Walker-awful dream of Roboticizing you and using you against the Freedom Fighters!? That really made my blood boil like I was in the gut of a volcano! And, I'm very certain that in Sonic's mind, no girl, be it Mina, or even Amy Rose for that matter, will ever completely replace you! And after I learned what happened to you, and of the damage that Eggman was inflicting on the remaining Freedom Fighters, I thought to m'self: Enough is enough! Sonic has gotta get Sally back, and Eggman must pay for his part in that piece of damage, which I came back to your world, to make certain, that it would not be long-lasting! You were always Sonic's most prized treasure, Sally! And I really don't think that he was happier being anyone's boy friend ****but yours!**

Sally **you really mean that, don't you, One-Eyed Black!**

One-Eyed Black **"Cross my heart n' hope ta' spit" as the Beaver would say!**

Chapter #4: THE BROADCAST

(One-Eyed Black, and the 69 holographic souls that now all share TCHQ with him, unanimously agree, that the time is right, for One-Eyed Black, to tell the Freedom Fighters, their allies, the Chaotix, and the rest of the world, as well, that the leader of the Nightmare Pirates is back in town!)

One-Eyed Black **Alright, Carrie! Patch me through to ****all frequencies**** available to ****both**** the Chaotix, ****and**** the Freedom Fighters!**

Carrie **Accessing, Nicole's main-frame, ****and**** Julie-Su's com-link, One-Eyed Black!**

(One-Eyed Black's message does not take long, to reach either the Freedom Fighters, or the Chaotix! Every single one of the original members of both groups, recognize One-Eyed Black by sight, even Amy Rose recognizes "The creepy old 'coon in black rags"! The rest of the newbies, however, like Elias, Mina, Cream, and Julie-Su, who never saw this guy before in their whole lives or had any clue even existed, are almost totally clueless, as to whether or not to trust a single word, that this "Creepy old 'coon" is saying)

Julie-Su (Just now picking up One-Eyed Black's transmission with her robotic dreadlock)** Knuckles! I think you ****might**** wanna hear ****this****!**

Knuckles **what is it, Girl!? Were you ****finally**** able ta get a fix on that ****white creep, Finitevus****!?**

Julie-Su (Shaking her head) **It's ****not**** Finitevus, and it's ****not**** Eggman ****or**** the Legion, erither! In fact, he ****says**** he's an old pal o' Sonic's! Anyway, I think everyone ****better hear this****, and decide for ****yourselves****, on whether or not ****this**** guy can be trusted!**

(Julie-Su plays as much of the footage as she can, meanwhile, at about the same time, the message also makes it through to Nicole. The Freedom Fighters are all doing their usual routine of wishing that they had Sally back, right here, and right now)

Nicole** Incoming transmission, Freedom Fighters!**

Bunnie**who**** the hoo-haw could be callin' ****us!?**

Nicole **It is an old friend, whom no-one, in ****this**** plane-of-existence has seen, for literally, ages, Bunnie!**

Sonic (Thinking) _**No way! **__**Can't**__** be!**_

(Julie-Su now uses her bionics, to generate a holographic image, of the mysterious stranger; at the same time, Nicole generates a holographic image of the same animal; neither group can really believe their eyes, or ears!)

Sonic and Knuckles (Both at once) **ONE-EYED BLACK!?**

One-Eyed Black (Addressing both groups at once)** Hey, Guys! Long-time-no-see! At least ****not up close n' personal****, anyway!**

Knuckles HMPH! **Not quite long ****enough****, Pirate! If there's ****anybody**** on ****our side**** who's ****worse news ta' me**** than Athair, it's definitely ****you, ONE-EYED BLACK****! NOW, WADDAYA WANT, OLD MAN!?**

Sonic **'Black! Is that ****really**** you!?**

One-Eyed Black **this**** message, is fer ****both**** the Chaotix, ****and**** the Freedom Fighters!**

Bunnie **weah ****list'nin'****, Black-Hon! Waddevah y'all got foah us, weah ****ready**** foah it!**

One-Eyed Black** I ****understand**** that Sally was ****Roboticized**** recently, ****wasn't**** she?**

Sonic (Looking down, and aside of himself in unspeakable grief) -sigh-sniff-**Guess news really ****does**** travel pretty quick where ****you come from****, dunn' it, 'Black? Yeah, unfortunately, she ****was****!**

Knuckles **so, where do ****you come into this****, Pirate!?**

One-Eyed Black **I know that Sally's Dad's ****not exactly**** gonna thank me fer what I'm about ta' do, but see ****this****!?**

(One-Eyed Black holds up a sheet of paper, that every living creature on Mobius knows about AND that everyone of good-heart HATES: The Nightmare/Acorn Agreement; a treaty signed many years ago, by King Maximillian Acorn, and One-Eyed Black; That very piece of paper, prevents the Nightmare Pirates, from sharing their advanced, and many ways impressive inventions and ordnance, with even their closest allies; it is a deal, that everyone but Eggman, deeply regrets the Nightmare Pirates ever agreeing to, and all of the Freedom Fighters, Sally included, spent every day of their lives as Freedom Fighters, cursing the day, that the Nightmare Pirates ever agreed to it!)

Sonic **Keep that thing away from me, 'Black! It's 'cause o' that stupid piece o' paper that you kept holdin' yerself back!**

One-Eyed Black **well, you guys, ****this**** is what I think o' ****this stupid**** document, after standing by helplessly as ****you and all of your friends n' families suffered**** needlessly, ****all 'cause I**** felt ****powerless**** ta' lift a ****single finger**** ta' ****help ya'!**

(Before a lot of shocked, astonished, surprised, and in most cases, very pleased eyes, One-Eyed Black rips this ever-dreaded-and-hated treaty into 16 pieces, and throws them all into the air)

One-Eyed Black **MULTIPLE ****PULL****!**

(Using every single weapon at his immediate disposal, One-Eyed Black reduces every single piece of this ever-dreaded and accursed treaty, until there's nothing but dust-mite sized ashes left!)

Rotor **I ****really hope this**** means what I ****think**** it means, 'Black!**

One-Eyed Black**In case nobody's figured it out by now, all ****this**** means: "Yes!" I wanna join back up with you, Freedom Fighters! And ****this**** time, I'm holding ****nothing back**** but my Time-Machines!**

(Knuckles gives a very big gulp)

One-Eyed Black **and if ****anyone**** o' ya' wants ta' think that I'm kidding well, I got some in-between news fer ****everyone**** who might be thinkin' that: I'M ****NOT****! I saw ****perfectly well****, what that overweight creep did ta' Sally! And in case ****nobody's figured it out**** by now: Yeah! What happened to ****Sally****, was the ****very last straw**** in the ****entire restaurant****! After realizing that Sally was gonna be on the Dark Side long-term, I decided: ****I'm not gonna take it sitting down any longer****! I admit it, Sonic! I was a ****wimp****! I ****shoulda'**** blasted that fat sicko to bits when the opportunity ****first-presented itself****! I was holding myself back, as all o' ya' know, because I wanted to ****save**** the Big Round Guy, for the ****true heroes**** of Mobius: Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles! But now, I've ****seen the light****: Eggman's ****gotta**** be stopped, and I don't care 'nymore ****who**** takes 'im down, ****or**** how! And I ****know**** that Sally's mechanization was a major "Ouch" on ****all**** creatures of good-heart! Even those of good-heart who ****only remotely**** knew Sally, felt a ****great deal of hurt n' burn, and so did I****! Rest assured, Freedom Fighters and Chaotix: Some big fat guy with a big orange mustache, is**** gonna DIE****!**

(With this, One-Eyed Black cuts himself off. His broadcast both struck a great deal of hope, into those of good-heart, and a great deal of fear into forces of Evil all over Mobius who were listening to it! And Eggman and his goons have every right to be afraid! When the Nightmare Pirates were around, virtually nothing willingly evil was safe from them! Even ONE of them returning to the battlefield, and this time, holding nothing back, means that whoever he's mad at, is in for a whole bakery's worth of Hurts Donuts! Everyone who was listening to this message, and remembered what One-Eyed Black was like when he gets like this, knows that very soon-much sooner than anyone could imagine, even in any-and all-Freedom Fighter group's wildest dreams of victory-that all enemies of both the Freedom Fighters, and of the Chaotix, are destined for total destruction! And this time, there would be absolutely nothing, that the "Evil Ones" would be able to hide behind! With the contract that had been holding the these treacherous rogues back for so long, lapsed and destroyed before everyone's very eyes, Eggman's absolute, and ultimate destruction is certain!)

(However, Eggman is not the only one, who's afraid of One-Eyed Black at the moment)

Cream **that "One-Eyed Black" looks**__**very scary****, Amy! ****Please**** tell me we can take him down! ****Please!****?**

Amy Rose **'fraid not, Cream! ****This**** guy ****ain't**** fer takin' down! He's fer ****gettin' back****!**

Cream **!?**

Amy Rose **you heard ****me right****, Cream! One-Eyed Black's on ****our**** side! And now that 'e's torn up that ****stupid treaty**** n' blasted it ta' bits, ****he's**** gonna become the ****hard-hittin' freedom fighter****, that we all ****DREAMED he'd be****: the kind o' freedom fighter, that Eggman'd ****only**** see, in ****'is worst nightmares!**

Sonic (Thinking) _heh-__**'Black! Welcome back, Ol' Pal!**_

Meanwhile, back on Angel Island….

Vector **Whoa! Didn't know that that crazy ol' 'coon thought ****that**** highly 'bout 'er! In fact, I thought they ****hated**** each udder!**

Knuckles (Thinking) _**I guess the sitch between **__**this**__** guy and Sally, wasn't **__**anything unlike**__** what was going on between **__**me n' Sonic!**__** And **__**Sonic and I**__** buried the hatchet, **__**close**__** to **__**no problem**__**! Even though it might be a little late fer those two ta' burry the hatchet, it might not be too late to avenge 'er by tearing Eggman apart!**_

Julie-Su (Still somewhat clueless as to what's going on) **Alright! It's ****confession time! Who's**** this "One-Eyed Black" guy!?**

Knuckles-groan-**I was ****really**** hoping that you'd ****never ask**** me, ****or any**** o' the guys that, Julie-Su! It's like this: One-Eyed Black was the leader of probably the most notorious bunch ever labeled the Good Guys, a fearsome, deadly, and homicidal-to-any-and-all-things-evil bunch known as the ****Nightmare Pirates****! The 'coon we were just talking to, was the leader of those lethal cutthroats: an egoless, and wild-hearted "'Coon" of a software pirate known as One-Eyed Black! He was caring and compassionate to those he called his "friends", which, strange as it sounds, included Athair, but at the same time, was cold-blooded, merciless, homicidal, and in all respencts, downright dangerous to his enemies! And from what I heard from Sonic and 'is friends, the original Robotnik was pretty high-up on the old 'coon's "to-slaughter-and/or-torment-to-no-end" list!**

Julie-Su **so, what was ****this guy**** like!? I mean: ****why**** are you guys so afraid of him!?**

Knuckles **well, Girl, it's ****not**** what he could do to ****someone else**** that makes 'im so scary to ****us****, it's what 'e did to ****'imself that freaks me out**** the most! **

Julie-Su **well, what, ****exactly, did**** this guy do to himself to make ****you guys so afraid**** of him!?**

Knuckles **From what I heard, that 'coon was ****so afraid**** of ****'imself****, that he had certain parts of his ****own brain**** destroyed!**

Julie-Su **Define "parts of his own brain"!**

Espio **One-Eyed Black, or "Black-Glove", as he was originally called, had his entire egotistical side, not to mention half the anger, and three quarters of the fear that a normal animal would be capable of, digitally deleted from his own brain's functions!**

Julie-Su** Whoa! And ****you're**** saying that ****this**** guy's on ****our**** side!?**

Espio -groan-**some of us ****kind of wish**** that he ****wasn't****, Julie-Su! But yes! One-Eyed Black ****is**** a being of pure-heart! However, this 'coon was-and apparently ****still is****-extremely dangerous!**

Julie-Su **well, dangerous or ****not, any**** friend o' ****Sonic's****, is a friend o' ****ours****, right!?**

Knuckles (Thinking)_**I **__**really**__** wish it was **__**that simple**__**! But now that **__**this crazy old 'coon's**__** pulling out **__**all**__** the stops, **__**anything**__** goes from here on in!**_

Knuckles **believe me, Girl! I'd ****love**** ta' believe that! But if ****anyone's**** more dangerous than Enerjak, it's ****definitely**** the 'coon that we were ****just talking**** to! He's ****not**** powered by a Chaos-Emerald, thank the Ancient Walkers, but the ****technology**** he wields, would ****even**** make that of your ****former clan****, look like a Tinker Toys kit!**

Julie-Su-gasp-**technology ****superior to the Legion's****!? I didn't think that ****that was possible****!**

Charmy **well, given that ****this**** guy's from another dimension, ****nothing**** surprises me 'bout ****him**** anymore!**

Julie-Su** "Another dimension"!?**

Espio (Nodding his head) **and a ****whole 'nother time frame****, if my clan was shown ****the truth**** about him! Whenever even one of the Nightmare Pirates was on the battlefield, it usually meant that ****all forces whom one of them, all of them, or a portion of them**** deemed, "a friend", would get out of whatever battle they were fighting side-by-side with ****alive****, but it ****also**** meant, that any enemy of whatever force the Nightmare Pirates sided with, would either come out of the battle humiliated almost into considering suicide, too scared of what the Nightmare Pirates could do next to ever enter battle again, would suffer such heavy damage, as to be out of commission for up to a year, at least, or, sometimes, even ****dead****! And now, it seems that the Princess's mechanization, has ****finally**** caused their leader, to lose ****so much self-control****, that he ****no-longer**** cares ****who**** takes our enemies out! If I read the look on One-Eyed Black's face correctly, I'd say that he ****meant every word**** that he just said, and is ****very likely**** to not leave the battlefield ****ever again****, until ****he, and everyone**** helping him ****stands****, and the being that he is fighting ****falls****!**

Julie-Su **and ****this**** guy actually wants to ****help**** us!?**

Vector **don't ferget, 'Su: ****we**** had similar feelins' 'bout ****you**** when ****you**** joined us***(* Julie-Su did, indeed, get off to a pretty rocky start when she first-joined forces with Knuckles in KTE #4)**!**

Julie-Su (Thinking about all the trouble and hardship that she had to go through when SHE first-joinedthe Chaotix) **Come to think of it, I'm ****kinda' starting**** to understand where ****this**** guy's gotta be coming from! But ****what exactly is**** this "One-Eyed Black" guy gonna do to ****"Help us"****!?**

Espio **my feelings are: that he ****has probably already**** made his ****first move****! And ****my suggestion is****: that we ****raid Dr Eggman's database, and find out**** for ourselves what our ****good "friend", the pirate****, has been up to lately!**

Knuckles **alrighty then! Let's see ****what kinda**** damage that ****this no-hot-air 'coon's**** done so far! Julie-Su! Monitor ****all airwaves**** goin' in, ****and**** out o' Robotropolis, and let us know whether ****or not**** the Pirate's already paid Eggman a visit!**

Julie-Su **Roger, Knuckles, and… Hold on! I'm getting something ****already****! It's heavily coded, but I ****can**** read it! Apparently, this "One-Eyed Black" guy's kidnapped ****69 Robians****, and ****all of their brain components ****from Eggman's ****detention centers, factories****, AND ****siege lines!**–gasp-**And get ****this****, you guys: ****The Princess**** was one of 'em!**

Knuckles **get in touch with Sonic immediately! I ****know**** he's gonna ****love**** ta' hear this!**

(The Chaotix contact Sonic at once! And, just like Knuckles kind of knew he would be, Sonic is totally blown away by the news!)

Chapter #5: ANSWERS AND INITIAL ARRIVAL

Sonic **NO WAY! 'Black's got Sal!?**

Knuckles **Yes**** way, Sonic! And it looks like he ****also**** kidnapped ****68 other**** Roboticizer victims ****along with 'er**** while 'e was at it!**

Sonic heh-**best news**** I heard in a ****long time****, Knux!**

Knuckles** !? It ****is****!? ****Why!?**

Sonic **'parently, Knuckle-Head, you ain't got the ****slightest clue**** 'bout what ol' 'Black does with**** Robians****!**

Knuckles (Taking a deep breath and trying to calm himself down) **go ahead n' enlighten me, Sonic! What ****does**** that creepy, overly-self-tortured 'coon do with "Robians"!?**

Sonic **he ****brings 'em back****, Knux! He ****kidnaps**** 'em from the Big Round Guy; he ****restores their free-will****; he ****returns**** 'em to the ****friends and/or families**** that may've missed him-or-her; and while ****all that's**** goin' on, he sees what 'e can do 'bout ****returnin' 'em as close back**** to normal as 'e ****possibly can****! AND I'M TALKIN' ****PERMANENTLY!**

Knuckles **!? Yer ****serious****, Sonic!? You ****really**** think that ****that's**** what that ****creepy old 'coon's up to****!?**

Sonic (Nodding his head) **wouldn't surprise me**** in the least, Knux! And if 'Black's got Sal, he's prob'ly lookin' fer a way ta' bring 'er back to us ****right now**** as we speak! And there ain't ****no upgrade**** that's ****even**** gonna ****slow 'im**** down!**

(Knuckles feels like he just got struck by the full-force of a lightning-storm, he was never, in a million generations, expecting such a feared, menacing, and scary-looking old 'coon like One-Eyed Black, to ever have as pure a heart, as what Sonic just described! It also stirs up a question, that he never thought before of asking anyone, not even Robotnik: The final fate of his Great-Grandmother, Crystal-La)

Knuckles **Julie-Su! See if you can hack into the Nightmare Pirates' data-base, ****I got a few pressing questions**** fer our "new-old friend", the pirate!**

Julie-Su **Way-ahead of you, Knuckles! And-WHOA!**

Knuckles** what's wrong, Girl!?**

Julie-Su **surprisingly, ****not that**** much of a problem ****at all****, Knuckles! The Nightmare Pirates' master computer's actually being ****several times more**** cooperative, than ****I thought**** it was gonna be! Apparently, its words for memory ****and**** intelligence are ****not at all, unlike**** that of Nicole! It ****also**** knows that ****I'm**** with you guys, and as such, it's ****inviting me right in****!**

(Just minutes after contact is established, a holographic image, of a white cat with thin, black stripes, and dressed in a black jump-suit, long black gloves, green belt, and a sky-blue, shroud-like cape, appears before the Chaotix)

The hologram **Greetings, Chaotix! My name is Carrie! I am the holographic entity, of the Nightmare Pirates' master computer, the Cardiatron 6000!**

Vector (Thinking) _**well, I'll give the pirate **__**this**__** much: he **__**knows**__** how ta' program a **__**good-lookin' entity**__** for 'is computer!**_

Carrie **One-Eyed Black has anticipated for ****quite some time****, that the Chaotix would try to hack into my main-frame ****and why****: Knuckles wishes to know the fate, of his Great-Grandmother, Crystal-La!**

Knuckles **Alright, "Carrie", I'll give you ****this**** much: Ya' ****catch on quick****! And yer ****right!**** Sonic has just told me what yer master does with "Robians", and I wanna know, truthfully: ****was one o' the Robians that the Pirate wound up restoring****, my Great-Grandmother Crystal-La!?**

Carrie** I can ****very well see****, by the look on your face, Knuckles, that if I do ****not answer**** you, there could be dire consequences, that I am ****very certain****, that One-Eyed Black would ****not**** touch, with a ****40' pole****!**

Knuckles (Nodding his head and showing Carrie a very tight fist) **ever since I learned about ****her**** from Athair, I ****found****-and just as quickly ****lost-ANOTHER member of my family****, that I ****never knew even**** existed! So, ****now****, I'm asking you directly, "Carrie": DID THE PIRATE FIND ****AND/OR**** RESTORE MY GREAT-GRANDMOTHER CRYSTAL-LA!?**

Carrie** I ****hope that you are ready**** for a little history lesson, on the Nightmare Pirates, Knuckles! You will ****need to learn**** it, if you ****truly want**** the answers, that ****you say**** that you are seeking! Accessing Nightmare Pirate archives!**

(Very soon, a holographic image of the treacherous software pirate known as One-Eyed Black, appears before Knuckles! One-Eyed Black had, in fact, been ready for Knuckles to ask this particular question, for a very long time, starting right when Athair brought Knuckles, to watch over the Tribe of Arakkis, which his Great-Grandfather had abandoned his duties as Guardian of Angel Island for so many years ago)

Hologram of One-Eyed Black **the answers ****you seek****, Knuckles, will be far ****easier**** to obtain, than you were ****originally prepared**** for! Your Great-Grandfather was, in fact, the ****best friend I had here****, before I ran into Sonic n' the gang!**

Knuckles (Thinking)_ heh-__**Even when 'e abandons 'is responsibilities, I guess **__**even Athair's**__** gotta have **__**somebody**__** out there who **__**stays 'is friend**__** through thick n' thin!**_

Knuckles (Taking a big, deep breath) **Alright, Pirate! Lay it on me! ****How close were**** you and Athair!?**

One-Eyed Black **for the most part, a ****great deal**** closer, than the Brotherhood may've liked us to be after your Grandfather Saber, personally declared such a bad name fer 'is own father! I would've been ****far-more than in-full**** understanding of Saber's reasons fer ****that, if**** Athair were ****evil****, but as ya' prob'ly know from yer ****own experience**** with 'im, Knuckles, Athair was ****anything but**** evil! And therefore, what Saber did to Athair's rep, I deem unforgivable, at best!**

(While this conversation is in progress, the three surviving members of the Brotherhood, Specter, Sojourner and Thunderhawk, are listening in on the whole conversation, from their place in hiding, and are not at all happy, about One-Eyed Black telling Knuckles, the echidna who was destined to be the Guardian to end all Guardians, that what his Grandfather Saber always said about Athair, was nothing more than year-old garbage!)

Sojourner **Why I oughta'….**

Thunderhawk **no, Father! One-Eyed Black is right! After ****we, ourselves****, committed selfish acts of our own, we ****do**** deserve at least ****some of the criticism**** that One-Eyed Black is ****now**** administering! Let him speak!**

Specter **I ****get**** what you are ****saying****, my descendant! And you ****are**** correct! After ****we****, ourselves, fled Angel Island in its ****time of ultimate need, we**** are ****just as**** guilty of abandoning ****our**** responsibilities, as we have ****always accused Athair of being****! You ****heard**** my descendant, my son! ****Let the raccoon speak****!**

Knuckles (Showing at least some signs of relentment)** so, you and Athair were ****that**** close, huh? Had no idea!**

One-Eyed Black (Nodding his head in full agreement) **Believe me, Knuckles! I was! Athair and Saber were the ones ****who woke me up****, don't ferget! And I came to know Crystal-La, almost equally as well! She was one of the first, ****and best**** female friends, that I ever made in your plane-of-existence! And I was a very good-****and**** loyal-friend, to ****both**** of your Great-Grandparents! After the Tribe and the Nightmare Pirates parted ways, Athair told ****me, and**** the others, that we would ****always**** have a place of honor, and friendship within the Tribe! I completely ****denied**** that trust, and ****really let Athair down****, when the Swat-Bots attacked the Tribe when it was without us! Athair was ****so upset**** about losing Crystal-La, that after ****that fight was over, and lost****, Athair tossed away com-link with me! The Ancient Walkers would ****always be there**** to tell Athair what I was up to, but the bridge between me and Athair, had been burnt to ****below the water-level****! Much as your ****Father's side o' yer family****, doesn't want anything to do with ****Athair, Athair****, unfortunately, wanted nothing more ta' do with ****me****! I ****still**** called Athair a friend, tho', and I vowed to get Crystal-La back fer him! ****After**** it was decided what to do about the Robians, as in: ****restore their free-will, and/or get them out of Iron Death COMPLETELY****, your Great-Grandmother, was ****pretty high up**** on my Most-Wanted-List! Unfortunately, I was ****far-too****-short-handed, to mount as effective a search for 'er as I ****would've liked**** to! I was too focused, on helping Sonic and ****his**** friends to, and believe ****me****, Knuckles: my friendship with ****Sonic****, is just as important ta' me, ****IF not more, than my friendship with Athair****! Still, I saw Athair's point ****perfectly well**** from the beginning: he needed me**__**the most**** back there, and ****I let 'im down!**

Knuckles (Making an unbearably tight fist) **that**** was ****not**** your fault, n' you ****know it****, Pirate! I know perfectly well how ****short-handed you always**** were! And no thanks in large part to Robotnik, you ****didn't really**** have ****that**** much of an army, at the time that fat creep struck! If Robotnik attacked when you ****were**** there, I ****know**** fer a fact, that ****you could've, AND would've****, stopped that fat sicko ****dead n' 'is tracks****! I ****know**** you were saving Robotnik 'imself fer Sonic, but I ****know**** you, Pirate! Helping a friend ****that**** close!? I ****know**** that you'd almost ****never**** turn down the opportunity! Which brings me back ta' my ****original question****, Pirate: DID YOU FIND MY GREAT-GRANDMOTHER!?**

One-Eyed Black **I did! ****And**** I restored her free-will! Unfortunately, I was ****unable to bring 'er back**** all the way; this was just hours after ****your**** business with the Tribe was ****over****; by then, I managed to restore the free-will, of near-every single member of the Tribe, that Athair had ****lost that day****! And to boot, a ****good-solid 68%**** of them, were restored to creatures of flesh-and-blood! I contacted Athair, but 'e didn't believe, ****or**** listen ta' me. And besides! By ****that time, Athair had already taken 'is place, among the Ancient Walkers****! No peace-offering from ****me****, was ****ever enough**** to repair the bridge, that'd been burned ****that most terrible**** day, in the ****entire history****, of the Tribe of Arakkis! Those like your friend, Yanar, however, said to me that ****they were most grateful****, that ****I wanted to****, at least ****part-way, undo the wrong, that I know I could've stopped from happening, had I been there with them****! And Gala-Na, Guardian of Albion, ****did**** promise me, that ****she and**** her council, would do whatever they could, to finish the job of restoration, that ****I started****! But, whether I succeeded, ****or not****, what happened to her and so many others, ****really**** made my blood ****boil****, like I was in the middle of a ****volcano****! Crystal-La was one of the most gentle, and kind-hearted creatures, that I ****ever**** had the pleasure of meeting, and Robotnik was ****heartless enough****, to ****take her away****, from those she ****cared about most****! If ****anything**** started ****me, on the path of hatred for Robotnik****, what happened to yer Great-Grandmother, was a ****very hefty appetizer!**

(Unbeknownst to both conversationists, Athair is listening to this, as well, and this time, though somewhat reluctantly, Athair is a little more open-eared, to his "former" friend than usual! After Athair hears One-Eyed Black's entire two-sense, Athair realizes that maybe, just maybe, he was a little bit hard on his old friend and former protector; Athair now telepathically contacts One-Eyed Black)

Athair (Appearing before a very startled One-Eyed Black) **Black-Glove, I have heard everything! And my Great-Grandson is right! ****I should've realized****, from the way that the Brotherhood always treated ****me****, that ****I**** should ****never****, have made ****that same mistake with YOU****! I know it may not seem like it, my former ally, but I ****am**** eternally grateful, that you ****were able**** to re-unite the Tribe, with those that they have lost to that accursed machine known as the Roboticizer, so long ago! I realize ****now****, that what happened back there, was ****no more your fault**** than the Tribe's! I am ****forever in your debt****, for bringing Crystal-La back! I ****may no longer**** be with her, but I ****am**** happy, to see that you ****at least tried****, to correct the mistake of arrogance, that ****everyone in this world, was guilty**** of committing! I know that ****this a little late**** in coming, but I ****do**** forgive you, Black-Glove! And Crystal-La ****may've been lost****, to those accursed Egg-Grapes soon afterwards, but you ****did succeed**** in at least ****part-way**** bringing her ****back****! And Gala-Na did ****near-everything, in her council's power, AND in her OWN power, to finish the job of restoration that you had started****! Keep in mind, Old Friend: I ****no-longer**** blame ****you**** for what happened back there! And if you ****truly do want**** Eggman's head as badly as you say, then, I am very certain, that the one known as Sonic will ****most appreciate the help****!**

(Athair now vanishes from sight; unbeknownst to One-Eyed Black, or even Athair for that matter, Knuckles was listening in on this whole conversation with great interest and curiosity, and was ever-alert to learn at least a little more about what the relationship between Athair, and this mysterious, and gruff-looking figure in black! Knuckles now has, at least some, further respect for his still-not-very-well-appreciated-by-the-rest-of-the-family-Great-Grandfather, and decides to add his own two-sense to hopefully bury the hatchet between both Athair, and One-Eyed Black, even deeper into the ground, and maybe even make Athair look better to Knuckles himself, as well)

Knuckles **Pirate! I ****heard**** the ****whole thing****! And Athair's right, as usual! What happened to the Tribe back there, was no-more ****your fault**** than ****anyone else's****! I say this ****both**** for ****me**** being that monster ****Enerjak, and**** for you ****not**** being with the Tribe of Arakkis when the Swat-Bots attacked 'em! I ****know that not**** many compliments like ****that stay in yer head**** for very long, ****let alone**** forever, Pirate, but Athair ****was**** a ****very good friend**** o' yours, I ****understand**** that now! And if Athair's ready ta' forgive ya', keep in mind, Pirate: ****nobody**** of pure-heart, has ****any choice but to follow suit****!**

One-Eyed Black (Thinking, just after signing off from Knuckles, and with a good many tears in his eyes) _**Athair! Thanks, Old Friend! But there will **__**always be guilt**__** in my heart, for letting **__**you down**__** back there! But rest assured, Athair…**_

One-Eyed Black (Thinking and making a very tight left-handed fist)_…__**THAT**__** MISTAKE WILL **__**NOT**__** BE REPEATED!**_

Chapter #6: RESTORATION

(Just seconds after Athair is done with his message to One-Eyed Black, a holographic image of the old software pirate, once again appears before Sonic and his friends)

One-Eyed Black **Freedom Fighters! I have some ****excellent news**** for ya'! I admit it! I ****shoulda'**** said something about ****this**** in my ****first**** transmission to you guys! I guess I was just ****too focused****, on what I wanna do, to ****help you guys bring that fat sicko Eggman down once and fer all ta' bring it up!**** In my fit o' rage n' hatred for Eggman, I guess I forgot to mention the first chunk of my "peace offering": As you prob'ly know by now, yes! I have Sally! As well as ****68 other**** friends ****and**** loved ones, that ****all of you**** believed were ****gone forever****! I ****also**** have something ta' show you guys that I ****shoulda'**** shared with you a ****very**** long time ago! Carrie! Show 'em the machine I plan to prepare for them!**

Carrie **accessing, One-Eyed Black!**

(A very detailed set of schematics appears before the Freedom Fighters; Rotor is called in to see what these schematics are of)

Rotor (After examining the blue-prints for only minutes) **NO WAY! ****THESE**** ARE PLANS FER A ****DE-ROBOTICIZER!**

One-Eyed Black **I developed these blue-prints about ****500 o' my years**** ago, translating to about ****eleven months-past**** by ****your world's**** clock! At first, I ****didn't really**** think that such a device'd be necessary, but after ****Sally**** fell into the pit of Iron Death, ****that**** POV changed dramatically! And because of Sally's mechanization, my desire ****and**** vow, to bring back ****every single victim**** of that accursed device, known as the Roboticizer that I could, had ****re-awakened****! And, just hours past, I ****kidnapped 69 Robians, Sally among them****, from Eggman, as well as located, ****and**** re-installed their ****original**** brain components, and ****drained them of 99.9%**** of their power, thus making them ****all too weak to fight****, and thus easier ta' deal with, until their restoration is complete! To start off their "journey" towards becoming once again, the friends and loved ones that you ****all once knew****, I developed ****these**** circuit cards! **

(One-Eyed Black now holds up one of the 69 miniature circuit cards that he made to restore these 69 tortured souls' free-will)

One-Eyed Black **once ****these**** circuit cards are placed into the brain components of ****these**** Robians, they will ****restore**** their free-will! But be warned: ****this**** method of "spirit revival", ****does**** have its fair-share of ****side-effects****!**

Tails **lay it on us, 'Black! Given ****your knack**** for invention, I'm bettin' it can't be ****that**** bad! ****And if**** ya' ****say**** ya' ****need**** some ****help****, Rotor and I'll be ****more than happy**** ta' lendja a hand!**

One-Eyed Black **the biggest problem, with restoring a Robian's free-will with the method I'm using, is that once their true personalities are ****back in control of their bodies****, certain personality traits, will be greatly amplified! And ****this**** state of "emotion overload" is ****not likely**__**to subside right away, ****even after**** de-mechanization; it could take anywhere, from a few ****months, to at least a full decade****, for the Robian in-question, to shake off these amped emotions, and return to normal all the way! For example, there are three personality traits in Sally, that I think ****everybody**** in your home world had better watch out for, ****and**** are the ****most likely**** to be amped in her, even after the de-mechanization process is complete! And the ****three traits**** that could be amped the most in Sally are: Her ****compassion for her friends****, especially her ****closest**** friends; her ****hatred for 'er enemies****; and her**** guilt, over everything that Eggman made 'er do! All three**** of ****these**** personality traits, are ****very likely****, to be ****amplified, at least five-fold**_**.**_** The results: Sally will wanna tear ****any****thing, and ****every****thing having to do with Eggman, APART! She will ****openly, and gladly****, accept the company of ****any good friend**** who wants to talk to 'er, and that goes quadruple, for a very close friend of hers, like ****Sonic has always**** proven to be; And, ****finally****, she will think that ****everything**** that she did as Mecha-Sally, was ****her fault, and hers alone****, and that ****nobody'll ever**** forgive 'er for what she did, while she was under that bloated creep's twisted influence; I, therefore, recommend that she ****not**** look herself in the mirror, until ****after**** she is De-Roboticized; ****some comfort**** from 'er friends, ****and**** terminating a few dozen bogeymen in the training facilities with unspeakable prejudice, however, ****might help**** cut down the time that Sally will ****need to recover**** completely! I'm ****also developing special medicine**** for her to take, to help ****keep these amped personality traits**** under control! Also, if ****any**** compliments, ****and**** gestures of friendship from anybody that she deems a true friend ****hit 'er the right way****, Sally's recovery time, will be ****shortened significantly****!**

Sonic** so, ****one way**** or the ****other****, Sal'll be back to normal!?**

(One-Eyed Black nods his head)

One-Eyed Black **thing is, I'll ****need**** the equipment that you guys have in New Mobotropolis' Main Lab, if I'm gonna pull ****this off!**** I ****was**** able to drain these Robians of the majority of their power, making them too weak ta' fight or ****even**** generate a good enough homing signal, for Egg-Face to locate them and get them back under 'is command…**

Sonic **TRUST ****ME**** WHEN ****I SAY THIS****, 'BLACK: I AM ****NOT**** GONNA LET SAL LIVE LIKE THIS! AND IF WE ****CAN**** GET 'ER BACK, DUNN' MATTER IF IT TAKES A ****CENTURY****! AS LONG AS SAL'S BACK, ****THAT'S ALL**** I CARE ABOUT!**

One-Eyed Black (Thinking) _**Sally must be **__**very lucky**__** to have a friend like **__**you**__**, Sonic!**_

(The Royal Council, is alerted about this at once, and they are all very shocked to hear, that One-Eyed Black, the most unlikely freedom fighter on the face of Mobius, is actually looking to help them all the way. Sally's father, Maximilian Acorn, is a little upset, that One-Eyed Black treated "One of the most sacred oaths that kept peace between the Kingdom of Acorn, and Nightmare Lagoon" worse than dirt, but he has also heard, and is quite pleased, that One-Eyed Black was able to sum up the courage, and personally march straight into the heart of Robotropolis, and rescue his daughter, from being an mindless robotic slave of Eggman's forever; and several more of the better-hearted members of the Royal Council, see perfectly well, what One-Eyed Black is trying to do: bring their bravest, wisest, most respected and inspirational friend and leader, Princess Sally, back to them. And the Council unanimously agrees: if One-Eyed Black truly does have the technological know-how that everyone around them claims that he has, then, he could very well be the key to winning this war! Soon afterwards, One-Eyed Black teleports for New Mobotropolis; Carrie appears out of nowhere right beside him just seconds later. After their bad experience with Nicole, it is very difficult for most in the city, to approach Carrie right away, but several more, know how dangerous it is, to cross any of the Nightmare Pirates, and Carrie is viewed as no different, from her six "real" comrades; and everyone in the city has heard that Carrie was programmed to actually fight! But this intense level of fear, is soon replaced by admiration, when, just minutes after One-Eyed Black appears, everyone remembers how much trouble for the ever-dreaded Robotnik, that these notorious, but pure-hearted warriors were! Not to mention, that Carrie has come bearing the blue-prints, of the most advanced De-Roboticizer yet-designed! Tails and Rotor set to work on it immediately! In the meantime, One-Eyed Black and Carrie, had also come with 69 Robians, all of which have had their original brain-components put back into them! The "rescued" Robians are all put in solitary, and are strapped down; seeing all of these creatures in such a state, is both scary, and heart-breaking, for everyone present in Tommy Turtle Memorial Hospital*(* including, and especially, the Freedom Fighters); One-Eyed Black now has Carrie teleport the 69 Free-Will Restoration Circuit Cards, that he had made for these soon-to-be-liberated souls, over to the hospital; and finally, One-Eyed Black now enters Tommy Turtle Memorial Hospital himself, where several of the most talented technicians, and best Robian experts await him!)

Dr Quack **One-Eyed Black! To whom do we owe ****this**** honor!?**

One-Eyed Black **unfortunately, ****that**** honor belongs entirely ta' ****me****!**

Dr Quack** I see thatcha' ****haven't changed**** a bit, One-Eyed Black! Are ya' ****sure thatcha' still don't want those "Lost Personality Traits" back****?**

One-Eyed Black **positive! But ****now**** is ****not**** the time to be worrying 'bout ****my state o' mind****! There are ****69 others here****, who are ****far-more in need of help than me****!**

(Dr Quack and One-Eyed Black now enter the ward where the Robians are being kept; they are all seriously low on power, but, as expected, they are all still struggling like there's no tomorrow. This was the main reason why One-Eyed Black had these 69 tortured souls drained of their power: so that they would be easier, for the medics to handle without too much difficulty; Dr Quack and One-Eyed Black now approach the Robian, that One-Eyed Black himself, vowed would be the first one restored: SALLY!)

One-Eyed Black** well, Doc? ****Is the card**** compatible!?**

Dr Quack **I checked Mecha-Sally out from top to bottom, 'Black! And I gotta say: She's prob'ly one o' the ****most advanced**** Robians ****ever**** brought to us! Eggman ****really did his homework**** with ****this**** one! And yes! There ****is**** room for that circuit card o' yours! I found an empty space in her brain component, my guess is, Eggman designed her ****this way****, so that if needed, he could install extra control circuitry if needed! Anyway, your "Free-Will Restoration Circuit Card" will be a perfect fit in ****this**** space!**

**(**Just like Dr Quack said it would be, One-Eyed Black's Free-Will Restoration Circuit Card, by sheer coincidence, is a perfect fit! Mecha-Sally shudders, squirms, and struggles, as the card's energy surges through her; the observing Freedom Fighters are a little upset, about seeing Sally in more pain, than they can usually stand to see her in, but in just single-digit seconds, Mecha-Sally is calm, seemingly settled down, and much to every one of the Freedom Fighters' delight and relief, it does look like Sally's free-will, has been restored!)

(Mecha-Sally closes her eyes tight for a brief moment, but then slowly opens them; Mecha-Sally now looks all around herself, and then, finally, she speaks!)

Mecha-Sally (Still sounding somewhat weak) **D….oct…torr Qu…ack!?**

One-Eyed Black (now far-more than convinced, and satisfied, that Sally is back in control of herself) **Welcome back, ****and**** home, Sally! Nurse! Go 'head n' remove the restraints from 'er!**

Mecha-Sally **One-Eyed Black! I ****never**** thought I would ****ever**** say this to ****you****, but thank you for rescuing me!**

One-Eyed Black **Glad ta' ****finally**** be able ta' help out, Sally! And I gotta say: ****Every single one**** o' your friends here, ****Sonic especially****, are ****really happy**** ta' have ya' back!**

Mecha-Sally **One-Eyed Black, I ****know that you**** have an obligation, to rescue ****all**** Robians from Robotnik's-****and now**** Eggman's-twisted influence, but ****why go**** through such trouble just for ****me****!? **–Sob-**I ****know**** that I am ****not**** exactly one of your ****favorite**** animals! We have ****so many differences****! You made ****that**** perfectly clear, at the conclusion of that incident, in which I ****nearly condemned****, the one Freedom Fighter who always backed me up***(*Mecha-Sally is referring to the events covered in the "Mecha-Madness" saga)**!**-sob-**Why**** help ****me**** after ****all that****!?**

One-Eyed Black** look, Sally: what ****you did as this monster that Eggman turnja' into****, you did because Eggman ****programmed**** you to do it! ****No other**** reason! And ****nobody here's forgotten, Sally****, that it was ****you**** who saved everyone from the Death Egg Mach-2! As far as I know, Sally, ****you**** were the ****only**** casualty of ****that**** particular assault! And trust me, when I say ****this****, Sally: blaming yerself, fer landing in the pit of Iron Death, is definitely ****not what any**** of your friends ****ever**** wanted for you! Lemme put it ****this**** way, Sally: You and Sonic have known each other since the two of you were each only ****weeks**** old, ****did**** you, or ****didn't**** you!?**

Mecha-Sally (Nodding her head) **but ****that still**** doesn't matter, One-Eyed Black! I ****still**** made the mistake, of letting myself get Roboticized! If I had ****not gone on that**** mission with Sonic, ****that**** would've ****never**** happened! I do ****not**** deserve this "new chance" that you're giving so freely to me, One-Eyed Black,**-sob- **I ****don't even deserve to still**** exist…**

One-Eyed Black **hear me, Sally: Ever since ****you and Sonic walked**** into each other's lives, Sonic has ****always**** been doing ****favors fer you****, and 'e ****hardly ever**** let ****you down****! In fact, even when you two ****weren't**** together, you two ****still had tons o' respect fer each other! All**** o' yer friends've been doing favors fer ****you ever since the day you were born****, Sally! And ****just like**** Sonic, they ****almost NEVER let you down!**** And ****now****, Sally, it's ****your**** turn ta' do a favor fer yer ****friends****! And ****if you**** continue to carry on like this, you'll just be letting the ****whole**** planet, and ****all o' yer friends on it****, down! Is that ****really**** how you wanna repay 'em, Sally!? The Freedom Fighters've ****always**** stuck by ****your**** side! And it was because of ****your**** leadership, that they ****almost always**** pulled through! And if you continue to carry on like ****this****, you'll just be letting ****every single**** friend who helped ****you**** out down! It'll ****also**** mean: that Eggman'll win over you indefinitely! Is that ****really what you**** want!? Look, Sally: like I told you when I ****first-woke up yer spirit****: I came ****all this way**** back here ta' ****your**** world, just so I could help ****Sonic get you back!**** What ****you and Sonic**** had going for each other was ****almost always something really special****, and believe me when I say ****this****, Sally: a friendship like ****that is NOT very easy to come by!**** And after I learned that ****you**** had been Roboticized long-term, and ****that my second group**** of allies, the Brotherhood, refused ta' help you n' yer friends***(*See KTE #29)**, I ****had**** to come back here! I was ****not**** gonna let Eggman win, over ****you**** or ****ANY of yer friends—EVER****! So again, c'mon, Sally! Yer friends ****need you****! And with ****you**** back with the Freedom Fighters, I ****know**** that Eggman's gonna crumble like a cookie in soap-water! So waddaya say, Sally? Do ****you accept**** the offer to be ****back on Sonic's payroll****, or ****dontcha**!?

Mecha-Sally** don't get me wrong, One-Eyed Black! I'm ****glad**** that I ****still**** have friends that want to stick by me no matter what! But what ****I did as this—THING—that Eggman turned me**** into**…-sob-**I don't think ****even**** Sonic would forgive me for ****any**** of it!**

A mysterious voice **that's where yer ****wrong, Sal!**

Sonic **'Black's ****absolutely right****! Whatever ****you did**** after Egg-Face turned ya' into a Robian, you did it 'cause Eggman ****programmed**** ya' ta' do it! And now that we gotcha back, Sal, we're ****all**** gonna make Eggman pay fer doin' it to ya'! And ****together****, we're ****all**** gonna make Eggman ****wish that 'e stayed**** in that ****tortured zone**** that 'e crawled outta' ta' conquer ****this**** one!**

One-Eyed Black** Dr Quack! I ****think**** it's ****safe**** ta' recharge 'er now! BUT, ****just enough**** for her to visit with the rest of 'er friends,**__**and**** to get 'er in to the De-Roboticizer, under her own power! Speaking of which…**

(Tails and Rotor are hard at work on the new De-Roboticizer; fortunately for them, and for the engineers assisting them, almost all of the machines created by One-Eyed Black, are made using conventional circuitry, and Nicole has personally seen to it, that the build team has everything they need; some of the other engineers are a little bit iffy about Nicole helping them, fortunately, the heads of the build-team, Tails and Rotor, both have the brains, and hearts to realize, that Nicole's "malfunctioning", was not Nicole's fault. At about the time Sally's "true-self" is awakened, the De-Roboticizer is nearly complete! The phone in Rotor's workshop rings like mad; and Tails answers it)

Tails **Main Laboratory of New Mobotropolis! Tails here!**

One-Eyed Black **Tails! Great news! Sally's got 'er ****free-will back****! The other Robians are receiving the ****same treatment**** on a one-at-a-time basis as we speak! ****What**** kinda shape is the De-Roboticizer currently in!?**

Tails** It's ****almost**** ready, 'Black! Just a ****few more**** conductors n' resistors ta' add! And if Rotor's calculations are ****correct****, like they ****usually are****, we ****should have it ready ta' go in about an hour's time****! By the way: How ****is**** Sally doing!?**

One-Eyed Black **well, lemme put it ****this**** way, Tails: I recommend that she ****not**** look at 'erself in the mirror, until ****after**** she's de-mechanized!**

Rotor **There! That's the ****last circuit! This**** De-Roboticizer is officially ****ready ta' rock n' roll****! So, 'Black, ****who're**** we gonna try ****this thing out on****!?**

One-Eyed Black** I know you guys ****aren't really gonna think**** very highly o' ****me fer this****, but my original plan has ****not changed: SALLY****, is to be brought back ****FIRST!**

(News of the identity of the "Guinea Pig" spreads like wild-fire; as One-Eyed Black and his "test subject" near Rotor's workshop, they are confronted by numerous reporters)

Reporter #2** so, Commander Black! You said that ****this**** "De-Roboticizer" will be tried out on the Princess! Any ****words on that****!?**

One-Eyed Black** when I ****first re-entered this**** plane of existence, I vowed that ****Sally**** would be brought back ****first!****—NO QUESTIONS ASKED!**

(A lot of garbled, and random remarks, both good and bad, are heard in several parts of the crowd; and the reporters continue with their questions)

Reporter #1** so, Commander Black! What happens if ****this doesn't**** work!?**

One-Eyed Black **the ****only**** predicted problem that ****might**** go wrong with this, is that the De-Roboticizer that I had Tails and Rotor build ****may not have**** permanent effects! Should the effects prove ****only**** temporary, Sally will revert back to 'er Roboticized state, in ****120 hours****! However, if she's ****still**** a creature of flesh-and-blood more than 30 minutes ****after that**** time's up, ****that**** will mean that the effects will be permanent! No more comments from me!**

(The random, and in some cases, very unfriendly, buzz of talk continues)

Mecha-Sally **HEAR ME, EVERYONE! I understand that ****you are all**** greatly concerned about me, but a promise**__**is a promise****! And One-Eyed Black ****promised****, to ****himself****, to ****my friends****, and the way I understand it, to several of ****you****, as well, that ****I**** would be the ****first**** one that he would ****bring back****! I beg you: PLEASE! No more comments ****or**** ill-words, until ****after**** it is seen, whether or not ****this**** will work! If it ****does****, that means denying Dr Eggman, of ****yet-another**__**victory! And if it does ****not****, then, that only means that the De-Roboticizer was ****not fed enough power****, and we'll just have to try again, but with the De-Roboticizer being operated at a ****greater voltage****! No more comments from me, ****or**** from One-Eyed Black, until ****after**** my fate is decided ****either way****! Now, clear out! One-Eyed Black has a ****good many**** to restore to their former selves!**

(Mecha-Sally is introduced to the new De-Roboticizer almost as soon as she enters the room where it is being kept; the modifications made to her by Eggman, are nothing short of extreme; fortunately, with the Nightmare Pirates' technology on their side, thess upgrades do not make de-mechanization any bigger a gamble, it only means that the De-Robotization sequence will take longer to complete. As in: a maximum of about 18 minutes; in the meantime, Sally's friends have their own fair-share of questions, for this newly returned and uneasy friend)

Rotor **Don't get us wrong, 'Black! We're**__**all**** really glad ta' have ya' back! And we ****really do**** appreciate whatcher trying to do here…**

Antoine **oui, oui! wvairy grateful! But, I zought zat ****yu and ze preencess didno'**** like each ozier!**

Amy Rose (Showing a great deal of suspicion) **Yeah! So, why the ****change o' heart**** all of a sudden!?**

Cream** we really ****do**** appreciate that you want to get the Princess back for us, One-Eyed Black! But I ****also**** heard from ****my friends here in the Freedom Fighters**** that you and the Princess did ****not get along****! In fact, I heard a ****very scary**** rumor that you accused the Princess of ****lying**** to you once!**

Tails** It's ****not**** that we ****don't appreciate**** whatcher tryin' ta' do for us, 'Black! It's just that, the million mobium question on ****everyone's**** mind is: ****WHY!?**

One-Eyed Black **I'll admit it! Sally and I ****did**** have our fair-share of differences! I guess the sitch between ****me n' her****, was ****very similar****, to what was going on between ****Sonic and Knuckles****! As in: Sally and I didn't exactly see eye-to-eye, and we ****really annoyed**** each other for it! Sally may've been a very uneasy ally fer me, but bottom line: she ****was**** an ally, and, she was ****nowhere near-evil****-at least not until Eggman did ****this**** ta' her! Not to mention: even though ****I**** wouldn't ****exactly ever call**** Sally a friend, I ****do**** know how much ****she means****, to someone here who ****is**** my friend!**

Sonic (Thinking) _**and me n' Knux buried the hatchet, close to no problem! So, I guess now, it's time fer that same thing ta' happen between Sal and 'Black, huh!? Man! Even after I was able ta' bury the hatchet with Knux, never thought that the same thing'd happen between Sal n' 'Black!**_

One-Eyed Black **plus: even though Sally and I took our fair-share of swings at each other, we ****still**** respected each other as leaders! And as I got to know her better, I ear-marked Sally, in my mind, as being one of the most capable leaders ever known, and just between you and me, you guys, I view her as going right up there, with one of the most famous, compassionate, and respected leaders of all Time and Space: the great OPTIMUS PRIME himself!**

Narrator (Sonic) A lot of us did recognize the name! 'Black told us countless stories about 'im when we were really little! 'Cordin' ta' 'Black, ol' Op, was "The leader, to end all leaders"! And from the way 'Black always talked about 'im, we all well-understood why! 'Cordin' ta' 'Black, ol' Op was the ultimate leader, caring, compassionate, honorable, noble, and self-sacrificin'! And right when we heard about this comparison from 'Black, we went through everything in our heads, both of what we always remembered and admired about Sal, and of what 'Black told us about this "Optimus Prime" guy, and we did notice quite a few similarities! I guess our next big question for 'Black, was totally unavoidable!

Antoine** zo! ****Who-und razair-vhat****-eez zis "Opteemus of Pry-am"!?**

One-Eyed Black **Optimus Prime was the leader, of the most fearsome and powerful group of robotic warriors, that could ****ever possibly**** be labeled "The Good Guys", THE AUTOBOTS! Yes! Optimus ****was**** a being of metal and wire, but ****unlike**** what ****you guys'd**** normally ****ever**** expect possible in a 'bot, for several centuries in ****this**** plane of existence to come, Optimus ****was a being**** of pure sentience! He respected ****all**** life wherever life was found, and as long as there was a ****good-hearted, and noble creature there for 'im ta' fight for****, Optimus Prime was, for the ****most part****, pretty-well ****unbeatable****! In ****my home-dimension****, he has ****always**** been looked upon, as a ****hero to end all heroes****; he ****still is****, and prob'ly always ****will be****! And ****if you**** turn yer backs on knowing about 'im ****now, simply 'cause**** 'e's a 'bot, don't forget: I do ****not**** take very kindly, to such racist-based concepts! In all my stories about the ****heroes I cherish****, do ****not**** forget my stories about the ****villains****, that I so ****greatly despise****, including the guy that, as of the Eighth Grade, I ****would always compare**** social discrimination to: The most evil World War II overlord in the history of ****my**** home time and reality: ADOLF HITLER!**

Narrator (Sonic) we all remembered hearin' 'bout that guy, too! 'Cordin' ta' 'Black, there were even some guys back in 'Black's time n' world, who viewed this "Hitler" guy, as bein' even worse in the personality department, than both known Robuttniks put together!

One-Eyed Black **Keep in mind, you guys: I am ****not**** putting Sally down by comparing her ta' Optimus; I am, in fact, ****commending**** her! And if ****you guys turn yer backs**** on knowing about ****Optimus Prime**** simply 'cause 'e's a 'bot, then, that ****only means**** to ****me****, that I ****didn't do as good a job****, at ****eliminating**** social discrimination, from the train of intelligent thought as I was ****hoping to****! Keep in mind, you guys: the ****only**** type of prejudice that ****I**** think should exist, is the ****extreme type****, with which yer s'posed to ****terminate yer enemies****!**

Sonic **Hey! Hey, 'Black! Say no more! We ****all get whatcher sayin'! And**** yer right! Heroes ****really do**** come in a ****wide variety****, o' shapes, sizes, n' types, ****don't**** they!?**

A mysterious voice **you always ****did**** have the ****least prejudice**** of us ****all****, Sonic!**

Sally **and ****now****, I think I ****understand where**** you got it from!**

Sonic (Several tears of joy streaming down his face, and giving Sally a pretty-good-sized bear-hug) **Great ta' have ya' back, Sal!**

Sally (Welcoming Sonic's gesture of friendship, and with several tears of joy welling up in her eyes, as well) **Great to**__**be**** back, Sonic! At least ****for now****!**

One-Eyed Black** I hate to break up this ****happy and long-awaited**** reunion, but all of you guys know, that I ****gotta make sure**** that Sally's back ****for good****! This will, of course mean, putting ****her in solitary**** for five days! But I promise: ****if**** she's still a creature of flesh-and-blood, thirty minutes ****after that**** time's up, ****then**** you guys can feel free ta' celebrate, the return of your ****most influential, and cherished leader, all ya' like****!**

(Just then, a usually-not-so-welcomed-face enters the room)

Geoffrey St. John** Y'sent for me, Mate!?**

One-Eyed Black **I ****really hate**** to do this to Sally ****so soon**** after her return, but I ****gotta make sure**** that she's back ****fer good****! I ****know**** that ****you**** work for ****Naugus****, St. John! But I ****also**** know, that you ****still, in some ways, care about Sally****,**** don't you****?**

Geoffrey St. John (Giving a right-handed salute)** trust me when ****I say this****, Mate: I have more respect fer ****her**** than fer ****any other**** Freedom Fighter here!**

One-Eyed Black **Well, I know that the Freedom Fighters aren't ****really gonna thank**** me fer ****this****, but Sally is to be ****confined to Rotor's**** workshop for five days straight! ****You****, St. John, are to keep an eye or two on ****both her, and the clock**** for 120 hours! If she's ****still**** a creature of flesh-and-blood more than ****30 minutes after that**** time's up, ****then that'll**** mean that the experiment ****was successful, and Sally'll free to walk among her friends once again****! **

Geoffrey St. John **not really**** somethin' I'm lookin' forward to, Mate, but ****what happens**** if she ****turns back**** into a ****robot****!?**

One-Eyed Black **then, ****we'll just have to**** run 'er through the De-Roboticizer again, but with it being operated, at a ****greater voltage****, than was used ****last time****!**

Geoffrey St. John (Raising an eyebrow) **and if ****that circuit card**** thatcha put into 'er goes kaput!?**

Carrie **Probability: negative-21%**

Geoffrey St. John (Turning to Carrie) **keep in mind, Sheila: yer ****still not**** exactly a favorite around here! But, alright! I'll watch 'er! C'mon, Luv! Really ****hate to do this**** to ya', but the pirate's right! We ****gotta**** make sure thatcher back ****fer good****!**

Sally (pulling her hand away from St. John's grasp and turning up her nose) **I am ****not**** your "Luv" anymore, St. John! The name is "Sally"!**** LEARN IT!**

Geoffrey St. John **Commander! Did one of 'er amped personality traits ****really have**** to be 'er hatred fer those she called ****the enemy**** right-before she was mechanized!?**

One-Eyed Black **keep in mind, St. John: ****you**** laid out yer bed when ya' sided with Naugus, NOW ****SLEEP**** IN IT!**

Sonic** for once, Stinky, ****you and I**** are on the ****exact same page****! I'm ****not**** really ****that**** crazy 'bout Sal ****not**** bein' all the way back ta' normal, either! But ****I'm with 'Black**** on ****this**** one, and ****you should be****, too! Just be happy that Sal's back ta' normal ****at all****!**

Geoffrey St. John (Thinking as he escorts Sally to where she will be kept for five days, seeing that Sally isn't really appreciative of his company, understanding why, and bowing his head in unspeakable shame)_**Naugus, why'd ya' have to try ta' take over the world, Mate!?**_

Soon after the count-down commences…

Rotor **So, 'Black! Where're the ****rest**** o' the guys!?**

One-Eyed Black **'cept for Carrie, there ****is**** no "rest"!**

Every Freedom Fighter in the room (Greatly terrified, mortified, and totally caught off-guard) **YOU**** CAME BACK HERE BY ****YOURSELF****!?**

Sonic **no 'fense, 'Black! But what about whatcha ****promised**** Sal when ya' first-joined us!?**

One-Eyed Black **after what happened to Sally in ****more recent**** history, any ****and all**** deals ****and**** promises that held me back from striking no matter ****what**** was at my disposal, have been made officially ****null and void!**

Rotor **no 'fense to ****those feelings****, 'Black! But ****dontcha remember**** what happened when ya' took on Robotnik by yourself!?**

Bunnie **Yeah, Sugar-Black! Ah heard thatchy'all were in ****stayasis**** fer a ****good six n' a hayalf yeahs**** aftah thayat! Arentchy'all at least a ****lil' bayit**** worried thayat thayat's gonna hayappen to y'all agayin if y'all ****ain't**** cahful!?**

One-Eyed Black **And ****that's exactly**** why I gave ****Carrie**** permission ta' come along ****with**** me!**

Tails **no 'fense, 'Black! But a ****computer-generated entity isn't exactly**** what a lot of ****us'd**** call "back-up"!**

One-Eyed Black** then, you guys ****obviously don't know**** a ****whole lot**** about Carrie, do ya?**

Rotor (Taking a really big breath) **Alright, 'Black! Lay it on us! If we're gonna be workin' with 'er, then, I guess we'd better know ****all the details**** about ****your**** computer! We're ****all**** pretty sure that "Carrie" n' Nicole're gonna make a ****great team****, but ****what exactly**** can Carrie do for ya' ****in a fight!?**

One-Eyed Black **Carrie is to the Nightmare Pirates, what the Good Green Ranger, was to the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers! To put it bluntly: She'd be what I dub: A Back-Up Commando, and I gotta tell you guys: ever since I came back here, Carrie has proven ****quite the asset****! She has guided me, through each, ****and every**** zone known to exist in ****this**** world! She's single-handedly saved my bacon from Eggman's chronies on ****numerous**** occasions! And she ****even**** provided me with what I needed, to get the undivided attention, of the creature that was ****most**** responsible, for cutting down the time I had ta' spend in Robo-Town: Rouge the Bat!**

Tails **NO WAY! ****Rouge**** helped ya'!?**

One-Eyed Black (Nodding his head) **in way-more ways than ****one****! I made 'er an offer she couldn't turn down! I had Carrie switch on her Bat-Radar-Disruption-Program! ****No**** species of bat can stand it, for ****even single-digit seconds****! I ****also**** offered Rouge a ruby the size o' Eggman's fist, ****if**** she cooperated, and kept quiet about our "little chat"!**

Sonic** a ruby ****that**** size!?** Heh-**Rouge'll do pretty much ****anything anyone says**** fer somethin' like ****that!**

Rotor **and ya' ****did**** talk ta' Sal 'bout this, ****right, 'Black!?**

One-Eyed Black (Nodding his head)**I know that ****that**** question was ****rhetorical****, Rotor, but yeah! I ****did****! I clued Sally in on the ****whole thing, right when I re-awakened her life-essence****!**

Sonic **say, what!?**

One-Eyed Black **In-between ****now, and when I last****-departed ****this**** reality, I picked up a magic trick or two! When Carrie and I finally located Sally's ****true**** brain-component, I shouted out my Signature Incantation! It's a little trick I came up with ****myself****! It gets its power from ****both magic AND technology****!**

(One-Eyed Black hands Sonic a small post-it)

Sonic (Reading the incantation out loud) **"extracted from your body, your identity been taken; being rise now, and may your spirit awaken"!?**

One-Eyed Black **as you guys can prob'ly guess, ****that**** spell awakens the spirit, of ****any and every**** dormant brain within a 36' radius o' m'self! That same spell, pretty-well inadvertly, ****also**** woke up the life-essences, of the 68 ****other**** Robians that I brought ta' town with me! ****I brought them**** with, 'cause Sally's holographic spirit, said that it ****wasn't**** going ****anywhere****, unless I got ****them**** outta there along with 'er, as well! As fer ****why**** I complied to ****that**** request, well, I think ****everyone here knows**** full-well how I am about Robians!**

Sonic **we ****all**** hear ya' on ****that****, 'Black! And, I'm ****pretty sure**** that a ****lotta**** the kids here, are ****really gonna love**__**havin' all o' ****those**** lost loved ones back!**

(The five days necessary to find out whether or not One-Eyed Black's De-Roboticizer's effects are permanent go by quickly; at both the Freedom Fighters' and One-Eyed Black's request, Sally is to be fed full meals, and is to be kept as comfortable as possible; and as Geoffrey and Sally are still not on good speaking terms*(*A situation that St. John finds most frustrating, heart-breaking, and very difficult to deal with), some visiting hours are arranged; One-Eyed Black knows, that the comfort from true friends, is the best "medicine" that will ensure Sally of a full recovery!)

And as the time finally draws to a close….

(Time has been up for a good 36 minutes; Sally is still a creature of flesh-and-blood; and St. John reports to One-Eyed Black with the good news.)

Geoffrey St. John **well, Mate! Gotta hand it ta' ya'! You did somethin' in less than a week, that ****we all**** completely lost hope'd ****ever**** happen! Is it OK ta' let 'er out now!?**

One-Eyed Black (Nodding his head)** A-firm-a-tive! And ****here****!**

(A small container of pills is teleported to the desk right in front of St. John)

One-Eyed Black** If ya' ****really want**** Sally's amped personality traits ta' stay under control, tell 'er to take ****one o' THOSE a day!**** There ****should**** be enough there ta' last 'er 'bout a month!**

Geoffrey St. John (Snatching the container of pills in front of him) **Right, Mate!**

(Sally is most flattered and happy, to learn that she still has friends left, even after everything that went on, courtesy of her Roboticized counterpart)

Sonic **Sal, I said it ****before****, and I'll ****say it again****! Great ta' ****finally have ya' back****!**

(Knuckles, and the Chaotix, are informed at once that their most cherished ally, is back on the team, and back on the job!)

Knuckles **NO WAY! Sonic! You ****gotta**** be kiddin' me!**

Sonic **No joke, Knux! Sal's back ****ta' stay****! And it's ****all**** thanks ta' 'Black!**

Knuckles **Well, message fer the Pirate ****next time**** ya' see 'im: Great job! He ****just got**** the Freedom Fighters their ****sharpest edge**** back!**

Sonic (Thinking and reaching behind his shoulder) _**Yeah! **__**I'm glad**__** she's back, **__**too**__**, Knux!**_

(The Chaotix all view this comeback, as the return of a very close long-lost friend, which it is! Nicole, who lost the trust of the entire city she tried so hard to create, finally has her best friend, and her primary, and most dedicated cheer-leader back! Over the next week, the 68 other Robians that One-Eyed Black had "Rescued", are restored to creatures of flesh-and-blood, and near-everyone in town, is more than happy to have them back! But the same problems that arose within Sally, now show in these others: Each of these restored loved ones have at least two-to-five personality traits amplified, and the one amped personality trait that they all have in common: A deep-rooted, intense, and near-unquenchable hatred for Eggman! Other amped personality traits of these ex-Roboticizer victims include: their feelings for the ones they care about most; their guilt of falling so willingly into Eggman's clutches; Feeling completely stupid for believing that the threat of the ever-dreaded Roboticizer was gone for good; Their strife to make up for the mistakes they blame themselves for; their courage; their deepest, darkest fears; and in some cases, even their competitiveness. Some in New Mobotropolis are still, however, a little bit iffy, about a creepy-looking, and untrusting software pirate like One-Eyed Black being among them again; they all know what this guy thinks of social discrimination, and about the ancient evil that he compares it to; and now that everyone knows of his Spirit Vision abilities, everyone is dead-afraid, of this seemingly unforgiving warrior revealing their deepest, darkest secrets, without regard, of how many lives he could ruin, by opening his mouth about them; and some are even afraid, of saying the wrong thing, that could make this wild-hearted, homicidal software pirate, lash out at them, and/or worse yet, cause him to leave their dimension long-term again, and once again leave the Freedom Fighters, at a tremendous disadvantage; For better, or for worse, this homicidal-to-the-enemy-software pirate, detects some of these fears, and knows that he must keep his promise, to never leave the friends he has here in the dark, otherwise possibly losing their friendship forever)

One-Eyed Black (Addressing the half-frightened crowd of the entire New Mobotropolis populace) **HEAR ME, EVERYONE! I KNOW YER WORRIED ABOUT ME LEAVING THE FREEDOM FIGHTERS VULNERABLE AGAIN, AND PUTTING YOU ****ALL BACK IN DANGER****, BUT I ****AM NOT**** ABOUT TA' LET ****THAT**** HAPPEN AGAIN! I ADMIT IT TO YOU ALL! I MADE A BIG MISTAKE BY LEAVING YOU, WHEN I SHOULD'VE, INSTEAD, SAID SOMETHING! I KNOW IF I HAD, I COULDA' SAVED ALL O' YOU A GREAT DEAL OF HEADACHES, HEART-BREAK, AS WELL AS COULD'VE SAVED AT LEAST A FEW LIVES, BUT FELT POWERLESS TO! BUT I ****CAN**** ASSURE YOU ALL OF ****THIS****, RIGHT NOW: EXCEPT FER AN ANNUAL TWO-WEEK HIATUS, THAT I GOTTA TAKE NO MATTER ****WHAT**** DIMENSION I FIND M'SELF IN, I AM ****NOT**** LEAVING ****THIS**** WORLD'S SIGHT LONG-TERM AGAIN, UNTIL ****EVERY SINGLE**** BADDIE THAT THREATENS THOSE OF GOOD-HEART IN ****THIS**** TIME, WORLD, AND DIMENSION, IS DEAD, ****BURIED, AND FOSSILIZED****!**

(This speech calms some fears, but not all! Ixis Naugus has several dinosaurs'-worth of skeletons in his closet, and he knows, that if One-Eyed Black finds about these secrets and decides to squeal on them, it could cost the "semi-evil" wizard, every ounce of credibility that he has worked so hard to gain! And the spies that Eggman, Finitevus, the Dark Egg Legion, and the Destructix have in the area, are dead-afraid of getting their cover blown! And the guys that are operating these spies, all have a very scary notion on their minds: That if the Pirate is able to bring the Princess back, then, they did not want to know, what else that this "troublesome, hating, and homicidal Maniac in black" could do next! Bottom line: the only beings who should be worried about what else, that this powerful engine of destruction could leave in his wake, are, and should be, those with an evil heart! Eggman tries to come up with energy-barriers for his spy-network to make the old rogue's Spirit Vision capabilities useless, but is no more successful in this venture, than the Robotnik before him! The Dark Egg Legion are so scared to pieces of One-Eyed Black squealing on their spy-network, and recalls every single one of their spies from New Mobotropolis! Snively is the first of Eggman's men to realize this, and while Eggman views the move as cowardous, Snively views it as being smart, and urges Eggman to recall his spy-network, as well, before One-Eyed Black squeals on them and blows their cover, but Eggman vetoes the motion to do so!)

Dr Eggman-snarl-**Well, if the Dark Egg Legion is so scared of one measly pirate, then, I have almost no further use for them!**

Snively **But Sir! Losing the Legion will put us at a tremendous disadvantage!**

Dr Eggman **You've got to be kidding me, Snively! If the DEL is so scared of one measly pirate squealing on them…**

Snively **Let's not forget, Sir: that "one measly pirate" not only possesses technology far-beyond even that of the Legion, but he has also proven capable, of restoring even the most heavily altered Robian back to a creature of flesh-and-blood! Therefore, I think it best we keep the Legion at our disposal!**

Dr Eggman **Snively! I just had my most ingenious idea yet! Yes! Keep the Legion at our disposal! If that creepy cutthroat has the heart to De-Roboticize my Robian army, I think it best we keep the Legion to hide behind!**

Snively (Thinking) _**Now why didn't **__**I**__** think of that, I wonder!?**_

Lien-Da (Whispering behind her back) **Thanks, Snively! I ****owe ya'**** big time fer ****this****!**

Dr Eggman **Keep in mind, Lien-Da: It was ****my**** idea to keep you ****and**** your pathetic lackeys around…**

(Eggman points to the button that detonates all of the explosives in the Legionnaires' prosthetics)

Dr Eggman**…And don't you ****ever**** forget it!**

Chapter #7: REACTIONS OF THE ENEMY AND WEAPONS FOR THE ALLIES

Finally, about a week after the last of the 69 "Captured Robians" are de-mechanized…

Dr Eggman (reading the just-now-de-coded memo from the head of his spy-network in New Mobotropolis)**WHAT!? NO! THAT CREEPY PIRATE WAS ABLE TO BING THE PRINCESS, ****AND**** THOSE 68 ****OTHERS**** BACK!?**

Lien-Da (Thinking) _**I **__**gotta**__** get outta here! That creepy old 'coon's gonna **__**slice-dice-char-n'-poke**__** me 'til I'm black and blue all over! If **__**that stupid, blind**__** excuse fer a cousin o' mine hadn't've taken away our prosthetics, we **__**wouldn't've needed**__** this fat creep's help, my people would be free of **__**his control**__**, and we'd **__**still be on our own**__** side! Curse you, Knuckles! If **__**not**__** fer those explosive devices in the prosthetics that Eggman provided us with, we'd be **__**long-gone**__**, and in **__**the clear**__** by now!**_

Snively** Lien-Da! Are ****you**** thinking…?**

Lien-Da** I most certainly ****am****, Snively! If our large n' in charge leader ****hadn't've**** Roboticized the Princess, this old 'coon ****wouldn't be**** playing knick-knack on our chests with a sledgehammer!**

Snively-shudder-**well, I'm with ****you****, Lien-Da! Unfortunately, there is ****nothing we can do**** that will effectively ****stop**** the Pirate! One-Eyed Black ****may be**** operating alone, but now, he has ****sided with the Freedom Fighters**** indefinitely!**

Lien-Da (Raising an eyebrow) **so, in ****other words****?**

Snively **"In other words": If we do ****not**** evacuate the city, ****and fast**-shudder-**we ****are all**** doomed!**

Meanwhile, back in New Mobotropolis…

Sonic (Giving Sally a huge bear-hug, and with several tears of joy welling up in his eyes) **I said it before, and I'll say it again:** **welcome back, Sal!**

Sally (Still showing some signs of regret)-sigh-**thanks, Sonic! But understand: I'm ****still not**** fully convinced that our ****new-old friend, One-Eyed Black****, can be ****trusted all the way****…**

Sonic **I ****know**** thatcha' ****still**** don't ****fully accept**** 'Black, Sal! Butcha gotta give the ol' 'coon at least ****some**** credit! Don't ferget: ****He's**** the one who gotcha ****back for us****! You gotta give 'im at least ****somethin'**** fer ****that****!**

(Sally now, finally, cracks at least something of a smile; and pretty soon, One-Eyed Black enters the room; Sally now feels, that if ever there was a time to thank a guy who usually doesn't give himself any credit whatsoever, even when everyone around him begs him to take it, now would definitely be a good time to at least try!)

Sally **I don't say ****this**** very often, One-Eyed Black! But Sonic's right! If ****anyone's**** to thank for ****me**** being back ****here**** with my friends, it is definitely ****you****!**

One-Eyed Black (Blushing deeply and turning his head a quarter to the side) **Thanks, Sally! I was more than happy to oblige! ****And you're welcome****, for me bringing back all of those ****others****, along ****with**** you!**

Back in Robotropolis…

Dr Eggman (About to sit down in his "Command Chair") **Well, any sign of those ****over-evolved vermin****, or for ****that**** matter, that wretched pirate!?**

Lien-Da **not even so-much as a ****bullet****!**

(Suddenly, a holographic transmission from the ever-dreaded-all-over-Robo-Town software pirate, is seen and heard, by all of Robotropolis)

One-Eyed Black **Greetings, Robotropolis! I ****hope**** you guys picked out yer tombstones, 'cause trust me: you're gonna ****need 'em**** when the ****Freedom Fighters and I**** are done with you!**

Dr Eggman (Pretending to shake these words off, but knowing, that with everything his new-old foe is doing, that the just-now issued threat is nowhere-near empty) **Y-You don't scare ****me****, you blimpless buccaneer! I can take ****anything**** and ****everything**** that ****you****, and ****whoever's helping you**** can dish out! Be it those pathetic Freedom Fighters, your ****own**** wretched fellow Nightmare Pirates, ****or**** both of the above!**

Snively (Thinking) _**I **__**knew**__** it! We're doomed!**_

(And not even Snively has any idea just how doomed! Sonic, and several of his friends agree: at least a small celebration to welcome Sally back to the Freedom Fighters is in order! And to help celebrate Sally's triumphant return, Knuckles decides to pay the Freedom Fighters a visit; at any rate, Knuckles has received yet-another message from One-Eyed Black: Part of the pirate's plan to pay Eggman back for what he did to Sally, involves the Chaotix! Since Knuckles was, and in some ways still is, after all, a very close friend of Sally's, One-Eyed Black said he figured, that Knuckles deserves to get in on at least some of the action! One-Eyed Black also mentioned that, since Julie-Su came from one of the most technologically advanced groups known to "exist", that he could really use her help with a few preparations for the big up-coming assault; Julie-Su very accurately assumes, that their new "friend" needs a fellow technological expert, and that One-Eyed Black assumed that Julie-Su, being the only Dark Legionnaire on the planet that still has her original prosthetics, could be of at least some help to him, in developing some super-advanced ordnance, that One-Eyed Black obviously assumes, only a being who had been around technology near-its-whole-life, would have any clue whatsoever on how and what to help him with. But first thing is first! Knuckles came here primarily, to see his old friend, Sally, back with the Freedom Fighters where she belongs, and flesh-and-blood again)

Knuckles **…and ****there's more**** good news comin' yer guys' way: All you guys, 'specially ****you****, Sally, are right! The Brotherhood voting against ****helping you**** guys ta' begin with, was ****as stupid a move, as stupid could get****! That's why I left Angel Island after I returned from the grave! I ****saw**** all the damage that that fat creep was doing, and I wanted ta' help ****you guys**** stop 'im from doin' anymore of it! And believe me, you guys: even tho' I'm ****still**** kinda' focused on Finitevus right now, I agree with all o' ya' 100%! Before Eggman does what 'e did ta' ****you**** ta' anyone else ****ever again****, Sally, the Pirate's absolutely ****right!**** That fat sicko Eggman's ****gotta**** be stopped!**

Bunnie **Thayat's ****all reelee nahce**** thatcher-all acceptin' all thayat, Knuckles-Hon! But what's ****thayat**** got to do with the ****sitch rahght heah n' nayow****!?**

Julie-Su **It's got ****everything to do**** with "the sitch right here n' now", Bunnie! ****After**** we learned that the Pirate was bringing the Princess back, we Chaotix got together, and we took a vote!**

Vector **and by ****unanimous knock-out****, we decided ta' come ****back to the main-land**** n' help ****you guys**** out!**

Tails (Eyes lighting up brighter than the Sun) **YOU GUYS MEAN IT!?**

Knuckles (Nodding his head) **we ****mean**** it, Kid! You show us Eggman, and we'll be ****more than happy**** ta' help ****you, and**** the Pirate tear 'im apart! I promise! If Eggman's got the guts ta' leave 'is city on an invasion mission, he's ****only**** gonna be welcome to ****one thing****: MY NIGHTMARE!**

(The party takes on a whole new meaning after these words are heard; the Freedom Fighters once again, have the full support of the Chaotix! It now seems a great deal more than certain, that revenge on Eggman for the Robotization of Sally, and for the worldwide massacre, at the hands of the Egg Grapes, is finally within sight! The Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix meet back up with each other, and it very well seems that the friendships that they had forged with each other, had picked up right from where they left off! But in the midst of the excitement of the party, One-Eyed Black and Julie-Su, vanish from everyone's sight, and it isn't until Knuckles needs a dance-partner, does anyone notice either one is missing)

Knuckles **HEY, JULIE-SU! THE DANCE IS ABOUT TO START!**

Knuckles (Thinking) _**That's weird! I **__**know**__** that Julie-Su **__**and**__** the Pirate were **__**here**__** just a little bit ago!**_

Knuckles (Grabbing Vector by the throat) **Alright, Vector! What did ****you**** do with Julie-Su!?**

Vector **WHOA! Calm down, Knux! Scout's honor! I ****didn't lay a finger**** on 'er! **

Antoine **by ze vay, haz ****anyvone**** been ****seeink One-Eyes Black****!?**

Vector** I ****just saw**** the pirate and 'Su skedaddle just a few minutes ago!**

(Soon afterwards, Tails, who had disappeared some time ago, now returns to the party, sweating like crazy from exhaustion)

Sally **Tails! Are you alright!?**

Tails** little bit worn out, Sally! But yeah! I'm fine!**

Knuckles (Now realizing that there's a connection between Tails being totally exhausted and Julie-Su and One-Eyed Black's disappearing from the party)** You didn't, by any chance, see the Pirate, ****and/or**** Julie-Su, by any chance, didja', Kid!?**

Tails (Nodding his head) **'Black and 'Su are ****both**** hard at work in the city's main lab! They wouldn't say ****what**** they were up to, 'Black ****only**** said: that when 'e's done, ****we'd**** get some extra fire-power, ****and**** maybe ****even**** some o' the power we lost ****returned to us**** outta the deal! Anyway, he said 'e ****might**** need ****'Su's help****, and/or ****mine****, and/or ****Rotor's help, if 'e needs it****!**

(Just minutes later, Julie-Su re-appears)

Knuckles **Julie-Su! Where the ****heck were**** ya', Girl!?**

Sally **Julie-Su! What is One-Eyed Black doing in the main lab!? He ****should**** be ****out here**** with the rest of us!**

Julie-Su (Wiping a little bit of sweat of exhaustion off her face) **Well, lemme put it ****this way****, Princess! When we ****see what**** the Pirate's got for all of us, we're ****all**** gonna know that 'e meant business, when 'e tore up that contract in front of everybody!**

Sally (Thinking)_**if One-Eyed Black **__**really did destroy probably the biggest mistake**__** that he **__**ever**__** made with us as savagely as everyone around me says he did, it's hard to imagine what One-Eyed Black could possibly come up with, that would enable us to crush Eggman with one, well-executed blow! And, I'm **__**very**__** well-aware, that **__**if**__** One-Eyed Black truly **__**is**__** pulling out all the stops, Eggman could be in **__**far-deeper trouble**__**, than **__**even his most dangerous foe**__** could care to realize!**_

(After the party is over, the Freedom Fighters, and the Chaotix, together, finally learn what One-Eyed Black is up to: their "newly returned ally" is making new weapons, for use by both the Freedom Fighters, and the Chaotix! Finally, after spending the rest of the night, wondering about what kind of weapons, that their new-old ally could possibly be devising, our heroes finally get a message from One-Eyed Black: He had just finished work on his allies' new weapons, and that the weapons in-question are now ready for inspection, by the Royal Council, by the Freedom Fighters, _and_ by the Chaotix! All three groups, together, now meet up with One-Eyed Black about these "New weapons" that he had spent literally near-the-whole night working on)

Hamlin **Alright, Old Man! ****You missed**** a good half o' last night's party in here! And therefore, ****you**** had ****just as much right**** to be at ****that**** party as the Princess herself! You ****were, after all****, a ****major**** factor, in us getting her ****back!**** You'd better ****have a really good excuse****, for ****not**** bein' at the festivities, where ya' belonged!**

One-Eyed Black** I ****said**** I was gonna help the ****Freedom Fighters****! I didn't say ****even close ta' zilch****, about trusting in the Council's decisions! Do ****not**** forget, Hamlin: After what ****almost**** happened ta' Sonic*** (*One-Eyed Black is, of course, referring to the events covered in STH #40), **I've lost virtually ****all**** trust in ****even my own**** set o' rules!**

Elias-groan-**yeah! I ****did**** hear about ****that****! I ****was**** kind of hoping, however, that you had ****finally forgotten**** about that, and had at least ****some**** trust, in the ****way that things**** are run ****now****!**

One-Eyed Black (Making a huge left-handed fist as he speaks) **after you guys ****voting against**** saving Freedom HQ from the Freedom Fighters' evil opposites***(*See STH #191)**!? I wouldn't trust ****you guys**** to watch over BOWLING PINS!**

(The whole Council shudders)

Dylan **look, 'Black! It's ****not**** like we didn't ****wanna**** save it! We were just tryin' ta' focus all our energy on stoppin' Eggman! That's all!**

One-Eyed Black **Voting ****not**** ta' save the Freedom Fighters' base-of-operations!? Oh, yeah! I'd say you guys were ****doin' an excellent job****! NOT!**

Hamlin**WHY I OUGHTA'….**

Sally** THAT IS ENOUGH! I, myself, am ****not**** crazy about ****either of those**** decisions, either, One-Eyed Black! But what's done is done! Sonic ****was**** able to hunt down the one ****truly responsible**** for his mechanization! We got Freedom HQ back regardless! And I was a ****very good sport****, about the Law being wrong about ****both****! I admitted to you, in front of the entirety of my friends, One-Eyed Black, that the Law is ****not**** perfect, but the injustice you accuse it of!? ****Everyone here**** views ****that**** as complete OVERKILL! It ****is**** true that we have differences in opinion, but unfortunately, right now, we have to set ****all of that**** aside, and ****all**** work together, if we hope to stop Eggman ****once and for all****! ONLY AFTER ****THAT**** WILL WE SETTLE THIS! And ****one more thing****, One-Eyed Black: I am, right now, in ****total agreement**** with you, that us turning against each other, would be ****exactly**** what our enemies ****would want****! You have ****always**** told me to practice what I preach, One-Eyed Black! And ****now****, I strongly encourage ****everyone else**** here, including ****you****, One-Eyed Black, to do the same!**

Hamlin -groan-**Look, Old Man! I understand that you were speakin' yer mind, but everyone here was ****kinda**** hopin' that at least ****some o' that hostility**** had ****left**** you, by now!**

One-Eyed Black **Bad memories are, unfortunately, ****very hard**** for ****me**** ta' forget, Hamlin! And just like**** you****, I am ****very slow**** in forgiving! Most unfortunately in your case, Sonic's court-marshal, is among the mistakes, that I have ****not forgiven anyone**** involved for, or ****am about to****, either!**

Penelope (Thinking) _**the fact that you **__**still don't**__** forgive us for **__**that**__**, is what always scared me about you, One-Eyed Black!**_

Penelope **Look, One-Eyed Black, I ****understand**** that ****you were afraid**** of being evil, but seriously! Did you ****really have**** to destroy a ****major part**** of your own ****brain's inner workings**** just to calm ****that fear****!?**

One-Eyed Black **It was either ****that****, or suicide! Like it or not, ****those**** were the two ****most permanent**** solutions in sight to ****that**** particular phobia! And as I was in no hurry ta' ****die****, the ever-aforementioned, and dreaded-by-many alteration, was the ****only way ta' go in sight****! And sorry! Therapy ****didn't**** exactly do it for me! See, ****experience and knowledge**** may be easy ta' change, but the way your brain works, is ****not****!**

Hamlin (Thinking)_**HMPH! I **__**still**__** say that that alteration was **__**overkill, Old Man**__**!**_

Elias **One-Eyed Black! I ****must**** know! ****Before**** the alteration, did you ****still have this**** much distrust in the Law!?**

One-Eyed Black **THAT distrust was ****deeply****-rooted, and had been with me ****ever since I**** saw all the injustice it brought forth, to ****so many**** innocent lives, in a ****lotta' the worlds**** I've been to! Unfortunately fer ****you guys, that**** includes ****this**** one!**

Elias **well, ****whatever**** you saw, One-Eyed Black, at least ****you were**** able to differentiate right from wrong, and ****that****, alone, I commend you for! It was your continuing need, ****and desire, to differentiate good from evil****, that resulted in your upgrading your robotic eye with Spirit Vision, was it not!?**

(One-Eyed Black nods his head)

Dylan **well, that ****was**** a pretty good reason, 'Black! But it's ****still really**** creepy that you know what ****everyone**** around you is thinking! I mean, waddaya do 'bout ****not**** spoiling any surprises on your birthday!?**

One-Eyed Black **Spirit Vision ****can**** be de-activated! But except for occasions ****like**** my birthday, I don't do it very often!**

Knuckles **Alright! 'Nuff talk! Whadaya got for us that's gonna up ****our game****, Pirate!?**

One-Eyed Black **I was ****beginnin'**** ta' think you guys'd ****never**** ask! First: 'Su! Is everyone on the "guest-list" here!?**

Julie-Su **I told ****everyone**** you told me to, Pirate! And yeah! ****A lot**** of 'em ****are**** here! Right now, we're only ****two**** animals short! And knowing at least ****one**** of 'em, ****he**** should be here ****any second now****!**

(Right on cue, Sonic shows)

Knuckles (Thinking)_**well, speaka' the Blue Devil!**_

Sonic **sorry I'm late, you guys! Just off runnin' the usual errands, this, that, ****you guys**** all know the drill!**

Sally-groan-**we ****all know****, that as the Top-Freedom Fighter, you have your fair-share of responsibilities, Sonic! I ****was**** kind of hoping, however, that ****this meeting**** would be your ****top-priority****!**

Sonic **"new weapons"!? C'mon, Sal! You ****know**** I have ****little use, or need****, for "weapons"!**

Knuckles **Well, given that yer good buddy, the Pirate here, has been ****slaving**** over a lab-table for the past****-day-n'-a-half without so much as five minutes**** o' sleep workin' on ****these**** things, I ****woulda' hoped**** that you'd be, at least, ****somewhat**** interested!**

Sonic **Hey! I'm here, aren't I!?**

Julie-Su **one more, and the count'll be ****complete****, Pirate!**

Sally (Looking all around her) **but, all of the key-Freedom Fighters and Chaotix are ****here now****! Who could we possibly be missing!?**

One-Eyed Black **There is only ****one**** missing now! Your newest recruit!**

Tails **but, 'Black! ****Cream's**** our newest recruit! And ****she's**** already here!**

One-Eyed Black **I personally recruited ****one other****! And ****this**** newest member of your Team, gained a lot of courage, and skill, just from being around Sonic!**

A mysterious voice **Sorry I'm ****late****, you guys! Had ta' get past all the press n' media! **

Mina the Mongoose **I found out pretty-well the ****hard-way****: bein' a famous rock-star ****isn't**** all fun n' games!**

Sally **MINA!?**

Julie-Su **the Pirate recognized Mina for her spunk, speed, ****and**** all the courage that Sonic gave her! All that being the case, the Pirate decided to let ****her**** in on the "party", too!**

Mina **Believe me, you guys! It was a ****pretty tough choice****: either stay ****just a rock-star**** and ****only**** be heard on ****the stage and on disc****, OR become a part-time Freedom Fighter, and ****really dish it out ta' Eggman**** fer everything 'e's done to us, ****you**** bein' mechanized and turned against us, included, Princess!**

Sonic **great ta' ****finally**** have ya' aboard, Mina! But ****don't**** expect 'ny ****special treatment****!**

Mina **don't worry, Sonic! Thanks ta' Ash, I'm ****totally over**** not bein' together with you!**

Julie-Su **Alright, Pirate! The ****whole gang's here now****! So, waddaya got for us!?**

One-Eyed Black **first, I hope ****everyone here**** can handle the pain of a ****Flu-Shot!**

Sonic **"Flu-Shot"!? C'mon, 'Black! That ****ain't even**** peanuts! Now if yer talkin' about a ****Rabies****-Shot, now ****that's**** painful!**

(One-Eyed Black teleports a small syringe into his hand)

One-Eyed Black **well, ****this**** shot is gonna go straight to yer heads, ****literally****! So, ****who's first****!?**

Knuckles **first**** tell us what that shot's for, Pirate!**

One-Eyed Black **I take it ****everyone**** by now, has heard, of Rotor's free-will preservation devices, the Neuro-Overriders, haven't you!?**

Rotor **I remember 'em like I invented 'em yesterday, 'Black…Wait a sec! ARE ****YOU**** TELLIN' US THAT ****YOU**** CAME UP WITH ****YOUR OWN**** NEURO-OVERRIDERS!?**

Sonic** ain't gonna lie ta' ya', Rote! He ****did****! But as with 'Black's ****other**** gadgets, ****his**** Neuro-Overriders are a ****huge improvement****, on the design o' the device that 'e based 'em on! The Neuro-Overriders that ****'Black**** came up with, are made usin' nano-circuitry, and can be injected right inta' yer skull, makin' 'em pretty well impossible, to remove without shootin' the animal! The "Neuro-Overrider Tattoos" were standard equipment fer 'Black n' ****all 'is buds****, startin' just before the original Robuttnik came ta' town!**

Sally **and ****you**** didn't tell any of ****us about this**** because….!?**

Sonic **believe**** me, Sal! I was ****gonna****! My plan was: after I woulda' become Mecha-Sonic on purpose, 'Black and I were gonna tell the ****whole village**** about 'em! And believe me, Sal, ****you**** were pretty high up on my "tell this about to" list! But ****after**** my court-marshal, 'Black and I ****were really afraid to****!**

Sally (Lifting her hand as if to say "Enough") **I understand, Sonic! You were afraid that I would say "no" to ****that**** plan, as well, even though I would've known that it was ****already way-too-late****, to save One-Eyed Black and his men from making ****that**** particular gamble! I understand ****that**** perfectly, Sonic! And back then, I ****would've**** said "no", as you and One-Eyed Black were apparently dead-afraid of realizing the hard way; but ****now****, I understand: ****if**** One-Eyed Black truly ****does**** have a fool-proof plan, to ****protect****, and as I learned right when One-Eyed Black re-awakened my life essence, ****restore****, one's free-will, I guess ****anything's**** worth a shot** **(No pun intended)! You have my utmost, and unconditional cooperation, One-Eyed Black!**

One-Eyed Black **Let it be known: Sally ****already has this**** technology built into 'er; the Neuro-Overrider Tattoos, and the Free-Will Restoration Circuit Cards, are no different in basic schematics! The ****only major**** difference is: the Free-Will Restoration Circuit-Cards, were made using ****conventional**__**circuitry; the Neuro-Overrider Tattoos, have the ****same basic schematics****, but are made using ****nano****-circuitry, ****instead**** of ****conventional****! So, Sally will ****not**** need this little "Booster shot"! But the ****rest o' you**** are a ****different story****! So, I repeat my question: ****Who's first****!?**

Julie-Su** I ****really doubt**** that ****this**** is gonna be ****any more**** painful, than the implants that I received when ****I**** was with the Legion! Therefore, the ****pain you're warning us about'll hurt me**** the least! So, ****I'll go**** first!**

One-Eyed Black (addressing the rest of the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix who still aren't quite sure what to think about this, let alone have the guts to go through with it) **With ****these**** implants, your state-of-mind will be immune to Eggman's influence, ****even**** if you should get Roboticized!**

(In about two hours, 53 minutes, and 12 seconds, starting with Julie-Su, and ending with Cream, the work of adding the Neuro-Overrider Tattoos to the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix, is complete; One-Eyed Black gives everyone he gave these implants to, about 40 minutes to an hour, to fully recover from the extreme pain, of applying implants of this kind, the likes of which, only Julie-Su is used to! About an hour after everyone's deemed fully recovered, the weapon inspection resumes)

One-Eyed Black** Now, ****finally****, getting to the weapons I have for you guys, I'll start with the ****special weapons FIRST****, as in: the weapons that will be wielded, by ****one**** of you, and ****one**** of you, ****alone****!**

(One-Eyed Black now hands a small cartridge-like device to Julie-Su; she examines it with great curiosity, but knows that only One-Eyed Black, and he alone, knows what this cartridge is for, and knows that their "new friend", will readily, and happily, explain what it can do, if she allows him to speak)

The question on Julie-Su's mind that cannot be avoided in asking is…

Julie **so, what exactly does ****this hot little baby**** do, Pirate!?**

One-Eyed Black **that**** is a weapon-booster, 'Su! Specially designed, and developed, for your already-ever-handy proton gun! It will increase its overall fire-power, by a good ****800%****! Meaning, that once you add that weapon booster to your already-versatile primary weapon, it will be capable of completely destroying, an entire single-file-line of eight Com-Bots with one shot!**

Julie-Su (Still looking at her "New Toy" with a great deal of wonder and curiosity) **HMMMM….Gotta admit, Pirate! I like!**

One-Eyed Black **Bunnie! For once, your husband ****is**** correct! It was ****not entirely**** being half-robotic, that ****gained you**** the ****respect of the other Freedom Fighters****, and struck unspeakable ****fear into Robotnik****! It ****also, had a lot**** to do, with how you ****used**** that power, and the ****fiery heart that you always had****, since the day thatcha' first-took on the forces of that fat sicko named Robotnik! See, it's ****not the power**** that makes a great warrior, Bunnie! It's ****the will****! I have seen, starting with the undisputed king of the Power Rangers, Tommy Oliver, that a warrior is a pretty good one, with, or with****out**** special powers, once he-or she-realizes ****that**** lesson in-full! However, ****you**** are ****also**** correct, Bunnie! A little bit of extra strength and hitting power, ****never really**** hurt anybody but the ones who were on the receiving end of the power-in-question, either! And believe ****me****, Bunnie: I ****absolutely hate**** seeing ****any**** warrior of good-heart, especially if the warrior in-question, is a ****good and fiery-hearted fighter like you always were****, feel ****weak and useless****! And in view of ****that****, I developed ****these**** for ****you****!**

(One-Eyed Black presents Bunnie with a strange set of arm-gloves and knee-boots)

One-Eyed Black **I ****know**** how important being a ****powerful, hard-hitting freedom fighter**** is to you, Bunnie! Shortly after learning that you were ****finally**** de-mechanized, I decided it ****might**** be a good idea, both for ****you, and for the friends you protect****, to get ****those "powers" back****! With ****these**** gauntlets n' boots, Bunnie, yer ****karate kicks**** will be ****just as effective****, as ****they were**** when you were ****half-robotic****; you will, once again, be able to ****lift numerous times your own weight****, with ****absolute ease****, and ****this**** time, with ****both arms****; you'll be able to ****fly**** again, generate a force-field up to two feet all around you, ****and I even**** built some lasers into the gauntlets fer good measures! In short: I'm giving ****you the chance**** to get ****all of your**** "powers" back, ****and then some****, Bunnie! ****No mechan****ization, ****or Legion****ization, required!**

(Bunnie's eyes light up like strobe-lights! The chance to get all of her hitting power back, and then some, is a chance One-Eyed Black must've known from the start, that Bunnie would never pass up)

Bunnie **Sugar-Black! Ah ****dunno what ayilse**** ta' say but: THANKS, HON! If Ah ****dinn't have**** a hubby already, Ah'd give y'all a ****nahce big fat smackaroo**** fer theyis!**

One-Eyed Black **and as fer ****you****, D'Coolette, yeah! I have ****something**** special fer ****you****, as well!**

(One-Eyed Black hands Antoine a sword made of some kind of crystal)

Antoine **und… Vat, may I ask, ees zo specielle about ****zis**** blade?**

One-Eyed Black **that**** saber is made from Korlonium Crystal; you ****even slice a 'bot's foot off**** with ****that**** sword, that 'bot'll ****be scrap-metal, INSTANTLY****! But, at the ****same time****, I know your current sword is important to you, as well, it coming from yer valiant father n' all!**

(Antoine's eyes light up like the Sun; He is most appreciative, that his most uneasy friend is entrusting him with such an impressive weapon!)

One-Eyed Black** however, ****don't**** think fer a ****second, that I'm doing this out of forgiveness fer what you did to Sonic back there***(*Again, refer to Sonic #40)!

Antoine -sigh-**I know! I desairve ****zat much, I guess****!**

Antoine (Thinking)_ -groan-__**ze Pyr-ratt**__** eez right**__**! I vas souch an **__**eeediot**__**, und so **__**bly-ind**__**! I **__**cannot**__** believe zat I made souch a **__**stooopeed mistake like ZAT**__**!**_

One-Eyed Black **getting to ****you****, Rotor! I ****know**** yer position in the ****Council is important****, but I can ****also very well see****, that being a ****Freedom Fighter****, in ****your**** mind, is ****far-more important to you****, personally!**

Rotor (Blushing a little bit and reaching behind himself)-chuckle-**Is it ****really that**** obvious? Yeah, 'Black! If I ****could**** re-join the Team, it'd be better than ****all my best birthdays combined****!**

Hamlin** even so, Rotor, you're ****still**** needed ****here****! Besides,**** don't forget**** about yer ****thrown back****!**

(Rotor looks down in shame)

One-Eyed Black** don't worry 'bout it! I've ****already**** anticipated ****that**** problem!**

The whole joint-group, including Rotor**!?**

(One-Eyed Black teleports a small container of pills into his hand, and gives it to Rotor)

One-Eyed Black **if you ****really want**** yer thrown back ta' go away, Rotor, so that you can officially re-join the Team, just ****take one of those**** a night, and call me in the morning each day afterwards! Once ****that**** container is ****empty****, your thrown back'll be cured; ****fer good****! But, ****don't take any more, or less****, than what I've already told ya' ta' take; if you ****do**** take more, after ****three days straight**** of overdose, ****or**** underdose, your thrown back ****will get worse, irreversibly****!**

(Everyone stares at both One-Eyed Black, and Rotor, in disbelief, shock, and anticipation; One-Eyed Black can very well see with his robotic eye, that some of the more gruff, and less-understanding creatures in this crowd, especially those like Hamlin, do not think or want Rotor to take this kind of risk)

Much to the Council's total shock, but to everyone's complete understanding…

Rotor **'Black, I ****know**** it's risky, but if it ****really does**** mean that I'll be able ta' ****re-join the Team, it's a risk I'm willin' ta' take****! Anyway, thanks, 'Black! You're a ****serious life-saver****!**

(One-Eyed Black closes his eyes, smiles, and nods his head to Rotor, in full acceptance, of the kind words that the original "Mad Scientist" of the Freedom Fighters has just now delivered to him; One-Eyed Black now turns to Amy Rose, to provide her with her share, of what will help her out, in this up-coming, and newly-re-written-slug-fest)

One-Eyed Black **Amy Rose, ****these inserts**** are for the ends of yer already-ever-dreaded-by-all-of-your-opponents hammer! They are made from Korlonium crystal; so, from here on in, if you hit ****anything robotic**** with your already-pretty-infamous-mallet, that target, will be ****instantly, and literally, DUST!**

Amy Rose **MMMM…Double whammy, huh!? I like!**

One-Eyed Black** just ****do me**** a favor, Amy: do ****not**** use these on Robians! **

Amy Rose **HMPH! Party-pooper!**

One-Eyed Black **And finally, as for ****the regulars****, this means: Sally, Rotor, Cream, Vector, Espio, ****and**** Charmy, ****these**** hot little babies are fer ****you guys****!**

(One-Eyed Black points to some very strange-looking hand-weapons on the table closest by, and hands one-each, to Sally, Charmy, Rotor, Vector, Cream, and Espio)

One-Eyed Black**these**** hand-weapons are the latest in "Double-Trouble" technology! They are known as the ****"Double-Trouble X-8"**** weapons! They ****were designed**** specifically with ****you guys**** in mind! They team a powerful, rapid-fire Korlonium crystal-powered Laser-Pistol, with a Teleportation Gun! Thing is: ****unlike most**** other "Double-and Triple-Trouble" Weapons, only ****one**** of the weapons on ****that**** gun chassis, is to be used at ****any given time****! The ****teleportation gun**** part o' the weapon is for…you ****guessed it!**** Teleporting Robians ****out of harm's way****! I've already calibrated them, to teleport ****any****thing and ****every****thing they target, straight for the main lab here in New Mobotropolis, where Chuck is to fit them with Free-Will Restoration Circuit Cards; after which, they are to be moved ****immediately****, to the De-Roboticizer! The laser-pistol part o' the weapon is, of course, for ****any****thing and ****every****thing ****else****, that Eggman ****may throw yer way****!**

Cream (Looking her "new toy" over, and taking great care to not accidently let it go off, and hurt someone that she really cares about) **what ****you're doing**** for the Freedom Fighters is ****very**** generous, One-Eyed Black!**

Cream (Thinking) _**I'm beginning to think that calling this raccoon creepy was a big mistake! One-Eyed Black is doing **__**so much**__** for the Freedom Fighters! And getting the **__**Princess back**__** for us!? That was probably the best gift of all!**_

One-Eyed Black **all of the laser-weapons**** that I just-now passed out to you guys, are powered by ****Korlonium crystal****! In other words: You fire at ****anything**** that has ****even the slightest hint of electronics**** in it with ****these**** weapons, and ****that target, is HISTORY****! And ****last, but definitely not**** least, I've saved the most ****powerful weapon/gadgets for last****! 'Cause I know, that once the ****four of you**** that I'm planning to give ****these out to****, learn how ta' use 'em, they will ****grant the four in-question, power, beyond yer foes' wildest nightmares!**** I had to brave ****the ravages of several zones, and collect 250 power-rings****, as well as gain ****unlimited access to the power of the Master Emerald, just**** to get these things to work! And I ****deeply hope**** that my efforts ****are**** appreciated! Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Mina, ****this**** is why I invited ****you**** four to the party!**

(One-Eyed Black hands Sonic, Mina, Knuckles, and Tails, each a belt-worn-device, that seems to have a peculiar looking container, with a small control panel built onto it)

Sonic**!? What the heck is ****this**** thing!?**

Knuckles** ALRIGHT, PIRATE! WHAT ****DID YOU DO**** WITH THE MASTER EMERALD!?**

One-Eyed Black**Relax, Knuckles! The Master Emerald ****didn't go**** anywhere! I simply hooked it up to these power-belts that I'm now giving out to ****you, Sonic, Tails, AND Mina****!**

Sonic (Thinking)_**and I remember hearin' that the Master Emerald, is actually**__** fourteen Chaos Emeralds rolled inta' one**__**! **__**That**__** means…No way! Couldn't be! Could it!?**_

Sonic **Yo, 'Black! Do ****these**** "power-belts" do what I ****think they're gonna do****!?**

One-Eyed Black (Looking at Sonic through his right eye) **you ****do**** seem to have the right idea, Sonic! Knuckles ****also**** seems to kinda suspect it, but 'e's a little too mad at me fer putting a curse on the Master Emerald ta' think about it, ****let alone**** ask about it!**

Knuckles (Trying to calm down, in the hopes that One-Eyed Black will explain himself)** Go 'head n' fill me in, Sonic! ****What's the Pirate up to****!?**

Sonic **think about it, Knux! 'Black collected ****more than enough**** power rings for us, and the Master Emerald, as everyone knows n' has found out, is way-past more than enough power, for the four of us ta' go SUPER!**

Sally-gasp-**One-Eyed Black! ****Is**** Sonic right!? You ****created these**** power-belts, to ****enable the four creatures that you're giving them out to****, to go ****Ultra at a moment's notice****!?**

Mina (Still examining her "new toy" with great curiosity) **"Ultra"!? What's ****that**** mean?**

Sonic **I think I know ****exactly**** what it means, Mina! 'Black wants us to use ****this**** "power-access curse" that 'e put on the Master Emerald, ****and these**** rings, to become Super Sonic, Hyper Knuckles, Turbo Tails, and ****now****, Mina, it looks like 'Black thinks ****you**** got the stuff, to achieve an ultimate form o' yer own, and become a ****fourth member**** o' the Super Team!**

Mina (Eyes lighting up like the Sun) **'Black! Is ****this**** true!? You ****really think**** that ****I have what it takes to go "Super"!?**

One-Eyed Black (Nodding his head)** as with Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails, ****you****, Mina, have a gift: ****you are dangerously close next-door****, to being ****as fast as Sonic****! And if ya' don't ****mind me saying so, Mina, that's**** a pretty ****big feat**** 'n itself! So, yer answer is: ****yes****, Mina! I ****really do**** think that ****you got the stuff****! I collected 250 power rings; it ****only takes fifty-a-piece****, for a being to go Super, and there are, at present, ****four**** of you! ****That**** means there's an ****extra set****! And ****here's**** what I'm planning ta' do with it: a practice-run, to see if you, Mina, really ****can**** achieve an ultimate form! And I've ****already picked out a name for it****…**

Later, at Mina's band's trailer…

Ash **"Ultra Mina"!?**

Mina** Killer name, huh!? Anyway, ya' heard me right, Ash! 'Black thinks ****I**** got the stuff! And I'm ****not**** gonna disappoint 'im!**

Ash **yeah, but, Mina! I thought Sonic broke up with ya'! Won't joinin' the Freedom Fighters bring ****that**** painful memory o' yers ****back****!?**

Mina** Listen, Ash: Given ****how close**** Sonic ****still is to Sally****, I'm bettin' the ****same thing's gonna, and prob'ly already did, happen ta' Amy!**** And don't ferget: ****she**** seems totally cool with it, and joined the Freedom Fighters, ****regardless****!**

Ash** I guess ya' ****got me there****, Mina! But still! If you ****do**** go through with ****this****, you'll be puttin' yerself in ****constant danger****! You ****really think**** that ****this**** is really worth ****that**** kinda' risk!?**

Mina **hey, Ash! When I was with Sonic, ****danger was an every-day thing**** fer me! Ever since I met 'im, ****I**** wanted ta' be a freedom fighter, too! Next ta' bein' a big rock-star, being on ****that**__**Team has been my dream! True! I'm ****not**** with Sonic, anymore! But ****you**** saw as well as ****I did****, how much that "One-Eyed Black" guy's after Eggman's throat, ****and**** after what happened ta' Sally, ****nobody in this**** town can really blame 'im! And bein' part o' the team that takes ****that fat sicko out****…**

Ash **hey, hey! Say no more, Mina! I get the message!** –sigh-**and, I ****know**** that there's ****no real way**** that I can stop ya'! And if the Freedom Fighters ****really do**** needja ****that**** badly, and this "One-Eyed Black" guy truly ****does**** think thatcha' ****got what it takes ta' help out with this****, I guess I got ****no choice**** but to follow suit! Just ****promise me**** that you'll be ****careful****, Mina! I ****don't**** wanna lose you—****EVER!**

Mina **don't worry, Ash! I ****know**** that ****you'll**** always be there in my corner! And I ****also**** know, that with Sonic, Knuckles, ****and**** Tails there with me, my chance o' not comin' outta ****this**** alive, is ****pretty-well zilcho****!**

Ash-sigh-**well, when ****yer right, yer right****, Mina! And you've ****never**** given me**__**any**** reason ta' doubt you! So, have ya' talked ta' ****yer folks**** 'bout ****this**** yet?**

Mina **Not yet, Ash! But I'm ****planning**** to!**

Ash (Thinking) _**well,**__** here's hoping**__** thatcher parents are as **__**supportrive**__** as this "One-Eyed Black" guy seems to be, Mina!**_

(As predicted, a lot of the families, and friends of these heroic creatures known as the Freedom Fighters, and the Chaotix, have mixed feelings about what this "raggy old software pirate in black" is doing for the creatures that most of the world has called their heroes for so long! Everyone of good-heart is very happy for the Freedom Fighters, and exceedingly proud of One-Eyed Black, for getting Princess Sally back for them, a deed that is destined to be remembered about the ragged-but-apparently-good-hearted-warrior for millennia to come! Everyone around the Freedom Fighters does admit, however, that they will have to get used to One-Eyed Black all over again! They have not seen this warrior for a very long time, and several have all but forgotten how best to even talk to him. The Freedom Fighters, however, remember this 'coon of a rogue well, and considering what he has done for them thus far, they, and everyone of good-heart around them, are very happy to have him back, especially considering, that he's no longer holding any of his potential strength or abilities back! Most of the New Mobotropolis populace, though a little uneasy, about having a warrior as scary-looking as One-Eyed Black walking freely amongst them again, are very appreciative to the ragged warrior, for bringing Princess Sally back to them! That, many of the Freedom Fighters dub: "the best deed performed by the ragged warrior to-date!" In addition, everyone across Mobius knows full-well that this ragged rogue is out for Eggman's throat, and won't stop for much to get it! If so much as one 'bot stands in this rogue's way, if it's a Robian, he'll teleport it on its merry way to being restored to a creature of flesh-and-blood, while anything else made of metal would be guaranteed scrap-metal, but whatever the fate of anything made of metal that stands between One-Eyed Black and him terminating Eggman with unspeakable prejudice, it was not going to stop the ragged rogue and all who end up helping him long enough to make much of a difference in the fact that Eggman is destined for total, painful, torturous, and well-deserved destruction at the hands of not only Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails, whose destiny it always was to destroy the big fat dictator, anyway, but also at the hands of a ragged rogue who always admired and cherished any-and all-of the friendships that these three heroes were at least moderately famous for making, having, upholding, and rescuing from certain doom! Everybody on both sides, even Eggman's most loyal follower, knows that Dr Eggman is destined to go down in the type of flames that only the heart of a Hawaiian volcano can provide; Everyone, all across the face of Mobius, is well-aware, that their ragged new-old friend, One-Eyed Black, is planning to welcome Eggman to one thing, and one thing alone: THE FREEDOM FIGHTERS' NIGHTMARE!)

Chapter #8: TROUBLE WITH ALLIES

(Meanwhile, some problems arise, between One-Eyed Black, one Freedom Fighter, and one Chaotic; the Freedom Fighter is Antoine; the Chaotic is Knuckles; Antoine has a whole skeleton to pick with One-Eyed Black, for his negligence, that allowed Patch to fatally poison his father, General D'Coolette! As One-Eyed Black would not forgive Antoine for his huge hand in prosecuting Sonic for a crime that was not exactly the Blue Blur's fault*(*See STH #40), Antoine was not going to forgive One-Eyed Black, for allowing Patch to do the damage that he did anytime soon; As for Knuckles, he is really steamed at One-Eyed Black, for putting a curse on the Master Emerald; another curse, that it was later revealed, required a sacrifice to break. Starting a little bit after the weapons were passed out, Antoine and Knuckles, both decide that the time is right, to settle these scores once and for all! One-Eyed Black, with his robotic right eye, readily sees the rage building up inside both of these young warriors, and knows that the only way to settle this, is to have a "friendly" sparring match with Knuckles, and a no-holds-bar-non-fatal-fencing-match, with Antoine! Antoine wins the coin-toss fair and square, and therefore, he will face One-Eyed Black first! The pirate does, however, put a little bit of a twist, on "Friendly competitions": Each combatant, will be given 4,000 "Life-Points", whoever gets rid of all of their Life-Points first, loses*(* Yup! 'Black got these rules from watching the hit-anime series "Yu-Gi-Oh!"!); it does not matter to One-Eyed Black who wins, he just wants these two to get their rage brought out, and expended. Bunnie, knowing her husband better than most, is hand-picked as this first fight's referee)

Bunnie **Alrahght! Y'all know the dree-il! ****Don't**** mattah ****who**** wins! Sugar-Black ****just**** wants y'all to let all ay-out, Antoine! So, don't y'all hurt 'im ****too bayad****! Remembah: Sugar-Black's the one who gave me mah strength bayack! **

Antoine (Doing his best to take Bunnie's advice) **Oui! I know, Bunn-eee! I know eet ****vas not**** entiairly One-Eyes Black's vault, but steel…**

Bunnie** I ****know**** how y'all feel, Antoine! Your-all daddy's dayith was a ****serious heartbreakah**** fer me, too, don't ferget! Just remembah: we ****still**** need Sugar-Black ta' hayelp us stoahm Robotropolis!**

(Antoine draws his original sword, One-Eyed Black draws the Phantom Dagger, and match #1 begins! For the most part, with Antoine totally on Auto-Pilot, almost totally void of fear and self-control, and One-Eyed Black more than ready for anything his opponent dish out, both are more than raring to give this match their all, this match is, for the most part, pretty even. As predicted by all onlookers, it is Antoine who bites the dust, but One-Eyed Black, only has a very measly 15 Life-Points left. The match is viewed by all, combatants, spies, onlookers, and referee alike, as a pretty even, and hard-sought-after "fight"! In the end, One-Eyed Black helps Antoine back to his feet, totally oblivious, to the "victory" that he has just scored. As it turns out, it is One-Eyed Black's way, to treat all who "battle" him in a friendly game such as this one, with utmost respect, and compassion, whether he beats them, or not! Antoine knows that this level of compassion, is at least in part-way, thanks to the pirate's ever-aforementioned alteration.)

Antoine **eet takes a ****tremendous amount**** of honair to do vat yu do, One-Eyes Black! I can ****vairy vell**__**see**** zat you ****knew vat you wair doink**** when you altaired yourself!**

One-Eyed Black **that's a compliment from you that I ****really do**** appreciate, D'Coolette! But I'm still ****not**** forgiving you, for what ****you did**** to Sonic***(*See 48-pace special "Mecha-Madness", and STH #40)**!**

Antoine (Thinking and slapping himself in the face)_ -groan-__**I might've **__**figiaired as much**__**; I admeet eet: I vas stupeed! Soneec vas right! I **__**should've**__** noticed soonair **__**zat Nack vas ze vun who vas behind zat**__**!**_

Knuckles **Alright, Pirate! Hope yer done playin' around with Antoine, and if you use ****that same set o' rules with ME****, I'm gonna make ya' eat ****that**** rule-book next meal-time!**

One-Eyed Black (Looking through his right eye)** I can ****very well see**** thatcher ****really**** upset with me, for putting ****another seal**** on the Master Emerald, that requires the sacrifice of a life to break! Very well, Knuckles! Waddaya say we ****raise the stakes**** a little?**

Knuckles (Raising an eyebrow) **I'm listening!**

One-Eyed Black **If ****you**** win, I explain myself in-full! But if ****I**** win, ****you**** are to ****bother me****, about the curse that I placed on the Master Emerald, ****no more****!**

Knuckles **Sounds like a fair 'nuff trade-off to ****me****, Pirate! But understand: you ****know**** how desperate I am fer answers, of whatever question haunts me! So ****don't expect**** me ta' go ****easy on ya'****!**

One-Eyed Black (Thinking) _**I **__**know**__** Knuckles seeks answers, **__**and I know**__** he's gonna cream me! But I know full-well, once accepting a challenge from someone like Knuckles, there's **__**no turning back!**__** Besides! I've been meaning to explain m'self to 'im,**__** anyway!**_

(One-Eyed Black now calls on the Chaotix)

One-Eyed Black**Alright, you guys! We need a referee fer this; the referee chosen**__**must**** be the one who knows Knuckles best; someone who can offer him good advice; ****and**__**someone who can make ****good, and unprejudicial calls****! So, ****who's**** it gonna be!?**

(The Chaotix all back away from Julie-Su and point her way)

Vector **hate ta' admit it, but ****'Su's definitely**** the one who knows 'im ****best****! And therefore, it should be the Dark Babe who refs ****this****!**

Julie-Su (Giving both Knuckles and One-Eyed Black the traditional salute) **for once, Vector's right! And don't worry, you two! I'll do my ****absolute best**** to make the ****fairest calls**** that I can!**

One-Eyed Black** That's all that I, ****and**** Knuckles, can ****ever**** ask o' ya', 'Su!**

(The second match gets underway just minutes after One-Eyed Black's fencing match with Antoine is over; the "fight" is actually, a little more even, than Knuckles was expecting it to be. Towards the "end", both combatants are battered like McNuggets, panting in exhaustion, and seemingly giving each other quite a run for their money! Knuckles, although with only 45 Life-Points remaining, comes out the victor, and just as promised, One-Eyed Black explains in-full, his every intention, behind the "curse", that the lethal software pirate put such a tremendous effort, into putting on the Master Emerald)

One-Eyed Black **…unlike yer "friend", Dr Finitevus, I had ****no intention whatsoever****, on ****controlling**** anybody, or even to turn a ****single living soul****, into ****anything**** like that god-like monster that the whole of your people, not to mention the ****rest of this world, as well now****, know, fear, ****and**** despise! The "curse" I placed, is ****only**** there, to provide ****you, Sonic, Tails, AND HOPEFULLY, Mina****, as well, with the power to achieve your ultimate forms, at a moment's notice! The Master Emerald is the ****only power-source**** left in ****this**** world, that can do that fer ****all four**** of you at once! Only an Evil One, like Finitevus, ****or**** Eggman, would have ****any real**** reason whatsoever, to break the link between the Master Emerald, and the Chaos Carriers! And I promise! The Evil Ones will hopefully ****stay the only ones****, who'll have ****any**** reason whatsoever, to share the fate that claimed yer father!**

Knuckles **Speakin' o' which, I know that ****that eye o' yers****, enables ya' ta' communicate with the Spirit World, Pirate! I want ****you ta' contact my dad, and tell 'im for me****,**-sob-**that I'm ****so**** sorry!**

One-Eyed Black **your father has ****always**** been with you, Knuckles! He has watched over you, since the very day he entered the Forbidden Zone, and was admitted into the Brotherhood! When your Grandfather, Saber, and several others in the Brotherhood, said that infusing you with all that extra chaos energy upon birth was a bad idea, your father stood up for you! It was ****only**** when you left Angel Island to help Sonic against Eggman, did your father lose ****any faith in you**** whatsoever! In fact, when you became Enerjak, your father wanted to ****destroy you****! But Sonic and 'Su ****turned 'im back around****! And when 'e learned that the ****spell that turned you into that monster, could only be broken by way of sacrifice****, your father viewed ****his own life****, as a ****very small price**** to pay, for both ****stopping Enerjak, and saving YOU, both with one blow**_**!**_** Your father continued to watch over you, from the sidelines of the Afterlife, and what your father thinks, about ****you**** carrying ****so much guilt****, over ****what you did as Enerjak, was simply this****: Seeing you ****this**** guilty, Knuckles, is the ****worst Afterlife torment**** that he could ****ever**** receive! After Sonic n' 'Su turned 'im back around, your father ****never said****, that what happened was ****your**** fault! If ya' ask me 'bout it, Knuckles, I'd say: it ****should be**** that creep, ****Finitevus who should pay fer this, not you, not anyone left in your entire family****! And if I read ya' right, Knuckles, that should go ****thirty-duple, for your mother!**

Knuckles (Thinking, and making a very tight fist) _**Finitevus, whether it takes me a**__** month, or the rest o' my life**__**, you **__**will**__** pay fer **__**everything**__** that you've done!**_

Knuckles (Trying his best to calm himself down) **Pirate, I ****know now thatcher**** intentions ****were**** noble, but the ****very thought of another curse on the Master Emerald****…that requires a ****sacrifice**** ta' break…**

One-Eyed Black (Still looking at Knuckles through his right eye) **I can ****very-well see****, that the fire of guilt, ****still**** rages within you, Knuckles! Believe me! I ****know**** the feeling! And given my ****own experience****, I can't ****honestly say**** that I blame you, fer thinking the way that ****you**** do! And, trust me, Knuckles: as of just last week, you are ****not the ONLY creature****, who bears an anvil factory's weight of guilt; Do ****not**** forget, Knuckles: The guilt in ****Sally, over everything that SHE did as MECHA-Sally****, is just as powerful, ****and**** unquenchable, as the guilt that ****you**__**feel, ****over everything you've done as Enerjak!**

(Unbeknownst to Knuckles, his Birth-Mother, Lara-Le, and his Step-Father, Wyn Macher, are both listening in on the whole conversation; when they learned that One-Eyed Black was back in town, they sent their most capable messenger after the dread-software pirate, in the hopes of news that Knuckles had survived Enerjak's last known assault, and if so, whether or not this dreaded, but good-hearted, engine of destruction could bring Knuckles over to Albion to visit them. When they learned that Knuckles was Enerjak, news which they both very openly prayed they would never hear, they requested that One-Eyed Black wear the most inconspicuous listening device at his immediate disposal; they were both desperately hoping to hear, that for once, the old 'coon of a rogue was lying! Much to their dismay, disappointment and horror, they now knew, that as usual, One-Eyed Black was not lying, about a single thing that he told the tightly-knit echidna couple. They did, however, hold back on telling the old rogue their two-sense, until they were absolutely positive, that One-Eyed Black was alone)

Wyn Macher** GRRRR…Thanks a lot, Pirate! ****You just**** made Lara the most miserable echidna on the planet!**

One-Eyed Black **Make that ****fourth**** most miserable, Wyn! ****First****-most-miserable being Lien-Da, for her being unconditionally dead-locked to Eggman's side, and knowing that she can't double-cross her new, large n' in charge overlord, without losing her ****own**** life! ****Second****-most-miserable, being your Step-Son, for being so guilty, over what 'e did as Enerjak, that he ****can't even look**** at either one of you! And ****third****-most-miserable, being Julie-Su, for having to see 'er main echidna feel ****so guilty n' rage-driven****! And believe me, you two: Julie-Su, and several of Knuckles' other friends, have ****tried numerous times to erase that guilt****, that so-weighs down Knuckles' heart, but ****any such words****, seem to go in one ear, and straight outta the other!**

Lara-Le-choke-sob-**Knuckles feels so guilty! Oh, Wyn! I can't stand to see Knuckles like ****this****!**

(Lara-Le collapses onto her knees, and bursts into tears)

Lara-Le -sob-**Oh, Knuckles! I'm so sorry!**

Wyn Macher -sigh-**it's alright, Lara!**

Wyn Macher** if you ****ever**** come ****here****, Finitevus, I AM GOING TO ****KILL YOU**** FOR TURNING KNUCKLES AGAINST US! ****THAT'S**** A ****PROMISE****!**

Wyn Macher (Thinking, as he painfully continues to see Lara-Le so torn up inside, over her first son's guilt, and her first husband's death) _**I was **__**really**__** hoping, that for once, you were **__**lying**__**, One-Eyed Black! But now, I can see that you're just as honest as everyone across the globe takes you for! That kinda honesty, in my mind, is **__**both**__** a blessing, **__**and**__** a curse! I **__**really wanted**__** to believe that for once, you **__**were**__** lying! And that you not bringing Knuckles to us, was just a ruse designed by the Brotherhood to keep Knuckles on Angel Island! But **__**now**__**, I see that, just like Lara **__**always said about you**__**, you tell the truth, no matter what consequences may be in-store for you! And for once, I deeply pity Locke for having to sacrifice himself to the Master Emerald to save the world from the evil force that Finitevus had the heartlessness to unleash upon us! And I promise, Finitevus! If you **__**ever**__** set foot here, I'll **__**rip**__** your evil heart out MYSELF!**_

Lara-Le (Still on her hands and knees, and still with a monsoon of tears in her eyes) **Finitevus, I swear: when ****you**** are admitted into the Afterlife, ****I**** will be ****among the council****, that condemns you, to an eternity of darkness, for ****everything**** that you have done, ****both**** to Locke, ****and**** to Knuckles!**

(One-Eyed Black now provides Lara-Le and Wyn Macher with the rest of the information, that they told him to get for them; even though it was what the two of them put the communicator onto the pirate to hear for themselves, it was still not the news that they wanted; Wyn Macher vows to roast Finitevus' evil, non-existent heart for lunch should the albino devil of an echidna ever dare show his face at Albion, and Lara makes a private prayer to Locke to demand him to continue to watch over Knuckles, and to never let her first son share Locke's fate. One-Eyed Black understands perfectly why Lara is so broken up inside about Locke being, not just kicked out of her life, but is now, out of her first son's life as well)

One-Eyed Black **I understand ****perfectly**** where yer coming from, Lara! Believe me, I ****realized a very long time ago****: That it's a lot easier on the heart, to just lose the friend****ship****, than to lose the ****actual**** friend!**

Chapter #9: MEETING WITH THE WIZARD

(As the disappointed, shocked, and dead-petrified-at-the-news echidna couple signs off, Rotor notices One-Eyed Black talking into some kind of communicator, and is in an ally that most New Mobotropolis citizens, don't usually go into very often)

Rotor **whatcha doin' in there, 'Black!?**

One-Eyed Black (Kind of knowing his cover has been blown **Oh…Er…not much, Rotor! It's OK!**

Rotor **you ****don't look**** "OK", 'Black! C'mon! Whatever it is, don't worry! I promise! I ****won't**** tell anyone! Now, c'mon, 'Black! You promised: "No more secrets"! You can ****at least**** tell ****me!**

(One-Eyed Black looks all around him, just to make sure no-one else has spotted him)

One-Eyed Black-sigh-**some family members of Knuckles' were wondering about 'im! They wanted me to bring Knuckles over to Albion for a visit!**

Rotor **lemme guess: His Mom n' Step-Pop, right?**

One-Eyed Black (Nodding his head) **Yeah! They were ****really anxious**** ta' see Knuckles again! So, when they realized that ****I was back in town****, they sent their ****most efficient messenger after me****, and practically ****begged me, to bring Knuckles to them to visit****!**

Rotor **so, whadja do, 'Black!?**

One-Eyed Black** I answered back, but I told them ****both**** that I ****couldn't**** bring Knuckles to them! And believe me, Rotor, ****disappointment****, would be a ****grave**** understatement! I told them the whole story as I knew it, and in their eyes, the news I sent back to them was disappointing, horrifying, and terrifying for them both! They ****didn't wanna**** believe me! Wyn Macher had heard his fair-share of stories about me, but was ****really hoping****, that ****for once**** I ****was**** lying! But Lara-Le, who remembers me, at least ****somewhat better****, knows at least ****somewhat better****, than to have ****those same**** hopes! As you, and everyone else around here, know, Rotor: Especially to a friend, I either speak the truth, or I keep my mouth epoxied shut! But Lara, ****like**** Wyn, was at least ****somewhat hopeful****, that the story I told them,**** was just a very elaborate excuse that the Brotherhood made me make up****, just to keep her first child away from her, and bound to his duties as Guardian of Angel Island! Ya' see, Rotor: Starting with Knuckles' Great-Grandfather, Athair, and branching out to the rest of Knuckles' surviving family members, I was one o' the best friends that the ****whole of the Brotherhood**** had! Combined with his association with the Ancient Walkers, I was one of ****the primary reasons, why the Brotherhood still called upon Athair every now n' then, when the going really got rough****, and when there was ****no other way**** out of whatever mess, that the Brotherhood may've ****gotten into****! I was the primary peace-keeper, for ****both ends of that**** rope! And I was friends with ****both**** of Knuckles' ****original**** parents for a ****very good reason****: Even though they ****didn't always**** agree with ****each other****, they almost ****always supported, backed up, and believed in Knuckles, 100%****! And to me, at least, Rotor, it takes a ****lot o' brains, and guts, to do something like that****!**

Rotor **and ****I'm pretty sure**** that ****that's**** a POV, that ****every hero****, in ****any dimension**** ya' go to ****absolutely loves aboutcha'****, 'Black!**

One-Eyed Black **Wyn and Lara had me wear ****this**** trans-ceiver so ****they could hear the truth**** behind my words for ****themselves****; as you can prob'ly imagine, Rotor: neither Lara, ****nor**** Wyn, were very happy campers, about ****that terrible story**** I told them ****being the absolute truth****! Lara broke down in a monsoon of tears; she said that she was ****ALMOST SORRY that she divorced Locke****! And as for Wyn, he was really upset with me, that I would ****dare**** come to them, with ****such awful news****! Knuckles baby brother, Knecapeon Mace heard this story, as well, and was ****even more devastated than Wyn, and Lara put together****, that his "powerful big brother", was the monster that exiled them all to that Eggman-ravaged ghost town; the monster that he hoped, he would ****only haveta' see**** in 'is nightmares! I ****knew**** that the three of them, were ****totally unprepared**** to hear that Knuckles ****was**** the Enerjak that banished them all to Albion, but I knew that they ****had ta' hear the truth**** sooner or later, no matter ****whose mouth it came out of****!**

Rotor** honesty ****always was**** one o' yer ****strongest suits****, 'Black! And ****that's another**** thing that I'm pretty sure ****every**** hero, no matter ****what**__**dimension ya' go to, ****really respects**** ya' for!**

One-Eyed Black **The news that Locke ****is**** gone, ****and**** that Knuckles ****was**** Enerjak, I'm very certain, was devastating for ****both**** of Knuckles' ****current**** parents, ****and his baby-bro****. as well! Please! Do ****not**** tell Knuckles that ****they**** were listening…**

Rotor **don't worry 'bout a thing****, 'Black! Like I said: I ****won't**** tell ****anyone!**** Rad-Red's guilt over what 'e did as Enerjak is ****not a real big secret**** around here; we ****almost lost**** Knuckles back there, don't ferget*** (* See STH #s 180-184)! **And that was ****not**** a good memory fer ****anyone**__**around here, ****least of all, Knuckles! That really**** tore 'im apart inside, and ****not even**** 'Su could make 'im feel better 'bout it, and much like Sally is ta' Sonic, 'Su's Rad-Red's Ace! And if Knux finds out that 'is folks bugged ya', that'll just make 'im ****feel worse****! And not even Egg-Lips wants ****that****! All of us ****know**__**Knuckles, 'Black! When he feels ****that**** guilty, his rage escalates ****along with it****! And if you told Knuckles that you told his parents about that, He'll just wanna tear ****anyone who comes near 'im apart! Even**** if it's 'Su tryin' ta' calm 'im down! Don't worry, 'Black! Yer secret's ****safe**** with ****me****! But interrupting yer big update on the info thatcher sending to Knuckles' folks, is ****not**** why I came lookin' for ya'! The Council wants ta' talk ta' ya'!**

One-Eyed Black** if they wanna try ta' ****change m'mind**** about the Mecha-Court-Marshal incident again, I just got ****two words for 'em: FORGET IT!**

Rotor **WHOA! Calm down, 'Black! Don't worry! The Council knows there's ****no way**** they can make ya' feel ****any better**** 'bout ****that****! In fact, as of when ya' split, ****everyone's**** given up on ****that****! Don't worry! ****Not even**** King Max is gonna try ****that**** 'nymore! Elias has been clued in on it, when ya' came back! He ****knows**** there's ****no way ta' change it****! The Council just wants ta' talk ta' ya' 'bout somethin'! They ****wouldn't say**** what! They just said: "That if you agree to what their Co-Leader has in mind, it'll improve 'is rep to the point where maybe-****just maybe****-even Sonic'd haveta' respect 'im!"**

One-Eyed Black **by "Co-Leader", you mean the "Semi-Evil Wizard" Ixis Naugus, ****don't you****? What does ****he**** want with**__**me****!?**

Rotor **Naugus only said: that "you'd thank 'im in the long run"! And the Council's bein' pretty persistent about it! They sent me ta' give ya' ****this**** subpoena, I don't think y'have ****any other choice but to at least talk to 'em!**** Sally ****also**** sent me here ta' make ya' promise ****not to slaughter**** anyone, IF-or more likely ****WHEN-ya' don't like**** what they got in mind for ya'!**

(Still with some degree of reluctance, One-Eyed Black approaches and enters the Courthouse, where the Council is waiting for him; One-Eyed Black, expecting trouble, has nearly every weapon he can immediately bring to bear, fully armed, and ready as if to decimate a good-sized army. He also, secretly, carries, a very special, and easily concealed, "emergency anti-magic protection", expecting the most trouble to come from Naugus)

One-Eyed Black **Alright, you heartless deceivers! I'm here! Now, what is it you want!?**

Ixis Naugus -gasp-**lower your defenses, Pirate! When you hear**-gasp-**what I have in mind for you, you will**-gasp-**finally forgive us, for that**-gasp-**unfortunate set-back, that, as all of us now know**-gasp-**would've been a ****tremendous offensive coup**-gasp-**for everyone in ****this**** world and time!**

(One-Eyed Black puts his weapons away, but he hides his "emergency protection" on the back-side of his belt)

One-Eyed Black** before I'm lured into ****another**** deception, FIRST tell me whatcha got in mind. ****Only after that****, will I even ****consider**** leaving here ****without**** breaking anything!**

Ixis Naugus-gasp-**the ****one known as Bunnie**-gasp-**thanked me greatly**-gasp-**for doing ****this**** for her! And**-gasp-**I do ****believe**** that ****you**** will thank me**-gasp-**for near-the same thing!**

One-Eyed Black** I'll ask ya' ****one more time****, nicely, Deceivers: WHAT DO YOU WANT!?**

Ixis Naugus -gasp-**it is ****really**** quite simple, One-Eyed Black!**-gasp-**I wish to restore your personality, and**-gasp-**return you to a ****complete**** being of flesh-and-blood!**

One-Eyed Black **really!? Well, I got ****three words**** for ya' ****from the bottom of my heart****, that say it all, Ixy!**

(One-Eyed Black converts his robotic arm to weapon mode, aims it right at the wand, that Naugus plans to use on him, and using his arm-weapons' full force, reduces the wand, to dust)

One-Eyed Black (Blowing the smoke from his just-now used weapons) **and my "three words" are: NOT-GONNA-HAPPEN!**

(One-Eyed Black's words stir up mucho-confusion, fear, disbelief, and even a little wonder amongst the Council; Chuck and Rotor are the only ones, who see right off the bat, what this ragged, self-tortured software pirate is getting at with this!)

Ixis Naugus (looking at what remains of his wand, a little curious, and in some ways, even a little frightened at what One-Eyed Black is getting at)-gasp-**I do not understand**-gasp-**One-Eyed Black!**-gasp-**Don't you ****want**** to be a being of pure sentience**-gasp-**a being completely of flesh-and-blood again!?**

One-Eyed Black (re-drawing his dagger) **Strange n' scary as ****this**** is gonna sound to several, Naugus, I DON'T! True, you ****were**** able to de-mechanize Bunnie; something that ****nobody**** thought was possible after Nate Morgan upgraded 'er, but I ask all o' you, what ****did that**** leave the Freedom Fighters with!?**

Ixis Naugus-gasp-**what ****nonsense**** are you blabbing about, Pirate!?**-gasp-**my intentions behind de-mechanizing Mrs. D'Coolette**-gasp-**were ****noble in every**** sense of the word!**

A mysterious voice **Yeah! 'Bout as "noble" as takin' somebody's ****entire movie collection**** away just 'cause it had a ****hand-full o' bad**** movies in it!**

Another mysterious voice **Oui! Und yu left Bunn-eee feelink so ****veak und useless****! I weel ****nevair forgeeve**** yu for ****zat, Naugees****!**

A third mysterious voice **and like the Pirate asked: what did ****that**** leave the Freedom Fighters with!?**

(Three figures step into the room, they turn out to be Sonic, Antoine, and Knuckles)

Sonic **We ****all**** heard about whatcha got in mind for 'Black, Ixy! So, ****we**** decided ta' stop by, and offer you guys some ****more sides ta' the story, before**** Naugus does anything funny!**

Antoine **I Hayate to say zis, but Soneek ****eez**** right! Ze pyr-ratt has a great deal of compassion and selflessness, und ve are ****not goink to let you take zat avay from ous lioke you took avay Bun-eee's confeedence****!**

Knuckles **the ****deed**** may've been noble, Wizard, but from what I heard, the ****timing**** couldn't've been ****worse****!**

Ixis Naugus **stay out of this, you three!**-gasp-**this is ****not your**** fight!**

Sonic **yeah!? Well, we're ****makin'**** it "our fight", Ixy! We're ****not gonna letcha weaken another**** Freedom Fighter, 'specially ****not the one**** that ****promised**** ta' help us bring Egg-face down like a ton o' bricks! Besides! Weaken a guy ****who's scared enough of 'imself as it is? I don't think so****!**

(The entire Council stares at Elias like one of Eggman's most dangerous 'bots is right behind him)

Elias **Let them speak! ****I feel**** it's imperative, that we know ****all**** sides of this story, ****before**** we rush into judge One-Eyed Black's act of refusal! Go ahead, you three!**

Knuckles **from what ****I**** heard, de-mechanizing Bunnie, plus the Robotization of the Princess, left the Freedom Fighters with pretty-well ****no advantage over Eggman's goon-squad, whatsoever****!**

One-Eyed Black** I performed those alterations on myself on purpose! My ****brain**** was altered so I would be incapable of egotistical thoughts, to enable myself to show at least a little more courage, ****and**** to not get angered as much as to weaken m'self in battle! Bottom line: I performed that mental alteration, 'cause I did ****not, in a million generations, wanna become evil****! And the aforementioned alteration, was the ****only permanent solution in sight****! But what would ****you**__**know about stuff like ****that****, Naugus!? Don't forget what the ****Freedom Fighters've always thought about YOU****! My prosthetics, made me ****more powerful than ever****; and ****don't ferget, everybody****: I was able ta' pack a little extra fire-power, into ****this new arm**** o' mine! And as for my ****Robotic EYE****, my best reason for creating ****this**** thing for m'self, came at the ****conclusion**** of the Mecha-Court-Marshal incident: ****After betraying**** Sonic the way I did, you guys could bet yer entire lives'-savings, ****and**** walk away from the gambling tables with a ****dozen times as much money****, that I was ****not very happy****, about being deceived into betraying prob'ly the best friend that the ****whole**** of the Nightmare Pirates had ****ever**** made in ****this very plane of existence****! I felt as rotten as a two-year-old banana for ****that****, and I wanted to make sure, that ****that**** mistake, would ****not**** be repeated! So I ****had**** to upgrade it with Spirit Vision, it was the ****only way**** that I would be able ta' keep my promise to the ****whole of the Freedom Fighters, Sonic included****, and ****never misjudge another living soul, EVER AGAIN!**** My ****prosthetics**** made me ****stronger, wiser, far-less vulnerable to deception****, and after I got them, my ****fire-power**** has ****also been strengthened**** significantly! I know that the very concept of Spirit Vision, is ****really scary**** fer most to even ****think**** about, but again, I made ****that upgrade****, to keep a promise, to one o' the ****best friends**** that I have ****here**** in ****this**** plane of existence! And if you take that all that away from me, Naugus, that'll just make me ****even more**** miserable, than even ****you**** want!**

Knuckles **not to mention, I heard that if technology were a cemetery, the ****Pirate here'd**** prob'ly be the most notorious grave-robber of 'em all!**

Sonic **'Black's even stolen the plans o' several of Robuttnik's key-inventions! And yeah! The original Roboticizer, ****was**** one of 'em! **

Knuckles **and knowing the Pirate, if you take away 'is prosthetics, Naugus, chances are: the Pirate can very easily duplicate the Roboticizer, and use it to part-way re-mechanize 'imself!**

Antoine **und ze Pyre-ratt can ****vairy eeasilee**** go back to ****hees own**** ty-am, and have zat dreaded altairation done to ****heemself all ovair**** again!**

Knuckles **And I kinda know a lot o' you guys; ****nobody**** really wants ta' see an ally, 'specially one who's going out of 'is way to ****help us guide Eggman on 'is merry way**** to the cemetery, like the Pirate here, get too weak to be much more use to you guys, than I hear Bunnie was against Mecha-Sally!**

Hamlin** if the Pirate torturing 'imself is really what's ****making you guys**** so scared o' this, then ****I suggest the Council vote on it****; ALL THOSE IN FAVOR OF NAUGUS UNDOING THE ALTERATIONS T…..**

Sonic **Hamlin! That ain't gonna ****any good**** n' you know it! Don't forget, you guys: both before ****and**** after 'Black found out ****the truth**** about the ****unfairness**** under which ****I was Court Marshaled****, he's ****always**** treated ****rank worse than dirt****! And when he found out what ****really**** happened, all that ****it did****, was make ****that**** distrust ****worse****! Regardless o' who's in charge, if 'Black hears an order that 'e don't think is the right way ta' go, he ****ain't gonna listen****! And I remind everybody here: Puttin' 'Black in jail, is like lockin' a vampire up in a Blood-Bank! You can ****take away all**** 'is weapons, but 'Black's prob'ly ****always**** gonna 'ave 'is ****sarcasm****! And the ****kinda**** sarcasm that 'Black's capable of, makes ****any****one and ****every****one sharin' the cell with 'im, practically beg fer a cell-change ****in minutes****! And when 'Black put 'imself behind bars for betrayin' 'is friendship with ****me****, and fer ****bein' stupid enough, to believe Antoine's "Lies"****, 'Black threw a ****ton o' insults**** every which-way! Even Sal ****nearly lost 'er cool****, after hearin' just a ****few words of it****! I know ****everyone deserved**** what 'Black ****did**** back there, but even ****I**** had enough o' ****that sarcasm****, to last ****me**** a whole millennium! And if you bring back 'is ego, Naugus, ****that sarcasm's just gonna get worse****!**

Knuckles **I ask ya', High Council: Do you ****really**** want this guy ta' be ****weaker, more unbearable, and even worse ta' be around****, than the Princess, I, and ****several others already deem 'im**__**ta' be!?**

(The whole Council loses so much color, they make a white sheet, look black as night!)

Elias (trying to show as little fear, towards the words of the current incarnation, of the group that has protected him for the longest time, as possible) **we definitely do ****not**** want One-Eyed Black to be weaker, ****or**** be more difficult to reason with! My Co-Leader! I'll admit that some of the things that One-Eyed Black had done to himself, ****were-at best-somewhat drastic****! However, he ****did**** have a good, and complete set of reasons, for ****why he did them**** to himself! And I seriously doubt, that anything ****we**** can say, ****or do****, is ****ever**** going to change One-Eyed Black's mind, about what ****he's done to himself****! One-Eyed Black altered his ****mind****, because he was ****afraid of becoming evil****; He made the ****Spirit Vision upgrade**** to his ****eye****, to keep a promise that he ****made directly****, to my sister ****and**** her friends! ****And**** he ****chose**** prosthetics to replace what he had lost in battle ****so long**** ago, because he ****knew**** they would make him stronger! And, I can ****very-well see****, even ****without Spirit Vision****, that One-Eyed Black has accomplished all of the missions he has laid out for himself to ****better**** himself very nicely! ****No**** vote will be necessary! Naugus! You are ****not to lay**** a ****single finger, OR claw****, on One-Eyed Black! If ****you do****, by the looks on the faces of these ****four heroic beings****, they will ****each make you wish****, that you were ****still under**** Mogul's care, ****and still a mindless****, drooling dog at that, and we will, potentially, have to deal with ****you****, no more!**

However, as One-Eyed Black, Sonic, Antoine and Knuckles, turn to leave…

Ixis Naugus-gasp-**I DON'T CARE WHAT ****ANYONE**** SAYS!** –gasp-**THE PIRATE ****MUST**** BE RESTORED!**

(Naugus breaks out another wand, and fires it from the hip)

Ixis Naugus **THERE! See what I have done, citizens of New Mobotropolis!? I have res….**

(As the smoke clears, Naugus is in for the type of shock, that could only come from the biggest, and most intense lightning storm)

Ixis Naugus **WHAT!? YOU ARE ****STILL**** PART-WAY ROBOTIC!? BUT HOW!? **–gasp-**MY SPELL ****SHOULD'VE**** RESTORED YOU!**

Sonic **Hate ta' break to ya', Ixy, but you ain't the ****only master o' magic**** 'round here 'nymore!**

Ixis Naugus **Come ****again****, Quickster!?**

One-Eyed Black **as I rescued Sally's ****true**** brain-component, I cast a ****technological spell**** on it, that re-awakened her ****spirit****! ****That**** was how she was able ta' communicate with me, ****and make**** me rescue those ****other**** Robians I came to town along with 'er! And just before I walked in the door, I cast ****another spell…**

(One-Eyed Black pulls from his Jacket's back-pocket, what appears to be a deck of trading cards)

One-Eyed Black **the very spell that I put on ****this very set o' cards****! ****A little power-up curse**** that I like ta' call: ****DUEL MONSTERS REALITY****! It grants every single card in ****this very deck****, the power to bring whatever the card in-question has on it, ****TO LIFE****! Including ****this**** one! I'm ****not**** gonna hand ya' the card so ya' can tear it up when ya' ****don't**** like what's on it! So, I'll ****just project holographic images**** of the card for each of ya' ****instead!**

(A holographic copy of the card that this devious engine of destruction is holding, appears before all members of the Council)

Elias **"Magic Block; Trap; negates any, and ****all**** magic attacks; all the while that ****this**** card is in play, you are forever immune to any-and all-spell-casters' effects"!?**

Hamlin **YOU DIDN'T!**

One-Eyed Black **I ****did****! I ****blocked**** Naugus' magic with this very card! And just fer ****you****, Naugus, I'm keepin' ****this**** hot lil' baby activated 28-10!**

Dylan **but, there's only such a thing as…**

Dylan (Now officially as pale as a ghost)-gasp-**YOU ****MEAN YOU'RE**** GONNA ****KEEP**** THAT CARD ACTIVATED**** FOREVER!?**

One-Eyed Black (Nodding his head) **or**** until Naugus ****and**** the Iron Queen, ****both**** buy themselves first-class, one-way tickets, to the Great Beyond! ****Whichever comes first****!**

Naugus (Thinking) _**Why would **__**this wretched 'coon**__** be so ungrateful, as to **__**refuse such a generous gift as renewed life**__**?**_

One-Eyed Black **Word of advice from someone who ****knows****, Naugus: ****Every gift****, no matter ****how tempting, or promising****, has a price! ****Your**** price for trying to take over the world, was the Freedom Fighters unanimously voting, to ****put you almost as high up on their hit-list, as they put Eggman****! And I know fer a fact, Naugus: true! You have ****many**** followers, but ****aside**** from Geoffrey St. John, ****nobody**** has the heart to ****lift a single finger**** to help you in yer time of ultimate need! ****Bunnie's**** price for being de-mechanized, was loss of the power, that she felt that she ****only had, when she was half-robotic! My**** price for bettering myself, was the rejection of my ****very animality****, as well as everyone, friend, ****and**** foe alike, being ****dead-afraid**** of me, ****not**** because of what ****I**** could do to ****them****, but because ****they knew**** of the torture that ****I**** would put ****myself**** through, just to keep a simple promise! Nicole's price, for being re-programmed into a heartless, unfeeling entity by the Iron Queen, was ****everybody but the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix, losing total faith in her****! And finally, the price ****Sonic**** had ta' pay, for letting Eggman escape from New Mobotropolis Prison, well, ****I think everyone here****, knows the price that Sonic had to pay for ****that****!**

Dylan-groan-**we ****get**** the idea, 'Black!**

The foursome are now all fully satisfied that they have made their point, and as Sonic leaves with the others…

Sonic **And Ixy! Don't ferget: 'Black's after ****every**** Bad Guy's throat this time! And if 'Black's mad enough at Eggman for Roboticizin' Sal, to wanna tear the fat-boy limb from limb, who knows what 'e's gonna do to the ****next**** evil chump that comes out ta' play! And trust me, Horn-Head: step outta line, and you could ****very easily**** replace Egg-Creep as numero uno on ol' 'Black's hit-list! Believe me, Ixy: If 'Black ****does**** deem ya' an "Evil One", with the kinda mood ****he's**** in, he'll tear ya' APART! And now that 'Black granted that ****hot little deck of trading cards o' his actual powers****, don't think fer even a sonic-second, that ****anything**** you pull outta ****your hat**_**,**_** is gonna make ya' ****any safer****! And if you ****even touch any**** o' my friends ****ever again****, I'll take both you ****and**** Eggman together—COUNT ON IT!**

(With this, the foursome finally leaves the Courthouse)

One-Eyed Black-whew-**Thanks fer the help, you guys! You really saved my bacon back there!**

Sonic **hey 'Black! Just like you, we're ****not**** gonna take ****all**** the credit!**

Antoine **Oui, Oui! True! Ve bought yu ty-ame, but eet vas ****your**** powairful new deck of cairds zat ve know ****scared**** Nog-ees, ****and**** heez supportairs wizzin ze council eento re-callink zeir offair!**

Knuckles **Don't say this**** very often about ****either**** of ****these**** guys, Pirate, but ****they're right****! A spell that turns ****ordinary**** cards ****into magic**** ones!? I can very-well ****see**** why Athair was ****friends with you****!**

One-Eyed Black **thanks fer the vote o' confidence, you guys! But I ****saw perfectly well****, that, ****true****! My "new weapons" here, were the last straw in the restaurant, but ****actually hearing**** how others besides the Council themselves felt about it!? ****That**** was the ****real**** crusher!**

Sonic heh-**glad ta' help out, 'Black!**

(The day after the "Score to settle" fights are over, the Freedom Fighters, and the Chaotix, start trying out their "New toys"! Bunnie puts on her new gloves and boots, right away! To test her newly-re-discovered strength, she picks up the biggest rock she can find; to test her new fire-power, Bunnie blasts a medium-sized pile of scrap-metal, and pretty-well vaporizes it, with just a few shots! Bunnie is really impressed that her new lasers, though small, are this effective! And to test her karate kicks, she kicks loose a rock twice as big as herself! Antoine is really impressed, and really happy, to see his wife so energetic, happy, and powerful again!)

Antoine **Mercy buc cou', a million times ovair, One-Eyes Black! I hev nevair seen Bunn-eee so enairgetic and powairful in ages!**

One-Eyed Black **glad ta' help 'er out, D'Coolette! I've admired Bunnie myself from the minute I first laid eyes on 'er! Which, believe me, is ****far more**** long ago, than she's ****actually**** been in existence!**

Antoine (Really shocked that Bunnie could ever lay claim to such admiration) **YOU'RE SAIRIOUS**_**!?**_

(One-Eyed Black smiles and nods his head)

And at the shooting ranges…

(Sally and Julie-Su, by sheer coincidence, are practicing with their new weapons side by side; both of their significant others are watching, and all four creatures, have a great deal of admiration for each other! Both Girls' aim improves, and both girls are equally impressed and awe-struck, that their "new toys" grant them both such awesome fire-power! As promised by a certain 'coon who never lies, except to trick the enemy into a trap, Sally's new Double-Trouble X-8 Weapon, not only gives Sally something to defend herself with, as well lessens the likelihood of her being captured, but it can also reduce a Dynamic to scrap-metal with just a few shots! Julie-Su's new weapon-booster, makes her already-ever-handy proton gun no less powerful!)

Julie-Su **Gotta hand it to you, Pirate! My former peops'd ****kill**** for technology like ****this****!**

(One-Eyed Black cracks a small smile, looks to his side, and blushes slightly)

Sally **I ****know**** that you ****don't usually**** accept honors, even when you ****know you deserve**** them, One-Eyed Black, but ****even you**** must admit: being commended for awesome technological know-how, from a former Dark Legionnaire like Julie-Su here, is a ****most inexcusable honor****! And for ****that****, I think that Julie-Su deserves at least ****some thanks**** for such a compliment!**

One-Eyed Black **you're ****right****, Sally! I was ****just about**** ta' thank 'er, anyway! So, thanks, 'Su! Sally's right, of course; commendment for technological know-how from somebody from a highly technologically advanced group like the original Dark Legion, ****is**** considered a huge honor, ****and**** a major confidence boost, for ****any**** technological expert it's delivered to!**

(Julie-Su looks at One-Eyed Black in disbelief, and even showing some signs of wanting to say a nice, big, fat, juicy "You're welcome!", but is totally speechless, that a "Good Guy" would think so highly, about being commended by the likes of her "Former People", whom, she learned right away after meeting and befriending Knuckles, were never really looked upon by very many as the "Good Guys")

Julie-Su (finally having the stuff to at least let something out of her mouth) **you ****really**** mean that, dontcha Pirate!?**

Knuckles(Thinking) _**commending the Dark Legion fer their technology!? **__Heh-__**never thought the day'd ever come!**_

Meanwhile…

(Mina and Ash are relaxing with Mina's parents; Mina's parents are, surprisingly to Ash, very appreciative that the new freedom fighter in town, would think so highly of Mina, but are a little concerned, that Mina is taking a risk, in which there's the slightest chance that she could get herself killed, or worse yet, Roboticized)

Mina's Mother (Speaking to Mina) **so, you're thinking about becoming a Freedom Fighter again!?**

Mina** almost as badly as I wanted to be with Sonic, Mom! And Ash here ****even**** granted me n' the band a two-month-hiatus, ****just**** so I could help Sonic and ****'is other friends**** out! I may've found ****someone else**** ta' spend my life with, but my good memories o' Sonic ****never**** left me! And the fact that ****I'm actually needed, plus the fact**** that ****One-Eyed Black****, who ****I hear is the most battle-hardened and blood-thirsty warrior on the Good Side in several versions of the world, actually thinks**** that ****I**** have what it takes to achieve an "Ultimate Form", you know ****very well****, Mom: I ****had**** ta' say "YES!"!**

Mina's Mother (Thinking) _**Mina looks so happy! I have **__**not seen her**__** like **__**this**__** since her days with Sonic! And One-Eyed Black may be scary-looking, but I**__** hear**__** he has an **__**excellent heart**__**! And he's giving my **__**own child**__**, the **__**chance of a lifetime**__**!**_

Ash heh-**A guy ****that much**** after Eggman's throat? ****and**** for the reasons that ****'e said 'e had****? I'd kinda like ta' ****meet this "One-Eyed Black" guy myself****!**

Mina **You'll definitely**** getcher chance ****next week****, Ash! ****That's**** when 'Black says 'e's gonna test me, to see if I ****really DO got the stuff****!**

Mina's Father **if ****only we**** could get this "One-Eyed Black" here, so we can ****all see and**** hear for ourselves, what ****this**** "new friend" of the Freedom Fighters is ****like****! I'd also ****love the chance to get to know him, at least almost as well as your old friend, Sonic does****! And any friend of Sonic's, should be a ****friend ta' everyone around here****!**

Mina **well, we can ****always write to 'im****, you guys! I'm pretty sure that One-Eyed Black shouldn't be ****too hard**** fer the Mail Guy ta' track down!**

Ash (Thinking) _**Yeah! A freaky old 'coon dressed in black rags and has a robotic right eye!? **__**That**__** shouldn't be **__**too hard**__** ta' miss!**_

(One-Eyed Black now runs into Sonic, Knuckles, and Antoine; surprisingly, the threesome are still together, watching their girls practicing with the new gadgets and weapons that One-Eyed Black had provided them)

One-Eyed Black…**Anyway, you three! Just wanted to say "****Thanks**** for helping me out back there at the Courthouse!"**

(One-Eyed Black teleports three envelopes into his hand, and gives one-each, to Sonic, Knuckles and Antoine)

One-Eyed Black **the contents of ****these**** envelopes, are just my own personal way of saying "Thanks fer helpin' me out!" I was ****gonna save these**** for your next birthdays, but you guys helped me out quite a bit back there! So, ****I think you three deserve**** 'em ****now!**

Sonic** wunn't ****really**** expectin' much in ****return fer helpin' ya'****, 'Black, but thanks!**

(The three warriors rip open the envelopes, and they all closely examine the contents)

Antoine** HMMM…Matinee? Goode for tu? To ze movie of my, and Bun-eee's choice? I ****vonce again salute yu**** for your unmatched compassion for zose whu ****help yu****, One-Eyes Black!**

Sonic (Showing a slight degree of excitement)**HMMM…Coupon for six free Southern Style Chili Dogs at Uncle Chuck's Diner, huh!? Nice! I'll be sure to put ****this to good use****!**

One-Eyed Black (Thinking) _-chuckle-__**I **__**know you will**__**, Sonic!**_

Knuckles **…and up to a one month's membership in New Mobotropolis Gym, huh!? Ha!-Looks like Sonic was right aboutcha, Pirate! You ****really do**** know how ta' treat yer friends!**

(One-Eyed Black looks slightly away from his convesationists and blushes)

One-Eyed Black **Thanks, you guys!**

Sonic **Hey! Don't mention it, my main 'coon in black!**

(Sally, Julie-Su and Bunnie have all just-finished target-practice for now, and all decide to spend the one-or-two hours that they have before their next round of training with their men, and Amy Rose, never wanting to be left out of a conversation with Sonic, is not far behind)

Amy Rose (Giving Sonic a group-hug along with Sally) **Y'always knew how ta' stick it ta' Eggman, Sonic! And now that we got 'Black back, Eggman ain't gonna stand a chance!**

Sally **You and One-Eyed Black are both our best hopes, Sonic! And even IF Eggman survives the assault that One-Eyed Black has planned, I'm hoping that Eggman is at least sent to the hospital!**

Julie-Su **As soon as Eggman's gone, I know that, with the pirate in the Freedom Fighters' corner, Finitevus ain't gonna last long, either!**

Bunnie **And, ah know that weah gonna wayin theyis no prob'm with you back in our cohner, Sugar-Black!**

(One-Eyed Black turns his head a quarter away from his conversationists and blushes deeply)

Chapter #10: CONTRADICTIONS OF FEARS

(Just then, the Mailman comes looking for One-Eyed Black)

Mailman **telegram disc for One-Eyed Black!**

Sonic **Come on! 'Black's ****only**** been here fer a ****few weeks****, and 'e's ****already gettin' fan mail!?**

Knuckles **letter for ****you****, Pirate!? Who's it from!?**

One-Eyed Black **according to the return address, this letter came from the Mongoose family!**

Sonic heh-**"Mongoose", huh? That's ****gotta**** be ****Mina's folks****! Aside from Ash, I don't know ****any other**** Mongooses around ****here**** but them!**

One-Eyed Black (Thinking) _**Knuckles was **__**pretty upset**__** with me, for putting that "curse" on the Master Emerald! I guess **__**now**__**, Mina's folks've been clued in, and **__**now they**__** prob'ly wanna give me **__**their**__** two-sense, as well, huh!?**_

Sonic **well, ****what's holdin' up**** the ol' parade, 'Black!? Open it! I'm ****pretty sure**** Mina's folks aren't ****that**** afraid o' ya'! Knowin' them, they ****prob'ly just**** wanna ****talk**** to ya'!**

Knuckles **You heard Big Blue, Pirate! Open it! Like ****he said****: they ****prob'ly just wanna**** talk!**

One-Eyed Black (Thinking, as he tears open the envelope) _**Well, here goes! But I better be prepared for any and **__**every**__** unkind word that this disc may have on it!**_

One-Eyed Black **Carrie! Can you play what's on this disc for me?**

Carrie **I most certainly can, One-Eyed Black!**

(One-Eyed Black holds the disc in front of himself and then releases it; it seems to float in mid-air, as if being held by some invisible creature; soon, it begins to spin as if it were being played by some invisible disc-player. Soon, a holographic image of an animal that Sonic had not seen in literally ages, appears before One-Eyed Black!)

Hologram of Mina's mother **One-Eyed Black! I extend my deepest thanks, and appreciation to you! I have ****never**** seen Mina ****this**** excited, ****this**** energetic, and ****this**** happy, since the day she first-met Sonic! You have made Mina the happiest mongoose in the world! And I ****do deeply thank and**** appreciate everything that ****you're doing just**** for her! Ash ****still has**** his doubts as to your loyalty, but he's ****very anxious**** to meet you for himself! I would ****very much like the chance to get to know**** you, as well! ****Anyone**** who trusts ****and**** believes in my daughter enough to grant her such responsibility ****and**** power, cannot be near-as-scary in ****heart**** as your ****appearance suggests****! Ash ****just**** wants to ****know if there will be**** any problems with ****that belt**** that you gave to Mina, and ****if so****, re-assure us on how ****unlikely they are to happen****! Mina has told ****us****, everything Sonic could tell ****her about you****, and about how ****great a friend you almost always were**** to him! And someone ****that**** compassionate, and ****that**** talented, is definitely worth getting to know! Hopefully you ****will get this message soon****, and ****when**** you do, please hurry over here as fast as you can! We would ****absolutely love**** to meet you! Sincerely yours, Mrs. Mongoose**

Knuckles **see, Pirate? Was ****that really**** as bad as you were expecting!?**

Sonic** Rad-Red's right, 'Black! Mina's parents ****are past-cool**** people! And if they ****really**** wanna meetcha, I really ****don't think**** that ****that's**** an invite that ****you**** should refuse!**

One-Eyed Black (Thinking) _**Sonic's absolutely right about Mina's parents; while I was looking for good pictures of Mina, I ran into at least a little bit about 'er Mom. I knew right off the bat after running into 'er, that Mina's got a really good set o' parents, that I'll bet most kids, would commit a double-homicide for! Mina's parents understand her, back her up, **__**and**__** trust in her judgment 100%! Also, as any good parent would, **__**and should**__**, I know that Mina's Mom, would **__**sooner**__** swallow a hot poker, than see Mina get 'erself killed, or **__**even worse yet**__**, Roboticized! My guess is: that's prob'ly the fear, that's on the Mongoose Family's minds, should Mina officially join the Freedom Fighters; and personally, I**__** also kinda know how**__** Mina's Manager and new boy friend **__**Ash's brain ticks**__**: He undoubtedly has similar feelings for Mina, that her parents have for her. In other words, Ash **__**does**__** believe in her, but would rather sacrifice **__**'imself**__** to the Roboticizer, **__**than see Mina**__** get Roboticized **__**'erself**__**! I also know, that if I make **__**one wrong move**__**, Mina's parents, and most definitely Ash, as well, will definitely maim me on the spot! But, then again, starting **__**long-before**__** the loss of my ego, I was, by my**__** own**__** parents' standards, relatively self-destructive! And **__**upon becoming**__** leader of the Nightmare Pirates, the loss of **__**someone else's**__** life, as long as it isn't willingly evil, has always been far more damaging to me, than getting killed, **__**myself**__**! And fortunately, thanks to certain precautions that I undertook just-before I first-visited this plane-of-existence, death is **__**not**__** a permanent thing for me, anyway! What **__**does**__** worry me, is the fact that if I say something that can**__**not**__** be made up for, even **__**with the most fool-proof precaution**__**, I could lose the opportunity, to **__**gain these supportive and understanding**__** souls as friends, FOREVER!**_

One-Eyed Black **You're ****right****, Sonic! The loss of my ****own**** life does ****not really**** matter ****that much**** to me! What ****does****, is me saying the wrong thing, and losing the friendship ****and**** trust, of Mina's parents, and prob'ly ****also**** her boy friend, Ash, possibly forever!**

Sonic **Hey, 'Black! As long as ****you're honest**** with 'em, I think that ****that's pretty much all**** that they want from ya'! Don't worry 'bout a thing, 'Black! As long as ya' tell 'em whatcha' told ****us****, and I say ****this even**** o' Ash: trust me, 'Black! You'll do ****just fine!**

One-Eyed Black **well, you ****almost never**** gave me ****any**** reason ta' doubtcha, Sonic! Thanks! Alright, Carrie! What's the Mongoose family's address!?**

(One-Eyed Black knows simply teleporting into the Mongoose family home would be rude, totally unexpected, and a really stupid idea, especially to kick off a potential friendship. So, instead, One-Eyed Black self-elects to teleport to a location about 10 paces outside the Mongoose family home. One-Eyed Black knocks six times, knowing that at least one of Mina's parents, or Ash for that matter, would want to know who it is before they let him in. And sure enough, just seconds after knocking, the door opens; it is Mina's Mother who answers)

Mina's Mother **why, One-Eyed Black! ****This**** is an unexpected surprise!**

One-Eyed Black **I got yer message, and ****just as demanded****, I got here as quick as I could!**

Mina's Mother **we ****did**** send you a message, One-Eyed Black! But we were ****not**** expecting you so soon! Did you teleport?**

(One-Eyed Blacks nods his head)

Mina's Father **who is it, Darling!? Well! One-Eyed Black! Here at ****our very**** doorstep! ****This**** is a most-unexpected treat! It's ****not every day****, that such a ****close friend of the Freedom Fighter**** that our own child has ****always**** looked up to, pays us a visit ****so soon after**** arriving in town! As my good wife has probably told you, Mina's current one-and-only, Ash, is ****very anxious**** to meet you!**

One-Eyed Black **Speaking o' Ash, is ****he here****, right now!?**

Mina's Mother **Why, yes! ****After**** calling that break, he ****and**** our daughter have had a great deal more free-time on their hands than ****they really know**** what to do with!**

Mina's Father **and we have ****you****, and you alone, to thank for ****that****, One-Eyed Black! It is because of ****you****, that our Mina was finally able to introduce her Manager and good friend, Ash, to us ****in-full****! And we ****all**** deeply appreciate that a major factor in that, has come here to visit us! Won't you come in!?**

(One-Eyed Black now enters the Mongoose home, only to immediately look into the eyes of a very suspecting, and very curious, Ash)

Ash** so, you're "One-Eyed Black", huh? I ****always said**** that Sonic made friends in ****interesting places! But you****!? You're definitely the ****cream o' the crop o' THAT notion****! Gotta say: the fact that Sonic knows the Princess as well as 'e does was ****very**** interesting ta' learn; but ****now****, hearin' that 'e knows ****you****!? Now, I'm ****really impressed**** by the friends Sonic finds n' makes! Just before ya' showed up here, I've been doin' a lil' research on ya'! And I gotta say, "'Black", I'm ****really impressed**** with a lot o' the stuff thatcha' did to Robotnik when ya' ****weren't**** holdin' back! According to the records salvaged from the Knothole Archives, ****you and**** the Nightmare Pirates were the ****biggest thorn**** in that big tub o' lard Robotnik's side in-between the time ****the O.F.F. ****were cast into the Void, ****and**** when Sonic and his friends came along! And I gotta tell ya': I was ****really surprised and shocked to learn****, that a guy like ****you****, would just ****give up a title like bein' the top-freedom fighter as easily and willingly****, as ****you**** did**!

One-Eyed Black **my job was ****simply ta' hold**** the Bad Guys off until the ****real**** heroes came to be, ****and**__**were ready ta' fight! Fortunately for Sonic's rep, it ****wasn't really that**** long a wait!**

Ash **To me, there's ****only one**** explanation fer you feelin' that way: Those rumors thatcha destroyed yer ****own ego've gotta be true! Nobody**** in their right mind'd ****ever**** give up ****that**** kinda title, and ****not**** feel at least ****somewhat left outta the action****! Gotta say: Doing what ****you**** did must've taken a ****loada' guts****!**

One-Eyed Black (Blushing some) **Thanks, Ash! Mina must've been ****very lucky****, to've been able ta' hand-pick someone like ****you****, to be in 'er corner!**

Ash (reaching behind his back and blushing slightly) **I've stuck by Mina through thick n' thin, 'Black! Believe ****me****: It's ****very**** gratifying to hear that ****somebody actually notices**** that! I'll admit it: I ****did**** get ****some**** help from Sonic! But ****not really that**** much, y'understand! Lookin' back, I can totally understand Sonic leavin' Mina back fer the Princess; if I heard right, ****those two****, though ****almost complete opposites****, have known each other fer a very long time, like ****you**** said, 'Black, prob'ly since they were ****just weeks old****! Again, as ****you personally**** pointed out: Even when they separated fer a while, you're right, 'Black! Those two ****did**** still a loada' respect fer each other, and just like ya' told the Princess right before ya' de-mechanized 'er: A friendship like ****that****, is really, ****really**** hard ta' come by!–sigh-I ****just wish it**** was like ****that**** between ****me n' Mina****!**

One-Eyed Black **How'd you two meet, anyway?**

Ash **she was ****just getting started**** with her music career; she needed a Manager, ****and**** a good friend, that'd stick by 'er no matter ****what****! I guess ****I**** was just in the ****right place**** at the ****right time****; and me n' Mina joined together like a couple drops o' water! We ****almost never**** left each other's side! And if I knew Mina, the same way that ****Sonic**** knows the Princess, the ****bond between me n' Mina'd be stronger still****! But I ****gotta admit****, tho': ****Sonic's**** the one who showed Mina how ta' control 'er speed, and ****that's**** a talent that Sonic gave 'er, that I ****don't regret**** Mina having fer a ****split-second****! And speakin' o' understandin' people, I can ****very well see now, why**** ya' rejected Naugus' offer to "restore" ya' to the way ya' were, ****before**** yer ****really long list**** of adventures started! True! You ****would've**** been a normal animal ****just like the rest of us****, but then again, just like Naugus seriously weakened Bunnie by de-mechanizin' ****her****, I'm willing to wager my ****entire life savings****, that "restoring" ****you****, woulda' had ****just as dire**** a set o' consequences! And I agree with ya, 'Black! Bunnie was de-mechanized at a ****really bad time****! Personally, I agree with ya': Bunnie ****shoulda'**** just been ****de-crystalized****, and Naugus shoulda' held off on ****de-mechanizin'**** 'er until ****after**** Eggman bites the dust! All that, plus the research I did on ya', told ****me**** all about what makes ****yer brain**** tick, 'Black! According to your top-warrior, Agent L., ****and**** yer second-in-command, Mad Marc, ****both of whom**** obviously knew ya' better than ****anyone else****, before the alteration, you were ****dead-afraid o' everything evil**** thatcha came across in comics, on TV, and in movies, all 'cause ****you didn't wanna**** be like 'em! You ****even**** rejected help from ****yer own**** parents, when they ****tried ta' make ya' feel better****! You ****never**** listened ta' ****anyone's**** heart but yer ****own****! But, I can totally understand where ****ya' were comin' from****! In yer quest to ****never**** become evil, you had, what you referred to as the "evil parts o' ya'", completely, ****and**** permanently, ****destroyed!**** And if ya' don't mind me sayin' so, 'Black, ****that had**** to've taken a great deal o' ****strength, will, perseverance , AND guts****! No Freedom Fighter, ****not even**** someone as ****brave n' self-sacrificin'**** as the ****Princess 'erself****, would've ****ever dare tread ****where ****you**** did!**

(One-Eyed Black looks at Ash through his right eye, wondering if he really does mean everything that he just said)

Ash **I ****mean it****, 'Black! You ****definitely got**** the ****talent****, the ****skill, and**** the ****strife****, to be just as deadly a freedom fighter, as Amy Rose ****so openly announced**** you'd be!**

(Mina knew far ahead of the rest that One-Eyed Black was coming to meet her folks! And she was really hoping, that her parents, plus Ash, were prepared enough to actually meet him. And now, it seemed to Mina, that her words of advice, warning, and encouragement, definitely came in handy for all! Mina was standing just around the corner in the main hall-way of their home, making sure that the conversation was going to stay friendly, and preparing to jump into the conversation, when the time is right, and properly introduce "The raggy old software pirate," who proved so troublesome to the forces of evil, and now, was offering her old friend Sonic, the full extent of his talents, to help crush Eggman!)

Ash **I ****know**** yer there, Mina! It's alright! 'Black's ****almost**** cool with us now! We can ****all**** very well see now: Sonic ****knew what 'e was doin'**** when 'e became friends with ****this**** guy!**

(Mina finally emerges)

Mina **Hey, 'Black! Heard you were comin'! But ****just like everyone else**** here, I ****wasn't**** expectin' ya' ta' ****teleport**** over here!**

One-Eyed Black **I can ****very-well**** see, that ****that's gonna take some getting used to again****! And now that ****everyone**** in ****this**** world knows o' my Spirit Vision abilities, I guess ****even Sonic's**** gotta get used ta' me ****all over again!**

Mina **well, either way, I'll bet Sonic's ****really glad**** ta' have ya' back, 'Black! ****Not only**** did ya' take the ****biggest mistake**** ya' ****ever**** made with the Freedom Fighters, and ****totally waste**** it n' blast it like ya' shoulda' done with it a ****long time ago****, you also got ****Sally back for Sonic****! And if ya' don't mind me sayin' so, 'Black, that's prob'ly the ****best deed anyone's ever done for the Freedom Fighters in ages****! And I ****know ****that Sonic, as well as ****every other**** freedom fighter on the planet, really appreciates whatcher doin' fer everybody! Including, ****and especially****, giving ****ME the power, to be just as powerful as HIM****! That, I ****really**** gotta thank ya' for, 'Black! I mean, the power to make ****me****, a member o' the Super-Team, and it ****ain't even**** my birthday! Sonic's ****absolutely right**** aboutcha, 'Black: You really ****do**** know how ta' treat yer friends!**

Ash **that reminds me! 'Black! There's ****something about that**** "Chaos Carrier" thing thatcha' gave ta' Mina, that ****really scares me, and both of**** Mina's parents! We gotta know, 'Black: Are there ****any side-effects OR catches**** to that "Power-Belt"? I mean, givin' Mina such an ****experimental device****!? You ****know very well****, 'Black! That ****is**** cause fer a ****major case**** o' worry! Please! We ****gotta**** know: ****are**** there ****any**** dangers to those "Chaos Carrier" things!?**

One-Eyed Black **there ****are some**** predicted dangers…**

Ash **I ****knew**** it!**

One-Eyed Black **lemme finish! Like I said: there ****are some**** predicted dangers to the Chaos Carriers, but I can ****almost positively**** assure ****any****one and ****every****one who asks me: they are ****all very much**** in Hamlin's eye ta' happen!**

Ash **Lay it on us, ****anyway****, 'Black! We can take it!**

One-Eyed Black **according to the stats listed on my computer back home, the most likely danger of the Chaos Carriers, which I'm assuring ****all o' ya', right here n' now****: only has a ****3% chance**** of happening ****or less****, is that Mina could become a mongoose-version of the Chaos-powered monster known, feared, ****and**** hated by all, as Enerjak! What I mean by ****that**** is: Mina ****could**** receive a ****serious over-dose o' chaos energy, which could corrupt her, into a deadly, Chaos-powered monster, far-beyond anyone's control****!**

(Ash, and both of Mina's parents, turn white as sheets; they all very well know and remember, what happened when Knuckles became Enerjak: he was near-impossible for any good-hearted warrior, to stop by conventional means, and he had intentions just as bad as Eggman's! One-Eyed Black can very well see, the levels of fear, and anger, in Ash, and both of Mina's parents, rising ever-higher by the split-second, and knows that if he doesn't say something soon, the Super-Team will be short a member, that hasn't even joined them yet!)

One-Eyed Black**before**** you three go ballistic on me, for a side-effect that ****isn't very likely ta' happen anyway****, understand: when Mina learned that I had chosen ****her**** for the Super-Team, her eyes ****lit up like the Sun****! As you, yourself, had noted, Mrs. Mongoose: Mina was ****very excited and happy****, that I had given ****her this chance****! Not only will it ****enable her to really do 'er stuff against Eggman****, the guy even his ****own**** top-lackeys hate more than anything else in this world, it ****also**** grants her a power, that she ****never before, in a billion generations, ever thought**** would be ****hers****!**

Ash **yeah, but, 'Black! If she ****gains the kinda power****, that ****you, yourself just**** warned us about, we'll have ****no choice but ta' destroy**** 'er…****OR WORSE!**

One-Eyed Black **not true, Ash! I ****already**** anticipated the fear that ****you three are showing me****! So, I came up with ****THIS****!**

(One-Eyed Black teleports a strange-looking, weapon-type device into his hands)

One-Eyed Black **this**** is the Chaos Transfer Gun; it was based on the first, true-blue, ****and**** original Chaos Siphon! If Mina ****does become Enerjak****, one zap o' this, and ****all of that**** Chaos energy, will be drained out of 'er system, and ****sent right back**** ta' the Master Emerald, where it belongs!**

Ash **and, Mina?**

One-Eyed Black **she**** will be ****unharmed****! She may be ravenously hungry, ****and in need of a little jump-start from a power ring****, but other than ****that, she'll be fine****! But like I said: my computer-partner, Carrie, which, by the way, has ****just as many words fer memory, similar intelligence, and is almost identical in speed, to the Princess's computer partner, Nicole****, has predicted that the just-now-mentioned side-effect, has ****only a 3% chance**** of happening, ****or less****!**

Mina's Father **One-Eyed Black, if we ****weren't**** worried about Mina ****before**** you told us ****this****, we are ****definitely terrified, now****! We are ****not going to forget**** what ****Nicole did****…**

One-Eyed Black **DON'T ****ANY OF YOU EVEN THINK**** ABOUT FEEDING ****ME THAT**** GARBAGE! That was ****not**** entirely Nicole's fault, and ****everyone****, at least to a ****small degree, knows it****! Think about it: ****Before**** the Iron Queen came ta' town, and made everything robotic you had useless, Nicole kept justice, order, peace, ****and**** happiness, all throughout New Mobotropolis; I don't know if ****anyone but the Freedom Fighters noticed, OR cared****, but it was ****only AFTER****, the Iron Queen got a-hold of her, did Nicole cause ****anyone ****within the city-limits**__**any pain whatsoever****! Fortunately, thanks in large part ta' Sally, you guys got Nicole ****back**** on yer side, and Nicole secretly ****helped the Freedom Fighters, boot the Iron Queen outta town****, and ****inta' the Big House****! Lemme put it ****this**** way: Did you ****blame Bunnie****, for the Iron Queen taking control of ****her bionics***(*See STH #203)**!?**

(Ash, Mina, and both of Mina's parents, feel small as ticks, right now! They all frantically search through their mental scrap-books, searching for at least something they can use, to adequately contradict this ragged figure, and force him to see Nicole the same way that they do, but all four of them come up empty, and bow their heads in shame)

Ash (Trying to regain at least some color) **No****, we ****never**** blamed ****her****! You're right, 'Black! We just all thought that…**

One-Eyed Black (Right eye glowing like an A-bomb that just detonated) **that Nicole turned on you intentionally, and ****actually wanted**** to help the Iron Queen ****to start out with****!? Well, you guys, and ****everyone else**** watching ****this****, save the Freedom Fighters, are ****all in for a Chaos-Emerald-Style Shock****: SHE DIDN'T! If anyone's ta blame for Nicole harming ****any innocent soul back there****, it should be the Iron Queen, NOT NICOLE HERSELF! Whatever Nicole ****did back there, she did under the Iron Queen's influence****! The Iron Queen made ****EVERYTHING robotic**** you had useless to you! Unfortunately fer this whole city, ****Nicole was one of them! THAT helping of grief****, was the IRON QUEEN'S fault, NOT NICOLE'S! Fortunately fer ****everyone****, the Iron Queen is ****now locked away****, where she ****can't control****anything, hopefully, EVER AGAIN****! So if yer gonna throw eggs at ****somebody****, throw 'em at the Iron Queen, BUT LEAVE NICOLE ****ALONE****! Nicole's "malfunctioning" was ****not**** Nicole's fault! That was the Iron Queen ****CONTROLLING**** HER! And if you blame ****Nicole fer THAT****, then, you ****might as well**** blame ****Bunnie, and everything else ****even part-way ****robotic on this planet where yer at it****! And do ****not**** forget: ****I am part-way robotic**** myself; but ****I came prepared!**

(One-Eyed Black pulls out his already-several-worlds-over-infamous "Magic Block" card)

One-Eyed Black **this**** card ****not only**** protects me from ****Naugus'**** magic, but from ****any and EVERY spell-caster****, who dares try ta' mess with ****any part**** o' me! ****INCLUDING**** the Iron Queen! I have already set ta' work, on a ****special circuit card****, that will ****grant**** Nicole, the ****same level of defense, thus, making her THAT much less vulnerable, to "malfunctioning" EVER AGAIN!**

(Devastated, is a serious understatement, for all four of One-Eyed Black's conversationists! Mina's Father flops down bottom-first into the chair right behind him, shocked out of his mind; Ash stares at One-Eyed Black in total disbelief, searching desperately for the right words to contradict this engine of destruction, but still comes up empty; Mina's Mother collapses on her hands and knees, and bursts into tears; Mina herself, can barely believe her own ears! Apparently, the Freedom Fighters never thought to bring out such a strong, and graphic defense for Nicole; Mina has always dreaded that someday, they would come down on her about this like so many tons of bricks about this! She was just beginning to feel safe, as of a few days ago, but now, her greatest fear of the Freedom Fighters, is now realized!)

Mina's Mother-choke-sob-**I-I-I'm sorry, One-Eyed Black! We had ****no idea**** that ****anyone**** would ****ever**** feel that way! And we had ****no**** idea that ****that's what the Freedom Fighters saw****,**-sob-**that made them protect Nicole with their ****very lives****, even when everyone else ****lost total faith in her****!**-sniff-** I'm so sorry! And when you ****see the Freedom Fighters next, tell them**** for us, that ****we're so sorry!**-sob-

One-Eyed Black **I'll ****certainly spread the word**** to 'em! And don't worry! ****Sally will**** be ****at least one**** of the ****first**** ones that I tell this to! I'm ****very**** certain that ****she'll be very happy ta' hear it****!**

Mina-sniff-**I'm sorry, ****too****, 'Black!**

(One-Eyed Black now prepares to leave the Mongoose home, feeling like he's really not wanted after telling an entire family, especially such a tightly knit, caring, understanding, supportive, and good-hearted family like Mina's, that a major part of their deepest-rooted concepts, was nothing more than prejudistic garbage! And as One-Eyed Black prepares to leave the Mongoose home, which he feels super-guilty of having to come down on like so many fully loaded bankers' safes, and feels that he, had just now, burned at least three bridges before they could even be built, and starts to head out, bowing his head in immeasurable shame)

As One-Eyed Black prepares to leave the home of the family that he so-single-handedly devastated…

Mina **'Black! For ****everything**** it's worth, thanks for showing ****me n' my folks the light****! I know it may not look like it, 'Black, but ****you can stop by any time ya' feel like it****! True! You ****did**** rip our hearts out by sayin' that what we ****always believed about**** Nicole was ****nuttn' but**** engine sludge! But at the same time, you single-handedly ****tried to make Nicole our friend**** again! And ****I see a song based on courage like that**** in the ****super-near****-future!**

Ash (Thinking)_** come ta' think of it, I think Mina's **__**really got**__** something here! A song that talks about courage, perseverance, **__**and truth**__**!? **__**That definitely would**__** be worth singin' about, wouldn't it!?**_

Mina's Mother (Trying her best to dry her eyes) **My Mina is right, One-Eyed Black! And we all know that ****all that you**** were showing us was ****the truth**** as you saw it! And believe me when I say this, One-Eyed Black: such courage ****and**** honesty ****will**** earn you a spot as a ****true hero****!**

One-Eyed Black (Still with a deep shadow over his eyes) **Thanks, Mrs. Mongoose!**

And after One-Eyed Black leaves…

Ash** Well, Mina! Don't get me wrong! The hiatus is ****still**** on! But it ****looks like we got some songs**** ta' re-write!**

Mina (Wiping the remainder of the tears from her eyes) **So, I guess we ****gotta do our latest album all over again****, huh?**

Ash (Nodding his head) **the albums ****already on the shelves****, are to be recalled ****immediately****! And as soon as the break's over, ****let's start**** on our ****new**** stuff, how 'bout?**

Mina (Finally cracking a smile) **sounds good ta' ****me****, Ash!**

(Unbeknownst to very many, Eggman's spies had been broadcasting this conversation live all over New Mobotropolis; after what the Iron Queen has done with her, Nicole had gained a most unfair reputation as being a cold-blooded, evil holographic entity who, in reality, didn't really care about anyone of good-heart around her; and by this time, Eggman and several of his henchmen know it! Eggman is very hopeful, that this type of talk about their uneasy protector, would be enough, to expel One-Eyed Black from the Freedom Fighters' sight, and make them vulnerable to surprise and deception again! Equally unfortunate, the people who are afraid of Nicole, include near-three-quarters of the entire city-wide New Mobotropolis populace by now, and Eggman knows it!)

Snively** I think I have a plan, Sir! I have ****just received word**** that One-Eyed Black, has ****told an entire family off about the Freedom Fighters' hand-held-world guide and computerized ally, Nicole****! I feel, that ****if**** enough beings within the boundaries of New Mobotropolis ****hear about this****, we ****should**** be able to turn at ****least half of New Mobotropolis**** against the pirate, and ****force him out**** of the city!**

Eggman **turn the ****whole city**** against the pirate!? That is ****cruel****, ****despicable****, ****under-handed****, ****uncalled for****, and ****mean****! Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, ****I LIKE IT****!**

(Eggman's spies, at least the ones that can communicate with each other without anyone in New Mobotropolis noticing, formulate a plan to coordinate a mob that could very-well force One-Eyed Black out of town, or even better yet, out of the Freedom Fighters' huddle completely)

Chapter #11: PROTECTION OF THE PIRATE

(As he leaves the Mongoose home, One-Eyed Black is well aware that he didn't exactly make any new friends in there, but he is, at the same time, greatly comforted, that he didn't lose any, either! After One-Eyed Black goes beyond the boundaries of the Mongoose home, the holographic entity of Nicole, appears before the ragged pirate)

Nicole **I ****know**** that you were ****protecting me****, One-Eyed Black! But you really should ****not**** have done that! You have kicked over, ****quite**** a buzz-bomber's nest! Several in ****this**** city, are now ****dead-afraid of you, and some**** are even ****unsure that you**** should be trusted! It would, in fact, ****not**** surprise me, if a ****mob was not**** at the very doorstep of your temporary living quarters, ****right now, extremely**** mad at you, for everything that you ****have just now**** said!**

One-Eyed Black** I may ****not**** be holding my ****technology back****, Nicole, but you ****know very well****: It is ****still**** against my own personal code of ethics, to worry 'bout ****my own**** skin! I ****do**** appreciate the kind words, Nicole, but I'm ****not going back in time****, just ta' ****save my own**** bacon!**

Nicole **it ****very much**** saddens me to hear ****you say that****, One-Eyed Black! Very well! I will ****not**** force you against your will. Just do ****not say****, that ****I did not**** warn you**!

(Sure enough, just as Nicole warned One-Eyed Black, over half the city, is camped out in front of the self-tortured old rogue's door, armed with several small fire-arms, 19-21 burning torches, and about 7 or 8 picket signs, all of them saying, that One-Eyed Black is abusing their society's trust, and/or saying that One-Eyed Black should have accepted Naugus' offer to "restore" him!)

Meanwhile…

(Sally is at the Courthouse; apparently, the kind words from Sonic, Knuckles, and others, were not enough to convince her, that her deeds as Mecha-Sally, should go unpunished. She therefore requests, that after this upcoming mission at the side of One-Eyed Black is completed, that she receive the maximum punishment, under the charges of high-treason, and numerous accounts of attempted animal-slaughter; Fortunately, this time, almost all of the Royal Council, even those as cold-hearted as Hamlin, understand, and accept, from experience with their own families, that whatever a Robian does, it does because Robotnik, or Eggman, programmed that animal to do it, and that whatever deed the Robian-in-question did, was Eggman-or Robotnik's fault, not that of the creature that was mechanized. Almost all of them know what it's like, when somebody they really care about is Roboticized, and also take into account, everything that they went through, to get that loved one back! And Elias himself, saw and heard perfectly, what One-Eyed Black, Sonic, and the rest of the Freedom Fighters were saying, all the while his own sister, was that mechanical monster, that Eggman had the heartlessness, to turn her into: What a Robian does at Eggman's command, is Eggman's fault, not that of the creature he mechanized! Sally's new-found overdose of guilt, is no big secret to the Council; they know that what Mecha-Sally did, was not near as much Sally's fault, as Sally herself believes it to be. And, much to Naugus' dismay, there is no law in existence, stating that Robians must be punished, for the wrong-doings that he-or she-was forced into doing, by Robotnik's-or Eggman's-diabolical programming. Naugus is the only one who doesn't see this, and therefore, is the only one to say "Yea!" to punishing Sally, but the rest of the Royal Council, even Hamlin, know several tons better, than to be that heartless)

Elias **I am ****sorry****, my Co-Leader! But the Council does ****not****, by a long-shot, rule in ****your favor****, this time! My sister! You will ****not**** be punished, now, later, ****or**** ever! What One-Eyed Black said as ****he brought you back****, rings 100% true! What ****you did, you did under Eggman's influence****! Therefore, it ****should be Eggman who**** should pay for ****this****! NOT YOU!**

Meanwhile, back at One-Eyed Black's hostilely populated door…

(As One-Eyed Black calmly, but still cautiously, approaches his temporary home)

Leader of the mob (Who is also one of Eggman's top spies) **THERE'S**** OUR TRAITOR! LET'S GET 'IM!**

The entire mob **PIRATE GO HOME! PIRATE GO HOME! PIRATE GO HOME! PIRATE GO HOME! PIRATE GO HOME! PIRATE GO HOME…**

(In an instant, the mob surrounds, and corners One-Eyed Black; One-Eyed Black is, right now, at least somewhat fearful for his life, but still not much more, than he would be in a fight against an army of 15 Shadow-Bots, 20 Com-Bots, and 50 Swat-Bots. Suddenly, something blue, and fast, makes several passes by the enraged mob, takes away all of the mob's picket signs, and weapons, and then comes right in-between the mob and One-Eyed Black! It is somebody that everyone in the city knows and appreciates, but at this very moment, fears just as much, as the software pirate they're trying to drive away, and have no real good reason, to want to get rid of along with the ragged rogue: SONIC!

Sonic **ALRIGHT! ****THAT'S**** AS CLOSE AS ****YER**** GONNA GET TA' 'BLACK! NOW, BREAK IT UP! ****NOW****!**

One of the more gruff members of the mob **get lost, Little Boy Blue! This don't concern ****you! We**** want the pirate, and we want 'im ****gone****!**

Sonic **Sorry! Can't letcha do that! You ****want**** 'Black, yer gonna haveta' ****go through ME****! And as of ****just now, you guys ain't got the tools**** ta' do that!**

(The whole mob now notices that Sonic took away all of their weapons, torches and picket signs! This causes them to back away some, but One-Eyed Black can readily see, that Sonic's interference will only slow the mob down, he knows very well, that his good friend and ally, cannot stop them alone. And One-Eyed Black also knows, that bringing out one of his "Card-Warriors" will only make the situation worse)

One-Eyed Black **Sonic! You ****gotta**** get outta here! If ****these**** guys catch ****you**** in the cross-fire, you'll get fried fer sure! And I ****know****, Sonic: once ****you're**** dead, there's ****no bringing you**** back! Don't worry 'bout me…**

Sonic **look, 'Black: startin' long before ya' ****finally tore up**** that stupid contract n' ****blasted it ta' way-past smithereens****, we're in this ****together****, and ****that**** means: even if you ****can**** come back from the Afterlife, neither ****me****, nor ****any**** of the ****other**** Freedom Fighters, are gonna letcha go there ****this**** time! YOU HEARD ME! ****BREAK IT UP****! 'BLACK'S ****RIGHT****! NICOLE'S "MALFUNCTIONING" ****WAS**** THE IRON QUEEN'S DOIN'! IT'S ****NOT**** LIKE NICOLE MALFUNCTIONED ON 'ER OWN, LIKE A ****LOTTA YOU GUYS**** ALWAYS ****LOVE TA' ACCUSE**** 'ER O' DOIN'! 'BLACK WAS TELLIN' MINA N' 'ER FOLKS ****THE TRUTH****! AND IF YOU TAKE OUT 'BLACK NOW, YOU'LL ****JUST BE DOIN' ALL THE DIRTY WORK FER EGGMAN****! DON'T FERGET: 'BLACK CAME ****ALL THIS WAY**** BACK HERE, JUST TA' HELP US TAKE ****THE BIG LUMP O' LARD DOWN!**** ALSO, I DON'T KNOW IF YOU GUYS ****NOTICE OR CARE****, BUT 'E ****ALSO**** GOT SAL BACK FOR US! AND SAL WAS 'BLACK'S ****MOST UNEASY ALLY****! THINK ABOUT IT! IF 'BLACK'S GOT THE GUTS, ****AND**** THE HEART, TA' BRING 'IS ****MOST UNTRUSTED FRIEND**** BACK, THEN 'E ****DEFINITELY HAS WAY-MORE**** OF A HEART, THAN ANY O' ****YOU GUYS'D**** CARE TA' REALIZE! REMEMBER: EGGMAN'S THE ****ONLY ONE**** IN ****THIS**** PLANE OF EXISTENCE AND TIME, WHO ****REALLY HAS ANY**** REASON, TA' WISH 'BLACK ****DEAD****! AND IF YOU TAKE 'BLACK OUT, YOU'LL JUST BE ****DOIN' EGG-CREEP A FAVOR****! IF 'BLACK GOES, THEN ****ALL OUR NEW-FOUND HOPES**** O' TAKIN' EGGMAN OUT WITH JUST A ****FEW SWINGS'LL**** BE ****LOST ALONG WITH**** 'IM! THINK ABOUT IT! DO YA' ****REALLY**** WANNA GIVE INTA' EGGMAN'S WISHES, AND HAVE THAT FAT-BOZO ROBOTICIZE THE ****LOTTA' YA' ALL OVER**** AGAIN!?**

(The whole mob now shows at least some signs of regret as to what they're doing; mad as they are at One-Eyed Black, for so willingly defending something that they've always deemed "The Enemy", ever since she turned on them, they still definitely, do not want to give in to Eggman's wishes, either!)

The whole mob (Groaning as they speak)** noooooooo**

Sonic **WELL, ****THAT'S**** DEFINITELY WHERE ****ALL O' YA'RE HEADED****! YOU KEEP ****THIS**** UP, AND WE'LL BE SHORT O' SOMETHIN' THAT COULD ****REALLY WIN US**** THE WAR! YOU TAKE 'BLACK OUT, YOU'LL BE DOIN' ****EXACTLY WHAT EGGMAN'D WANT****! NOW, BREAK IT UP! ****NOW****!**

(The mob finally relents, breaks up, and head back to their homes, every single one of them grumbling like viciously beaten Tasmanian-dogs; One-Eyed Black wants to reward Sonic for saving his bacon, but Sonic puts his hand over One-Eyed Black's cavernous inner-coat-pocket, and shakes his head)

Sonic **No reward**** necessary, 'Black! The important thing is thatcher ****safe! At least**** fer ****now****! And I promise, 'Black: if they ****ever do**** plan on comin' back, rest assured! ****At least one**** of us'll be at yer door ta' stop 'em!**

One-Eyed Black **Thanks, Sonic! You're ****still**** the ****best friend I ever made in this plane of existence so far****!**

Sonic (Giving off a huge smile and a wink) heh-**no prob, 'Black! By the way, ****just in case we might need a lil' extra back-up**** next time, let's see ****those cards**** o' yers!**

One-Eyed Black** I'll be ****more than happy**** to share the ****whole deck****, with ya', Sonic!**

(One-Eyed Black now shows Sonic every card that he has and tells him what each of them can do)

Sonic **'Black! Trust me on this: Now thatcher ****not**** holdin' any o' yer power back, ****the guys in that**** deck o' yers'll ****definitely come in handy****! Just do me n' the guys a favor, 'Black: ****Don't put us out of a job****, 'K?**

One-Eyed Black **Why ****else**** would I ****only**** use the spirits contained in ****this**** deck fer dire emergencies, Sonic!?**

Sonic Heh-**good point, 'Black!**

(If anyone in the mob, had any regrets of backing away, knowledge of the powerful creature and warrior spirits that One-Eyed Black's deck of "playing cards" contains, plus the fact that the two heroes' friendship seems almost as strong, as Sonic's friendship with Tails; meaning that Sonic will risk almost anything to help the "ragged old rogue", definitely takes care of them! Even though Eggman decreed "No more bad news", his spies, several of which were among the mob, and coordinating it, have no choice but to report it!)

Chapter #12: CONFRONTATIONS

Snively**!? Sir! Report from our spy-network in New Mobotropolis! It ****seems**** that the main effort, to drive the Pirate out of the city and thus ****weaken the Freedom Fighters****, has failed!**

Eggman **!?—BAH!—No matter! It ****just**** means I'll have to build a few dozen ****more Shadow-Bots****, a few dozen ****more Com-Bots****, a couple hundred ****more Swat-Bots****, and round up a ****few hundred more unwilling slaves****!**

Snively **Right away, Sir!**

(Snively now departs the War Room, only to end up staring right into the eyes of Lien-Da, who is wondering how the plan to drive One-Eyed Black, out of New Mobotropolis is going)

Snively **this**** is the truth, as I know it, Lien-Da: We're doomed! All we can do ****now****, is wait for the Pirate to ****make his move****, and**-shudder-**hope that ****we won't**** have to spend ****too long**** in the ****hospital**** afterwards!**

Lien-Da **If you ****got an escape plan****, I'd love ta' hear it! ****I'm startin' ta' get just**** as scared as ****you****!**

Snively-gulp-**unfortunately, Lien-Da**-shudder-**there ****is**** no plan! Uncle has scrapped every last escape pod for the material to beef up his army! We're sitting ducks!**

Lien-Da (Thinking) _**HYMPH! Now, you got **__**me**__** worried, Snively! That plan ta' kick that "One-Eyed Black" clown outta town, **__**was my army's best hope fer survival**__**! Now that **__**that clown in black's**__** there ta' stay, we're **__**all**__** gonna get scrapped,blasted,diced, **__**and**__** butchered, long before the Freedom Fighters even reach the siege lines!**_

(Lien-Da now enters the War Room, showing equal parts fear, frustration, and rage, all of which are the most dominant parts, of Lien-Da's personality right now!)

Lien-Da** Doc! Whatever slave ya' round up, it ****better**** be a ****really close**** friend o' theirs! We'll ****all need it to hide behind****, when the "Good Guys" come at us with ****all guns a-blazin'**** in our faces!**

(With this, Lien-Da now, once again, takes her leave of the War Room, slamming the door shut behind her; she knows: that now that One-Eyed Black is in New Mobotropolis to stay, neither Eggman's army, nor hers, stands the ghost of a chance!)

Meanwhile, in a secluded area of Robotropolis…

(As the reports from Eggman's spies reach Eggman, some of the messages are intercepted, by the agents of the notorious team of baddies, known as the Destructix! Every single member in this bad-to-the-bone team, is totally caught off-guard, that One-Eyed Black, who kept so many things secret from even his closest allies for the longest time, was finally sharing his technology, with both of the groups of the Good Guys they despise the most: the Freedom Fighters, and the Chaotix! Their co-leader, the female fox that so many freedom fighters thought was their friend, but turned out to be rotten to the core, FIONA, is totally caught off guard, that the Freedom Fighters "captured" this technology, before Eggman! She still cares very little for Eggman*(*About the only part of Fiona that's still good!), but realizes, that if the most dangerous 'coon on the Good Side, is finally sharing his diary with the Freedom Fighters, nothing evil will be safe! And as Fiona has officially made her name amongst the evil ranks, she knows very well: She cannot allow this 'coon to live!)

Fiona **I ****don't care**** if we haveta' chop 'is head off a ****thousand times****! That old 'coon's ****gotta**** be stopped! And unfortunately, we ****all know there's only lard factory we can turn to****!**

Sergeant Simeon **you mean we gotta go back ta' ****HIM****!? I don't know if yer head's on straight, Boss, but ****that**** creep ****roboticized**** the lotta' us, the ****last**** time we vouched fer ****HIM****!**

Scourge -groan-**Unfortunately, my girl's right! If ****this**** creepy ol' 'coon's gonna be put outta his ultimate misery, we got ****no choice****! We ****gotta go ta' Eggman****! It's the ****only way ta' stop this loco 'coon**** from ****sendin' us all**** to the ****cemetery****!**

(Eggman is ever-alert for any "Good News" that may come from his spy-network, but every time they report in, it's to tell Eggman that the training of the Freedom Fighters is progressing without any significant interruption or equipment sabotage; after the 9th report is fully uploaded, Eggman punches the phone right in the dial! He doesn't want to hear any more "Bad News"! He knows he can't frame any of the Freedom Fighters; after One-Eyed Black took Mecha-Sally away, none of the Freedom Fighters have had much of a reason to pay him a visit! And now that Mecha-Sally is now Princess Sally again, Eggman has a whole mess of trouble to deal with: He's too concerned about saving his own bacon to think of a very workable plan that will tear this new-found-and-unstoppable unity apart. Eggman does throw some ideas this way and that, but every single attempt that Eggman starts on, he knows right away before he even gets them down on the Drawing Board, that it will never succeed in separating the dangerous-to-any-enemy software pirate, and the Freedom Fighters for long!)

Eggman **Maybe…NO! NO! NO! NO! Gahhh….THIS IS TOTALLY UNACCEPTABLE! **–groan-**nothing I come up with will be ingenious enough to tear my enemies apart for ****very long****! I need a break… I need some time to think… I need…**

A mysterious voice **what you "need" is a team o' yer own that'll be ****immune to those weapons**** that that creepy old 'coon is so-willingly passing out to our enemies!**

Scourge **and if ya' ****really want**** this freak-show in black outta the way as much as ****we do, I believe we can help each udder out****…fer a ****price!**

Eggman **well! Looky here! If it isn't my good old friends, the Destructix!? What brings ****you**** losers crawling back here!?**

Sergeant Simeon (Grabbing Eggman by the jacket collar) **listen, "Pal", We're ****not really that crazy**** 'bout ****this****, either! But if we don't do somethin' ****fast****-and yeah! I mean ****faster**** than that ****speedy little blue rat****, if ya' catch my drift- that "One-Eyed Black" clown's gonna have ****all our hides hangin' over 'is fireplace****! I remember ****this**** guy, and so do ****the rest**** of the original-****and best****-Fearsome Foursome! That crazy scarecrow was an ****all-out menace**** to our original "Boss", Mammoth Mogul! When Athair sicked that evil-eyed freak-show on us, he ****nearly cost every single one of us**** our lives! It was ****only**** Evil-Eye's "promise" to ****save us**** fer the ****"Chosen One"****, that kept ****that**** backwards scarecrow from slaughterin' us, ****and**** Mogul! And now ****that this guy**** ain't carin' ****who**** takes us out ****'nymore****, he'll ****most certainly****, and ****gladly****, finish the job that the "Chosen One" ****and**** 'is "hero" started! And ****mark my words****, "Friend": If you ****don't pay the piper the right way this**** time, yer gonna be in Hades regardless o' whether or not it's that ****creepy pirate**** and 'is ****newly re-discovered "friends"**** that send ya' there! Capeche?**

(Sergeant Simeon finally releases Eggman from his powerful grip; Eggman is somewhat strangled, and it takes him almost a full minute to recover)

Eggman (Still kind of choking)-koff-koff- **Alright, Destructix! ****What is it**** you want!?**

Scourge **Ohhh…nuttin' much! Just the seven Chaos Emeralds, 1,000 power rings, 2-billion Mobiums,**** and**** absolute, unconditional immunity to the Roboticizer!**

Eggman **WHAT!? FORGET IT! I ****CAN'T GRANT ANYONE**** IMMUNITY TO THE ROBOTICIZER! THAT'S TOTALLY ****AGAINST MY ETHICS, NOT TO MENTION FAR-BEYOND MY TECHNOLOGY****! THE CHAOS EMERALDS ****ARE MINE****! 1,000 POWER RINGS!? THAT WOULD TAKE ****YEARS TO COLLECT****! AND I ****DON'T**** GIVE ****ANYONE**** 2-BILLION MOBIUMS! I DON'T NEED ****YOUR HELP TAKING DOWN ONE MEASLY PIRATE****!**

Predator Hawk **Oh yeah!? Not even ****"one measly pirate", teamed up with the Freedom Fighters****, each one of ****them**** supped up with gadgets invented by the most infamous ordnance expert on Mobius, ****and**** all of them armed with Korlonium crystal-powered weapons!?**

Lightning Lynx **face it, Fat Boy! Yer ****whole army's gonna be scrapped**** in ****minutes!**

Fiona **Listen, Eggman: Like the others said: We're ****not too crazy**** 'bout teamin' up with ****you****, either! And hey! If ya' ****really want**** Old Boy Black ta' reduce ****every single one o' ya' ta' scrap-metal****, BIG DEAL! That's ****totally fine**** by us! Just means ****that much less**** competition fer my man, Scourge here! And if ya' ****really want a first-class, one-way ticket**** to the place beneath ya', I'm pretty sure that 'Black'll ****love ta' give it to ya'****! You ticked 'im off ****big time**** by roboticizing the Princess, ****if I heard**** the rumors right! And if 'Black ****does**** succeed in sendin' ya' to the ****hospital****, or better yet, the ****cemetery****, tell 'im I said "Thanks!" C'mon, Team! I ****can see we're not**** "needed" here!**

(The Destructix turn to leave, apparently going back to their original plan, to take out One-Eyed Black on their own! But, as the Destructix prepare to leave, Eggman realizes, and remembers, how dangerous it is for so many of his troops, and worse yet in his mind, himself, to have even one of the Nightmare Pirates, plus an untouchable holographic entity controlled by the Nightmare Pirates on the battlefield!)

Eggman (Very much afraid for his own hide right now)**….WAIT! I'm sure we can work ****something ****out! It ****may**** take me ****some research**** and ****saving up****, but I'm pretty sure I have the resources! And 2-billion mobiums ****is**** negotiable! In short: I'll ****accept your help****! But, understand: I'll ****only**** pay you, ****when**** we destroy One-Eyed Black!**

Sergeant Simeon **you'd better pay up WHEN the time comes, Fat Boy! 'Cause if you ****don't****, I'll pop your head like a ****watermelon****!**

(As the Destructix finally leave Eggman to wallow in his uncertainty as to what he just got himself into, and introduce themselves to the rest of his army; if the evil doctor wasn't scared before, he definitely is now! If he wins this fight, and the Destructix demand he pay-up, it'll mean years of research in a field that Eggman wouldn't normally dare touch with a 100-mile pole; and if he loses, he could be in the hospital for months, or worse yet, probably even DEAD! Eggman well-remembers the look in both of the deadly software pirate's eyes as he took Mecha-Sally away: His right eye was glowing with the brightest red light that Eggman had ever seen in an eye of that type, and his left eye, which is still flesh-and-blood, had a fire in it like the kind you would normally only find in a volcano! And Eggman knows: one way or the other, he's in boiling hot water! And he does not want to see the look on the Destructix's faces when he doesn't pay up, and he knows that no matter how far-away his Bad-Niks may throw them, the Destructix will just keep coming back, and make Eggman wish that One-Eyed Black had terminated the evil doctor with extreme prejudice as the scarecrow 'coon kidnapped Mecha-Sally from him! And as for losing to the likes of One-Eyed Black, well, that's just not something, that Eggman likes to think about happening! Either way, Eggman knows he's in a lake of quicksand a thousand miles wide all around him! He wants the Destructix to fail-and, hopefully better yet, even perish-fighting the Freedom Fighters, only after that will he worry about One-Eyed Black, when next the ragged rogue comes a-pounding at his door; the Dark Egg Legion would've probably withdrawn in terror, from the entire area, if the explosive devices built into their prosthetics didn't prevent them from doing so; and as for Snively, he secretly works out an escape plan, and lets Lien-Da in on it. The whole of Robotropolis prepares for total destruction, even so, a plan finally materializes in Eggman's head)

Eggman **it's ****my most ingenious plan**** yet! Yes! Let the Destructix ****get wasted****, then, while the Good Guys ****think**** the day's won, I'll snatch up the lot of them, and Roboticize them all! And I ****know exactly what frequency**** that that wretched One-Eyed Black's neuro-overriders are on! And ****with a few quick modifications****, I make it so my Roboticizers' software can ****override those blasted tattoos****, and then the Freedom Fighters ****will be mine****! It's my ****most brilliant plan**** yet!**

Lien-Da (Thinking) **HMPH! Face it, Eggman! It'll ****never**** work! One way ****or the other****, even if we ****do**** manage to survive ****this****, we're prob'ly ****gonna**** spend the next ****half-year at least, in the hospital****! And ****if this clown in black**** really ****does**** have technology superior to my people's, Snively's right! Ultimate defeat fer ****us is certain!**

Back in New Mobotropolis…

(Sonic is just on his way back to Freedom HQ from saving One-Eyed Black from the mob; as he passes by the Courthouse, he sees a familiar face, stepping out of the Courthouse, looking even bluer than him; the face belongs to the friend that he just got back, and really hates seeing looking even the slightest bit miserable; Sonic stops dead in his tracks, to ask her what's wrong)

Sonic **Sal! You OK!?**

(Sally doesn't say a single word, she just bows her head, looks away from Sonic, and keeps walking; Sonic naturally assumes that the Royal Council said some really mean stuff to her, and probably also dealt her a really bad sentence, and might have also told her things, that would make the personality traits that were amplified in her even worse, thus, prolonging the time she needs to make a full recovery; and, Sonic does not feel very good, about Sally being prosecuted after all the trouble that the Freedom Fighters went through to get her back; Sonic rushes into the Courthouse, finds the entire Council there, and unleashes his full fury on them)

Sonic (Grabbing Hamlin by the shirt-collar) **Alright! WADDID YOU GUYS SAY TA' SAL!?**

Hamlin** hands off, Sonic! Unless ya' ****really wanna be held in content**** fer assaulting a Councilman!**

Sonic **NOT GONNA CUT**** IT, HAMLIN! NOW, ****WADDID YOU SAY**** TA' HER!?**

Elias **It's ****alright, Sonic!**** I very well ****know, respect, AND appreciate**** all of the effort that ****you, the Freedom Fighters****, and ****now, One-Eyed Black, have gone through**** to get ****my sister back**** for us! And in view of ****that, I know equally well****, that ****prosecuting her****, for something that was ****not necessarily her fault to begin with****, is definitely ****not**** the reward that ****you, your fellow Freedom Fighters****, or ****One-Eyed Black****, for that matter ****wanted****, for bringing her back to us! Do ****not**** worry, Sonic! My sister ****will not**** be punished now, later, ****or ever****!**

Ixis Naugus **listen to him, Quickster! I, myself**-gasp-, **was ****not**** crazy, about ****not punishing your princess**-gasp-**for the crimes she committed while**-gasp-**she was at that**** overweight-low-life's command! But**-gasp-**I ****do see**** the Pirate's point, ****and yours****! You worked ****long and hard****-gasp-to get the Princess back**-gasp-**did you ****not**!?

Sonic (finally releasing Hamlin) heh-**glad ya' finally noticed, Ixy!**

Penelope **Crazy as ****this**** is gonna sound, Sonic, Sally came in here ****actually wanting**** to be punished! But I assure ya', Sonic! Almost ****none of us**** are ****heartless enough**** ta' do ****that!**** We ****all**** know how long, and hard, thatcha' worked ta' get Sally back! And now, One-Eyed Black shows up, strikes unspeakable fear inta' Eggman, re-joins yer Team, and gets Sally back to us ****all in a single blow!**** He succeeded where all of ****us**** felt ****powerless in achieving****!**

Dylan **and given ****all that****, Sonic, a lot of us are ****really surprised**** thatcher ****not jealous o' him****!**

Sonic **If yer gonna compare 'Black ta'that jerk, St. John, I ****suggest thatcha**** forget it right ****here****, right ****now****! Look, 'Black's near-the-complete opposite o' ****that**** stinkin' creep! St. John has a ****huge mouth****, a ****monstrous ego****, and ****treats almost every single warrior he thinks is "lesser" than 'imself like dirt!**** But ol' 'Black? He was ****so afraid**** of 'imself, that ****'e had 'is own ego DESTROYED****! 'Black spent near-'is ****whole life here refusin'**** honors! He gave ****near-everyone around 'im****, just as ****much of a shot**** at the Bad Guys, as ****we all felt he**** deserved! And did 'Black give 'imself ****any credit**** for it!? ****Really close**** next-door ta' ****never****! I ****even**** remember hearin' that 'Black refused the Medal o' Honor! And just now, I ****realized why ol' 'Black did all that****!**

Uncle Chuck (Pretty-well awe-struck) **you unraveled the ****biggest mystery**** of the Nightmare Pirates!? Well, speak up, Sony Boy! We'd ****love ta' finally**** hear it!**

(After giving the whole Council his entire two-sense, on what he just now learned about their newly-returned friend, Sonic meets back up with Sally, does his best to comfort her, let her know that he still has feelings for her, reminds her that what she did as Mecha-Sally was Eggman's fault, not hers, and that they will always be friends, no matter what! All of this does make Sally crack at least something of a smile, but Sonic knows, and somewhat accepts, that everyone is still light-years away, from making this overdose of guilt that now so-heavily weighs on the heart of his best friend, and one-true-love, completely go away)

Sally **I ****really do**** appreciate ****you wanting**** to be with me, Sonic! **–Sob-**But what ****I did**** as that ****monster**-sob-**I ****don't think**** even ****you**** could ****forgive me for THAT****!**

Sonic **Sal! Listen ta' yerself! Yer blamin' yerself fer somethin' ya' did while under an evil trance! Look, Sal: What ****you did****, you did it 'cause Egg-Breath ****programmed**** ya' ta' do it! ****NO OTHER REASON****! You may ****not**** realize ****or**** accept this, Sal, but the Freedom Fighters have ****all been wishin' ya' back**** since the day you were Roboticized! And ****now****, thanks ta' 'Black, we ****finally gotcha back****! You think that ****no one's**** gonna forgive ya', Sal, but ****yer wrong****! We ****do**** care 'boutcha, Sal! and we're ****all way-past glad ta' finally have ya' back!**** And just ****like**__**'Black**** promised when 'e came back here, we're ****all**** gonna send ****Egg-Face back**** to the ****rat-hole**** 'e crawled out of for what 'e did ta' ya'! So, c'mon, Sal! Cheer up! We'll ****all be here for ya'****! And we'll ****all help**** getcha back ta' yer ****old self**** the ****rest o'**** the way! **

Sally (Giving Sonic a small kiss on the cheek) **Thank you, Sonic, for ****never losing**** faith in me!**

Sonic-chuckle-**Don't mention it, Sal!**

One-Eyed Black (Several yards away from both Sonic and Sally, Thinking, and watching them both through his right eye) _**Sonic, whatcher sayin' ta' Sally right now, is definitely the right "medicine" that she needs **__**the most**__**, to make a **__**full comeback**__**!**_

(Soon afterwards, strongly at Sally's advice, which seems the soundest since before she was mechanized, a special celebration amongst the Freedom Fighters, is declared in order! Even though Eggman has not been defeated yet, Sally is really impressed with Sonic after hearing how well he handled himself, against the mob that would have cost them One-Eyed Black, had Sonic not interfered when he did. In Sally's eyes, Sonic had stood his ground against near-unconquerable odds, and protected, not just her most uneasy friend One-Eyed Black, but also defended, with this uneasy ally had said about her closest friend and constant companion, Nicole! All Freedom Fighters, old-and new-comers alike, are invited, including One-Eyed Black, but the ragged software pirate declines the invite, stating that Sonic is the real hero, NOT HIM)

One-Eyed Black **Sonic defended me,**__**and**** Nicole, with his ****very life****, and ****even after I told 'im**** ta' back down, he ****still**** backed me and Nicole up!**__**He's**** the ****real**** hero this day, ****NOT ME****!**

Sally **be that as it may, One-Eyed Black, it was still ****you****, who turned an entire family's point-of-view around about Nicole! True, Sonic came to your aid, as he would do for ****almost anyone! ****But thanks to ****you****, One-Eyed Black, our people have begun to re-examine the circumstances of Nicole's quote-end-quote "Malfunctioning", and ****that**__**makes ****you****, One-Eyed Black, ****just as much of a hero, as Sonic!**** It deeply saddens me, Nicole, Sonic, ****and the rest**__**of us, to hear you ****deny such an honor****! But if that's really the way that it's going to go, I ****won't**** force you to join us! But, at least get some sleep! You'll ****need it**** for when you start testing Mina tomorrow! And understand, One-Eyed Black: I ****really hope**** that Mina ****really can**** do it! Another member of the Super Team, will make us ****that much stronger****! Do ****not**** forget, One-Eyed Black, it was ****your**** idea, to add Mina to the Team, and I'm ****very certain**** that Mina, has thanked you ****more than in-full for giving her this chance****! But, I can very-well see-without Spirit Vision-that some of that ****infamous generosity of yours still**__**exists! Hopefully our up-coming victory, which I have been told by the others, is ****far more than certain with your**** help, ****will**** enable you to take at least ****some**__**of the credit, that ****all**** of us know, that you ****far-more-than-justly deserve****! Just keep in mind, One-Eyed Black: In ****every sense**** of the word, you ****are**** a hero!**

(With this, Sally walks out of the door leading to One-Eyed Black's temporary living quarters, and slowly closes the door behind her; Sonic, is just now, approaching the area)

Sonic** so, is 'Black gonna join us, Sal!?**

Sally -sigh-**I'm afraid ****not****, Sonic! Apparently, One-Eyed Black ****still sells himself**** short as a hero; the hero that both ****you, and I, know**** he ****is****, but ****still doesn't**** give himself ****any credit**** for being!**

Sonic (Thinking) _**Yup! That's**__** definitely**__** 'Black, alright!**_

(The party is viewed as kind of incomplete without One-Eyed Black there to share it with them, but despite that, everyone seems to have a pretty good time, still, One-Eyed Black is missed)

Tails **it was ****really**** nice o' ol' 'Black to defend Nicole the way 'e did!**-sigh- **I just ****kinda wish**** that 'e could've accepted the invite!**

Sonic -sigh-**I guess, it ****all comes**** from ****havin' no ego, and**** from makin' a ton o' mistakes throughout 'is career as a Freedom Fighter, Big Guy!**

Tails (Thinking) _**I **__**still can't believe**__** that a guy like **__**One-Eyed Black**__**, even after accomplishing something**__** really neat**__** like **__**bringing Sally back**__** to us'd **__**feel so down**__**! I mean, sure! I can totally understand One-Eyed Black **__**not wanting to be prejudiced**__**! And I think it's **__**really neat that 'e does 'is best ta' keep 'is promises**__**! But I **__**gotta admit**__**: I **__**see**__** Hamlin's point! **__**Overkill'd definitely**__** be an understatement, to describe what 'Black'd**__** put 'imself through, just to keep a promise**__**!**_

Antoine **I wondair vhy One-Eyes Black eez feelink zo down! I vould've zought zat 'e vould be 'appy to be back ****veeth us**** eef hee's ****reel-lee been gone****, as long as he ****sez he haz****!**

Carrie (Appearing out of nowhere) **Do ****not worry about it****, Freedom Fighters! For for every good deed that ****you feel so sad**** for One-Eyed Black ****not realizing that he has accomplished****, do ****not**** forget: even though he ****still keeps in touch with the other Nightmare Pirates via E-Mail, or Phone****, One-Eyed Black ****still suffers from a serious**** overdose, of loneliness! Do ****not forget: by now, the Nightmare Pirates have all gone their separate ways****. And One-Eyed Black ****deeply misses having them**** around!**

Amy Rose **So, ****why didn't 'Black**** just bring 'is friends with 'im!?**

Carrie **as I have said, Amy: the Nightmare Pirates ****had gone their separate ways**** by now! True! One-Eyed Black is ****not-and probably will never**** be-a very big fan of the phrase "They've moved on"! However, he ****is**** well-aware that his friends ****do have new lives now****, and ****at any rate****, he did not want them to be in the same kind of danger, that ****he has now**** put himself in!**

Cream **so, ****why**** did One-Eyed Black bring ****you**** along, Carrie!?**

Carrie** I faced One-Eyed Black with the fact that Sally made him promise ****never**** to engage an Evil Force in ****this dimension solo, again****! And, at ****any rate, I provided him with highly detailed relief maps of every single zone**** known to exist in your world! My argument ****was****: same as ****Sally never goes very many**** places without ****Nicole, One-Eyed Black**** almost ****never dares**** go very many places, without ****me!**

Rotor** I ****repeat**** my statement, Carrie! You n' Nicole're gonna make a ****great**** team!**

(Even though One-Eyed Black isn't there, there are still many, who have, at least, something to say; and one of those "somebodies", turns out to be Mina's manager, and current main-squeeze, Ash)

Ash **I have some ****great news**** for the Freedom Fighters! Mina n' the Band'll sing out against Nicole, NO MORE! ****Every single**** disc that's still on the shelf that ****does****, is to be recalled immediately! We're already workin' on ****some new**** stuff! And it'll be introduced to the public, ****as soon as the hiatus**** is ****over****! I'm ****just as disappointed as all o' you are**** that 'Black ****isn't here ta' hear this****! It**__**was****, after all, ****his words****, that showed ****me n' Mina the truth****, about the friends that ****we were hurting! New, AND old****!**

Sonic (Thinking)___heh-__**I was kinda **__**wonderin' when you**__** were gonna **__**come around**__**, Ash! And the **__**next time**__** we see 'Black, we're **__**all gonna give**__** 'im a **__**nice big "Thank you"**__** to 'im fer showin' ya' the light!**_

(Ash wastes no time, whatsoever; all of the unsold discs with even one song that shouts out against Nicole on it, is recalled! Soon afterwards, Ash and Mina personally address, the very large group of disappointed fans. They are also soon surrounded by reporters, each with their own set of questions about this "Sudden change of heart")

Ash **I know a ****lotta**** you guys're ****disappointed**** 'bout ****not**** hearin' Mina's latest stuff right away! But it ****just came to my****, and more importantly, ****Mina's****, attention, that our "Crusade" against Nicole, was the ****wrong path**** to take! New stuff, however, ****is**** being recorded! And it'll be released ****after our good new friend, One-Eyed Black****, lays the "ouch" on Eggman that 'e came ****all this way ta' help us**** lay on the ****fat sicko****! In other words, ****after**** 'Black's big assault on Eggman, Mina'll have ****new music for ya' ta' hear****!**

One of the reporters (Shouting at the top of his lungs just to be heard) **SO, WHAT'S THIS "NEW STUFF" GONNA BE!?**

Mina **we were ****given numerous alternative suggestions****! One-Eyed Black himself, personally gave us his ****own, personal recipe****, fer a ****good album****, with ****positive**** messages! The ****new stuff'll**** include songs about ****love, passion, the joy of bein' who ya' are, inspirations to be the best hero ya' can be****, and even a ballad here n' there!**

Another one the reporters **AND WHEN'S ALL THIS GONNA BE OUT!? **

Ash **we ****plan**** ta' start releasin' the ****new stuff**** as ****soon**** as the ****hiatus is over****! NO MORE COMMENTS!**

(Naugus, who earned his reputation by aiding in the unfairly sinister reputation that the Iron Queen had made for Nicole, is one of several "Anti-Entity Crusaders" who have a great deal of objection to the recall, but thanks to One-Eyed Black's Magic-Block card's effects, Naugus is incapable of casting his telepathic spell that had been influencing the populace against Nicole. And to boot, Ash is told of this possession over Mina's singing, and is not the least bit happy about it!)

Ash **GRRRRR…So, all that was ****his**** fault, huh!? Well, if Naugus really is that heartless, then, I think we shoulda' sung out against HIM, instead!**

Nicole **Ash! I am begging you! PLEASE! No more songs that shout out against anyone! Mad as I am at Naugus, I feel that no-one deserves his-or her-reputation, to get wrongly tarnished by your friend's singing!**

Ash (Thinking) _**Looks like 'Black and Sally were right aboutcha, Nicole! You have a **__**great heart**__**! And **__**that**__** would **__**also be very-much worth**__** singin' about!**_

Chapter #13: TRAINING: OPERATION: ULTRA MINA, IS A GO!

(The very next day, all eyes are focused on the speed-way in New Mobotropolis; the big day for proving Mina's "ultimate" worth to the Freedom Fighters, is finally here! Her parents', and Ash's feelings on the situation are: "Better safe than sorry!" Mina's parents have packed a very large supply, of everything Mina really likes to eat, and have the best sniper in the city, equipped with One-Eyed Black's "Chaos Transfer Gun", with instructions, for if Mina is wearing the infamous blue-and-gold Enerjak armor, upon completion of the metamorphosis, that he is to fire it immediately! Ash is chosen to monitor the entire scene, and make sure that nobody interferes, and, to better-enable Ash to perform this job, One-Eyed Black now hands Ash a strange-looking head-set to track the power, that his girl might be packing!)

One-Eyed Black **that**** head-set is called a "Scouter", you'll ****need it**** to accurately ****monitor Mina's power-level****!**

(While Ash puts on his scouter and tries it out; meanwhile, the final preparations are made; One-Eyed Black also has holo-projectors positioned on various parts of the race-course)

One-Eyed Black** these will project holographic images, of some of the deadliest 'bots, that even the bravest freedom fighter, would ever hope ****not**** to meet! These holograms will think, ****and act****, just like the real-deal! I do it ****this way**** 'cause it lessens the likelihood, of the one being trained, underestimating his-or her-opponents!**

Rotor (Taking one-last look at the final planned overall layout) **Dontcha think that ****this**** might be at least ****little bit**** overkill, 'Black!?**

One-Eyed Black **maybe for a ****normal, run-o'-the mill**** Mobian, but ****if Mina is**** successful in pulling ****this ****off, it ****won't**** even be ****peanuts for 'er****!**

(The final preparations are made, and Mina gets set to go as fast as she can go!)

Mina's Father **well, what does that "Scouter" thing say about how much power Mina has, Ash!?**

Ash **well, 'cordin' ta' ****this**** thing, Mina's ****active**** power-level stands at a very steady 400-600, but 'er ****overall**** power-level, reads at about ****20,985****!**

Mina's Mother **is ****that**** good!?**

Ash (Checking through some of the Manga that One-Eyed Black provided should they need any answers, that One-Eyed Black himself can't explain very thoroughly on his own) **'cordin' to the stuff 'Black brought in fer us ta' look at ****just in case we had 'ny questions about it****, it's ****actually**** pretty good! But, understand, One-Eyed Black! I ****really hope**** thatcha' ****know**** whatcher doin'!**

One-Eyed Black **get the Freedom Fighters a ****powerful new addition**** to their Team? Set ****Mina loose**** to where she can ****really**** do some damage ta' Eggman, the guy that ****everyone around here hates the most!? Don't worry**** 'bout a ****thing, Ash****! I know ****exactly**** what I'm doing!**

Ash (Thinking)_** I sure hope so, 'Black! Fer **__**everyone's**__** sake! **__**Mina's**__** especially**_**!**

Ash **don't get me wrong, 'Black! I'm ****kinda relieved**** that ya' wanna see this ****actually happen before ya'**** actually set Mina loose on Eggman, and I ****know**** that Mina ****really appreciates**** the opportunity to use 'er talents fer the ****greater good o' the planet****! But, man! I ****still can't**** believe a guy like ****you**** bein' on ****our**** side!**

One-Eyed Black (Noticing through his infamous "evil eye" exactly what Ash is getting at) **even Sonic had ****some**** trouble getting used to ****me at first****, Ash! My teleportation abilities took ****several by surprise****, and took ****at least some**** time ta' ****completely get used to****! Getting used to the way my ****brain ticked****, I know ****almost fer a fact****, was ****not**** easy fer most!**

Ash (Thinking) _**and a guy like **__**this**__**, actually wanting ta' destroy the part of 'im that **__**'e thought**__** was gonna make **__**'im "evil"**__**!? Man! I'll **__**agree with**__** the Freedom Fighters on **__**this**__** one! A guy like **__**this**__** is totally unbelievable ta' **__**even meet!**_

(The fifty power rings needed for Mina to go Ultra, are scattered all over the race-track; And in a little-under-a-minute, Mina has them all!)

Mina **YES! That's the ****last o' the rings****! Now…Which button? Let's see, the ****blue one's**** obviously fer Sonic, and I know there's ****only one Rad-Red****, the ****orange button's gotta**** be fer Tails; So that means…YES! The ****purple button's**** gotta be fer ****me****!**

(Mina, still moving at high speed, presses the purple button on the control-pad of her Chaos Carrier, and sure enough, the metamorphosis begins! And when the transformation is complete, Mina is not wearing the infamous blue-and-gold Enerjak armor; Mina's parents finally give One-Eyed Black the OK to recall the sniper with the Chaos Transfer Gun; the final result of the transformation: what everyone watching but Eggman's spies, was hoping to see: mucho energy surrounds Mina, and her body is glowing bright purple! All this can only mean one thing: The Chaos Carrier does, indeed, work! And Mina has just been proven capable of going "Ultra"! She is now the fourth member of the Super Team: ULTRA MINA! Ash can barely believe his eyes, as his scouter shows him, as Mina's power-level, shoots up, BIG TIME!)

Ash **WHOA! Mina's overall power-level ****just**** shot up ta' ****122,000****! 'Black! You ****sure this**** thing's workin' right!?**

One-Eyed Black **positive! ****That**** scouter is fresh outta the box! And I ****also**** have a ****really bad habit**** o' testing ****all**** equipment before I ****hand it out ta' anyone****! Ta' answer yer question in full, ****and**** in English: Yes, Ash! I'm a ****great deal more**** than certain that ****it's working right!**

Sonic (Not seeming the least bit surprised by any of this) **impressed, Ash?**

Ash **you ****know**** I ****am****, Sonic! Believe me! I was ****totally**** unprepared fer that "power-belt" ta' ****actually work****! But, I take it, that "Ultra Mina" hasn't ****even begun**** ta' show us 'er stuff yet!**

Sonic-heh-**Trust me, Ash! ****Anyone**** trained by ol' 'Black, comes out a way, ****way**_**,**_** WAY****-past better fighter, than even the warrior-in-question's best buds, coulda' ****ever**** possibly dreamed that that warrior could become! And 'Black said that 'e even knows a ****few somebodies, who showed 'im, that the more the intense the trainin', the stronger the warrior-in-question'll be****, when he-or she-takes on the ****real deal!**** And believe ****me****, Ash: I should know! Couple years back, 'Black put me, Sal, Rote,Tails, ****and**** Bunnie, through some of 'is ****own personal**** trainin' exercises! True! He ****was**** a little rough! But after 'e was ****done with us, we felt like**** we take ****anything robotic**** on the block!**

Ash (Now turning to Sally)**so, Princess, just ****how**** nasty ****were**** the bogeymen that 'Black pit you n' yer four friends against!?**

Sally **everything that One-Eyed Black trained us against, easily, ****and**** significantly, surpassed ****any-and all****-of Robotnik's-and even ****Eggman's****-most dangerous creations in mass, mobility, speed, ****and/or**** intelligence! And ****every single bogey**** that One-Eyed Black pit me and my friends against, was an ****extremely tough nut to crack****!**

Ash (Now of equal parts wonder and shock)** How'd ****you guys**** do!?**

Sonic-heh-**we had ****each n' every last**** bogey that 'Black put in front of us pounded ta' scrap in ****minutes****! And ****that**** was when we were all in our ****regular forms****! In 'er Super form, I'm bettin' Mina'll scrap ****each n' every last**** bogey in there, in ****not much more than a couple o' minutes****, EACH, GUARANTEED!**

(Ash now turns back to Sally, just to make sure Sonic is not just exaggerating to make Ash relax)

Ash **is**** what Sonic's saying ****true****, Princess!? You had ****everything**** that 'Black put n' front o' ya' ****scrapped in just minutes****!?**

Sally **it's ****no**** exaggeration, Ash! One-Eyed Black ****did**** put us through some of his training, and it ****did**** help us out ****tremendously in future battles****! The ****only fighting machine**** that was ****significantly nastier**** than what One-Eyed Black pit us against, was ****Mecha-Sonic****!**

Ash (Thinking, and turning his attention back to how Mina's doing) _**well, if Sonic, Sally, Tails, Bunnie **__**and**__** Rotor **__**all went through**__** stuff like **__**that and**__** did as good as Sonic says they did, **__**who knows**__** what **__**Mina's**__** gonna do!**_

Ash **so, 'Black! What ****exactly are**** ya' pittin' Mina against!?**

One-Eyed Black **the kinda stuff that ****most**** Freedom Fighters'd ****only see**** in their ****worst nightmares****, Ash! But ****don't worry****! This kinda stuff ****won't even**** be peanuts fer Ultra Mina! **

Carrie **Confirmed! Probability of Mina flunking ****this**** particular test: negative-400%**

(And true to everyone's word, none of Ultra Mina's holographic opponents, dangerous as they may seem, stand the lost soul of a chance! Thanks in large part to Sonic, in T.F. methods of power-level measurement, Mina ranks a "10" in the "Courage" department! And Ultra Mina proves lethal, ruthless, merciless, cold-blooded, and near-unstoppable in a fight! Her first opponents, 15 Shadow-Bots, are all scrap-metal in under a minute! Next up, four Dynamics; which each only take Ultra Mina little more than half-a-minute, to send them packing to the scrap-heap! Next up, is a super-advanced version of the dreaded fighting machine, Silver Sonic; One-Eyed Black had closely studied the blue-prints, and schematics, of every single incarnation, of this deadly 'bot, and merged all of their greatest qualities and strengths, into one, thus creating the deadliest Silver Sonic ever known!)

Rotor **WHOA! Gotta say, 'Black: when ****you**** go to improve existing weapons n' other devices, ****you usually**** do a ****pretty-danged-good job****!**

(But not even the "New and improved 'Silver Sonic'" proves even close to a challenge for Ultra Mina! Silver Sonic is scrap-metal in just over a minute-and-a-half! Her next opponent: A 'bot that nobody but Sonic, would ever have the guts to fight, without a really good strategy: the SUPER BOOMER! Although warned of the awesome fire-power that this particular 'bot possesses, Ultra Mina doesn't seem to even twitch!)

Ultra Mina **this**** guy!? C'mon, 'Black! After takin' out the "new n' improved" Silver Sonic so easily, I eat 'bots like ****this**** guy, fer ****breakfast****!**

Antoine **HMMM…I ****alvays**** wondaired ****'ow she got suoch a large amount**** of eye-ron in ****hieair dye-it****!**

Bunnie **She ****means**** she ain't afraid of 'im ****one tahny beit****, Sugar-Twan! Ah ****don't think**** she ****really**** ay-eats 'em!**

(Sure enough, the Super Boomer is scrap in less than a minute, and long before the Particle Beam Satellite can even lock onto Ultra Mina! Her next opponent, is a 'bot that even the Nightmare Pirates as a whole dread fighting, without at least some method of adequate protection: the GUNNER!)

Ultra Mina-yawn-**the weapons ****do**** make it more challenging, but ****not much**** more challenging!**

(Mina's parents, plus Ash, continue to show great concern for Mina, but they have long-forgotten: Sonic not only showed Mina how to control her speed and gave her courage, but also showed her how to be maneuverable, as well! Using every single agility trick in the book, Ultra Mina dodges the Gunner's awesome fire-power, gets in close, and literally pounds the Gunner to scrap, with her bare hands!)

Ultra Mina (Thinking)_ heh-__**If **__**that thing**__** really **__**was**__** the deadliest 'bot ever known, Eggman **__**really is**__** in trouble!**_

(Much to Ultra Mina's surprise, and at least in some ways, delight, as well, the Gunner is NOT the deadliest 'bot, that One-Eyed Black had lined up for her to face and prove her worth against! Her final, and most dangerous opponent, is the biggest, and nastiest Robian on the block; so nasty, that Robotnik didn't have the guts, or know-how to control him: UNIVERSALAMANDER! Mina has read the reports on this 'bot's two biggest appearances several times over, and knows how dangerous that this "oversized metallic dinosaur" can be; But after wasting so many 'bots, several of which Mina views as far smarter than this "oversized robotic reptile", Ultra Mina feels that she can take anything made of metal, including this guy, Universalamander, the biggest, baddest, most dangerous, and most uncontrollable Robian, to ever emerge from the Roboticizer! The only way that the Freedom Fighters were able to defeat this oversized robotic lizard, was to shrink him down to size, and then crush him like a metallic bug! But Ultra Mina comes up with a strategy all her own! Using her agility again, Ultra Mina moves at lightning speed right at Universalamander, tears right into the mechanical monster's chest, and rips out its corrupted, mechanical heart! Ultra Mina now proceeds, to tear this giant lizard-bot apart the rest of the way! All in all, it ONLY takes Ultra Mina, 5 minutes and 56.71 seconds, to completely scrap Universalamander! The first training exercise for Ultra Mina, is now complete! She has single-handedly terminated every 'bot put in front of her, with unspeakable prejudice! And not in much less, or any more time, than it usually takes Super Sonic to do the same thing! Further tests are now conducted, to further test the full extent, of the raw power, that Ultra Mina wields! Ultra Mina's strength, speed, hitting power, and endurance, are now all put to the most ultimate test, that everyone of good-heart, unanimously feels comfortable with testing her in. These further tests include a quick look at a speed-measurement device to see exactly how fast Ultra Mina can go; Some walls of various thicknesses, and each made of different materials, are set up to further test Ultra Mina for her endurance, and hitting power. When these tests are concluded, it is revealed, that Ultra Mina can Manage a top speed, of 8 MPH under the speed of light at the slowest, and 2 MPH over the speed of light, at the fastest; she can pound her way with absolute ease, through a two-foot-thick brick wall! And her agility, proves to be the best that can ever be expected of her! Right on cue, a full four hours flat after the transformation, Mina returns to normal. Ash wants ever-so-much to rush right out onto the race-track, and congratulate Mina for a job far more well-done, than even the pirate who granted her the chance to achieve such power, predicted she would! However, both One-Eyed Black, and Sonic, recommend that anyone who wants to congratulate Mina, should wait at least a few more minutes, before anyone who wants to congratulate Mina, can feel free to do so)

Sonic** …ya' see, Ash: even ****after**** the being in-question that goes Super returns ta' normal, he-or she-usually ****still has**** a little bit of a power boost, that ****further jump-starts that being's system****! I think what 'Black's tryin' ta' tell ya', Ash: is that Mina ****should run a few more laps 'round the track, to get at least some o' that extra energy burned offa' her****!**

Ash** 'Black! Is what Sonic's sayin' true? Mina's ****still**** a little hyper right now!?**

One-Eyed Black (Nodding his head) **Sonic ****is**** the one with the ****most experience**** with ****this**** form o' power, Ash! And he ****is**** correct, that even after the being in-question returns ta' normal, he-or she-still has a little bit of a jump-start! I, therefore feel, that Sonic's advice for Mina to run a ****few more laps 'round the track****, ta' burn off some o' that extra energy, ****should**** be taken, ****before**** you rush out there! After that, tho', I ****promise****, Ash! You can ****congratulate Mina****, all ya' like!**

Ash **Alright, you two! Just ****how many**** laps 'round the track do ya' recommend!?**

Sonic** given that Mina's ****very close**** next-door ta' bein' as fast as ****me****, I think a hundred laps, give-or-take another twenty, oughta' do it! After ****that, Ash, you can congratulate**** 'er ****all ya' like****!**

(Just then, Mina's Mother enters the referee cage)

Ash **hey, Mrs. Mongoose! What's up!?**

Mrs. Mongoose** hello, Ash! Is One-Eyed Black ****still**** here!?**

(Ash turns around, and very happily points One-Eyed Black's way)

Ash **he's ****right there****, Mrs. Mongoose! And if ya' ****still wanna thank 'im**** fer makin' ****this all**** possible fer Mina, I say: ****Be my guest****!**

Mrs. Mongoose **well, I ****must hand**** it to you, One-Eyed Black! Like I said before: ****you have made**** Mina the ****happiest mongoose**** in the world! I have ****never**** seen her so alive—****ever****! And I have you-****and you alone****-to thank for ****that****, One-Eyed Black! After ****everything I have just seen****, I can ****see perfectly why you chose Mina for this****! My daughter definitely does "have the stuff" to be ****just as great**** a freedom fighter, as Sonic the Hedgehog himself! It is ****my**** belief, that ****any**** parent, at least in ****this plane of existence****, would be, ****and should**** be, most appreciative, to ****anyone, who grants their child such power, and gives her a chance****, like the one that ****you are now giving Mina!**** Anyway, thank you again, One-Eyed Black! You have made Mina ****so happy and alive****! And I know, that ****long after**** you are gone, Mina will ****never**__**forget you! You have fulfilled a dream of Mina's long-forgotten, ****and**** one that she ****never thought, in a thousand lifetimes****, would ****ever**** come true! Again, One-Eyed Black, I ****extend my deepest thanks**** to you! And may the Ancient Walkers have ****undeserving mercy****, on Eggman's soul!**

(Mina is now, an official member of the Super-Team, and the three senior members of the Super-Team, Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails, are very happy to have her! Even if it isn't herself, Sally is grateful, that there is finally a girl on the Super-Team, and One-Eyed Black understands perfectly why: One-Eyed Black learned eons ago, that having both genders on any team, completes a set, and makes the team-in-question, powerful beyond belief! In addition, One-Eyed Black's most experimental, and untested invention, has just proven its worth, and the device's first test, is deemed a great deal more than a complete success! One-Eyed Black's word, knowledge of technology, and knack for invention, will never be doubted again, by friend, or foe! And the very possibility of being on the receiving end of a knuckle sandwich from the likes of Ultra Mina, is almost enough, to scare Eggman's entire army, into surrendering! Sonic and Ash decide to throw a small get-together, to celebrate Mina's induction into the Super-Team, and this time, One-Eyed Black does come! One-Eyed Black knows, and accepts, that he was a major factor, in making Ultra Mina "reality"! He understands, that it was his selecting her for this, that enabled Mina to realize a dream long-forgotten after losing Sonic, and one that Mina believed, she would never get a chance to fulfill! Mina's parents continue to hail One-Eyed Black as a hero, for making their daughter so happy, and so alive! One-Eyed Black perfectly saw the look of Mina's personality, as she handed him his invite: Mina was really hoping with all of her heart, that the "C.i.B."*(*'Coon in Black) would be able to make it! One-Eyed Black also knew, that Mina went through with that experiment because: She knew commendation by such a valiant warrior would gain her band worldwide recognition, and therefore, she didn't really feel very good about disappointing him; and the promise of being able to achieve an ultimate form, is a huge honor among the Freedom Fighters! And thanks in large part to One-Eyed Black, the honor of being a fourth member of the Super-Team now belongs to Mina! Mina has been told that there is a party, but she is not told what it is for; It is only upon reaching the party that Mina realizes that this party is to celebrate her gaining her Ultra form with such ease, and used it so efficiently! She also sees that her three best men are there: Sonic, Ash, and One-Eyed Black, and is very happy to have met all three of them!)

Mina (Giving One-Eyed Black a massive bear-hug) **Gotta hand it to you, ****and you**** alone, 'Black! Thanks! Fer everything! Glad ya' could make it!**

Ash (Reaching into his pocket)**'Black, I was gonna save ****this**** fer ****after**** ya' killed Eggman! But after how happy ya' made Mina, not to mention ****everything yer doin****' for 'er, I think ya' deserve this ****right here n' now!**

(Ash hands One-Eyed Black a small key-card)

Ash **that****, is an unlimited back-stage pass! Good fer ****all**** o' Mina's concerts! Any****time****, any****where****! And ****that**** pass is good fer five! Meaning: that you ****can bring any four friends ya' like along with ya'****! And I ****know**** Mina'd especially appreciate it, if ****Sonic's among the guys ya' bring should ya' decide ta' bring the Freedom Fighters along with!**** It ****also**** insures ya' a ****front-row seat**** to any and all concerts y'come to! Any o' the four friends ya' bring along with, have that ****very same right****!**

One-Eyed Black (Looking the key-card over and putting it in his pocket)**thanks, Ash! I'm pretty sure that ****anyone I bring with, will be most grateful**** fer such generosity!**

Ash** Hey! Don't mention it, 'Black! Just do me a favor: If ya' wind up ****not**** killin' Eggman ****this**** time 'round, ****at least break a few bones**** for us! If Eggman winds up ****not bein' dead****, hospitalizin' 'im'll be the ****next best**** thing! And ****just like everyone else**** here, I ****perfectly saw**** the look in yer "real" eye, as ya' told us that Eggman was goin' down! ****Just like everyone**** else here in town, I ****know**** ya' meant it! And personally, I ****agree with ya'****: Roboticizin' the Princess was ****lower than low****! I am ****not the least-bit**** surprised, that ****that's**** the reason ya' came ****all this way back**** here ta' help us! Next concert, any requests, feel free ta' share 'em! I know Mina'll be ****more**** than happy ta' play 'em for ya'!**

One-Eyed Black (Reaching into his pocket, getting out, and handing Ash, the sheet-music to one of his favorite, and most encouraging songs) **"One request" comin' up, Ash! I only wish that the band coulda' played it right here n' now, at ****this**** party! That's about the only down side, that I can think of, to ****you**** calling that two-month hiatus! This is one o' my favorite songs, mainly 'cause o' how encouraging it is, to any soul of good-heart, that needs the motivation, to be a hero!**

Ash (Taking a quick look at the lyrics) **sounds like a done deal ta' me, 'Black! My only regret is, that I can't call off the hiatus, and play ****this**** song for ya' ****before**** yer big assault on Robotropolis! I know fer a fact, that ****this**** song'll be ****most**** encouraging, to pretty well ****any and every hero**** here!**

(Ash now hands the sheet-music to Mina)

Ash **Mina! Homework! You n' the rest o' the band are to study ****this song from top ta' bottom****!**

(After having lost Sally so many times, Sonic knows exactly what must be going through Ash's head. As Mina goes to meet Ash, hoping for a final "Good Luck Out There", she sees something that she always longed for, but didn't think would ever happen: both of "her men" having a friendly conversation together, and parting ways without any body-parts removed from either! Mina pulls Ash aside, and tells Ash, that she is more proud of both him, and Sonic, than she ever was when she first met either!

Sally **so, One-Eyed Black! You said ****you had some more training**** for us to go through ****before**** we take on Eggman! And I ****must now**** ask you, One-Eyed Black: Will ****this**** training be ****anywhere near-as intense**** as what you ****put Ultra Mina through****!?**

One-Eyed Black (Nodding his head) **as far as what your ****usual limits**** are, yes, Sally! The training ****will be far-beyond intense****! You guys ****still have a lot of target practice**** ta' go through I deem anyone ready for the upcoming assault on Robotropolis! But, I take it, that by now, everyone I've ****dealt it to**** so far, ****knows how ta' use the D-T-X-8 weapon**** with utmost efficiency!?**

Sally (Nodding her head) **we ****all know every**** bit of ****that**** weapon like the backs of our ****own hands**** now, One-Eyed Black! Everyone knows full-well, ****which**** part of ****that weapon to use on Robians****, and ****which**** part of it to use on ****everything else****! And ****even**** the ****worst-shots****, can nail any target with either, in ****1-out-of-3 shots****! Cream, everyone ****must admit, was**** a little shaky at first, but ****just like the rest of us****, she has shown ****great courage****, starting when she ****first-joined the Team****! And, strongly at ****your**** advice, One-Eyed Black, I ****have done my best not to underestimate**** my friends ****simply because**** of their age!**

Sonic (Thinking) _**I'm pretty sure that Cream's really **__**gonna love ya'**__** fer sayin' that, Sal!**_

Julie-Su **gotta admit, Pirate! My former peops'd ****kill**** for technology like the ****kind you're capable of****! The Weapon-Booster thatcha made for me, sounded ****pretty impressive**** when you ****first gave it to me****! But seeing it ****actually work****!? Now ****that**** really blew me, ****and**** my teammates away! And stuff like the Chaos Carriers!? ****Not even a guy as smart**** as Dimitri coulda' come up with ****anything like 'em****! And ****he**** was the guy who invented the original Chaos Siphon! Gotta say, Pirate! When it comes to ****inventing stuff, and improving existing inventions, you must've really done your homework****!**

(One-Eyed Black turns his head a quarter-turn from Julie-Su and blushes)

One-Eyed Black **Thanks, 'Su! I had help from ****some o' the best****! And I'm ****not**** just talking about the guys that ****you**** came from!**

Julie-Su **well, ****whoever**** was ****most responsible**** for you ****coming up with stuff like this****, Pirate, I'd ****sure like to meet 'em!**

Vector **gettin' a ****little homesick****, Dark Babe?**

**Julie-Su Can we talk about this later, Vector!?**

One-Eyed Black **Lay off 'er, Vector! You ****know as well as the rest**** o' the Chaotix: 'Su can****not**** help that she started out on the Dark Side!**

Vector** Ahhhh! Details! Details!**

Julie-Su **thanks for the help, Pirate! Butcha do realize of course, that I coulda' gotten out of it, myself!**

Knuckles **I hope you're not actively looking for a girl, Pirate! 'Cause I'm warning ya', ****this**** one's already taken**

One-Eyed Black** Don't blow a fuse, Knuckles! I ****know very well**** that 'Su's ****your**** girl!**

Knuckles **Pirate! I dunno how ya' found out about what goes on between me, and Julie-Su, but whatever you were shown, you were shown the absolute truth!**

Sonic (Thinking) heh-_**guess **__**my**__** relationship with Sal **__**inn't the only**__** love-life in this time, galaxy, **__**or**__** plane-of-existence that 'Black takes note of afterall, huh!?**_

(The party, small as it is, is actually a pretty lively one; there's plenty of talking, plenty of dancing, and more than enough refreshments to go around! And Ash even hired the best DJ in New Mobotropolis to play the music! One-Eyed Black is, unfortunately, not all that familiar with most of the Native Mobian numbers, but Ash is able to walk him through most of the songs, and One-Eyed Black even contributes a few of his own CDs to the DJ's already vast selection; the party lasts about 4 hours; stopping right at around 2000 hours. After the party is over, it turns out, that One-Eyed Black is so pleased that his most experimental invention, the Chaos Carrier, actually works, and is so impressed by the progress being made, in making both the Freedom Fighters, and the Chaotix, battle-worthy beyond their nemeses worst nightmares, that the ragged software pirate decides that a break from these training exercises might be nice, and calls for a five-day break from training. And One-Eyed Black has reason behind calling this break: he has begun to notice, that he is very-much wearing everyone in both the Freedom Fighters, and the Chaotix out, after a full week-and-a-half, of the "most intense training known to animal", and does not have any immediate plans on burning any bridges by going rough on any of these new-old friends, and decides to show both teams that he does practice, at least, some degree of compassion; it also enables these heroic creatures to visit with each other, and keep alive the friendships that One-Eyed Black came all this way back here to help preserve! Reaction to calling the break is a huge "Thanks for not going too rough on us" smile from the Freedom Fighters, and from the Chaotix, and, pretty-well inadvertly, the Bad Guys' reaction is a very releaving "Safe for now" feeling! The break lasts about two weeks, but soon afterwards ends because Sonic is itching for the action that he knew only the big, up-coming assault, which is to be coordinated by his good old-new friend, One-Eyed Black, could provide; Knuckles has similar feelings, and so do a lot of their friends, for a lot of them, at this point, are just as eager as One-Eyed Black, and Sonic combined, to want to rip Eggman's evil, non-existant heart out, and eat it while it was still beating!)

Chapter #14: TRAINING: ENTER, SHADOW!

(Eggman keeps his spy-network in New Mobotropolis functional, and on the job, mainly, because even if bad news is all there is to report, it was still vital towards finding out what to expect from his ever-growing-in-strength enemies, and Eggman is ever-vigilant for weaknesses in the Freedom Fighters, the Chaotix, One-Eyed Black, various combinations of any two of the above, or better-yet in ther twisted scientific genius's mind, ALL OF THE ABOVE, but by now, all of his spies know far-better than to expect that kind of luck. All the same, Eggman's spies continue to monitor both teams and their powerful new ally that binds this union of heroic creatures together, hoping to get lucky, and see at least somebody slip up, show disrespect, suspicion, or better-yet distrust*(*Like what happened in STH #46), but both Sally, and One-Eyed Black know far-better than to give any of their foes such satisfaction! Sally is able to keep her friends from fighting amongst themselves, but with all of that guilt and self-pity weighing her down, Sally still does not feel that she can break up a fight completely, and knows from past-experience, that anything she says will only slow an argument down, but she now understands that nothing she says can make any distrust that any of her friends have completely go away; One-Eyed Black, however, has far-more hostile, and forceful, methods, and Sally is well-aware, that if One-Eyed Black breaks up a fight, it is not very likely to re-surface and become a problem again, and she now understands that when One-Eyed Black breaks up a fight, he forces both ends of the rope to re-examine why they're fighting, and thus, making the fight that much more unlikely to re-commence! Sally now understands that simply calling a fight "Childish" will only slow the argument down; she now knows, that One-Eyed Black calling a fight "Something that the Bad Guys would want" would cancel near-all possibilities of the fight in-question, EVER re-surfacing! One-Eyed Black is, however, very well-aware, that by working together, Sally's compassion, and understanding of her friends, combined with One-Eyed Black's effective methods of breaking up a fight, would insure that no Freedom Fighter, or Chaotic, for that matter, in the immediate area, would ever fight ever fight amongst themselves, ever again!)

Narrator (One-Eyed Black) I was really pleased with all of the progress that the Freedom Fighters, and the Chaotix were making in the training sessions I set up for them; the training was considered to be the most intense combat-training in the history of the Good Side in this plane of existence, and, for the most part, gotta admit, I didn't go much easier on any of them than Toph went on Aang*(*See the episode of "AVATAR: The Last Air-Bender" known as "Bitter Work" for full details); In other words: the training was pretty rough in a lotta beings' eyes, but it whipped the Good Guys into shape in pretty-much-no-time-flat! Thing is: Unlike Toph, I know how to admit that the methods being used were a least a little bit rougher, than I knew my friends could really expect themselves to handle, and I knew that I was being pretty rough on everybody, and in-view of that, I decided to call for a brief break.

Knuckles (Thinking, and examining his Chaos Carrier)_** even with these "shiny new toys" 'e so willingly gave out to us, I still don't know 'bout the Pirate! But, then again, the Chaotix had their doubts about Julie-Su, and everyone in the Main Zone **__**knows**__** how **__**I**__** feel 'bout **__**her now**__**! I gained a friend I **__**never**__** thought I'd find in **__**anyone**__**! And all things considered, I'm kinda glad that the Dark Legion showed up when they did! Otherwise, Julie-Su n' I may **__**never've**__** met!**_

Julie-Su **whatcha ****thinking about****, Knuckles!?**

Knuckles -sigh-**mostly 'bout ****us****, Julie-Su! And about our "New-old friend", the Pirate! You're right, of course, Girl! If Sonic trusts 'im, ****that**** should be enough fer ****everyone here****! The million mobium question ****I still have****, tho': is what ****this crazy ol' 'coon's**** gonna do, to get that clean shot at Eggman that 'e ****wants****!**

Sonic (He and Sally just now coming over to see how Knuckles and his girl are doing) **I kinda' get whatcher sayin', Knux! But hey! ****It'll be cool****! Ol' Black ****cared enough about me****, ta' save Robuttnik for me! And even tho' 'Black ****was holdin' 'imself back before****, don't ferget that ****scary look in BOTH of 'is eyes, as 'e told us that Eggman was goin' down fer Roboticizin' Sal****! He's ****really out fer the Bad Guys' throats this time****! And as ya' know, ****and kinda'**** understand, Knux: I ****can't**** really say ****I blame 'im**** one tiny bit!**

A mysterious voice** that makes at ****least several of you****, doesn't it!?**

Sonic, Sally, Knuckles, and Julie-Su** SHADOW!**

Shadow **hello, you four! It's been a ****while, hasn't it****!?**

Sonic **heh-****not**** quite long ****enough****! Shadow! You picked the wrong ****time, place, AND guys**** ta' mess with! ****You ready, Knux****!?**

Knuckles heh-**This**** guy? Only ****taking out Finitevus'd**** give me ****more pleasure****! Shadow, I hope you packed a good-sized First-Aid Kit, Shadow! 'Cause trust me, yer gonna need—**

Sally **hold on, you two! Let's try to ****resolve this**** calmly! If Shadow ****was**** here to pick a fight, you two would ****both be battered like fish-sticks by now****!**

Sonic -groan-**alright, Sal! You ****got twenty seconds****!**

Sally **I believe that ****that'll**** be several ****more than I'll need****, Sonic! The clock's ticking, Shadow! Now, what do you want!?**

Shadow **I did ****not come here**** to ****fight**** yer main-squeezes, Princess! I came here to ****warn**** them!**

Julie-Su **"warn 'em"!? 'Bout what!?**

Shadow **I have a message for your "New-old friend", the software pirate known as "One-Eyed Black"!**

Knuckles (Lowering his fists and staring at Shadow with curiosity) **Alright! What kinda message!?**

Shadow **this "One-Eyed Black" wishes to take Eggman out in ****one swift blow****, doesn't he!?**

Julie-Su (Her hand still loosening her gun, in its case) **He ****definitely does**** beyond a "shadow" of a doubt, Shadow!**

Shadow **then, he must ****hear me out****! You ****can**** contact him, can't you!?**

(Sally activates her wrist-communicator)

Sally **One-Eyed Black! Please report to Angel Island, immediately! There is someone here who wants to talk to you! It is ****not**** Finitevus, ****or**** Eggman, but all things considered, it ****might as well be****!**

(One-Eyed Black now passes through the warp-ring between New Mobotropolis and Angel Island)

One-Eyed Black (Now realizing, and seeing, who Sally is talking about) **Alright, Shadow! ****What is it you came all this way**** ta' tell me!?**

Shadow **just a ****little something that concerns your plan**** for ****taking Eggman out****, something you must ****hear me**** out on! And if heeded, something that could help ****you protect the lives, that you**** obviously ****do not want**** to lose, in your quest for vengeance against Eggman! And I ****know you have Spirit Vision, One-Eyed Black****! So, I ****know**** that ****you will very well see**** that I'm telling you the ****truth in its purest form****!**

Sonic (Whispering) **Yo, 'Black! ****Is**** 'e tellin' the truth, like 'e says 'e is!?**

(One-Eyed Black takes a long, hard look at Shadow through his right eye; he can see, very well, that yes! Shadow is telling the truth)

One-Eyed Black **I think it's safe ta' trust 'im! At least ****fer now****! He ****does**** have a message for me, and it's ****not**** from Eggman! Shadow's evil-level ****does**** seem to be, at least a ****little bit**** lower than usual! At least fer the ****moment****, like he usually likes everyone ta' see, he's on his ****own side!**** Go ahead, Shadow! Whatever ****you came all this way**** ta' tell me, I ****know**** it's ****gotta be**** important! Now, I repeat my original question: ****What is**** it you came ****all this way here**** ta' tell me!?**

Shadow **first, let me say, "'Black": I know ****very well why**** you came back to ****this**** plane of existence, and personally, I can****not really say that I blame you****! I may not be ****near as close to the Princess as Sonic ****always appears to be, but I ****very well know, and**** understand: Roboticizing her, must've made Eggman the ****most hated animal**** on the planet! If he ****wasn't already number one**** on the Freedom Fighters' hit-list, the robotization of the Princess ****definitely**** made him so! And I ****must admit****, One-Eyed Black, if you truly ****do**** wish for help in taking Eggman out, you have ****definitely turned**** to the ****right**** animals! In fact, if the Robotization of the Princess really ****did**** tick you off ****that much****, I have just three words for you, Pirate: HE'S-ALL-YOURS! But here's where the warning comes in: The Destructix have formed an at least ****temporary alliance**** with Eggman! If you ****do truly**** wish to take Eggman out, I came here to warn you, One-Eyed Black: that ****that**** goal, may be a ****little harder to reach, than you were originally prepared for****! Anyway, I just stopped by to wish you good luck, One-Eyed Black! You ****will probably need**** it! But, if you make a deal that's to my satisfaction, I believe I can tip the odds further in the favor, of you and your young "friends"!**

Bunnie (Who came to Angel Island along with One-Eyed Black just in case the rough-and-ready pirate might need some back-up) **So, does ****thayat mean**** y'all wanna help us, Shadow-Hon!?**

Shadow **that will depend mostly**** on One-Eyed Black himself! Here is the deal, One-Eyed Black: Yes! I ****will**** help you! But ****only if you**** can prove yourself worthy of my assistance! I feel a "'friendly' battle" will decide ****that most**** nicely! If ****you**** win, I will help you, along with the Freedom Fighters, and the Chaotix, as well! But if ****I**** win, consider me your "referee" for this slugfest you have in mind for Eggman! I know of the weapons ****and other**** devices that you have provided for both the Freedom Fighters ****and**** the Chaotix, and I ****very well know****, even if I decide to help ****Eggman****, I know that this is a battle, that ****he has no chance in****! Even ****with**** the Destructix, I'm guessing that Eggman's chance for victory, is exceedingly slim!**

Nicole **Confirmed! With ****all of the training, weapons and**** other devices that One-Eyed Black has provided for us, probability of Eggman scoring total victory: negative-200%**

Shadow **however****, One-Eyed Black, just to be fair, I will let ****you**** choose our battlefield! So what will it be?**

One-Eyed Black **I know ****you have close to zilch experience**** in the "fight" that ****I have in mind****, Shadow, but I feel that, since it ****presents a new challenge, not to mention it will introduce you to a whole new battlefield**** that you've ****never heard**** of…**

Shadow** a new game that will ****improve my skills**** if properly mastered!? I'm listening!**

One-Eyed Black **The game I choose, is ****the ultimate test of skill, luck, and the use of power****! And the game I choose, is "Duel Monsters"!**

Shadow **and what, pray-tell, ****is**** "Duel Monsters"?**

One-Eyed Black **In the plane of existence that ****I come from****, "Duel Monsters" is ****nothing more than a trading card game****, but in the ****reality**** that ****the game**** comes from, technologically speaking, the cards ****"come ta' life"****! It is one of the most intense, respected, ****and**** famous card battling games in ****several known versions**** of reality! Carrie! Send over the Nightmare Pirate Duel Monsters dueling platform, and bring my duel-disk over here, ****and while**** yer at it, get out a ****second**** duel-disk fer Shadow!**

Carrie **Task: accepted!**

Shadow (Taking a long, hard look, at the machine now mounted on his arm*(* namely, his new duel-disk)) **this seems to be an ****awful lot of trouble**** to go through for a simple card-game!**

Julie-Su **I'm ****warning**** you, Shadow: 'cordin' to the data provided by "Carrie", 'Black's got ****loads of experience in this under his belt****! Trust me! ****All that**** considered, don't expect ****this to be "Easy Street!****"**

Shadow** speaking of ****our good friend****, the Pirate, I have ****but one request of him****: Just like he must, I want ****this**** game to be as clean as possible! And that, of course, means, that ****I request**** that One-Eyed Black de-activate his Spirit Vision abilities, ****for the duration of this poker game****!**

(One-Eyed Black, not being very fond of cheaters himself, sees Shadows point, and it only takes a few seconds to de-activate his Spirit Vision, but puts the de-activation, on an "event timer"; Spirit Vision is to re-activate, as soon as the duel is over! In just a couple of hours, the final preparations are made, and both combatants are far-more than ready to strike!)

One-Eyed Black **Alright, Shadow! The stage is ****finally**** set! And, here! CATCH!**

(One-Eyed Black tosses Shadow a bound deck of cards his way)

One-Eyed Black **That**** deck is similar in power-level to my ****own****; it does, of course, have different creatures and other warriors, traps, and spells in it, but even without Spirit Vision, I'm pretty sure thatcha' get the message!**

(One-Eyed Black now turns to the Freedom Fighters, and the Chaotix)

One-Eyed Black **I have chosen Tails, and Julie-Su, as ****this fight's**** referees! They ****will both be provided with scouters****, and therefore, will be able to ****accurately predict, what exactly, might happen, once I, and/or Shadow make our moves****!**

Julie-Su **roger that, Pirate! C'mon, Kid! We ****got ourselves**** a Duel Monsters match to ref!**

(Julie-Su and Tails, are also given, an easy-to-follow instruction manual on the scouters; One-Eyed Black assures Shadow, and all onlookers, that both referees chosen, should have close to no trouble operating the scouters, even if they only skim through the manual and/or just look at the pictures, but everyone, Freedom Fighter and Chaotic alike, know full-well: both Julie-Su and Tails know way better than that! In just over an hour, both Tails, and Julie-Su, know pretty much everything there is to know about their scouters, that the two of them could possibly cram into their heads)

Tails **according to ****this****, 'Su, the "scouters'll" enable us to monitor the ****overall**** Power-Level, of ****any****one ****and every****one that we're directly looking at! They can ****even show us how many attack and defense points they have****! They ****can even tell us**** how much o' that power-level they're actively using!**

Julie-Su **That so!? Alright! Let's see what ****these two**** are packing!**

(Tails and Julie-Su, both put on, and activate, their scouters)

Tails **well, 'Su?**

Julie-Su **well, according to ****this**** thing, their overall Power-Levels are pretty even; both averaging ****about 21,000****! They both got a lot o' ****that power held back****, tho'! Apparently ****they're both**** waiting for just the right moment to strike! In short: if the Pirate ****picked a more conventional**** battlefield, I'm pretty sure, that the Pirate, ****and**** Shadow, would've beaten the ****living snot out of one**** another!**

Tails (Looking through the manual one more time, just in case there turns out to be anything, that he and 'Su may have missed) **Looks like ****there's more****, 'Su! Apparently, the scouters have Spirit Vision technology built into 'em! That, of course, means: We ****not only get to monitor their Power-Levels, but we'll also**** be able to predict their strategies, as well!**

Julie-Su **Huh! That so? Alright! I'm curious enough! Let's say ****you and I see what they're thinking, Kid****!**

(It only takes both referees double-digit seconds to learn everything they need to know about the situation; afterwards, both referees feel, that they should probably fill their friends in on this, as well!)

Knuckles **"Spirit Vision"!? So, what ****exactly do these two**** have in mind fer each other, Girl!?**

Julie-Su **well, the Pirate seems pretty confident, ****especially**** for a guy without an ego! He has ****eons of experience in this particular game**** under his belt, and he ****also feels**** that he has a ****fool-proof strategy****!**

Knuckles** what about Shadow!?**

Julie-Su (One eye turned back to her scouter) **Shadow ****also**** seems pretty confident, but he has ****no experience in this****, whatsoever! He ****thinks**** he's got a plan, but he's making a ****really huge**** mistake that I've seen several my former peops make time, and again: Shadow is underestimating the Pirate!**

Knuckles **so, what does ****that**** mean, exactly, Girl?**

Julie-Su** it means, Knuckles: that ****if**** Shadow ****doesn't get his act together****, come up with a ****better-laid-out strategy****, and ****stop underestimating**** the Pirate, Shadow's gonna get ****slaughtered****!**

(The duel kicks off, with the two combatants shuffling each other's decks; Both combatants are reminded not to peek at the decks, THAT is considered "Cheating" in this particular game!)

As the match finally kicks off…

One-Eyed Black **you know the customs of pretty much any and every place, time, ****and**** dimension, Shadow: GUESTS FIRST!**

Shadow** heh-and since we're**__**both ****"guests", who do ****you**** want to go first, One-Eyed Black!?**

One-Eyed Black **we'll flip for it! Yer call! Sonic, or Tails!?**

Shadow (Thinking)_**I can see that Sonic has influenced this 'coon in far-more ways than one! I **__**never**__** would've guessed Sonic's friendship with the little fox, would extend to other worlds!**_

Shadow **"Sonic" of course, means "Heads", doesn't it?**

(One-Eyed Black nods his head)

Shadow **very well! I call "Sonic"!**

(The coin in One-Eyed Black's hand is tossed, and sure enough, it lands on "Tails"!)

Shadow **Best of luck to you, One-Eyed Black! You are ****going to need**** it!**

(Just a minute and a half later, the match finally gets underway!)

One-Eyed Black **the rules of Duel Monsters clearly states: that whoever goes ****first, is not**** allowed to attack right away! And in ****more ways than one, actually, three**** in fact, I'm gonna give ****you**** that very same handicap! First, I send these three straight** **to the Graveyard! I also play Big Shield Gaurdna in Defense mode, and finally, I conclude my turn, with the spell card: "Swords of Revealing Light"! This prevents you from attacking me fer a full three turns!**

Shadow heh-**now yer ****just prolonging the inevitable****! Very well, Pirate! It is ****your**** funeral! Do I ****still get to summon creatures while I wait**** for your "swords" to disappear!?**

One-Eyed Black (Nodding his head) **you can summon ****anything ya' like****, Shadow! They ****just can't**** strike fer three turns!**

Julie-Su (Staring into her scouter in disbelief) **Whoa! I don't get it! The three cards that the Pirate just threw away were ****really powerful****! Why didn't 'e play 'em!? They woulda' ended the whole thing quicker than ****I could snap my fingers****! I KNOW IT!**

Tails **I'm pretty sure 'Black ****knows**** what 'e's doin', 'Su! He's ****prob'ly just givin' Shadow a head-start 'cause 'e's new at this****!**

(By the time the "Swords of Revealing Light" finally expire, One-Eyed Black and Shadow each have three "monsters", and two face-downs on the field; Julie-Su and Tails, can both readily see, that the monsters Shadow drew, are far weaker, than the ones One-Eyed Black drew; it is obvious to all from the beginning: Shadow is underestimating One-Eyed Black! And Shadow's lack of experience, is also viewed as a serious handicap; all onlookers, referee, and audience alike, can now all readily see: One-Eyed Black chose this game, because he knew that Shadow would not stand the ghost of a chance in it! After just the first turn after swords are gone, Shadow's monsters are all history, as are 900, of the 4,000 "Life-Points" allotted to him. Next turn, Shadow _is_ able to dish some of the punishment back out, but not really a whole lot, and One-Eyed Black only loses 200 Life-Points to Shadow's counter-assault; their face-downs turn out to be as follows: One-Eyed Black's two face-downs, are "Time Wizard" and "Dragon Block"! Time Wizard is used to terminate everything that Shadow has on the field with extreme, and inconceivable prejudice! And as for Dragon Block, after that card is played, all Dragon cards are useless! Shadow's two face-downs, turn out to be "Dip" and "Remove Trap"; Remove Trap does terminate the effects of Dragon Block, but Dip is only good, if your opponent has "Toon Monsters" in his deck; and much to Shadow's disappointment, dismay, and frustration, neither combatant has a single "Toon Monster", making the "Dip" card worthless! That's the way it goes for pretty much the whole match: Shadow is able to dish out somepunishment, but whatever Shadow can dish out, One-Eyed Black is able to dish it right back out to him, at least two-fold! After the fifth turn of nothing short of punishment, Shadow finally decides to play some of his stronger card-warriors, but it's a little too late for Shadow to save himself: by now, One-Eyed Black has gotten out, what he refers to as "The Ultimate Trio of the 'Dark' Variety": Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, and the Magician of Black Chaos! Shadow was kind of hoping to destroy at least one of them, but his best chance to do that, passes, as the seventh turn of the match gets underway)

One-Eyed Black **Alright! Now! I send ****this**** card packing right fer the Graveyard…**

(A card mysteriously appears out of nowhere, in the hand of cards One-Eyed Black is holding)

One-Eyed Black **…So I can play ****this****! Sacrifice of the Orichalcos! With this card in play, I get in additional 500 life points at the end-phase of each turn! And for one turn, and ****one turn only****, the monster of my choice, receives ****1,000 extra Attack-Points, and 1,000 extra Defense-Points****! Even without Spirit Vision, I ****know yer out to destroy**** the weakest of my magicians, Shadow! Well, yer gonna be ****sorely disappointed****! Because the ****just-now****-mentioned power-boost, will now ****go to her****!**

(1,000 Attack-Points, and 1,000 Defense-Points, are now added to Dark Magician Girl! The "weakest monster" on One-Eyed Black's side of the field, at least for this one turn, is now the "strongest"!

Julie-Su **WHOA! The cards that he threw to the "Graveyard" were powerful, but ****these**** three almost make up for it!**

Tails (Checking his own scouter) **Whoa! Yer right, 'Su! And it ****looks like 'Black wants ta' strike with all three of 'em at once****! And when ****that**** happens, not ****only is every**** monster on Shadow's side o' the field gonna be ancient history, but also, Shadow's gonna down ta' anywhere from 100 life points to zip! And, even without that 500 Life Point boost, One-Eyed Black's still got 1,700 life points left! If Shadow's got anything good in 'is hand, he'd ****better play**** it quick!**

Tails (Thinking) _**IF**__** Shadow's got something good, tho', I'm **__**really hopin'**__** that 'e **__**doesn't**__** play it! I agree with a lotta the others! We could **__**really use**__** Shadow!**_

(As predicted, Shadow's Life-Points drop to 100; Shadow has absolutely nothing guarding him now! But Shadow still has a few cards to play, and at any rate, Shadow did promise to everyone watching, that he was going to give this his all, and keep fighting, until every last "Life-Point" he has, is expended! As One-Eyed Black receives his allowance of 500 extra Life Points, and Shadow now realizes that he's sunk! He now looks at his final hand, looking desperately for at least something he can use; finally, an "Effect Monster" shows up in his last hand) Shadow's final Monster Card: Green-Eyes Black-Dragon! Shadow now reads the card, and realizes that if he plays it, a full 2,700 Attack-Points, split between One-Eyed Black's three magicians, will be gone!)

Shadow (Thinking)_**Hmmm… a monster that can weaken its opponents!? Interesting!**__** This**__** will definitely slow One-Eyed Black down, but I must face it! There is **__**no way in sight to stop him now**__**! Still, I promised to keep fighting until my "Life-Points" are completely gone! I **__**must**__** go through with this, but I **__**already know-and dread**__**-the outcome!**_

(Shadow knows that this will only soften the final sting dealt to him by this menacing software pirate; it will not be near-powerful enough to stop it from finishing Shadow off! Shadow knows very well, that his probability for victory, against this "Seemingly unstoppable 'coon of a software pirate", stands at a very solid 0%!)

Shadow (Now totally disenchanted and fully ready for a nice big dish of defeat) **I'll admit it, One-Eyed Black! I underestimated you! You are a ****valiant**** warrior, and a ****brilliant**** strategist! And I know, that ****not even this**** card can save ****this**** duel for me now! But I promised I would give this "duel" my all, regardless of how ****bleak things looked**** for ****me, or**** you! I ****now**** play: GREEN-EYES BLACK-DRAGON! Now, make your final move, One-Eyed Black! And ****finish this****!**

One-Eyed Black **Very well, Shadow! But don't ferget: You ****asked for this**** directly! My magicians! I know thatcher each gonna ****lose 900 Attack-Points****, but considering the prize we're working towards, and that is ****very well in sight, that's not even**** gonna be peanuts! Shadow's Green Eyes may slow you down some, but it will ****not, in a billion generations, stop you**** completely! So, one more time, my magicians! Combine your power, AND ATTACK! Destroy Green-Eyes-Black-Dragon, and ****the rest of Shadow's Life-Points****!**

(The magicians unleash their full capacity of fury on Green-Eyes Black-Dragon; As predicted, each of One-Eyed Black's Dark Magicians lose 900 Attack-Points, but at the same time, the last small sliver of Shadow's Life-Points, shoots straight to zero, and the Scouter-armed referees, both make their final call:)

Julie-Su (Addressing all observers) **THIS MATCH IS NOW OFFICIALLY OVER! BY NEAR-TOTAL-AND-CLEAR-CUT KNOCK OUT, THE WINNER OF ****THIS**** MATCH, WITH 2,200 LIFE POINTS REMAINING, IS OUR GOOD FRIEND, THE PIRATE, ONE-EYED BLACK!**

(The "Final move" was viewed by several observers, scouter or none, as total overkill, but nobody says anything about those particular feelings; even though the match was very-much one-sided, it also means, that yet-another powerful being, will be joining the fight, alongside the Freedom Fighters, and the Chaotix! And it also added yet-another reason, for Eggman and everyone working for him, to get a major case of the willies!)

Shadow **I ****must admit****, One-Eyed Black! That was an ****excellent strategy that you used**** with your cards back there! And you beat the ****socks off of me fair and square****, and you have kept your word that you would teach me a ****whole new battlefield**** to explore! I am at ****your**** command now, One-Eyed Black! Do with me what you will! I ****already very well know****, what ****you**** have in mind! And ****I will carry out**** those wishes with honor, and I ****will do my best****, to bring you victory!**

Sonic (Extending his hand out to Shadow) **never thought**** the day'd ****ever come****, Shadow, ****but welcome aboard! At least fer now****!**

Shadow (Somewhat accepting Sonic's gesture of invitation to the Team) **yes! At least ****for now****!**

(With Shadow's induction into the assault force that's about to scrap Robotropolis, Shadow now begins his training; he proves just as lethal as Knuckles, and just as fast as Sonic! Having Shadow on the Freedom Fighters' side, even if it is just for this one operation, means a very painful "Ouch!" for any-and every-Bad Guy on Mobius that has the misfortune of taking on the Freedom Fighters, the Chaotix, or even more devastating-yet, BOTH OF THE ABOVE!)

Sonic (Thinking) _heh-__**with ol' Shadow in our corner, at least fer **__**this**__**, there's **__**no way that we can lose**__**!**_

(One-Eyed Black, and Sally both crack at least something of a smile; Even though she doesn't really care for Shadow, Sally has long-been aware, on how dangerous this ageless hedgehog can be to whoever he ends up fighting! And One-Eyed Black has always viewed Shadow, as being to this dimension, what Warrio is to the Mario Dimension: A deranged version of the main Good Guys, mostly on his own side, and stopping at virtually nothing to achieve his goals; in Shadow's case, to satisfy a most unquenchable desire for revenge! In Shadow's eyes, One-Eyed Black has not really done anything wrong, but Shadow does view the creepy-looking-but-good-hearted software pirate, as just as much out for revenge, as himself. It was for this reason, that Shadow decided that siding with the Freedom Fighters at least for this one operation, might be the best way to approach the situation. One-Eyed Black has noticed this train-of-thought in Shadow, and wastes no time, in telling his "new friends" about the mysterious, and dark-hearted hedgehog's true point-of-view; Sonic, Knuckles and several of the other Freedom Fighters and Chaotix, state that they are not the least-bit surprised that what their good friend, the Pirate, has told them, was Shadow's true angle. And both Sonic, and Knuckles, are both exceedingly wary of Shadow's every move)

One-Eyed Black **I'm ****well aware**** that Shadow ****isn't exactly what most'd**** refer to as ****one o' the Good Guys, but still****: I feel, if he's rubbed the right way, he could be of great value!**

Knuckles -groan-**well, ya' ****did**** beat 'im fair n' square, Pirate! And I think: that as long as Shadow keeps that in mind, we ****should be fine****!**

Sonic **alright! I'll admit it! Shadow ****is**** a hedgehog of 'is word! But ****still****, understand, 'Black: If Shadow offers ****one helpin' hand ta'**** Eggman—GONE! Got it!?**

One-Eyed Black **Understand: I'm ****just as unfavorable of Shadow**** as a lotta ****you guys**** are! Alright! It's a deal! ****If**** Shadow ****does**** make ****even one**** gesture of help towards Eggman, consider 'im dead-locked in the cross-fire!**

(As Shadow is, at least, temporarily inducted into the Freedom Fighters, Eggman's spies are still watching; even though Eggman told them "NO MORE BAD NEWS!", his spies felt that such a powerful menace, like Shadow can be unless properly controlled, joining the Good Guys, must be heard! Eggman is, of course, not a very happy camper when he hears what his spies have to say! However, with One-Eyed Black in New Mobotropolis, training both the Freedom Fighters, AND the Chaotix to tear anything willingly evil apart, Eggman's entire spy-network stationed in New Mobotropolis were very-much afraid that, now that everyone knows about One-Eyed Black's Spirit Vision capabilities, and now that One-Eyed Black has declared all-out, and total war on Dr Eggman, it seems that no evil force on Mobius, least of all, the Big Round Guy himself, would ever feel 100% safe ever again! And every time his spies report in, Eggman, is always seriously paranoid about hearing more about how unstoppable that the biggest thorns in his side have gotten, all because of "One has-been software pirate"!)

Chapter #15: REPORTS TO ENEMY LINES

Eggman **WHAT!? I TOLD YOU BOLT-BRAINS "NO MORE BAD NEWS", DIDN'T I!?**

Eggman's top spy in New Mobotropolis **I-heard-you-perfectly-Doctor! However, I-felt-that-****at-least-some****-warning-of-this-developement-was-in-order!**

Scourge **so, our ****good buddy**** Shadow's joined the ****party fer this one little fight****, huh?**

Eggman **SCOURGE! DON'T YOU ****KNOW**** IT'S ****NOT NICE**** TO STICK YOUR ****NOSE IN WHERE IT DOESN'T BELONG****!?**

Scourge **Yer ****really breakin****' my heart, Doc! That is, ****if**__**I had one! Don't worry ****'bout a thing****! Shadow joinin' the ****goon-squad, only means**** more fun fer ****me n' the guys****!**

Eggman **SCOURGE! HAVE YOU LOST IT!? ****ONE**** BLASTED HEDGEHOG WAS ****BAD ENOUGH****! NOW WE HAVE ****TWO**** BLASTED HEDHEHOGS!? AND MIXED TOGETHER WITH THAT CREEPY OLD 'COON OF A PIRATE!? THEY'RE GOING TO BLAST US UNTIL THERE'S ****NOT EVEN**** SMOKE ****OR**** ASH LEFT!**

(Scourge kind of has reason to be confident: Shadow joining the Good Guys, means that One-Eyed Black now has to round up another 50 power rings. This time, however, Sonic, Tails, Shadow and Knuckles all decide to help One-Eyed Black in collecting the rings needed, and getting the rings is a breeze, especially for Sonic and Tails! Another Chaos Carrier is constructed for Shadow; the Super Team is now five strong! Eggman's spies continue to monitor their activity, but know that Eggman will scrap them, if they say anything more about what the Freedom Fighters, the Chaotix, and One-Eyed Black are up to, unless they discover some form of weakness in strategy and/or methods, that the spies know that Eggman can use to his advantage, and each day the spies hope to find that "crippling weakness", they turn up dry, as a millennia-year-old bone! And thus, the spies stop sending in reports on the activity in New Mobotropolis. This silence spikes a little bit of over-confidence in both Eggman, and the Destructix; they all feel that this silence, means there's no more "bad news" to report, and that the new alliance led by five powerful enemies, is beginning to crumble. The Dark Egg Legion, however, being at least a little-bit-better-informed, knows far better than to expect such luck! And the spies do learn, of this overdose of self-confidence in their superiors, but know that they'll be recycled, if they say anything more, that their "Large and in Charge Master", regrets hearing! But still, some spies finally do come forward, they know they'll be totaled, but they can't really afford to let their master walk so-willingly into such a deadly trap unawares, either! Finally, the last preparations for the ever-dreaded up-coming assault on Robotropolis are reported, and even Eggman's trousers lose color! He hears that One-Eyed Black is training Shadow, the Freedom Fighters, and the Chaotix against 'bots far nastier, than anything Robotnik and Eggman put together, could ever come up with; the 'bots being used in these training sessions, far surpass even their masters' most dangerous creations in mass, mobility, intelligence, fire-power, and/or endurance!)

Even worse for Eggman still…

Sonic **So, 'Black! ya said ya' had ****just the sparrin' partner**** ta' whip us inta' shape the ****rest o' the way****! 'K if I ask ****who ya' got**** n' mind!?**

One-Eyed Black **the sparring partner that I have in mind fer ****you guys, is a deadly fighting machine****, that ****neither**** Robotnik, ****nor**** Eggman, could ever ****permanently get out of their way, even with their deadliest weapon****! A machine, that ****brought nothing but chaos and destruction**** to the ****whole**** of Robotropolis! And to boot, it is a fighting machine, ****feared**** by Robotnik, ****and**** Freedom Fighter alike! And it can ****only**** be activated, when I, literally, put my ****very soul**** into it!**

Sally (Kind of realizing right away, exactly what "sparring partner", that her uneasy friend has in mind) **ONE-EYED BLACK! I KNOW ****VERY WELL**** THAT YOU FEEL ****WE SHOULD BE TESTED BEYOND**** OUR USUAL LIMITS! BUT SERIOUSLY! IS BRINGING THAT—****THING****—INTO THIS ****REALLY THAT**** NECESSARY!?**

Mina **what's this "thing" yer so afraid of, Princess?**

Ash **I think I ****know exactly**** what she's so ****afraid of****, Mina! Ever heard 'bout those five, nasty, rogue robotic warriors that nearly blasted Robotropolis to the ground!?**

Mina** the "Mecha-Pirates"!? Yeah! I ****remember hearin'**** about 'em! What about 'em!?**

Ash **well, if I read the report right, ****those**** mechanical monsters, can ****only**** be activated, when the Nightmare Pirates put ****their very souls**** into 'em…****LITERALLY****!**

Mina **hold on just a sec, here! You guys're ****tellin' me, that that wicked rumor****, that the ****Mecha****-Pirates bein' the life essences of the ****Nightmare**** Pirates in aluminum siding, ****was the truth****!?**

Sally-groan-**I'm afraid so, Mina! And ****now****, it looks like One-Eyed Black wants to bring one of ****them**** back, to help train us! And, I think I ****know which one**** of those indestructible monsters, that One-Eyed Black plans to call forth!**

Ash** NOT—**

Sonic **yup! The ****most deadly**** n' ****terrifyin'**** of 'em all! Their leader: MECHA PIRATE #1: BLACK STEEL! But I**__**really don't**** think that we have ****that much**** ta' worry 'bout! Let's not ferget, you guys: The Mecha-Pirates were on ****our**** side! Not ta' mention, all of Robuttnik's efforts ta' gain control of 'em, and/or destroy 'em, to the ****best o' my**** knowledge, have ****failed****! And ****those**** 'bots saved quite a few Freedom Fighters' bacon, don't ferget! I mean, sure! They hurt St. John plenty, but don't ferget: ****he**** attacked ****them**** first! Not to mention, 'Black and ****several of 'is buddies**** were gettin' pretty fed up with "friendly fire" by then! And after ****bein' shot up**** as many times as 'Black ****wound up bein'****, I'm pretty sure that several o' ****us****, woulda' done ****the same thing****! Listen, you guys: I ****know**__**that this**** is a huge risk, but after ****all of the strength, and fire-power**** that 'Black gave us, I ****really don't think**** that an indestructible hunk o' metal, ****should be**** enough ta' scare ****anyone**** here! Do whatcha have to, 'Black! If you ****really do**** think, that Black Steel's the ****best sparrin' partner thatcha' can find for us****, I say: BRING 'IM ON! We're ready fer ****any****thing and ****every****thing that ****you**** can ****dish out to us****! Sal! Fill the newbies in 'bout Black Steel! If ****he's**** gonna be our sparrin' partner, then I ain't ****even**** gonna let ****St. John**** walk inta' the ring ****unprepared**** for 'im!**

Sally **agreed! Nicole! Give us ****everything you have**** on the Mecha-Pirates!**

Nicole **accessing Nightmare Pirate Main Database, Sally!**

(Nicole shocks everyone within whispering distance, about how deadly and unstoppable, the Mecha-Pirates proved to be to Robotnik! And the very thought, that these deadly fighting machines, could re-construct themselves even after being completely destroyed, is enough to chill even the bravest Freedom Fighter to the bone!)

Mina heh-**If ****that's**** really the best you got, 'Black, then Eggman has every right in the world, ta' be scared ****ta' death**** of us! Even if this "Black Steel" guy ****can**** re-construct 'imself, we ****should**** each have ****'im pounded**** ta' scrap in a ****sonic-second****!**

Ash (Thinking) _**Mina's been showing a **__**lot more than 'er fair-share o' guts**__** lately! I just **__**hope**__** she **__**doesn't**__** wind up gettin' **__**'erself killed**__**, or worse-yet, **__**Roboticized**_**!**

Ash **Sonic, I'm placing Mina's life in ****your**** hands! Please, protect 'er! I ****don't wanna lose 'er****! And I know that ****you have similar feelings**** for the Princess, to what ****I have**** for Mina! Please! Don't let Mina get 'erself killed!**

Sonic heh-**don't worry 'bout a ****thing****, Ash! Mina'll do ****just fine****! She sure proved 'er worth pretty well already ****so far, didn't**** she!?**

Ash **You're right, Sonic! She ****sure did****! But ****still, please, protect 'er****! I ****don't wanna**** lose 'er—EVER!**

Sonic **trust me, Ash: I know ****exactly how ya' feel****! You're afraid ****yer gonna lose Mina if she's not careful****! Trust me: I know ****exactly watcher askin' o' me****: you want ****me**** to ****protect Mina at all costs, and**** you ****wanna make sure**** that we ****don't lose 'er**** the same way ****I lost Sal way more times than I woulda' liked to****! Don't worry, Ash! I promise! That ****ain't gonna happen****! 'Cause ****both**** of our girls, ****will**** walk outta this ****alive, and**** as fleshies! ****That 's**** a ****promise****!**

(Some of Eggman's spies report, pretty realistically in fact, that Shadow, the Freedom Fighters, and the Chaotix, are just about ready to give Eggman the fight of his life! The spies also report, that if Eggman isn't careful, the upcoming battle, is very liable, to end in Eggman's ultimate, and total, destruction! These reports, though vital and good to know, are still labeled as "Bad News", which Eggman demanded, that his spies never deliver any more of! He knows that his spies are just doing the job that he, himself, programmed them to do, but Eggman still recalls his entire spy-network, to Robotropolis, for immediate dismantlement! Thing is, now Eggman is totally blind, and deaf, to any new surprises that his most hated enemies have in store for him! The Destructix, the entire Dark Egg Legion, Snively, and Lien-Da, all view this recall as a huge mistake that will cost them greatly! For it means: that anything their "New 'Friend'", the Pirate, comes up with from here on in, will catch Eggman, and everyone else in Robotropolis completely off-guard, and could very possibly end, in the destruction of the whole city, and anything and everything willingly evil, that dwells in it! The Dark Egg Legion briefly considers sending some of their own spies to New Mobotropolis to keep an eye or several, on these seemingly unstoppable nemeses; Unfortunately for Eggman and all of his local commanders, the D.E.L. never receives the go-ahead to do so, and with those explosive devices built into their prosthetics, nobody in the D.E.L. dared cross Eggman, or even briefly consider going over his head! They all know, and remember: that what happened to Lien-Da*(* See STH #211) could very easily happen to the rest of them, as well; their plan to beef Eggman's spy-network back up, goes straight out the second-story window, the minute it's thought of! Every one of Eggman's troops, are almost too afraid to even leave their barracks! They are all scared to death, of what this unstoppable, and tightly-knit enemy union could do to them once they arrive at the siege-lines; they still weren't going to root for the Good Guys, but they didn't necessarily want to get scrapped, either! Bunnie's own Uncle Beauregard, however, is still, in private of course, rooting for his niece; he knows that if Eggman gets wasted, the Legion will be on their own side again, and Beauregard and his niece, Bunnie, would therefore, have a very strong chance of being a family again, and he would finally get a chance to really get to know his new nephew-in-law, Antoine! Beauregard does not care anymore, whether he's accepted by the world around him or not! As long as he had a strong-willed, and courageous fighter in the family, that had far more strength than he ever did, and would stand up for what was right, that's all that Beauregard really cares about anymore; his attitude is: if Bunnie survives, Roboticized, Legionized, or stays a creature of half-way-flesh-and-blood*(* Beauregard has not yet heard, that his niece had been de-mechanized by Naugus), Beauregard will go to his grave happy, even if it is his own niece who ends up putting him there to win this war! Getting back to Eggman, he has 200 Shadow-Bots, 30 Dynamics, and a full 500 more Com-Bots added to his still-vast army; anticipating that One-Eyed Black's life essence will still be in Black Steel when the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix are finally ready to strike, Eggman also sets his best ordnance expert to work on a weapon, that would have the potential, of destroying the Mecha-Pirate leader permanently! Eggman is, of course, no more successful at this than the original Robotnik had been when **he** was staring down the gun-barrel of this notorious robotic renegade; since the Mecha-Pirates get their re-construction powers through magic, and even though Eggman is now at least almost as technologically advanced as the Legion now, all of his plans for such a weapon goright down the drain! Meanwhile, Dr Finitevus is now very much concerned with saving his own skin. And after learning about the existence of Ultra Mina, Finitevus is afraid to leave his hiding place, even for minutes! Although he has no desire whatsoever to side with Eggman, Finitevus very accurately assumes, that once Eggman, the Destructix, and the D.E.L. are out of the way, that he could very well be next! He then remembers that the Brotherhood had come up with a weapon capable of destroying Enerjak! Finitevus feels that a weapon like that, could very easily take care of all five of these Ultimate Beings, even if they all attacked him at once!)

Finitevus **computer, see if you can hack into ****what's left of Haven's mainframe****, and get me the plans for that weapon!**

Finitevus' Master Computer **I am afraid that ****that will be near-impossible****, Dr. Finitevus! After Dimitri became the ****primary operator of Haven's primary security**** system, it ****could**** take ****hours, to months****, to get passed ****all of the program-blocks****, that Dimitri has ****set up****! No one but a ****surviving member of the Brotherhood, can get passed all of the program blocks undetected****! Extracting the information desired, ****could**** take some time!**

Finitevus -groan-**do what you can, Computer! I ****must**** have that weapon! My ****survival depends**** on it!**

(Fortunately for all beings of good-heart that Finitevus plans to harm, One-Eyed Black's computer, is listening in on this conversation, and alerts Black Steel)

Soon…

(Black Steel is engaged in a practice battle, involving him, "Against" Shadow, Sonic, Mina, Tails, and Knuckles all at once! Carrie ends up sending the message to Black Steel, just minutes after the exercise is over)

Mecha-Pirate #1: Black Steel **You guys are getting ****pretty good**** at operating as a team together, and I have a ****very strong**** feeling that Eggman…Hold on a sec, you guys! I just received an urgent message from Carrie! And I think ****you**** should be the ****one to hear it****, Knuckles!**

(Carrie now appears before the assembled crowd)  
Carrie **Black Steel! Freedom Fighters! Chaotix! Urgent message! Apparently, there is ****more trouble headed our way****! I will give you three ****guesses****, and ****these**** three hints, Knuckles: He is ****pure-white****, he is ****sinister****, and ****his only commendable**** deed, was the creation of, the Warp-Ring!**

Knuckles (Making a couple of very tight fists, and almost forgetting that today's group exercise is over) **DR FINITEVUS! ****Please**** don't tell me that ****that white creep's**** joined the party, too!**

Carrie **I have ****good**** news, ****AND bad**** news for you, Knuckles! First, the good news: Finitevus has ****no desire whatsoever****, to team up with Eggman! As you ****have very well seen for yourselves****, however, he**** does**** value self-preservation! The bad news: Finitevus is trying to hack into Haven's mainframe, and is ****now attempting to download the plans, of the weapon capable, of destroying, Enerjak****; Finitevus apparently ****plans to use**** the weapon, to ****destroy, the Super Team****!**

Knuckles (Punching hard against the wall immediately aside of him)** if ****that**** white creep gets a-hold o' ****that**** weapon, we're gonna be in ****serious trouble****! Finitevus ****is not**** gonna hesitate to use a weapon like ****that on us**** when we ****next-challenge**** 'im! Julie-Su! Contact Dimitri immediately! Finitevus must ****not get 'is filthy mitts**** on the plans for ****that**** weapon!**

Julie-Su **Already on it, Knuckles!**

(Julie-Su wastes no time in establishing a com-link between herself and what remains of Haven; Equally fortunate, Dimitri is always eager to hear the voice of a fellow echidna, especially when that voice, comes from the only member of his disciples who was smart enough, and brave enough, to side with the heroes of Mobius, even when faced with the most life-threatening of challenges! In several surviving echidnas' eyes, Julie-Su has, in fact, been earmarked, as the one Dark Legionnaire, who had the guts to stand up for herself, and follow her heart to its full content! Her fellow Legionnaires continue to label her a "Traitor", and a lot of the rest of the surviving echidna, now banished to Albion, largely because she came from the group that they feared, and hated for so long, have only begun to accept her as one of their own, but on Angel Island, and in New Mobotropolis, Julie-Su has made her mark, as a hero! And, especially to the Freedom Fighters, and the Chaotix, if ever there was a Dark Legionnaire, that would stand up for what was right, Julie-Su was definitely it! Realizing that it's her, Dimitri more than willingly picks up!)

Dimitri **What is it, My Child!?**

(As soon as communication is established, Julie-Su informs Dimitri that Finitevus is after the weapon that very well could've destroyed Enerjak, and that the weapon, considering what One-Eyed Black had given to Knuckles and three of his closest, yet-reluctant allies, could be extremely dangerous if it falls into Finitevus' hands!)

Julie-Su**…And if Finitevus ****does**** succeed in getting his filthy mitts on something like ****that****, then Knuckles ****and**** the friends that he ****and I have both here at ground-level AND on Angel Island are all gonna be in serious trouble****! And I really ****don't**** think ****anyone else**** on ****this**** planet's ****gonna be any**** safer!**

Dimitri **so, our good "friend" Finitevus wants ****that**** weapon for himself, does he?**

Julie-Su **'fraid so! And if Finitevus ****does**** succeed in constructing it, ****who knows**** what kinda damage a creep like Finitevus would do with a ****weapon like that****!**

Dimitri** Do ****not worry****, My Child! Even if I have to ****erase the file**** on that weapon ****completely****, I assure you, Julie-Su: it ****will not**** fall into Finitevus' hands!**

(With this, Dimitri signs off, kind of rudely, the way Julie-Su sees it, but the news that Dimitri will do what he can to at least slow Finitevus down, is at least, somewhat good news to Knuckles)

Chapter #16: COMPLEION OF TRAINING

Knuckles (Thinking) _**Dimitri, I'm **__**countin' on ya**__**', this time! **__**Please**__**! **__**Don't**__** screw up! If that file falls into Finitevus' hands, **__**none of us'll**__** be safe!**_

(The Chaotix now get in touch with Archimedes immediately, and tell him of the situation at-hand)

Archimedes **thanks a bunch, Sheila! Had ****that**** weapon been thought of and constructed when ****Dimitri**** was Enerjak, it ****might very well've**** saved ****us all****! But ****now****, with Dimitri incapable o' ever achievin' such power again, and ****after Knuckles**** became the identity of ****that god-like monster****, I ****knew**** that using ****that**** weapon, would be a ****really bad idea****! Anyway, Sheila, thanks for the update! And don't worry! Like Dimitri said: even ****if the plans of that weapon have to be destroyed****, Finitevus'll ****never**** get 'is filthy mitts on 'em!**

(Meanwhile, Finitevus' computer, by now, is almost 100% successful, in cracking Haven's code, and Finitevus is just a few buttons on the keyboard away from beginning the download process, of the file on the weapon he wants, oh, so very badly! Fortunately, Finitevus' computer's communication with Haven's mainframe is terminated by Dimitri, before the file can be completely downloaded. Only about 64% of the file makes into Finitevus' computer's databanks; the file is, therefore, far too incomplete for Finitevus to use)

Still…

Finitevus **Bah! No matter! I've downloaded ****near-enough****! I can figure out ****the rest**** later!**

Meanwhile…

Knuckles **well, Pirate? ****Was**** Dimitri able ta' stop 'im, or ****wasn't**** 'e!?**

Mecha-Pirate #1: Black Steel **Finitevus was ****only**** able to download about 64% of the file that he wanted from Haven; Your distant grand-uncle Dimitri ****was**** able to stop him ****before the rest**** could be obtained! And what Finitevus ****was**** able to get, is ****not enough**** to construct the weapon ****right away**** like he was ****hoping to****! It ****could**** take Finitevus ****weeks****, to possibly even a ****decade**** to figure out enough to adequately duplicate the weapon! And ****unlike**** the Destructix, Finitevus ****is**** smart enough to know when ****not to enter a fight****; he seems to know ****very well****: If he enters the inferno that One-Eyed Black has lit for Eggman, He will get ****fried for certain****! And if any Bad Guy in ****this**** world values self-preservation, it is ****definitely**** Dr Finitevus! It is ****very**** doubtful that you, ****or**** your friends have ****that**** much to worry from him for at least a few months, and by then, Eggman will ****either be**** in the ****hospital, OR**** better yet, ****DEAD****! Finitevus, as you ****very-well know****, Knuckles, is ****strictly a solo-guy****! Not even the threat of ****all of our**** powers combined, will be ****enough to make him change 'is mind there****! And again: Even ****if**** Finitevus ****does hurry**** its production along, the weapon-in-question, will ****not**** be ready for use, for ****at least**** a few ****months****!**

Sonic (Giving his famous wink and thumb-up) heh-**and if tryin' ta' get a-hold o' ****that**** thing ****really was**** the Bad Guys' ****best shot****, THEY'RE IN TROUBLE!**

(In-between when Eggman's spies stop listening, and when the Freedom Fighters are ready to strike, even Cream, the youngest and one of the greenest of all of the Freedom Fighters, can nail at least four Swat-Bots, with one shot! Even the more battle-hardened and tested members of both groups of heroes, learn skills that One-Eyed Black*(*His spirit, at this moment, is still in control of Black Steel) tells them all, will help them all out greatly in any-and all-future battles that they may fight! And each of the Freedom Fighters, and each of the Chaotix, learn how to fight as a team as large assix animals! Individually, here are some highlights: Sonic becomes at least a little bit faster, and now, has a lot more faith in even his most uneasy friend**!** All of this makes Sonic that much more unstoppable; even St. John admits to being at least somewhat impressed**!** As for Sally, when it comes time for her to train, One-Eyed Black can very well see, that she is still a long way from recovering completely; apparently the kind words from Sonic, Knuckles, and other friends that she holds close to her heart, are still not enough, to bring her completely out of that ever-dreaded-and-notorious whirlwind of guilt; Strong as Sally's guilt is, however, her hatred towards her enemies and her feelings for her friends, are both just as unquenchable! She pulls off acrobatic moves that nobody ever saw her perform before, all the while, kicking, punching, chopping, shooting, and hitting her opponents into near-Oblivion! It is kind of scary for the Freedom Fighters, her closest friends among them, especially, to see Sally so rage-driven, but are far-more than convinced that, now, she can definitely defend and handle herself, and dish out at least some punishment in the process, as well! Even Shadow admits to being at least somewhat impressed with Sally!)

Shadow (Turning to Sonic) **I'll admit it, Sonic! Your girl's ****got some moves****! I just hope that ****her new-found rage doesn't**** cause her to do anything ****too**** foolish!**

Sonic **Hedgehog's Honor, Shadow! Sal ****will**** come outta this alive! And I'm gonna protect 'er with my life ****this time!**** I lost 'er a ton o' times before…And I am ****not gonna lose 'er again****!**

Tails (Thinking)_**I'm **__**really glad**__** to see that Sonic and Sally are **__**so close**__** again!-Sigh- I**__** just wish I had that kinda luck with the girls in MY life**__**! Fiona leavin' us for Scourge was a **__**major crusher for everyone**__** who thought that they **__**could call her a friend**__**, especially me! I **__**know that**__** Barbie the Koala likes me, but **__**she's a little too old**__** for me, and I know Mina **__**already has**__** Ash!-sigh-I just hope that I have better luck with my **__**new friend, Cream!**_

Cream **whatcha ****thinking**** about, Tails!?**

Tails-Sigh-**mostly ****about the friends**** that I ****lost****, Cream!**

Cream **I know that Fiona turning bad was ****really heartbreaking**** for you, Tails! But ****don't worry****! I'm sure you'll find ****someone out there that you like just as well****!**

Tails (Wiping a few tears from his eyes)-sniff-**thanks, Cream! You really ****are**** a true friend!**

(Cream closes her eyes and smiles in full acceptance of Tails' kind words to her. Soon afterwards, it is now time for Tails to show Black Steel what he's made of, and Black Steel is anticipating, and hoping, that Tails is "made" of the strongest and most durable element on any version of the planet! One-Eyed Black has always admired Tails for his strong will, near-unconquerable courage, and for his near-unmatched perseverance! Tails has also picked up a speed trick or two from Sonic by now, and has great technological skill*(* Nobody is ever going to forget, that Tails grew to be just as smart in the ways of technology, and is now also almost as inventive, as Rotor!)! And Tails does not let this good friend of his ace-mentor's down! Tails lays waste up to 10 Com-Bots in a single minute, and proves to have some of the best fighting skills of any Freedom Fighter that came before him, his idol, Sonic, included! And after the session is over, Sonic goes on, and on, about how well his good buddy Tails did in there! Tails accepts the vote of confidence with a huge smile, especially since these kind words are coming from his hero and best friend! Bunnie continues to pull off amazing feats of strength, hitting power, and fire-power with her new gloves and boots! She is able to lift up to 50 times her own weight, without anything in the way of assist! Her lasers can nail a golf ball, from a distance of up to 1,000 yards, her force-shield can withstand up to 20 direct hits from a bazooka-laser, and her karate kicks have never been more lethal! Antoine once again, thanks One-Eyed Black a thousand times over, for making his wife so strong and alive again! It is also revealed, that even without these new accessories, it is discovered that, shortly before One-Eyed Black arrived in New Mobotropolis, Bunnie had been working out several hours each day in the gym, in the hopes of getting at least some of her lost strength back! Even without her new gloves and boots, Bunnie can still bench-press up to twice her own weight without assist! Next up: Julie-Su! Julie-Su now gets a chance to see what her gun can really do with its new power-booster: with just one shot, a full eight, of Eggman's most dangerous, regular-sized 'bots, are history! Julie-Su openly admits that she is really impressed, and that she now agrees with the rumors she has heard from others who know this "'coon of a software pirate" better than she does: that his technology is, indeed, far superior to any Mobian technology yet-devised, that of the original Dark Legion included! Knuckles proves just as good a fighter as Sonic, and is able to tear a Dynamic apart with his bare hands!)

Mecha-Pirate #1: Black Steel (Thinking) _**Knuckles,**__** if your**__** father **__**was**__** still around, **__**and**__** was watching you right now, I'm very certain that 'e'd be **__**really proud**__** o' you, for becoming such a **__**mighty, and unstoppable**__** fighter! I really **__**don't think**__**, after seeing what **__**I'm**__** seeing, that your father would **__**really care that**__** much, about whether ya' learned **__**these new tricks on Angel Island, or not!**_

(Archimedes is also watching this, he hears Black Steel's thoughts; and he agrees with this deadly fighting machine 100%)

Archimedes **you're ****absolutely right****, my metallic friend! I'm pretty sure that the Brotherhood'll really like, ****and appreciate, everything yer doing for their newest n' most powerful inheritant****! And if the Brotherhood ever ****does come back, I'll be sure to put in a good word for ya'****! I ****know**** they'll both be proud o' Knuckles, and ****deeply appreciative to you****, "Black-Glove"!**

Back in New Mobotropolis…

Cream **Oh, please, Mother! The Freedom Fighters ****really**** need me! And I know One-Eyed Black will ****never let anyone get lost****! I promise: I'll ****do everything the others say****!**

Vanilla (Cream's mother) -chuckle-**Well, One-Eyed Black ****did**** promise that no-one would be lost on his watch! And I'm glad that he trusts you as much as he does! ****Of course**** you can go with them, Dear! And ****when****-or ****if****-you ****ever get close enough**** to that horrible Eggman character, do what ****you can to help our new friend take him down****! Just ****don't get into too much trouble****, and do ****exactly**** what your friends tell you!**

Cream (Giving Vanilla a huge hug) **I promise, Mother! And I ****won't let you, or**** anyone else but Eggman down!**

Vanilla-giggle- **After One-Eyed Black created ****all those wonderful new toys**** for the Freedom Fighters to use ****against that horrible Eggman character****, I have ****complete trust**** in him, Cream-dear! I ****am**** a little worried ****about you****, but I also know that One-Eyed Black will ****not allow a single life**** to be lost! And I know he came ****all this way****, just to help your friends! **

Cream (Eyes sparkling like a Christmas tree) **Thank you, Mother! And I promise: if I ****do**** get close enough, I'll pop Eggman ****right in the kisser! Just for you****!**

Vanilla (Thinking, smiling, and closing her eyes in pleasure)-chuckle- _**that's my girl!**_

Narrator (One-Eyed Black) note for the records on the Sonic Dimension: I knew Mina's Mom was a nice animal, but Cream's Mom!? She leads all other mothers to shame! Vanilla is a very caring, and kind-hearted creature; I know very well, that Vanilla would rather swallow a hot poker, than watch Cream get herself killed, or worse-yet, Roboticized, but Vanilla also knows, that once Cream sets her mind to something, there is pretty-well no way to stop 'er, and the Freedom Fighters obviously noticed this, and it was probably this near-indomitable courage, that landed Cream a place in the Team, pretty-well on the spot! Vanilla will probably always worry about Cream until she's on 'er death-bed, but, just like Mina's parents, Vanilla is very supportive, of any, and every dream of greatness, that her child may have. And it will always put a smile on Vanilla's face, when she learns how big a help on a mission, that Cream was to her new friends, the Freedom Fighters! In short: Vanilla does worry about Cream, but she also has absolute faith in her!

(Cream now exits her home, more than ready for the challenges that await her; just then, Tails shows up)

Tails **Hey, Cream! I'm glad I ****finally**** found ya'! The ****final round o' training**** begins in just a couple hours! And if I heard Black Steel right, it'll be ****your**** turn super-soon!**

Cream **Tails, do you think you could give ****me**** a lift to the arena!? It would ****definitely**** save some time!**

Tails** Sure, Cream! I may ****not be quite-as-fast as Sonic****, but I'm sure that I can getcha there in no-time flat!**

(Tails grabs Cream by the arm, and uses every bit of speed, that his good friend and favorite mentor, Sonic, has shown him how to accomplish! Tails has Cream over to where she needs to be, in less than two minutes!)

Cream (After she's dropped off by Tails) **thank you, Tails! That was a ****very nice**** ride! Black Steel, I'm ready for you! Give ****me your best shot****!**

Tails (Thinking) _**Sonic was so happy to get Sally back!-sigh-I just wish I had somebody in my life who would stick by **__**me**__** no matter what!**_

Sonic (Almost ready to begin his last round of training before the big assault) **Yo, Big Guy! What's on yer mind!?**

Tails (With several tears in his eyes) -sigh-**I was just thinkin' about ****you and Sally****, Sonic! You're ****really**** lucky! You have a girl ****that'll stick by ya' no matter what****!**—sob—**I—I—I just wish, that that coulda' happened for ****me and Fiona****!**

Sonic **look, Big Guy! I know ****exactly how ya' feel****! Fiona turnin' bad was ****not**** a good memory fer ****anyone**** here! But, like Cream said: There're plenty o' fish in the sea out there ****waitin' for ya' ta' find 'em****! Don't worry 'bout a thing, Big Guy! I ****know you'll find someone**** out there that you'll ****really like****!**

Tails (Wiping some tears from his eyes)-sniff-**Thanks, Sonic!**

Sonic **now c'mon, Big Guy! We got just ****one more round**** o' trainin' ta' go through! And I agree with both 'Black, ****and**** Sal on ****this one****! They prob'ly want us to be as ****at the top of our game as we can get, before**** we finally get to take on Eggman ****fer real****!**

Tails (Thinking) _**Sonic's right! I can't let **__**anyone down just 'cause of a broken heart**__**! And now that 'Black gave **__**me**__** the power to go **__**Turbo on a moment's notice**__**, and with **__**all the other cool gadgets that 'e made for us, I know, almost fer certain, that there's no way Eggman's gonna win**__**! And Fiona, if **__**you do**__** get caught in the cross-fire, there's **__**no**__** gettin' ya' out of it **__**this**__** time! And for betraying **__**me, Sonic, and**__** the Freedom Fighters, I'm **__**not**__** gonna hesitate ta' **__**pull the trigger**__**! So, you better watch out, Fiona! 'Cause **__**here we come**__**!**_

Nicole** Incoming transmission!**

Sally -sigh-**alright!**__**Who**** is it ****this**** time, Nicole? And ****where's**** it coming from?**

Nicole **Place of origin: The Dragon Kingdom; Identity of contactor: Monkey Khan**

Sally-sigh-**alright, Nicole! Put 'im on!**

Monkey Khan **Monkey Khan calling New Mobotropolis! Good friend to Monkey Khan, ****Sally, there****!?**

Sally-sigh-**yeah, ****I'm here****, Ken!**

Monkey Khan **Sally! Monkey Khan has heard ****about everything that newly-returned friend****, One-Eyed Black, is ****doing for you and all of your good**** friends! Monkey Khan heard One-Eyed Black's entire message! And Monkey Khan can****not honestly blame**** One-Eyed Black for thinking the way One-Eyed Black ****does****! Monkey Khan just calling to ****wish good friend Sally good luck****! One-Eyed Black ****had bravery, and heart**** to get Sally back for the Freedom Fighters! Monkey Khan ****heard numerous rumors**** about One-Eyed Black, Sally! Monkey Khan told that ****if anyone besides Sonic is capable of scoring great victory against that fiend, Eggman****, it is definitely One-Eyed Black!**

Sally (Huge shadow over her eyes) **well, that makes ****several of us****, Ken! And I gotta admit, if ****anyone wants**** Eggman dead, I'll agree with you, Ken, that ****it's definitely One-Eyed Black****!**

Monkey Khan **Monkey Khan ****very certain**** that One-Eyed Black will bring you ****absolute victory****, Sally! And One-Eyed Black ****rescued you from being a slave of Eggman forever****! So why such a long face!? You ****should be happy**** that One-Eyed Black is going to such lengths for ****you, Sally****! Monkey Khan heard that One-Eyed Black single-handedly ****brought you back****, Sally! Monkey Khan ****feels very sad to see good friend, Sally looking so down! What's wrong****!?**

(Sally looks down in shame)

Sally **it's-it's just ****too painful**** for ****me**** to say, Ken! But my friends can ****definitely fill you in****!**

Sonic -groan-**got some ****bad news**** for ya', Monkey-Boy! There ****were some side-effects**** to the way 'Black ****brought Sal back****!**

Monkey Khan **"Side-effects"!?**

Sonic -groan-**'fraid so, Monkey Boy! As in: three of the most dominant parts o' Sal's ****personality bein' amped****!**

Monkey Khan **lay it on Monkey Khan, Sonic! Monkey Khan certain it ****can't**** be ****that**** bad!**

Sonic **the parts o' Sal's personality that ****were amped the most****, were 'er ****compassion**** for 'er friends, her ****hatred**** fer 'er enemies, ****and 'er guilt over**** everything she did as Mecha-Sally!**

Monkey Khan **Good friend Sally ****really that**** miserable, huh? Well, Monkey Khan grateful that One-Eyed Black ****brought good friend Sally**** back ****at all****! And now, Monkey Khan just as eager to rip Eggman's evil heart out, as ****your good friend, One-Eyed Black must be****! Tell One-Eyed Black for Monkey Khan: One-Eyed Black ****has Monkey Khan's full praise and support****!**

Sonic (Looking kind of hopeful that the extra company might help him and Knuckles cheer Sally up)** we could ****sure use**** ya', Ken! And I'm ****pretty sure**** that with ****you**** here, Sal's recovery time might be cut down by ****quite a bit****! And, I gotta admit, Monkey Boy: we ****could sure use**** the extra help! So waddaya say!? Join with us fer this, and I promise ya' a good share o' the cake!**

Monkey Khan **don't get Monkey Khan ****wrong****, Sonic! Monkey Khan ****would love to help good friend Sally and her friends punch Eggman's lights out****! But Monkey Khan afraid Monkey Khan ****far too far away to help****!**

Sonic heh-**no problemo, Monkey-Boy! Stay ****right where y'are****! 'Black'll ****teleportcha**** over here! And ****you'll be in town in plenty o' time fer the party****!**

Sonic (Now turning to Black Steel)** well, 'Black!?**

Mecha-Pirate #1: Black Steel** if we're ****gonna deliver**** a nice big "Ouch!" to Eggman, we'll ****probably need all the help we can get****! Do as Sonic says, Ken! I'll have ya' ****over here**** in single-digit seconds! SMILE!**

(True to the Mecha-Pirate leader's word, Monkey Khan is teleported to New Mobotropolis immediately! Upon his arrival, Monkey Khan is clued in on everything that's going on. It does require, however, that One-Eyed Black's spirit remain in the Black Steel shell, for at least another few hours, which is all that it really takes for all of the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix, to declare Monkey Khan ready to give Eggman a very serious dose of well-deserved punishment! After the training of Monkey Khan is complete, One-Eyed Black's consciousness is transferred back into his "real" body)

After fully conscious again, One-Eyed Black has a very vital message for the whole city…

One-Eyed Black **as of learning of ****me training you guys against 'bots far more dangerous**** than 'is own, Eggman got so ****fed up with all the "bad news" he was getting****, that he recalled ****his entire**** spy-network from New-Mobotropolis for dismantlement! The reason I ****didn't tell you guys this before****: to tell ya' the absolute truth: I kinda ****wanted**** Eggman ta' ****hear what we**** were up to! I knew that if he heard enough "Bad news", he'd recall all his spies from the area, ****and dismantle**** 'em, for ****not delivering any news of weaknesses in us****, to make up for all the "Bad news" that ****he was getting****, that ****you guys're growing ever-stronger by the day****! As of ****when I became Black Steel****, Eggman's radar in New Mobotropolis has officially lost the bleeps, the sweeps, ****and**** the creeps!**

Elias **Well, it ****still would've**** been nice to know about the situation with Eggman's spies ****before, when**** they were ****still watching****, Commander Black! ****Had**** we heard from you earlier of ****this**** development, we would've been a ****great deal less**** paranoid as to ****any move**** that our foes were making! In short: a little warning ****next time****, would be ****nice****, Commander!**

One-Eyed Black **agreed! But ****keep in mind****, you guys: it ****was because**** you guys were doing so well in training, ****that Eggman's spies**** had nothing ****but**** bad news to ****report**** to the bad doctor!**

Dylan **And Eggman got ****so fed-up with hearing**** that he was in ****big trouble****, that he ****recalled his entire spy-network, and scrapped 'em****!?**

One-Eyed Black (Nodding his head) **hear me out, Dylan: guys like Eggman ****like nothing more than to learn about their foes' weaknesses****, and by training the Freedom Fighters, and the Chaotix, far beyond ****their usual limits****, I wasn't ****really giving anyone**** of evil heart ****the satisfaction****!**

Hamlin HMPH!—**So, why didn'tcha say ****anything**** about ****this right after all the spies were gone****, Old Man!?**

One-Eyed Black **I was ****not 100% sure**** that ****all of them HAD stopped listening****, until just ****hours**** ago! As in: about ****15 minutes, and 39.64 seconds****, before ****my soul**** was transferred back into my ****"real"**** body! I know that a ****lot of you are somewhat disappointed**** in me, that I didn't report ****this**** earlier, and I know that I'm really ****not gonna receive anymore**** forgiveness for ****this****, than ****you**** guys got ****outta me****, for the Mecha-Court-Marshal incident! But at least ****now****, for the time-being, at least, Eggman is ****no longer watching**** us, and it ****will be several weeks****, before his spy-network is ****even close**** to back up n' running!**

Elias **Well, I feel that you ****should be promoted**** to Colonel for making our ****enemies so afraid of us****, but at the ****same time****, I ****also**** feel that ****we should suspend your title of Commander for not telling us of this development earlier****, when we ****needed**** to ****hear it the most****! But since the value of ****both**** consequences seems to be ****equal****, let's just call it even!**

And when One-Eyed Black fills the Freedom Fighters in the rest of the way…

Bunnie **so, y'all mean we ****were doin' so wayill in trainin'****, that Eggman's 'spahs had ****nuttn' but bayad news to show ol' Egg-Face****, and so, he called 'em ****all bayack ta' Robo-Tayown n' scrapped 'em all****!?**

(One-Eyed Black nods his head)

Sally**when**** was ****that**** recall made, One-Eyed Black!?**

One-Eyed Black** Eggman recalled the last of 'is spies from New Mobotropolis, about ****one hour, 12 minutes, and 4.78 seconds after**** I transferred my consciousness into Black Steel!**

Sonic heh-**so, in other words, ****everything we did****-and ****will**** do-from the 'Bot-smashin' practice onwards, Egg-Breath'll ****totally unprepared**__**for!? **

(One-Eyed Black again, nods his head)

Sonic** Swwweeeet!**

(Soon afterwards, training is finally complete to all observers satisfaction; the ever-anticipated full-scale assault on Robotropolis is nearly at hand!)

Chapter #17: ASSAULT AND RESCUE

(The very next week, the unified heroes prepare for battle! All strategies are kept under wraps until the very last second before they are delivered! The Council, even Naugus this time, unanimously agree, that since this was-and in more than one, still is-One-Eyed Black's plan, that One-Eyed Black will be the most logical choice, to coordinate the entire operation, but, knowing that each and every one of these guys, will listen to her a lot more than they will to him, One-Eyed Black requests, that Sally assist him, for he feels that she knows everybody on both teams like the back of her hand, and thus, will be able to help him coordinate and better communicate with everyone in the entire boarding party! This turns out be true of both Freedom Fighter, and Chaotic alike! The plan is a little complex, but it is something that every warrior in the group, is familiar with, and good at: They are to battle their way through the siege lines, and get as close to the gut of the city as possible, whoever reaches Eggman first, that will be who takes him out! And with the Korlonium weapons that One-Eyed Black has provided all team members without special powers, getting past most of Eggman's troops, should be pretty-well "Easy Street"! Once within the boundaries of the city, Rotor and Julie-Su are to sabotage as many of the primary defense systems as possible, after which, they are to meet back up with the others; Antoine, Cream, Vector, Amy, and Charmy, are to watch everyone's backs, as well as provide Eggman's forces with some additional hurt; Espio is to monitor, and report, on any and all strategies that may come out of Eggman's War Room, just in case Eggman does try to pull anything screwy, that the Good Guys weren't ready for; Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and Mina form the primary striking unit; If Tails, Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, and/or Mina, run into any trouble they can't otherwise get out of, that's when they call forth their Ultimate Forms, and tear everything made of metal, that is not a Robian, that comes their way APART! Bunnie and Monkey Khan are to serve as additional back-up, and make sure that their friends' activity, goes uninterrupted; One-Eyed Black and Sally form the spear-head, and coordinate the entire operation; One-Eyed Black also gives strict orders, that anything made of metal that is not a Robian, is to be terminated with the most extreme prejudice imaginable! If any Robians are encountered, they are to be teleported straight to the main lab in New Mobotropolis, where Sonic's Uncle Chuck is to fit them with Free-Will Restoration Circuit-Cards, after which they are to be moved immediately to the De-Roboticizer! Unfortunately, there are now far more Robians than was originally believed; by now, Eggman, just as his main-zone counterpart had done in the first 4 years of his reign of terror, has Roboticized about 237 more Mobians; bringing it up to a total of 2,937 Robians; there are thus, far more hostages for Eggman, the D.E.L., and the Destructix to hide behind than the Good Guys had originally anticipated. One-Eyed Black, now with nothing but vengeance on his mind, and much to his surprise and dismay, is the only one who makes it all the way through to Eggman; the others are either kept pretty-well-occupied, or worse-yet, are captured, while fighting the 'Bots, the Legion, and the Destructix* (*Most of the captures being made by the Destructix)! Everyone was right about Monkey Khan's presence taking the Bad Guys totally off-guard, for neither Eggman, nor Monkey Khan's original creator, Robotnik, could ever, for the life of either mad genius, figure out how to adequately control this first "Failed Experiment". Unfortunately, Monkey Khan is only one, and even worse yet, the Destructix are not the least bit afraid of him; the Destructix, by now, and in large part no thanks to the Iron Queen, know pretty well all of his weaknesses like the backs of their own hands by this point. Most disastrous of all, almost everyone fell right into Eggman's clutches, and a good-half and possibly a few more, of the whole boarding party are captured, and the scariest part of all, while the saboteurs were hacking into Eggman's files, they learned that Eggman had, somehow, refitted his Roboticizers with a special, calibrated frequency, that could terminate the effects of One-Eyed Black's Neuro-Overrider Tattoos! Fortunately, however, Sally is not one of the ones who was captured this time, and is, in fact, the one who reports to all un-captured members of the boarding party, the direness of the situation. Thing is, by the time One-Eyed Black is alerted, he is right in the middle of pounding Eggman into non-existence, and does not hear Sally at first. Fortunately for her overall patience, Sally is able, to get through to Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, and Mina. By now, however, all five of them are in their ultimate forms, and their backs totally against the wall, faced with a very large number, of Dynamics, Com-Bots, and Shadow-Bots!)

Super Sonic **don't worry, Sal! If ****you've**** lasted this long, then the others should be fine, too, right!?**

Sally **I'm afraid ****wrong****, Sonic! The others are in ****really big trouble**** right now! And One-Eyed Black is too focused on destroying Eggman to listen to me, right now!**

Hyper Knuckles (Trying to hold off a Dynamic's grip on him) **Ugh! Look, Sally! I know that Sonic, and the Pirate, both promised we'd get outta this alive! But, we're a little busy, right now! Besides! Didn't the Pirate inject everyone with those Neuro-Overrider-Tattoos o' his!?**

Sally **Unfortunately, it has ****just come**** to my attention, that Eggman was ****expecting**** them! He has upgraded his Roboticizers' software, to the point where ****even**** One-Eyed Black's Neuro-Overrider Tattoos are useless!**

(Everyone on the Good Side listening, is caught totally off-guard! The news that Eggman has somehow learned how to make that part of One-Eyed Black's technology useless, puts a scare into everyone listening, especially those who've been captured! This news also, throws the Super Team, almost off-guard enough, to get slammed by Sergeant Simeon)

Turbo Tails **Keep trying, Sally! I ****know yer gonna hate**** ta' hear this, but if we're gonna ****save the others**** from ending up like ****you did after Death Egg Mach-2's destruction or worse****, 'Black's our ****only hope**** right now! Keep trying! He's ****bound to pick up**** sooner or later!**

(By this time, One-Eyed Black has Eggman battered like a McNugget; the only part of Eggman's body that isn't bruised all over, is his voice-box, which he's using desperately to beg for mercy, from this seemingly unstoppable, relentless, and dangerous-to-even-talk-to adversary; Sonic, Sally, Shadow, Tails, Mina, and Knuckles, finally wind up screaming at the top of their lungs, just to get this uneasy ally of theirs to finally respond!)

The whole Super Team, plus Sally **ONE-EYED BLACK! PICK UP!**

One-Eyed Black **Make the message quick, you guys! I got an oversized pimple to pop!**

Sally **ONE-EYED BLACK! FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE, ****LISTEN**** TO ME! ****OVER HALF**** THE BOARDING PARTY HAS BEEN CAPTURED, AND ARE ABOUT TO BE ****ROBOTICIZED****! YOUR NEURO-OVERRIDER TATTOOS ARE ****USELESS****! YOU ****MUST**** TELEPORT TO THE MASTER ROBOTICIZER'S LOCATION ****IMMEDIATELY****! YOU'RE THE ****ONLY ONE**** WHO CAN SAVE US NOW!**

(One-Eyed Black desperately looks through Eggman's twisted mind, hoping that Sally was fed a lie, designed to scare the Freedom Fighters away from destroying the Big Round Guy, and continues to act on his initial plan of action)

One-Eyed Black **Dr Eggman! PREPARE FOR…**

Sally** ONE-EYED BLACK! YOU MUST TELEPORT TO THE MASTER ROBOTICIZER'S LOCATION ****NOW****! IF ****YOU DON'T****, THEN ****THAT MEANS THAT ALL OF THAT TRAINING, ALL OF THAT PREAPATION, ALL OF THAT HOPE YOU GAVE US ALL****—IT WILL ****ALL**** BE FOR ****NOTHING****! I KNOW ****VERY WELL****, ONE-EYED BLACK: ****THAT**** KIND OF REP, IS DEFINITELY ****NOT**** WHAT YOU WANT, FOR ****ANY FRIENDSHIP****, THAT YOU MAKE IN ****ANY**** WORLD THAT ****YOU GO TO****! I WENT ALONG WITH ****ALL THIS,**** BECAUSE ****YOU PROMISED**** THAT ****NOBODY**** WOULD BE LOST! BUT NOW, YOU'RE ****GOING TO THROW ALL OF THAT AWAY, JUST FOR SOMETHING THAT NEVER YOUR FAULT TO BE BEGIN WITH****!? IF ****THAT REALLY IS**** WHAT YOU WANT, ONE-EYED BLACK, THEN ****YOU ARE EVEN MORE HEARTLESS**** THAN I ****ALWAYS KNEW YOU WOULD BE!**

(One-Eyed Black shudders all over from hearing this from his Uneasy-Partner-In-Evil-Stomping; he takes a long, hard look at Eggman's memory bank, and he can very well see, that Sally is telling the truth; for a few brief seconds, he continues to stare Eggman down)

Super Sonic **'Black! We're ****beggin'**** ya': ****Please****! Help my friends! I ****don't**** wanna lose ****any**** of 'em this time! And I know that ****you don't wanna lose 'em, either****! Please, 'Black! ****Help 'em!**

Dr Eggman (Now seeing that there might be a way out of getting clabbered all the way to the Underworld, after-all) **heh-heh-heh-Listen to the hedgehog and prairie dog, One-Eyed Black! You ****only**** have ****two**** options: One: Destroy ****me****, and have your ****pitiful, insignificant friends never**** speak to you again! OR Two: Let me live, and ****save your pathetic**** friends! What's it ****gonna be****!?**

(One-Eyed Black stands there motionless for a few brief seconds, he doesn't exactly want Eggman to walk away from this alive, but, at the same time, he can't really allow anyone to come under the big bad round guy's influence and have whatever's left of the the Freedom Fighters afterwards hate him forever for it, either! And one of the parts of One-Eyed Black's overall personality that still remains intact, is a very strong dislike for being accused of being any type of evil, being called "heartless" among them, especially if the accusation in-question is made by someone whose judgment, that he knows is very influential to all comrades around her, like Sally's has almost always proven to be! And to One-Eyed Black , regardless of how few friends he makes in any world, knows and understands: Each and every friendship must be upheld, with honor, and respect, and it really tears him up inside, to even think of anyone of pure-heart, calling him "heartless", and knowing that if he doesn't help them, all hope of keeping any friendships alive, in any place, time, or dimension, could very-well be lost forever! And One-Eyed Black knows that friendship is far more important than revenge, especially on a guy that's not really his to kill, anyway)

Finally…

One-Eyed Black (returning the Phantom Dagger to its sheathe -snarl-**You got off easy, Fat-Boy! But ****mark my words****: some****day****, some****how****, and ****hopefully someday soon****, some****body's**** gonna take you down ****and**** out…****FOR GOOD!**

(With this, One-Eyed Black teleports off the scene and straight for the location of the Master Roboticizer, and just in time, too! For at this very moment, Snively is about ready to pull the lever!)

Snively** Activating all feed-tubes of the Master Roboticizer in 5—4—3—2…**

(Then, suddenly, a face that Snively hoped never to encounter, finally makes it through to the Master Roboticizer's location)

One-Eyed Black **I ****don't think**** so, Sneeze-ly! ****NOT TODAY!**

Snively** !? KEEP ****AWAY**** FROM ****ME****, YOU FREAK!**

One-Eyed Black **if ya' ****really**** want me ****not ta' harm ya'****, "Despicable You", then I suggest that ****you steer at least five yards clear**** o' those controls!**

Snively !?

(With this, One-Eyed Black now teleports a deadly weapon into his hand; it is the most powerful carry-on weapon that he has in his vast arsenal: the Double Trouble X-1*(*A rapid-fire, Korlonium Crystal-powered bazooka-laser, teamed with a portable "War of the Worlds" Martian heat-ray!), and fires the heat-ray part of the weapon, right at the controls of the Master Roboticizer! In just single-digit-seconds, the entire control panel, and the table supporting it, becomes a red-hot molten ball of slag!)

Snively is too scared out of his skull to do as One-Eyed Black suggests, and so…

Snively **OW! OW! OW! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT!**

One-Eyed Black (Shaking his head in extreme disappointment) **that's the biggest problem with the Bad Guys ****no matter where**** ya' go: They ****never**** listen to good advice!**

(One-Eyed Black now fires a conventional hand-gun at the feed tubes of the Master Roboticizer, shattering them, and frees the captured Freedom Fighters and Chaotix within them)

One-Eyed Black **C'mon, you guys! Let's get outta here! Eggman ****may not**** be dead like I wanted, ****but at least**** I saved your guys' bacon from becoming robotic slaves o' the fat sicko! Not to mention, with what I ****was**** able ta' do to the Big Round Guy, he should be in the hospital fer a good-long-while! And I think that ****that**** should be enough fer today! And don't worry! Be it me, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, ****or whoever****, Eggman ****will**** be going down, ****and in the kind**** of flames, that ****only**** a volcano can provide! And hopefully, that'll ****happen SOON, BEFORE Eggman does any**** irreparable damage in the meantime! Now c'mon! Let's get you guys and the others home! Sally! One-Eyed Black here! The boarding party's been rescued, and are now on their way home! I feel I put ****you guys in enough**** jeopardy for ****one mission!**** Tell the remainder of the Boarding Party to prepare for teleportation! It's time ta' send you guys home!**

(One-Eyed Black fires his Teleportation Gun, in such a way, that every single member of the boarding party is hit with it, and is transported straight back to New Mobotropolis)

One-Eyed Black (Thinking, as he teleports off the scene himself) _**and, fer a while, at least, **__**that's**__** the place that **__**I'm**__** gonna be calling "home", too!**_

(With this, One-Eyed Black now teleports back to New Mobotropolis himself)

(The welcome-home reception is much better than what One-Eyed Black was anticipating, feeling that the mission was a waste because it didn't end in Eggman's destruction, like he originally wanted it to)

Sally **It ****doesn't matter**** in the way you're thinking, One-Eyed Black! The important thing, is that ****we all**** made it out of ****that**** mess ****alive****! And that's definitely, at least, ****something****, to be proud of!**

One-Eyed Black (Feeling at least a little bit better, but still showing numerous and obvious signs of extreme disappointment in himself) **thanks, Sally!**

Chapter #18: AFTERMATH AND JUBILATION

(About a week after everyone's back safe-and-sound in New Mobotropolis, Nicole gives One-Eyed Black the full report, on the damage that he, Shadow, Monkey Khan, the Freedom Fighters, and the Chaotix had done to Robotropolis before One-Eyed Black teleported everyone for home! As things turned out, even though Eggman still lived, a great deal of damage was done to all their enemies within that hellish city: Several key-factories, including all weapons depots, several power-houses, and a few other structures vital to that wretched city, had been almost literally leveled! The Master Roboticizer had been badly damaged in the final assault/rescue, and would be out of commission for several months! Eggman, Lien-Da, Snively, and almost all Dark Egg Legionnaires actively participating in the fight, plus several of the Destructix, were hospitalized; the least-injured of them, would not be leaving the hospital for at least a month! Almost every single scratch-built 'Bot that Eggman sent into battle that day, had either been seriously damaged, or destroyed! The Death Egg Mach-2 is now, completely out of the picture, and it will take Eggman years to build a new one! Slightly over half of all the Robians in the city, had either regained their free-will, or even better yet, were restored completely! According to Nicole, even though Eggman still lived, it did not seem very likely, that anyone on the whole planet, would have to worry about him for a least a full four-and-a-half months!)

Nicole **I am ****well aware**** that you are disappointed that Eggman ****still lives****, One-Eyed Black! However, regardless, we have scored, a ****major victory****! Eggman's forces were badly crippled! Several key-structures in the city are, ****at least for now****, out of the picture! And ****this was all**** made possible, by you, One-Eyed Black! Without you, I really do ****not**** think, that the Freedom Fighters would have ever scored such a victory! In addition, you ****got Sally back**** to us all! And I, Elias, Sonic ****and several**** others, are eternally grateful to you for ****that****! The entire Council, Naugus included ****this**** time, are also eternally grateful to you for your efforts! If there is anything you ask for in return, please name it!**

One-Eyed Black **come to think of it, I ****do**** have ****one**** request, Nicole! And it's something that I wanted to do fer a very long time!**

(While One-Eyed Black is consulting with Nicole, the Freedom Fighters all agree, that One-Eyed Black should be welcomed into the Freedom Fighters officially, and they pretty well immediately put plans for a surprise party into motion, and they get some unexpected help with the preparations: It is revealed, that Mina's band's hiatus, had been cut short! And Ash had every reason to: he wanted to congratulate the Freedom Fighters' new friend in his own way: With a free, major league, open-house concert! Sonic was in fact, told, just minutes before Shadow went to get their guest of honor, that Mina's band would be more than happy, to provide the party, with all of its music needs!)

Ash **it's the ****least I can do****, Sonic! Eggman ****may still**** be around, but I ****know almost**** fer a fact, that Eggman's ****wishin' that 'e didn't**** survive what you n' 'Black put 'im through last week! Plus, it'll be an ****excellent opportunity**** ta' play that "request" o' his! I can't think of ****any better time or place**** ta' do ****that****, than here at ****this party thatcher throwin'**** for 'im!**

Sonicheh-**Thanks, Ash! I'm pretty sure 'Black'll love ya' for it!**

(Shadow is alerted of these plans, and volunteers to get One-Eyed Black, over to this get-together, but is told not to tell "his master for the year" what's going on, until the surprise is sprung!)

(After One-Eyed Black's "little chat" with Nicole is over, One-Eyed Black contacts all of his friends, Nightmare Pirate, and otherwise, and tells them what he's planning to do; his final call, goes out to his good friend and second-in-command, the being known to Mobius as One-Eyed Black's first mate, Mad Marc, known to family and friends, simply as Marc)

Mad Marc **so, you're ****gonna stay**** in the Sonic Dimension for a while, huh!?**

One-Eyed Black (Nodding his head)**At least**** until ****all of the Freedom Fighters', and Chaotix's foes**** are defeated for ****all time***(*Which, One-Eyed Black well-understands could take several years-to-at-least-a-couple-of-decades, given that the enemies of both the Freedom Fighters, and the Chaotix, are many, and widely spread!)**, yeah! I'm gonna stick ****around here for a while****! I feel, that in the meantime, I could ****learn quite a bit from Sonic, Knuckles, and all of their friends here****, about ****honor, friendship****, and if I play my cards right, I might even learn a few ****new moves from these guys****, as well! In addition, Shadow decided to ****stick by my side fer 'nother few months or so****, and…**

Mad Marc** Say ****no more****, Black-Glove! I get the message! And ****trust me on this****: there's absolutely ****nobody****, in their ****right mind****, who's ****gonna stop**** ya'! Getting the chance to really get to know, and live with Sonic, the ****way you're**** planning to, is virtually every SEGA gamers' dream! A lot o' guys from ****our**** generation ****and**** plane of existence, would ****kill their entire neighborhood**** fer a chance like the one you're giving yerself! And ****if you really did**** finally prove yerself to Sally, a girl that a ****lot of us, gave up all hope of you ever gaining as a friend****, trust me on ****this**** one, Black-Glove: You're ****making the best call for yourself****, that you've made in a ****very long time****! And like Tim said: If you ****ever need any**** of us, just give ****us the word****! And hey! ****Whatever you**** wanna do ta' Eggman, ****he deserves!**

One-Eyed Black** thanks, Marc! Talk to ya' ****again same time o' day next month****, your time!?**

Mad Marc **Sounds like a ****done-deal**** ta' ****me****, Black-Glove! We'll ****talk some more next**** month!**

(With this, Mad Marc concludes his transmission and signs off; just then, Shadow appears out of nowhere)

Shadow **One-Eyed Black; Are you ****done talking to your old First Mate yet****!?**

One-Eyed Black (Somewhat caught off-guard, and realizing that someone was eaves-dropping) **Oh!... er…yeah, Shadow! I'm ****done**** making calls fer ****this**** month!**

Shadow **good, then ****you had best**** come with ****me straight-away****! The Freedom Fighters ****wish**** to ****have a word**** with you!**

(Shadow grabs One-Eyed Black by the right arm, and heads at half-speed towards the building right next to where Sonic and Tails bunk up with each other, a structure that One-Eyed Black knows has not been used much for quite some time!)

One-Eyed Black **Where's the fire, Shadow!?**

Shadow **you'll see! And I think you'll find this much to your liking!**

(One-Eyed Black and Shadow now enter the building, just as One-Eyed Black closes the door behind him, the lights come on, and One-Eyed Black sees every last one of the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix there!)

All of the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix **SURPRISE!**

One-Eyed Black (Blushing deeply) **I know it's ****not**** my birthday! What's ****the occasion, you guys****!?**

Sonic **while ****you**** were ****talkin' ta' Nicole, we**** got ta' ****thinkin'****! We ****all**** realize, ****and really**** appreciate, everything ****thatcha' did for us this past-month-n'-a-half****! Gettin' ****Sal back for us****, especially!**

Knuckles **gotta admit, Pirate! You did a ****heck of a job**** back there! Sally's friends scored against that ****fat creep big time, and it's all**** thanks ta' ****you****!**

(One-Eyed Black still shows some signs of unsureness, and gives off a very obvious "What's this all about" look)

Tails **THIS is a "welcome aboard" party, 'Black! Just like Nicole toldja: We scored ****big time****! Without you, we ****never would've pounded**** Eggman as far into the ****ground**** as we did ****last week****!**

Sally **we ****all**** know that the mission would've been a ****total success**** if you destroyed Eggman, One-Eyed Black! But in ****saving all of US instead****, you've shown to everyone here, including ****me****, that your heart is ****far purer****, than ****even**** Sonic claimed it to be! True, Eggman was ****not**** destroyed, but gaining ****you as an ally and most trusted friend**** by everyone here, is**** just as big**** a victory!**

Julie-Su **the Legion ****never was much for such**** celebration for ****this**** kind of stuff, Pirate! But ****you showing all of us****, that you have ****the skill, the heart, AND the will****, to ****always**** do what's right, I gotta admit: THAT ****is cause for**** celebration! And ****after everything you've done for Sonic and 'is friends****, I'm bettin' that they're ****all really happy****, to have such a ****powerful, and knowledgeable guy**** like ****you**** on their side!**

Sonic heh-**they're right, 'Black! You did a ****heck of a job**** back there! And ya' made ****all**** of us more powerful than ****any of us ever**** believed possible! **

Knuckles **Just got ****one favor ta' ask o' ya'****, Pirate!**

One-Eyed Black **I'm ****all ears****, Knuckles!**

Knuckles** as soon as Eggman, the Destructix, ****and**** the D.E.L. are ****all**** eliminated as threats, promise me: that ****that mad-dingo Finitevus'll**** be next!**

One-Eyed Black **Knuckles, I can give ya' a ****written-in-stone**** guarantee: As soon as Eggman, the D.E.L., ****and**** the Destructix are ****all**** vanquished, ****everyone**** under ****their**** tyranny is liberated, as long as Naugus stays in line, ****and**** as long as Mogul sticks to 'is retirement plan, ****yes****, Knuckles! Dr Finitevus ****will**** be next!**

Bunnie **Ah ****also**** got a lil' ol' favah o' ****mah own**** ta' ask o' y'all, Sugar-Black! ****When y'all get close enough to 'im****, promise me that ****y'all'll make mah Uncle Beauregard**** see the ****lahght****!**

One-Eyed Black** I ****really**** doubt that ****that'll**** be that much of a problem, Bunnie! I know very well that your Uncle ****does still have feelings for you****! It's ****only**** Eggman, and your Uncle's strong desire to be where he feels he belongs, that's keeping the two of ****you apart, right now****! I might have to ****twist, turn, and pull a few strings****, but I ****promise****, Bunnie! I'll do ****what I can****!**

Bunnie (Shedding several tears of joy and hope, and giving One-Eyed Black the biggest bear-hug that she can manage without her new gauntlets) **that y'all're gonna at ****least trah is all**** Ah'm askin' foah, Sugar-Black! Just ****don't hurt 'im too bayad**** in the attayempt!**

Sonic (Giving One-Eyed Black his famous wink and thumbs-up) **'Black! If ****there's anything we**** can do ta' repay ya' fer ****everything ya' did for us****, we're ****all ears****!**

One-Eyed Black **come ta' think of it, Sonic, I ****do**** have ****something**** in mind! It's gonna require ****all yer skill, all yer courage, AND all yer knowledge****, but if you guys ****can**** make it ****all the way through it****, I promise! You'll ****all come out better fighters, than any one of you, had ever thought possible****!**

(One-Eyed Black teleports several flyers into his hand, and passes them out)

Julie-Su** "The Ultimate Game Masters' Competition"!?**

Knuckles **you're ****serious****, Pirate!? You ****really think we**** have a shot at ****this****!?**

One-Eyed Black (Nodding his head) **DEAD-serious, Knuckles!**

Cream** what's the "Ultimate Game Masters' Competition"!?**

Sonic heh-**only**** the most ****challenging and rewarding test o' strength, courage****, and ****skill****, that heroes like ****us, can possibly**** go through, Cream!**

Knuckles (still not yet fully recovered from his shock that One-Eyed Black does, indeed believe, that the Freedom Fighters, and the Chaotix, are even close to ready for this kind of challenge)** the Pirate ****only**** invites heroes that 'e's ****really impressed with**** to this!**

Julie-Su** and lemme guess: the Pirate ****views us**** as some of those heroes!**

One-Eyed Black (Nodding his head) **MMM-HMMM! I ****know that a lot o' you**** guys got captured last week, but I've ****seen each****, and ****every last**** one o' ****you guys in action numerous times****! And I ****know almost for yer version of a fact****, that if ****you guys**** got captured, it ****prob'ly took a load o' 'Bot-Power on Eggman's part ta' do so****!**

Charmy -giggle-**You're right, 'Black! It ****did**** take a lot! 'Course Vector was ****really shakin'**** in 'is shoes when ****he**** got captured!**

Vector (Pinching Charmy's mouth shut) **ZIP IT, CHARM! THE 'COON ****DON'T NEED TO KNOW 'BOUT THAT!**** Well, my main pirate! You ****want heroes****? You ****definitely came**** ta' the ****right customers****! Just tell us when n' where ta' meetcha fer ****this, and we'll be ready for it right when ya' pick us up****!**

Espio **you ****do**** realize of course, Vector, that ****this**** contest ****may not be for all****! My Clan has gone over the rule-book for the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition ****several times over****; and two of the primary rules, I feel ****everyone**** who signs up for this ****should**** be aware of: No one inducted into this competition will be gone easy on, ****even**** in training; and the ****other rule**** that I think everyone ****should take**** note of: is that ****each competitor must spend the first four holdings of the contest**** that includes them in training! Only upon the competitor in-question's ****fifth time**** at the contest, does One-Eyed Black deem that competitor ready for the "real" challenges! And since the "UGMC" occurs every Summer Solstice, this means: each ****competitor must go through four of our years**** in training!**

Sally **and I ****think I understand**** why it's done ****that way****: One-Eyed Black apparently wants ****whoever is signed up for this****, to be as ****at the top of their**** game as possible for when they "actually" compete! Four years of ****training will suit everyone just fine****, One-Eyed Black! But I ****think that several of us**** here, would like at least ****a little time**** to decide for ****themselves**** whether or not proving ourselves ****this**** way, really ****is for them****!**

Sonic **you kiddin', Sal! **Heh-**If trainin's just as ****much fun as the real deal****, like it ****usually IS**** with ol' 'Black, **heh-**I think ****everyone**** here's game!**

Knuckles **for once, ****I'm with ya'****, Sonic! You ****got a challenge for us****, Pirate!? I SAY: ****BRING IT ON****!**

Cream **MMM-HMMM, I think it's ****very nice**** of you to think about ****us this way****, One-Eyed Black! Count ****me**** in, too!**

Vector **you ****sure**** yer Momma's gonna approve o' ****you doin' this****, Cream!?**

Cream (Looking somewhat insulted) **MY MOTHER ****ALWAYS**** TRUSTS ME TO DO THE RIGHT THING! AND BESIDES! ACCORDING TO THE FLYER, NOBODY LEAVES THIS CONTEST DEAD! I'LL BE JUST FINE, MR. VECTOR!**

Julie-Su (Reading the flyer from top to bottom) **She's ****right****, Vector! According to ****this****, whether ****or not**** the hero in-question goes, is the ****hero's**** choice,**** NOT**** THAT OF WHOEVER'S WATCHING HIM-OR HER-IN ACTION!**

(Vector begins to open his mouth to both contradict Julie-Su, and try to prove himself right about Vanilla being "too worried" about Cream to let her compete in this, but Espio cuts him off before he can even say a single word)

Espio **she is ****right****, Vector! ****Another**** rule that ****I feel I must bring up with everyone right here and now****: after One-Eyed Black gives out his entire two-sense of encouragement, it is the ****hero's**** choice whether or not to go through with this, not that of any fan, friend, or family member associated with them! And ****anyone**** who ****does not**** support the hero for his-or her-****courage and/or the decisions**** that the hero in-question has made that ****has saved the day****, has to ****stay behind, and are forced**** to watch the hero in-question from the sidelines of their own homes!**

One-Eyed Black (noticing at least some hesitation) **for those of you who ****still aren't**** sure about ****this****, I'll give ****each of you a maximum of two more years**** to decide!**

Bunnie **"two yeahs"!? Thayat's ****wayiy too long a wayit****, Sugar-Black! Ah think ****everyone heah's gonna mayake up their mahnds**** in two ****days****, easy!**

One-Eyed Black **Alright! ****One week**** ta' decide! Final offer!**

Bunnie (Shaking One-Eyed Black's hand)** Sayounds lahk a ****done deal ta' us****, Sugar-Black!**

Sonic **Alright, you guys! Nuff talk! Back to the bash! Let's get to the cake!**

One-Eyed Black **!?**

Sonic **the Nightmare Pirates all told us how much ya' ****love devil's food with chocolate frostin'****! And believe me, 'Black! We got plenty o' ****that ta' go 'round****! And like ****we all said****, 'Black: ****This**** party's fer ****you****! And I really ****don't wantcha**** to ****miss out on yer own**** victory-bash!**

Sonic (Now addressing everybody present) **EVERYBODY, LET'S ALL HEAR IT FOR OUR NEWEST, AND SO-FAR MOST POWERFUL SINGLE ALLY!**

(Everyone in the room gives a wild cheer)

(The Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix put their hands together like there's no tomorrow! One-Eyed Black finally sees, and accepts, that, YES, indeed, some of the first and best friends that he ever made in an alternate dimension, really do appreciate everything he's done for them! The party turns out to be one of the most happening parties thrown by the Freedom Fighters since the defeat of the original Robotnik! One-Eyed Black does feel greatly honored, but still feels that he's being thanked in far-too big a way, and thus, feels somewhat overwhelmed, but knows that the Freedom Fighters went through all this trouble to throw this party for him, and besides! He did promise not to let a single nother friend in this dimension down ever again, and therefore, feels an obligation, to accept at least a little bit of the honor, that his old-new friends from the Sonic dimension, are bestowing upon him! One-Eyed Black does feel that this party is a little more than One-Eyed Black feels he can usually handle, but, just the same, One-Eyed Black feels an obligation to show at least some gratitude, and does his best to show everybody that he's having a good time, even though the Freedom Fighters notice right away that One-Eyed Black feels he bit off more of a reward than he can expect himself to chew, but knows that if his "real" friends WERE here, they would want the very same thing for One-Eyed Black that he knows that the Freedom Fighters, AND the Chaotix want for him: to realize that the friends that he just made in the dimension that he has just-days-before decided to label "home", and he also knows that if he really is to start on the right foot with the entirety of the Freedom Fighters and with the Chaotix, he had best follow through with what these friends want for him, which is to have a good time with those who have just started to appreciate for the deeds of heroism that One-Eyed Black understands were all made possible, all because he finally decided to step in and help them. And just before the party actually kicks off officially, Sally decides to call One-Eyed Black aside to have a word with him about everything that he has done just for her, and her friends)

Sally **When I learned that you saved my friends, ****instead**** of finishing off Eggman, One-Eyed Black, ****you**** single-handedly proved to ****me****, that you really ****do**** have ****far-more of a heart****, than ****I always took you for having****! I just wanted to say "Thank you for all of it!", One-Eyed Black! I can see ****very clearly**** now, thaty when Sonic first-wanted to be friends with you, he made one of the ****wisest calls that he ever**** made! I know that you probably ****don't accept this**** as the truth, One-Eyed Black, but ****you've**** shown that ****you**** really ****are**** a hero! ****And one that deserves**** everything that we are ****now**** giving ****you****!**

(One-Eyed Black turns his head a quarter-away from Sally, and giving her a very obvious "I think you're giving me a little too much credit" look)

Sally **I mean it, One-Eyed Black! I heard it all from ****everyone**** around me: Sonic ****always**** had the ****heart**** to always ****wish**** me back with him, but ****you****, One-Eyed Black, you had the ****power**** to ****bring**** me back, and ****you used it****!**

Knuckles (Poking his head into the area where One-Eyed Black and Sally are) **Hey! Pirate! Everybody's waitin' for ya'! And if you ****really wanna keep**** yer promise to us ****not to let anyone**** but the Bad Guys down ****ever again****, then I suggest ya' get out there n' thank everybody fer doin' ****this**** for ya'!**

One-Eyed Black (tears of joy in both eyes, blushing deeply, and cracking a small smile) **tell the others that I'll be out there right away!**

Sonic (Just as One-Eyed Black smiles at Sonic and passes by by him) heh-**Go get 'em, 'Black**

Chapter #19: MUSIC AND DANCE

One-Eyed Black **I really don't know what else ta' say, you guys! 'Cept fer this: THANKS! I never received this big an honor before—EVER! What yer doing for me right here n' now, is better than my eight best birthdays combined!**

(After this speech, everyone decides to take Sonic's advice, and help themselves to the cake! It is not only Devil's Food with chocolate frosting, which, the Freedom Fighters have been aware for quite some time, was one of One-Eyed Black's favorite kind of cakes, but, also, as it turns out, the cake is also in the shape, of what everyone in every known-plane-of-existence knows, is one of One-Eyed Black's all-time favorite symbols: the ever-popular—and famous—"Peace Sign"! And, the cake is enough, to fill everyone's bellies, at least twice over! Some of both gangs were really glad that they skipped supper getting everything ready! As everyone helps themselves to the cake, Ash shows back up; just before the party started, he went to get the band ready! He seems very anxious, and nervous!)

Sonic-groan-**Ash, ****please**** don't tell us the band's gonna be late!**

Ash **on the contrary, Sonic! They're ****actually gonna be a few minutes early****! What I ****am**** worried about, tho', is that ****the band didn't get that much of a chance ta' practice on that song that One-Eyed Black wants us ta' sing****!**

Sonic heh-**Don't worry 'bout a thing, Ash! I ****have faith in Mina****, and as her Manager ****and**** boy friend, ****you**** should too! I'm ****pretty sure she n' the band'll be able ta' play that song****, no prob!**

Ash (Thinking)_**I really wish I had as much faith in my friends, as**__** you've**__** always had in yours, Sonic! If I did, that'd make the **__**bond between me n' Mina even**__** stronger than ever!**_

Ash **you're right, Sonic! I ****shouldn't**** worry! Mina's band is the best in New Mobotropolis! And if ****you**** have faith in 'er, then, ****I should****, too! The band'll be here in about thirty seconds, but it's gonna take 'em a while ta' get ready!**

Sonic-groan-**Alright! How long!?**

Ash **relax, Sonic! This is ****exactly why**** they're early! It ****shouldn't take 'em much more than the time they're ahead o' schedule ta' get ready ta' rock n' roll****! But I know with ****your**** help, Sonic, ****that**** time'll be more than ****cut in half****! So, waddaya say, Sonic!? Can ya' ****help the band get ready****!?**

Sonic heh-**get the band ****ready ahead**** o' schedule? Help Mina out ****fer old-time's sake****? So ****this**** party can ****really heat up really quick****!? You know ****I'll be more**** than happy ta' help, Ash! Just tell me what the band needs ****as far as equipment goes n' where ta' put it****!**

Ash **the band's equipment's ****already**** here! Mina's ****pretty fast**** on 'er ****own****, but I ****know**** with ****two**** speedsters on the job, the band'll get ****ready in less than half the time**** it ****usually**** takes, EASY!**

(True to Ash's word, the band's equipment has already arrived! Mina has her hands more than full; when Mina hears that Sonic agreed to help the band get ready, Mina accepts the help, with one of the biggest smiles she ever gave Sonic in a long time! With Sonic's help, the band is ready in 56 seconds flat! And a good thing, too! Mina's performance is one of the primary reasons that so many others besides the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix came to this party! After the band's equipment is all in place, it only takes Mina and her crew, another thirty seconds to get ready, as Ash introduces them!)

Ash **ALRIGHT, EVERYBODY! YOU READY TA' ROCK!?**

The whole crowd **YEAH!**

Ash **WELL, WITHOUT ANY FURTHER ADIEU, HERE SHE IS! MY BEST FRIEND, MINA THE MONGOOSE! THE BEST ROCKER IN ALL OF NEW MOBOTROPOLIS!**

(The whole crowd goes wild as Mina takes the stage)

Mina (taking the microphone) **thanks, Ash! HELLO, NEW MOBOTROPOLIS!**

(The whole crowd goes wild)

Mina **ALRIGHT, YOU GUYS! YOU WANNA ROCK!?**

The whole crowd **YEAH!**

Mina **YOU WANNA HEAR SOMETHIN' HOT!?**

The whole crowd **YEAH!**

Mina **YOU WANNA HEAR SOMETHIN' THAT'LL ENCOURAGE ALL OF US, TO HIT EGGMAN AS HARD ****NEXT**** TIME, AS WE ALL HIT 'IM ****LAST**** TIME!?**

The whole crowd **YEAH!**

Mina **WELL THEN, ****THIS**** SONG IS FER EVERY ****SINGLE ONE O' YA'****! THIS IS RE-PERFORMANCE NUMBER! IT WAS FIRST-DONE BY AN EARTH-ARTIST, KNOWN AS STAN BUSH! THIS SONG, ALL OF US FEEL, WILL ENCOURAGE ****ALL OF US****, TO HIT EGGMAN ****NEXT**** TIME, AS HARD AS WE HIT 'IM ****LAST**** TIME! THE SONG'S CALLED: "NEVER SURRENDER"! READY GUYS!? 1-2-3-4-HIT IT!**

(Mina and her band, play a song that has not been heard by Mobian ears, for literally eons! As promised, the song is very encouraging and inspiring, for any and every hero listening to it, including every single Freedom Fighter and Chaotic there at the party! And as promised, the song does drive them, to hit Eggman next time, as hard-if not harder-than they hit him last time! And when the song is over, everyone present, puts their hands together like never before!)

Mina **THANK YOU! THANK YA' VERY MUCH! ****THAT**** SONG WAS REQUESTED BY ****OUR GUEST OF HONOR****! THE GUY WHO MADE ****THIS ALL**** POSSIBLE! ****AND**** IT WAS DEDICATED, TO ****EVERY SINGLE FREEDOM FIGHTER, EVERY SINGLE CHAOTIC****, AND ****EVERY OTHER SINGLE ALLY**** WHO HELPED 'IM BACK THERE!**

(The whole crowd cheers like there's no tomorrow!)

Mina **AND ****NOW****, HERE 'E IS! OUR GUEST OF HONOR! THE GUY WHO PUT EGGMAN IN THE ****HOSPITAL****! THE GUY WHO ****MADE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF 'IS ALLIES, MORE POWERFUL THAN THEY EVER DREAMED POSSIBLE****! THE GUY ****MY GOOD FRIEND, SONIC, HAS SO TRUTHFULLY DECLARED: "OUR NEWEST, AND SO-FAR MOST POWERFUL SINGLE ALLY****"! I GIVE YOU—THE ****MOST**** INFAMOUS SOFTWARE PIRATE, IN ROBOTROPOLIS HISTORY! THE GUY WHO PUTS THE "BLACK" ON THE JOLLY ROGER: ONE—EYED—BLACK!**

(To everyone's surprise and amazement, One-Eyed Black teleports from his place in the crowd, right onto the stage, and takes the microphone)

One-Eyed Black **like I told you ****all**** earlier: THANKS! This is the biggest victory bash, that ****anyone's**__**ever**** thrown for me! But, unlike a lotta you guys think, I ****don't**** deserve ****all**** the credit! True! I put Eggman in the ****hospital****, where 'e's ****very likely**** ta' stay fer months, but it was ****Sally's**** words, and ****Sonic's**** plea for help, that insured that I would keep my promise to you ****all, that everyone got outta Robo-Town alive****, and ****still creatures of flesh-and-blood****! If ****not**** fer ****them****, true! Eggman ****would've been destroyed****, but I ask all of you: At ****what price****? If ****not for**** Sonic and Sally, a full 1/3 of everyone here, would've ****ended up a lot worse, than Sally**** wound up at the conclusion of the ****assault on the Death Egg Mach-2****! Not to mention: I know that if ****I didn't help 'em****, and finished the job on Eggman, I seriously ****doubt**** that ****any**** of you, would be ****thanking me like you are now!**** Sonic n' Sally made me remember: that ****friendship, is FAR more important, than even the most tempting desire, for revenge****! That ****even**** goes, for the revenge ****I sought****, when I ****first came back to your world****! ****Their**** words, were what ****insured, that everyone**** got out of Robotropolis alive! And do ****not**** forget, everyone: It was the ****Super Team****, that did the ****most damage**** to Eggman's army ****last week****! By working together, they ****each destroyed**** around 500 Swat-Bots, a good 300 Com-Bots, 50-60 Shadow-Bots, at least two Dynamics, and each put 4-7 Dark Egg Legionnaires, and even 1 or 2 of the Destructix in the hospital! Therefore, ****this victory belongs as much to the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix, as you all feel**** it belongs to ****me****! It was ****their**** teamwork, ****their**** perseverance, ****their**** will, and ****their**** strife, that ultimately won the day for ****everyone here!**

(Sonic, and several of the others, knew right off the bat, long-before the party started, that One-Eyed Black would never take as much of the credit, as so many of them feel he deserves! While One-Eyed Black is talking, Sally asks Ash for the additional microphones, that the Freedom Fighters requested, just in case something, like this unfair denial of his share in this victory would surface)

Sally** while it ****is**** true that Eggman was ****not**** terminated, it was still ****you****, One-Eyed Black, that had a pure-enough heart, to ****rescue**** our ****friends instead**** of ****finishing**** off ****Eggman; and**** gaining such a ****pure-hearted and fierce fighter**** like the kind ****you've**** always proven to be, ****that**** is the ****real victory****! Don't you ****see, One-Eyed Black!? you**** have ****all the ear-markings of a true freedom fighter****!**

Sonic heh**-she's right, 'Black! True! Me n' Sal ****were**** the ones who helped ya' 'long! But actually havin' the heart and guts to save us all!? **Heh-**admit it, 'Black: that was ****all you****! Not ta' mention, ****you****, my main pirate, got Sal back for us! And ****thanks**** ta' you, Egg-Breath's most vital Roboticizer is outta commission! It'll prob'ly take Egg-Face weeks to months to repair it! And if ****all that dunn't**** keep the Council offa' yer back ****forever, I really don't**** know what will!**

Bunnie** Sonic's ****ayabsolutely rahght****, Sugar-Black! True! ****We**** dayid ****most**** o' the werk, but it was stayill ****you, who gave ous awll the guts, ayand the powah, ta' pull it awll off!**

Tails **plus****, let's ****not**** ferget, 'Black: ****you're**** the one who made all these cool new gadgets and weapons for us! Not to mention: Thanks to ****you****, Bunnie's got her strength back, we can ****now**** restore ****any and every Robian that we come across****, and, ****also****, thanks to ****you, Sonic, Knuckles, Mina, and I ****can ****all**** now go ****Turbo**** at a moment's notice! And I am ****not gonna**** ferget the ****look of fear in the Destructix' eyes**** as we took 'em down! ****Even Scourge**** was cryin' "Uncle" by the time ****we**** were through with 'im! It's ****not since**** we took down the ****original Robotnik***(*Which was accomplished in STH #50)**, did we ****ever**** score ****this**** big! Admit it, 'Black! That was ****all**** thanks to ****you****!**

Sally** I ****know**** that you're still a little disappointed in yourself that you couldn't've finished Eggman off, One-Eyed Black! But, by ****saving us**** instead, you have proven to ****everybody, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that your heart really IS, indeed, as pure as Sonic always claimed it to be, AND MORE****! And ****that**** is what ****made last week's assault**** such a victory! Having such a ****fierce, talented, and good-hearted**** warrior, as ****you've proven to be just last week****, here on ****our side****, is ****one of the greatest gifts****, that the Freedom Fighters could ****ever**** receive! You ****even**** had the heart to rescue ****me****, your ****most uneasy ally****, from Eggman's evil clutches and influence! Like I said before, One-Eyed Black: In ****every sense**** of the word, you ****are**** a hero!**

(One-Eyed Black now cracks at least something of a smile)

One-Eyed Black** my ****deepest thanks**** ta' ****all**** o' you Freedom Fighters ****and**** Chaotix fer ****all yer support n' kind words****! And I ****promise****! Except for a ****yearly two-week inter-dimensional hiatus****, I am ****not**** gonna leave you guys long-term ****again****, until ****every single enemy**** who threatens you and every****thing**** and every****one**** that you care about, is dead, ****buried****, and ****FOSSILIZED****! Now, ****that's enough**** grief, over ****me not thanking myself****, for the way I ****helped you guys back there!**** I know, that the whole purpose, behind a party like this one, is fer everyone invited to it, to ****enjoy themselves****! I know ****you all came**** to say "thanks" to me, fer ****helping the Freedom Fighters the way that I did****, but I ****also**** know the ****other**** reason, for a party like ****this**** one: And ****that reason, is ta' have some fun!**** SO, EVERYBODY! LET'S HAVE SOME!**

The whole crowd, plus the band** YEAH!**

(The applause coming from all directions, sounds like a ground-level thunderstorm!)

(After all this, the party really kicks into overdrive! It turns out to be one of the most lively, and happening parties ever thrown by the Freedom Fighters! Mina and her band, continue to provide the party with all of its music needs, and requests are taken every half-hour! In all, Mina and her band receive, and play, a total of 18 requests! All of them are for a type of rock, that Mina and her band are known for! At Knuckles' request, they even play some heavy metal numbers; when Knuckles is asked why he's requesting music that he normally doesn't listen to, Knuckles gave everyone a very good reason!)

Knuckles** I may ****not**** be one much for ****this particular type o' music****, but it's the type o' music that ****Julie-Su**** likes, ****and**** grew up with! And ****she rarely gets a chance**** to even ****hear it**** anymore! Therefore, I feel, that Mina n' 'er band, can ****give my girl**** something, that she hasn't had ****much of since I've known 'er****! And I know ****very well, that NOT even switching sides, is gonna change one's music preference****!**

**(**After hearing all this, Julie-Su runs right up to Knuckles, and gives him a huge hug, and a really good-sized kiss on the cheek)

Julie-Su** Thanks, Knuckles! ****This is another**** something that I ****owe ya' for****!**

(The party goes on all night, and everyone does what they can to stay awake through the whole thing. All of One-Eyed Black's favorite party refreshments are here: enough soda, punch, and cookies, to feed a medium-sized army! And just like the cake, they're enough to satisfy even the biggest appetite! As the party progresses, there's plenty of time, and opportunity, to dance! And at about 9:00 P.M., after everyone had their fill of the cake, almost everyone has a dance-partner! Sonic shares the dance-floor with Sally, Antoine with Bunnie, Charmy with Saphron, and Knuckles with Julie-Su! Tails does feel kind of left out, for he feels that he doesn't have anyone like that in his life)

But, just minutes after the dancing starts…

Cream **Tails! You look ****very lonely****! Would ****you like to dance**** with me!?**

(Tails can hardly believe his luck! A girl almost his age, can fly like he can, super-nice, and has such a sweet disposition, actually wanting to dance with him!)

Tails (Blushing some, and showing off one of the biggest smiles that he ever cracked in a very long time)** Sure, Cream! I'd ****love**** ta' dance with ya'!**

(Tails couldn't bemuch happier! A girl like Cream, actually wanting to dance with him! Everyone of good-heart watching, including, and especially his fellow Freedom Fighters, are really happy for Tails! They all feel, that they have never seen Tails happier, in the 12 years they've known him! As he watches them together, Sonic is really happy, to see that his best friend, Tails, has a possible girl friend again! And unlike Fiona, it doesn't seem very likely to anyone, that Cream is ever going to betray Tails' friendship! Everyone feels, that if Tails does manage to go all the way with Cream, Tails will be well on his way, to being the happiest fox in the world! And every Freedom Fighter, and Chaotic watching them, is almost certain, that that is going to happen, and probably pretty soon at that!)

Sonic (Thinking)_heh-__** kinda figured **__**those**__** two'd get together **__**sooner or later**__**!**_

(Ash is one of the only wall-flowers at this point; his life-partner, Mina, is on stage singing her heart out! Although Ash **is** a little lonely, he doesn't feel like dancing; he feels that if Mina sees him dancing with anyone, that will mean to Mina, that Ash is betraying their friendship, so, Ash decides to sit the dance out, and simply picture himself out there dancing with Mina. Sonic does see, however, that Ash is all alone, and the Blue Blur does feel at least a little bad, for Ash choosing to stay out of the action)

Sonic** yo, Ash! Dontcha' wanna dance with anyone!?**

Ash** no thanks, Sonic! ****My**** girl's on stage singing her heart out! I'll just sit this one out! Don't worry 'bout me! The fact that Mina's doing ****such a good job up there****, is really all the comfort that I really need right now!**

Sonic eh-**Suitcherself!**

**Chapter #20: FUN AND MUSIC**

(Sonic and Sally, who had known each other near-their whole lives, both manage to keep up with the other's dance-moves pretty well; Bunnie has only been 100% flesh-and-blood again for a brief time, and is still getting used to being such again, but Antoine does his best to be patient with her; This is one of Cream and Tails' first times on the dance-floor together, and Cream is at this point, still trying to learn the basics of dancing, but Tails remains patient with his new dance-partner, and does his best to walk her through all the basics; Knuckles and Julie-Su may not have known each other as long as Sonic has known Sally, but the way that they dance together, no one would have guessed that! One-Eyed Black chooses to stay a "Wall-Flower"; everyone is trying to gain the old rogue's friendship, One-Eyed Black has, however, earned himself a spot as a most deadly warrior, and anyone who fought him has only begun to understand: that One-Eyed Black is a deadly, fearsome, and destructive force that could cause quite a bit of damage to anyone around him if his opponent is not careful! Still, to several at the party, One-Eyed Black has earned himself a spot as a "Hero among heroes", and although the old 'coon of a rogue looks fierce, and menacing, even off the battlefield, several just don't feel right, about the guest of honor having to sit the night out with nobody to dance with, but still, not many have the guts to approach him, and are near-clueless on how best to talk to him. Unlike Ash, however, there IS somebody, in fact, TWO somebodies, who are more than willing, to share the dance floor with One-Eyed Black! And those two somebodies, are the artificial intelligence beings: the entitiy, generated by Sally's computer: NICOLE, and the entity generated by One-Eyed Black's computer: CARRIE! They both see that the key-factor in last-week's victory is walking around the dance floor all alone, and this makes them both feel extremely rotten inside! The guilt in both entities, finally escalates to the point, where both Carrie, and Nicole, decide to approach One-Eyed Black with the offer, of one or the other dancing with him)

Nicole **it deeply saddens ****both me, and**** Carrie, to see ****you so lonesome****, One-Eyed Black! Do ****not**** forget: this party is ****in honor, of everything you have done for the Freedom Fighters****! You, therefore, deserve at least ****someone****, to dance with!**

One-Eyed Black** I don't know ****if anyone's cared to notice****, but ****even after helping everyone out the way I did****, I really ****don't think**** that ****anyone****, wants to be seen with a ****wretched, self-tortured, and scary-looking software pirate**** like ****me****, right now!**

Carrie** that is ****not**** true, One-Eyed Black! And ****you know it****! True, you ****scared many**** in ****this**** city with your hostility, but ****after scoring a victory**** like ****the that you scored just last week for the Freedom Fighters****, everyone of good-heart, is now, ****more than willing**** to bury the hatchet in ****quicksand with you****!**

One-Eyed Black** I deeply appreciate your kind words, you two! But ****you know my ways****, Carrie! I ****don't go**** to the girls, I ****let them come to me****, on ****their own**** free-will!**

Carrie** and that, is ****exactly, what Nicole and I, are doing here****!**

One-Eyed Black** (**Somewhat stunned that not one, but two girls, one of his creation, actually want to dance with him)**!?**

Nicole **we may be ****only**** holograms, One-Eyed Black, but I ****know, through Carrie****, that you do ****not**** care for such a prejudicial, train of thought! The answer, therefore, to your un-asked question, One-Eyed Black, is "****Yes!**** I, Carrie, ****or both****, would be ****most honored****, to share the ****dance-floor with you****!"**

(One-Eyed Black takes a long, hard look at both entities through his right eye*(*that's right! One-Eyed Black's Spirit Vision abilities, even works on computer-generated entities!); he can see very well, that both Nicole, and Carrie, are dead-serious! Nicole feels, that she cannot let One-Eyed Black spend the whole dance-session, left out of the action without a partner, especially after One-Eyed Black stood up for her the way he did! And as for Carrie, she has known One-Eyed Black, for literally eons, and feels completely rotten inside, to see her primary master, creator, and friend, look this left out! After realizing that both "Girls'" words ring true, One-Eyed Black thinks about what both "girls" are saying to him, and after about 47.85 seconds of total silence, he finally responds!)

One-Eyed Black** alright, you two! ****Here's**** the deal: I'll spend the ****first two hours**** of the dance with ****one of you****, and the ****next two hours, I'll spend dancing with the other!**** That's my offer! Take it, ****or leave it****!**

(Nicole and Carrie, give a long, hard look at each other; Nicole respects, and admires, that Carrie knows One-Eyed Black better than even Sonic! Nicole also recognizes, that Carrie, and One-Eyed Black, had gone through unspeakable danger together, and that Carrie is almost as close to One-Eyed Black, as Nicole is to Sally! In return, Carrie recognizes how good a friend, that Nicole had always been to the Freedom Fighters, now One-Eyed Black's primary body of allies; Carrie has also bore witness, to when One-Eyed Black turned the Mongoose family completely around about Nicole, and Carrie can very well see, that Nicole still feels, that that favor, has not yet been repaid! In short: Nicole realizes how close One-Eyed Black and Carrie had always been, probably as close as Nicole is to Sally! And in return, Carrie very well understands, that Nicole still feels she owes One-Eyed Black, for sticking his neck into the galantine for her! After about one-or-two minutes going through each other's thoughts, both entities are finally able to provide an answer, for the ragged software pirate:)

Carrie** very well, One-Eyed Black! It is, a deal! Which one of us would ****you like**** to dance with, first!?**

One-Eyed Black** I'm gonna ****have you two draw**** for it! Whoever picks the shorter straw, ****that's**** who I dance with, ****first****!**

**(Nicole has first-pick! She chooses the straw closest to One-Eyed Black's left) **

**As it turns out, through a pure stroke of luck…**

One-Eyed Black** the other one's longer! Looks like ****you're**** first, Nicole!**

Carrie **take ****good care**** of him, Nicole! And ****both of you: have**** an ****excellent time****!**

Nicole** we will do ****our best to****, Carrie! One-Eyed Black! We ****have a full two hours together****! Let's spend them, best we can!**

One-Eyed Black (Taking Nicole's hand)** Yes! Let's! And Carrie! ****Don't worry**** 'bout a thing!**** You're**** next!**

(Nicoledoes what she can to show One-Eyed Black asgood a time as best that she can! But as they take to the dance floor, there's a small problem: Half the crowd is staring; even after One-Eyed Black turned Mina, her folks, AND Ash around about her, several are still kind of iffy, about Nicole freely walking amongst them again**!** Several also seem to think, that One-Eyed Black must feel kind of stupid, dancing with just a hologram, and not an "actual" animal! Carrie, being programmed with Spirit Vision, picks up on this unfair judgment right away, and it costs Carrie a great deal of self-control, to see her leader and her current dance-partner for the next two hours being looked upon this way; fortunately for the whole populace of New Mobotropolis, Carrie is far-more subtle in her methods, than her rough-and-ready master**!** So, instead of slugging everyone containing even an ounce, of this "delusional, unfair, and in several respects, uncalled for" prejudice right in the face, Carrie chooses a less-violent-but-still-drastic, approach to the problem-at-hand: Carrie activates her Telepathic Communication Program, and "uploads" every single evil image, that drove so much self-torture into her master! It is a trick that Carrie feels she must use, if she is to get this unprecedented, and unfair discrimination to stop! With this particular program, Carrie can get any message out, to up to a hundred intelligent beings in a single instant! Everyone who Carrie caught staring at her master and Nicole, now reaches for their heads like they just got an unbearable headache! They know what's going on: the "new" Computer-generated entity, has entered their brains, and is now transmitting images that even Eggman would find absolutely horrifying! And a lot of them, are practically screaming at Sally, to order this torture to stop! Sally does show some concern, but realizes why Carrie is doing this: to make everyone in New Mobotropolis, once again, welcome Nicole into the community, as one of their own! The Freedom Fighters, and, almost at the same time, the Chaotix, all realize what Carrie is doing, and why! Not even the most hostile, and dark-hearted warrior, of either group of heroes, dares to make a move, to answer this plea for this just-punishment for discrimination that was supposed to be gone centuries ago, to stop! In mere minutes, Carrie has uploaded every horrible thing that made her master so afraid of himself, to want to destroy a "vital part of a normal animal's personality" just to make sure that his "evil side" would never surface!)

Carrie (Still in Thought-Transference Mode)** …**_**bottom line: **__**anyone**__** who feels, that One-Eyed Black feels embarrassed dancing with Nicole, is **__**totally in the wrong,**__** to think that way! The part of One-Eyed Black, that **__**gives a rat's tail about one's species, origins, rank, religion, OR age**__**, has been **__**null and void**__**, starting **__**long-before**_**,**_** the alteration! After learning of the Nazi war-crimes, One-Eyed Black **__**had**__**-and **__**still has**__**-no remorse for those who embrace prejudice, of **__**any type**__**! You are **__**lucky**__**, that One-Eyed Black does **__**not**__** lash out at the whole crowd of you, accuses you all of justifying the Nazis, and gives you **__**all**__**, the Black Spot! And I **__**know full-well, that an accusation of THAT type**__**, is **__**very**__** dishonorable, **__**even, by Eggman's standards**__**! In short: One-Eyed Black is **__**perfectly happy**__** dancing with Nicole; he does **__**not**__** care if his dance partner is an **__**actual animal**__**, or **__**not**__**!**_

(After "hearing" Carrie out in full, everyone who was staring now bows their heads in unspeakable shame. Everyone on the face of Mobius, knew that the evil that One-Eyed Black was so frightened of for the longest time had to have been pretty bad, but no-one really expected to find out, that the evil One-Eyed Black was running away from for so long, would turn out to be worse than both Robotniks, and the Iron Queen put together! Everyone felt like they had just been struck by lightning! Nobody could really believe, or accept, that an organization as evil as the Nazis, could possibly exist in any world! Carrie even listed in her "broadcast", why One-Eyed Black so-shunned being called "handsome": One-Eyed Black learned of someone who was both incredibly good-looking, and at the same time, downright nasty! One-Eyed Black swore to never become like this person! It was, in fact, this villain's fault, that One-Eyed Black classifies the word "Handsome" as a synonym for "Snob"! This broadcast answers many questions, about why One-Eyed Black is the way he is; and Carrie also states, that no amount of "constructive criticism" is ever going to make One-Eyed Black take back any of the feelings of fear and hate that plagued him, and started him on the path, towards that infamous-in-any-version-of-the-world mind-alteration, that expelled One-Eyed Black's very animality! One-by-One, everyone stops staring, and One-Eyed Black and Nicole are finally able to enjoy their time together, without one single insult! And for the most part, Nicole turns out to be a pretty good dancer! After achieving her "Holo-Mobian" form, Nicole's database was upgraded with a few tips on how to interact with actual animals, including some dance-moves; it was Sally's belief from the beginning, that these new abilities would enable Nicole, to further enjoy herself at a party of any kind! And One-Eyed Black does do his best to keep up with Nicole)

Nicole** your dancing skills are a little bit better, than I had anticipated, and that you gave yourself credit for, One-Eyed Black! That was most enjoyable! But I know that our two hours together, are now up! It is now ****Carrie's**** turn, to show you, a good time!**

(Even though it is, indeed, Carrie's turn to dance with One-Eyed Black, Carrie knows that, for a full song at least, Nicole and One-Eyed Black did not have a very good time together. Carrie is well-aware, that that prejudicial concept that was on the minds of at least half the folks here, caused a lot of staring, and even a little mental ridicule; And the deal that Nicole and Carrie made with each other, was that both entities, would spend a full-two hours showing One-Eyed Black nothing short of a good time; And since that didn't start to happen, until the second number, Carrie feels that Nicole should spend at least one more number with One-Eyed Black, to complete the two hours of a good time, that Nicole was supposed to show him.)  
So when One-Eyed Black turns to Carrie…  
Carrie** You two enjoy yourselves, for at ****least one more**** song! I feel ****you both deserve at least a little extra time together****; Do ****not**** forget, you two: Until my mass-broadcast, several were ****staring at you and denying the both of you, of showing each other, a good time****! I therefore feel, that ****you two deserve a few more minutes together****!**  
Nicole** I can very-well see, that One-Eyed Black has programmed you, with a great deal of compassion, Carrie! Such nobility, is ****extremely rare****!**

One-Eyed Black** well, when ****yer right, yer right****, Carrie! Waddaya say, Nicole? Ready for one more number!?**

Nicole (Looking somewhat excited)** I would like that very much, One-Eyed Black! And Carrie, thank you! I ****deeply commend you**** for your generosity, your nobility, ****and****, your honor!  
**(Carrie closes her eyes, smiles, and seems to blush some, at Nicole's kind words; the rest of the night goes on without that much of a hitch! After everyone stopped staring at One-Eyed Black and at the two holographic entities he's dancing with, and everyone starts to forget about their usual fears for intelligent computer-generated entities like Carrie and Nicole, and finally started to have a good time, as was all One-Eyed Black really wants for anyone and everyone at any party, who was not working for Eggman! As Mina and her band played their last four songs for the night, Nate Morgan came to the stage, to pass out awards to One-Eyed Black, and every single Freedom Fighter, and Chaotic, who shared a major part in last week's victory! Since Mina is still playing her heart out, Ash receives Mina's award on her behalf, and promises to give it to Mina, as soon as the party is over. Nate Morgan even has a special award for One-Eyed Black!)

Nate Morgan** this power ring, goes along the outside edge, of the "Black Hook" symbol on your Phantom Dagger! But mind you, 'Black: this ring isn't just for looks! This ring'll amplify your dagger's already amazing powers, by a good 500%! You can still control any twelve assault vehicles you want, but next time you play that infamous five-second note o' yours, Eggman's gonna be in for a really nasty surprise!**

One-Eyed Black (Immediately putting the ring on his dagger)** Thanks, Nate! I have a feeling that ****this'll**** definitely come in handy in the future!**

(Nate smiles and nods his head to One-Eyed Black; he now goes on, to give the rest of the victors their awards; even Shadow cracks a small smile, as he's congratulated for his efforts, and for his hand in this victory)

After the awards are all passed out, and while the party is still going on…

(One-Eyed Black, once again, takes the stage, with a very interesting proposition, that he feels, will makethis party go out with a bang! And, if accepted to an already really happening party, it will not only make those of Good Heart happier and feeling even more invincible than ever, but it will also insure that the Bad Guys are not going to be a major problem for at least months to come! And One-Eyed Black wastes close to no time whatsoever, in telling everyone around him, just what he has in mind!)

**Chapter #21: THE KARAOKE CONTEST**

One-Eyed Black **I know that all o' ya' are still really enjoying Mina's music! Her good friend and Manager, Ash, however, ****hasn't had anyone**** ta' dance with ****all night****! But I think I have just the "medicine", to keep the music going, to ****give Ash at least one dance with Mina, and**** ta' make Eggman suffer, even ****more than we've already**** made 'im! You guys ****wanna hear what my idea**** is!?**

The whole crowd** YEAH!**

One-Eyed Black** well then, ****here's my big idea****, that'll keep the music playing, give Ash and Mina at least a little well-deserved time together, as well as the perfect "Pain Serum", that'll make Eggman, and anyone and everyone sharing Robotropolis Hospital with 'im, squirm like a worm that'd just been stabbed by a fish-hook, ready to be used as bait for a good-sized fish: A WORLD-WIDE TELEVISED KARAOKE CONTEST! Whoever has the best singing voice, does the best job performing the number he-or she- sings to, and ****also****, as a major treat fer everyone here, whoever can make Eggman and everyone else in Robotropolis Hospital along with 'im the ****most miserable****, WINS! The prize for victory, is to be a ****King-Sized candy bar, of the victor's choosing****! And ****anyone, Entities, Chaotix, Freedom Fighters, and anyone else**** who wants to make Eggman's stay in the hospital as miserable as possible, is more than welcome to compete in this!**

(Mina and her band did, indeed, come with a Karaoke machine; at the time, they didn't think they'd really need it, but they brought it anyway)

Mina (Thinking, and taking a quick look-over at the karaoke equipment) heh-**I ****kinda figured**** we brought ****this**** stuff for a reason!**

(Several of the creatures at the party sign up for the proposed Karaoke Contest; everyone there knows, that if they play and/or sing just the right song, Eggman is liable to stay in the hospital, for at least another full month! The lucky heroes who sign up for the Karaoke contest include: Sonic, Sally, Julie-Su, Amy Rose, Tails, and Carrie; the judges chosen almost decide to disqualify Carrie simply because she's just a hologram, and may use a voice besides her own to win, but then, One-Eyed Black steps in, and reminds the judges and everyone else observing:)

One-Eyed Black** If those truly are yer feelings about Carrie joining in on this contest, then I take it you've all forgotten already, what I think about social discrimination! Carrie is totally against cheating; I can promise everyone, right here, right now: Carrie ****will**** use the voice she has been programmed to usually use, and nothing more!**

(The judges all look down in shame, and finally withdraw their ruling Carrie out of the contest. Everyone involved in the Karaoke Contest, each have their numbers selected, and are ready in mere minutes! And Ash is very appreciative to One-Eyed Black, for getting Mina into his arms)

Ash** Thanks a bunch, 'Black! It was ****gettin' kinda lonely**** over here!**

(Sonic has songs all his own to play, most of them are heavy metal numbers, and all of them written to tell Eggman, that no matter what the Big Round Guy throws at him and his friends, he will never defeat the Freedom Fighters! Sally's songs are all about conquering evil, and are designed to encourage all of her friends, to keep their promise to each other, and to hit whatever evil dictator they were faced with, where it would hurt the most! Julie-Su's songs are mostly heavy-metal techno numbers, all designed to reallt bring down the house! Amy Rose plays some very hot love-songs, that she feels are guaranteed, to win Sonic's heart! Tails plays some of the rock music he heard when he was really little, and finally, Carrie, sings a song, that had long-been forbidden from even hearing within the boundaries of Robotropolis! Sonic's music is lively, hot, fast-paced, and tells all Bad Guys listening to it: that, no matter what Eggman does, he will never defeat the Freedom Fighters! Sally's songs are viewed by all, as being just as much of an inspiration to all heroes listening to it, as her ally claimed Stan Bush to be capable of! Julie-Su's music is happening, lively, hot, and keeps everyone in New Mobotropolis listening to it begging for more! Amy Rose's songs, though somewhat unsuccessful in claiming Sonic's heart for her own, remind everyone in Robotropolis Hospital, just how unbeatable Sonic can be, with just the right teammate at his side! Tails' music, as with Sally's, reminds everyone, of the indomitable spirit of the Freedom Fighters, and again, reminds Eggman and every other Baddie watching this contest, that no matter they throw at them, the Freedom Fighters are a force that cannot be kept down! And finally, as for Carrie, she sings only one song, but it is still enough, to make the cries of pain from everyone in Robotropolis Hospital, be heard all the way to Downunda! This "one song", Carrie knew right from the start, would spell out exactly, what Eggman learned the hard way about the Freedom Fighters: The song that she plays and sings to, describes something that cannot be gotten rid of, no matter what is done! This "one song", puts all the other contestants of this Karaoke Contest to unspeakable shame; it is the most outlawed song in Robotropolis: "The Cat Came Back!"!)

And here's how Carrie sings it:

Carrie **Fat ol' Robotnik had troubles of 'is own: he had a tabby cat, that wouldn't leave 'is town! So he killed off all 'er friends, and hoped she would soon be next! But, the cat came back, the very next day! The cat came back! They thought she was a goner, but the cat came back! She just couldn't stay away! Fat ol' Robotnik had troubles of 'is own: he had a tabby cat, that wouldn't leave 'is town! So he tied 'er in a bag, and dumped 'er right out to sea! But, the cat came back, the very next day! The cat came back! They thought she was a goner, but the cat came back! She just couldn't stay away! Fat ol' Robotnik had troubles of 'is own: he had a tabby cat, that wouldn't leave 'is town! So 'e tied 'er to a track, and hoped a train would soon be there! But, the cat came back, the very next day! The cat came back! They thought she was a goner, but the cat came back! She just couldn't stay away! Fat ol' Robotnik had troubles of 'is own: he had a tabby cat, that wouldn't leave 'is town! But the fat guy knew: It couldn't get any worse! But the cat came back, the very next day! The cat came back! They thought she was a goner, but the cat came back! She just couldn't stay away! Oh, the cat came back, the very next day! The cat came back! They thought she was a goner, but the cat came back! She just couldn't stay away! Yes! The cat came back, the very next day! The cat came back! They thought she was a goner, but the cat came back! Sheee juuussssttt Cooouuuullldn't staaaayyyy awaaaayyyy!**__**Meow!**

(After Carrie is done singing, the judges examine the footage of the inside of Robotropolis Hospital, to see which of these "stars" laid the most pain on the Bad Guys, and thus, determining the winner: Sonic's music reminded the Bad Guys how unbeatable the Freedom Fighters are, and earned Eggman, and his entire goon-squad, another nine-days of moaning in pain on the hospital bed! Sally's music spoke out a similar message, about of all Freedom Fighters, and earned everyone in Robotropolis Hospital, another full-week there! Julie-Su's music, though it did offer some comfort to the D.E.L., it also earned Eggman a full four days of earache! Amy Rose's music, though it didn't do exactly what it was meant to do, earned each and every one of the Baddies in Robotropolis Hospital, another six straight days there! Tails' music was not much more fun for Eggman and his goons to listen to than Sally's, and earned every Bad Guy who was sent to Robotropolis Hospital, another six-and-a-half days there! And, finally, as for Carrie, she sang a song that most in Robotropolis, prayed every day of their lives never to even HEAR! Even hearing the first verse of it, bought every single wounded Bad Guy, another 8 days in the Hospital! And when Carrie was done singing, she had single-handedly bought every injured Baddie in Robotropolis, another 17 days of unbearable pain! And since the judges are warned against discrimination, by their guest-of-honor himself, they are left with no choice, but to label Carrie the winner! Carrie is not exactly programmed to eat, but is granted the liberty, to choose who would get her reward; And just as everyone predicted, Carrie chooses her good friend, primary cheer-leader, and leader, One-Eyed Black to accept, and enjoy her prize for victory. And One-Eyed Black is given a very wide selection!)

One-Eyed Black (Thinking as he decides on his prize)_** HMMM! Looks like the candy stores in **__**this**__** world, have a way-wider selection than the ones back home!**_

(One-Eyed Black chooses a "'Twix' variety pack", andstarts munching on it right away! For the remainder of the party, Mina and her band take a very-long-awaited, and well-deserved break, and are replaced by one of the best DJs in New Mobotropolis!Much as what had been One-Eyed Black's intention, Ashfinally gets to dance with Mina, and couldn't be much happier**! **Ashlooks One-Eyed Black's way, and gives the old 'coon of a rogue, a very big"Thanks for everything!"smile! As the party finally draws to a close at about 1:45 in the morning, everyone finally goes back to their homes for some very well-deserved rest. Meanwhile, One-Eyed Black receives a message from the Council, concerning one of very few favors that the old pirate had, and will, ask of them: One-Eyed Black wants his "old job" as Nighttime Sentry of the Homes of the Freedom Fighters back! The message stated: that the vote could not be closer; as in: four saying "Yea!", and the other four saying "Nay!"; Elias himself tells One-Eyed Black, that the vote between the Councilmen on this particular matter is a tie, and therefore requests One-Eyed Black's presence, to see if he can get any members of the Council to reconsider their vote, and if not, then at least to cast a "tie-breaking vote" either way. Elias also states, that he knows that there was no way to make One-Eyed Black feel any better, about what happened to Sonic, not once, but twice before*(* Again, refer to the "Mecha-Madness[STH #39-40]" and "End Game[STH #47-50]" sagas for complete details), but still begs One-Eyed Black to come to them peacefully. Elias also strongly argues to the Council, that since the vote is a tie, only One-Eyed Black, can decide whether or not to resume his duties, as Nighttime Sentry of the Freedom Fighters! Just to be fair to everyone, however, and before he casts his own vote, One-Eyed Black asks the Councilmen who voted "Nay!", why their vote was so)

Hamlin **look, Pirate! We ****all know**** ya' want things to go as close back to the way they were as possible, but we ****really needja on the front lines****! You've proven ****just as capable in battle as Sonic**** himself! And we ****all know, and well-understand****, that if you do ****get yer job as sentry back, you'll be breakin' the promise, that you, yourself made as you came back to this world****, not ta' hold yerself back! Is ****that really what you want**** fer yerself, Pirate!?**

(One-Eyed Black stands there motionless, and deep-in-thought, for at least three quarters of a minute, thinking about what Hamlin had just said to him)

Finally…

One-Eyed Black **gotta admit: you ****got**** me ****there****, Hamlin! I definitely do ****not**** wanna break ****another**** promise, that I know I'll be able ta' keep! I made ****that mistake with Knuckles' own Great-Grandfather****, and I am ****not**** gonna make ****that same**** mistake with ****anyone else in this**** world, ****AGAIN****! I know full-well that my place on the front lines ****is**** important, but you guys seem to've forgotten, the friendships that I had with several of the Freedom Fighters who were willing ta' gimme a chance in-between missions!**

Dylan **and you ****always taught us**** that friendship is the ultimate power, 'Black! We ****all get whatcher sayin'****! You came ****back here to re-kindle those old friendships****, and yer afraid ****that putting yerself on the front-lines full-time, is gonna, eventually, terminate those friendships!**

Ixis Naugus -gasp-**if what Dylan just said truly ****is**** your point-of-view, Pirate,**-gasp-**it is well-understood!** **I** **very much know how badly that the Quickster,** -gasp-**and ****several**** of his young friends wanted you back!** –gasp-**but understand: Now that the ****full extent of what you can do**-gasp-**has at last been substantiated**, -gasp-**we ****need you**** more than ever!**-gasp-**And if you ****will not accept my offer to restore you****,**-gasp-**the ****least you can do****, is beef up our army**-gasp-**and provide ****them****, with what you provided the Freedom Fighters, **-gasp-**and the Chaotix!**

One-Eyed Black** understand, High Council: The Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix, as one, are just as powerful, and unstoppable in battle, as ****four**** authentic copies of the entire army currently at your command, and I think that ****all of you know**** it!**

Dylan**that may be true****, 'Black! But ****don't forget****: It was ****largely**** 'cause ****you**** had the heart to step up to the plate, that everyone ****involved in that**** mission, got outta' Robotropolis alive! I mean, sure! The Princess and Sonic ****were**** the ones ****who convinced ya' ta' save everyone, but you actually having the heart ta' listen to 'em****!? Sonic was ****absolutely right the other night****, 'Black! That was ****ALL YOU****!**

Penelope **my fellow Substitute Freedom Fighters're right, One-Eyed Black! We ****really do**** need you! And we ****all know that deep down inside, you know it**!

One-Eyed Black (Showing some signs of wanting to say "thanks for all the just-now delivered kind words") **you guys ****really need me that**** bad, huh!?**

Elias (Nodding his head) we **most certainly do**, One-Eyed Black! If **you ****really DID come back here**** to ****help my sister and her friends****, please, help ****us****! Your negotiation skills will be ****most useful in keeping**** the ****peace**** around ****here****! As Dylan, Hamlin, ****and**** Penelope are ****trying to tell you, One-Eyed Black, is "Yes!"**** we really ****do need**** you, One-Eyed Black! You have given, ****and done so much for**** my sister and ****her friends****, and the Council, ****as a whole****, thank, ****and**** commend you, for ****all of it****! Further deeds like the one that was accomplished around a week prior to ****this**** day, will insure ****everyone**** across the globe, that Eggman will be taken down in no-time flat! ****Just like everyone here knows**** you want for everyone on the face of this entire planet!**

One-Eyed Black (Showing at least some gratitude, that a powerful force of Good, is accepting his offer to help them) **Very well, then! How does ****this**** sound? I continue with my duties of guarding you guys at night, and each day, I lend the Freedom Fighters my full-support as promised, for a few hours each day there's a huge assignment, before I haveta' hit the hay!?**

Elias** I ****can very well see****, that you're trying to be ****fair to everyone****, One-Eyed Black! Very well! ****What you proposed**** just now, ****will**** be the way it shall go from ****here on in****! I ****do, however, request****, that ****when**** the Freedom Fighters tackle a ****really big assignment****, I request that ****you be there, to help them out as much as possible****! In the meantime, you have ****requested**** a place of permanent residence****, within New Mobotropolis****, have you ****not****?**

One-Eyed Black (Nodding his head) **I most ****certainly have****, Elias! ****IF**** that's OK with ****everyone here****!**

Penelope **we've got ****no**** problem, whatsoever, with ****you wanting to live**** with us, 'Black! Our ****only complaint**** in that department: is that we'll haveta' keep watch over you while you sleep! Your defense of Nicole ****was**** noble, and it had ****to have taken a load o' courage****, but it also made several in this city ****really upset**** with you! Even with your help, ****and Carrie's****, it's gonna take a ****lotta good deeds on Nicole's part**** ta' fully restore her rep! If ya' don't mind me sayin' so, 'Black, you ****kicked over quite a buzz-bomber's nest****! But everyone here ****who still**** believes in Nicole, ****fully understand why**** ya' did it! ****Not even**** the Princess herself would ****dare tread where you**** did!**

Tails' Mother **agreed! Your turning Mina's ****entire family**** around about Nicole was a ****very brave thing to do****, One-Eyed Black! And all of us saw you ****approach that mob, cool-headed, and showed almost no fear**** towards them, whatsoever! As the Princess said in the middle of the other night's party: "In every sense of the word, you ****are**** a hero!" I ****really hope**** you like ****your new home****, One-Eyed Black! Finding you a suitable home, ****should you decide to stay, was the least**_**we**_** could do, for everything you've done for my son, Miles, and ****all of his friends****!**

Chuck (Feeling a little drowsy, and checking his watch) -yawn-**Well, it's gettin' pretty late, 'Black, m'boy! The others've already gone ta' bed, I take it! And you should, as well! I know that this is gonna screw up yer usual routine, but you'd better get some sleep, 'Black! You need yer rest, just like the rest of us! And don't worry 'bout a thing! Sonic has ****already**** volunteered to be yer bodyguard fer tonight!**

One-Eyed Black (Feeling a little sleepy, himself)-yawn-**Well, guess yer right, Chuck! Alright! I'm goin' ta' my apartment ta' catch some zees! And when you guys meet up with Sonic next, tell 'im "Thanks fer being so willing to watch my back" for me!**

Chuck **we'll most certainly tell 'im, 'Black! We'll tell ya' where yer gonna be living as soon as everyone's back on schedule! 'Night!**

(It takes a couple of days for everyone to get back onto their usual "Waking routine"; as promised, right before he goes to bed each morning, One-Eyed Black takes a quick peek at any-and-all plans of attack that the Freedom Fighters, the Chaotix, or both have in mind, and adds his own, personal touch to the overall game-plan, to make it even more cost-free, and more fool-proof! Unfortunately, Sally still, does not have much faith in herself; Sally tries her best not to show it, but her guilt over her wrong-doings as Mecha-Sally, is still apparent, and every friend around her knows it! Each and every time they're together, Sonic tries his best, to erase the pain, that has raged in his newly-returned counterpart, from the very day, that Eggman started to use her against them. Sonic even brings Monkey Khan over, to try his luck, at trying to cheer Sally up at least a little bit! Unfortunately, no kind word, from even the closest friend she has, is ever enough, to fully erase every single shred of guilt, that so-rages in their good friend and leader's heart. It's really painful, for Sonic, Knuckles, and Ken to see Sally so down on herself; all anyone can really do, is give Sally the once-taken-daily Mood Control Pills that One-Eyed Black prescribed for her amped emotions, and give her as much support, as they can possibly give her. All this, does part-way succeed; Every time Sonic, Knuckles, Monkey Khan, and/or some other close friend of Sally's comes to comfort her, Sally always welcomes the company, with at least something of a smile! After about four days, everyone's schedule is back to normal, by which time, everyone is able to get up, at at least somewhat close to their usual hours!)

And after Dr Quack happily reports that everyone is back on their usual schedules…

One-Eyed Black **Great! Have them ****all**** meet me at the main lab in New Mobotropolis at 1400 hours! I'll ****explain**** my calling them there, then!**

Dr Quack **Whatcha got for 'em ****this**** time, 'Black!?**

One-Eyed Black** I'll ****explain everything**** once everybody's all together!**

(All Freedom Fighters, and Chaotix, make their way to the city's main laboratory to meet up with One-Eyed Black, but none of them are really sure what for; All of them felt beefed up enough, after their new friend passed out their new weapons, which proved so effective, less than a month prior. But upon entering the laboratory, they all see One-Eyed Black with a syringe in his hand, and all of them have wide-open ears, to whatever their newest "Mad Scientist" has in mind)

One-Eyed Black **Now that the technology behind my Neuro-Overrider Tattoos has been surpassed, ****and**** since I ****can't remove**** those implants without ****killing**** you first, I felt it wise to come up with a solution to that newly surfaced problem! I spent the last couple nights working on a fool-proof solution, and this Nano-Circuitry is it! With ****this**** upgrade, my Neuro-Overrider Tattoos, will ****once again**** be effective, against the ****mind-controlling effects****, of Eggman's ever-dreaded ****Roboticizer****! Carrie has already informed me, that ****this**** upgrade, will take Eggman ****several years****, prob'ly even ****another full-decade****, to ****make useless again****! So, anyone ****care**** ta' go ****first****!?**

Sally** I feel that application of ****this upgrade****, should go in the ****exact same order**** it went in last time! And that, of course means…**

Julie-Su **I get ****whatcher saying****, Princess! And I'm ****ready for it****, Pirate!**

(One-Eyed Black now assures everyone, that the Nano-circuitry upgrade, will cause no more mental damage, than the first injection, just a month-and-a-half ago)

One-Eyed Black (Holding the syringe over the exact same spot the first "Tattoo" was applied) **don't worry, 'Su! This ****won't be any**** more painful than the last implant!**

(True to One-Eyed Black's word, the "'new' injections" go on without that much of a hitch! And Nicole did confirm, that, yes! These upgrades will make Eggman's control over them should any of them be Roboticized null-and-void, once again! And this time, Sally receives this "New Tattoo", as well!)

One-Eyed Black **Sally, the circuitry I inserted into yer brain component that restored yer free-will prior to de-Robotization, was near-identical in basic schematics, to the original implants! Since I gotta upgrade ****everyone's**** tattoos, I'll haveta' upgrade the Neuro-Overrider technology in ****you, as well****, this time, Sally!**

Sally **bring it on, "'Black"! I'm ****ready**** for it!**

(One-Eyed Black now injects Sally with this new nano-circuitry; everyone is given one hour to recover from the pain of the implant application; again, Julie-Su, who had received such implants like these on at least a few occasions while she was part of the original Dark Legion, is the first one to leave the hospital fully recovered from the pain of the new implant. Julie-Su, the one most used to stuff like this, is the first to make a full-enough recovery for her to leave sick-bay; Bunnie is next in line, and either in groups of two, five, or individually, the rest of the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix soon follow. One-Eyed Black next has each and every single one of them report to Tommy Turtle Memorial Hospital for final treatment; after the doctors are all satisfied that these young, but valiant heroes of Mobius, have recovered to the point where the pain from the addition of the implants, One-Eyed Black gives the go-ahead to let both sets of heroes leave the hospital!)

Chapter #23: MEETING WITH THE COUNCIL

Later…

Hamlin** YOU UPGRADED THE NEURO-OVERRIDER TATTOOS ****WITHOUT**** OUR KNOWLEDGE!?**

One-Eyed Black (Nodding his head)** I ****only**** answer to the Freedom Fighters! ****Not**** to the ****government that likes ta' think they're in control of everything around them****!**

Elias **well, if you ****really had**** ta' "tattoo" something like ****that**** into my sister and her friends, I suppose that keeping them effective ****was**** vital! But, I ****must know****: are you certain that it will take Eggman years to learn how to counter your technology again!?**

One-Eyed Black (Nodding his head) **It took Eggman over a decade ta' learn how ta' counter 'em last time! So, yeah! I'm pretty sure that Carrie was telling me the truth!**

Hamlin** so, what's the latest on Eggman's new spy-network, Old Man!?**

One-Eyed Black **thanks to that recall, Eggman still doesn't have even ****one**** single spy here watching us! And according to Carrie, construction of new spies, is not likely to commence, until at least one of the local commanders is outta the hospital! The least injured of them being Snively, who, as everyone knows from last-week's report, has 2****nd**** degree burns over his entire body, and there're even some parts of 'is body with ****4****th**** degree burns! He is not very likely to be outta the hospital for at least another half-month! As stated in the reports from our ****own spy-network****, it is not very likely, that any significant portion of Eggman's army, is gonna be ready ta' fight again, for at least another month or so ta' come!**

Tails' Mother **the fact that Eggman got so upset at what he was hearing, to put himself at risk for such a lethal surprise, is ****another very good**** reason, why all of us, my son included, are very happy to have you back! Thanks to you, One-Eyed Black, the Princess is now at least almost all the way back to normal! If you were looking to impress those of good-heart all over this planet, One-Eyed Black, I must say: you are doing an excellent job! Thanks to you, we have the Princess back! We will never forget you for that particular deed! And I'm very certain, that all Freedom Fighters, my son Miles, and his good friend Sonic especially, have thanked you far more than in-full for it all! The location of your new home will be shipped to you in one-week's time, at about 1900 hours! At which time, we will contact you via communicator!**

One-Eyed Black **Sounds like a ****done deal ta' me****, Mrs. Prower!**

(For the first time in what he refers to as eons, One-Eyed Black thanks the Council for everything they're doing for him. And as One-Eyed Black leaves the Courthouse, he meets up with his favorite bodyguard, Sonic)

Sonic **so, how'd it go in there, 'Black!?**

One-Eyed Black **prob'ly the best it's ever gone between me and politics fer a very long time, Sonic!**

Sonic **so, where're ya' gonna be stayin'!?**

One-Eyed Black **They said they'll tell me in a week! And, personally, Sonic, I'm really hoping that the Council was not lying to me again!**

Sonic **don't worry 'bout a thing, 'Black! I'm pretty sure that they learned their lesson 'bout steerin' ya' wrong by now! Trust me! If they know what's good for 'em, I'm pretty sure they picked out a real nice place for ya'! And, hey, 'Black! If you ever do want some company in-between missions, and right before you gotta go ta' bed, me n' the Freedom Fighters'll more than happy to oblige!**

One-Eyed Black (Cracking a medium-sized smile) **thanks, Sonic! I ****knew**** I became friends with ****ya' fer a reason****!**

Sonic** hey! Don't sweat it, 'Black! Now, go n' catch some zees! From what I ****heard at Freedom HQ****, you got a ****real-big night**** ahead o' ya'! And I ****wantcha ta' be as ready**** for it as ****you can make yerself****!**

One-Eyed Black (Admitting to be, at least, somewhat tuckered out)-yawn-**Guess yer right, Sonic! Eggman may still be on the Double-C.*(*Critical Condition) list, but yer right! Even the ones who are said to contribute the most to the team, like you guys always tell me ****I**** do, need their rest, I guess! **

(And Sonic wasn't kidding! Sally has a very important job in mind for their new ally: to destroy the Master Roboticizer the rest of the way, and to liberate as many Robians as possible that may try to block their path! Previous assaults have greatly weakened Robotropolis' defenses! The Swat-Bots are, by now, dead-afraid of One-Eyed Black! And the "Duel Monsters Reality" curse, provides One-Eyed Black with a very wide selection of back-up! Nevertheless, Sally gives strict orders to One-Eyed Black, never to enter Robotropolis, without at least one Freedom Fighter at his side. A very good-solid 200 Robians are teleported to New Mobotropolis for restoration back to creatures of flesh-and-blood, and what remains of the Roboticizer, and all of the 'bots instructed to repair it, are all reduced to scrap-metal, with filings on the side! His partner for this occasion is Bunnie, now with her full-load of confidence back, and is once again a dangerous all-out menace to any 'bot that's working for Eggman that she encounters! Still believing that she has a score to settle with Eggman for treating her like dirt after her de-mechanization at the hands of Naugus, Bunnie rips apart nearly everything made of metal that is not a Robian that crosses her path! The mission is completed in less-than-an-hour, and without much interference! And Bunnie proves that she still has the stuff to really tear any goon of Eggman's that comes her way APART!)

As soon as the mission is over, and both One-Eyed Black and Bunnie are back at Freedom HQ…

Bunnie** hooo-weee! Ain't hayad thayat much fun in, Ah don't know hayow long!**

One-Eyed Black-chuckle-**well,** **in this case, Bunnie: there's ****no such thing**** as "Too much fun"!**

Sally (Thinking)_-giggle-__**I can see that some of Sonic's **__**can-do attitude's definitely**__** rubbing off on you, One-Eyed Black!**__-giggle-_

(Upon his and Bunnie's triumphant return, the Freedom Fighters set to work immediately on a fresh batch of One-Eyed Black's Free-Will Restoration Circuit Cards, and waste no time whatsoever, in getting the newly-re-captured Robians back to normal; all this, takes about five days; and that's not even counting the days everyone needs to wait for news on whether or not the de-mechanization of these tortured souls was 100% successful!)

Chapter #24: A NEW HOME AND A NEW BEGINNING

(At precisely 0500 hours, as the last of the ex-Robians leaves solitary, One-Eyed Black arrives at the address, where the Council told him to meet them. The given coordinates lead him to a very sizeable living quarters that, to Carrie's knowledge, even dating back to when New Mobotropolis was first inhabited, has never been occupied; This particular spot, in fact, is right across a dark ally, from where Sonic and Tails bunk up! One-Eyed Black knows pretty well right off the bat, that this must be the place where he'll be staying throughout his new life as a Freedom Fighter! And the very thought, of living this close to-not one-but two-heroes that he's always admired, is enough to put a pretty good-sized smile, on the old rogue's mutilated face. As he enters the building, his thoughts are confirmed! This is the place where One-Eyed Black will be staying, all throughout his career as a Freedom Fighter! And all of the friends that he had made, over the past few months since he kidnapped Sally from Eggman, are there, to officially, welcome this fierce, but noble, software pirate aboard! Elias gives himself the honor, of showing this new friend and powerful new ally, around his new home!)

Elias **we picked ****this**** spot for you, One-Eyed Black, ****not only**** so you could be close-by neighbors, to the two biggest-young heroes in town, ****but also**** because it has a ****very sizeable workshop!**** Sonic, my sister, and several others that know you personally, have ****all told me****, that you are a very avid model-builder! According to the Nightmare Pirates' records, which we have ****only very recently**** obtained thanks to Carrie, you are ****one of the fastest working, and best****, model ship builders back from where you come from! And both Mad Marc, and Agent L., have ****both**** stated ****in those**** records, how ****happy you always**** were, to share your latest and/or best creations with ****all**** friends around you! And Mad Marc, and Agent L. have ****also told me****, that if you create a model of something that'd been lost to the pages of known history, you ****were always guaranteed****, to share with ****all, exactly what**** made whatever you created so special to you! And I've ****also been informed****, that the plans you draw, of anything you wish to create, given the ****right information, are quite amazing, and impressive, at worst****! I have ****also**** been told that your talents in ****that**** department, were, in more ways than one, admired by all of whom you shared them with! For whatever you choose to create, you try to learn as much about it, as you can! Your past-comrades have ****all always**** said, that ****you****, my piratical friend, are the most ultimate in arts n' crafts, of your ****entire**** organization! And I am ****also deeply**** hoping, that ****that was NOT, one of the personality traits****, that was deleted from ****your very mind so long ago****!**

One-Eyed Black **as I've shown my friends, ****and countless others****, Elias: No! ****That part o' my personality, has not**** been deleted!**

Elias **It very much ****pleases me**** to hear ****you say that****, One-Eyed Black!**

Sonic heh-**and yer gonna ****continue**** to ****not be disappointed****, Your Majesty! Ol' 'Black here, given the right funds, tools n' resources, can build a working model of an ****Earth battleship****, in less than a year, MAX!**

Elias (Showing much wonder) **is what Sonic's saying ****true, One-Eyed Black!? You can really**** do that!?**

One-Eyed Black (Blushing, and nodding his head)**if**** I hurry things along enough, get everything I need, get a good building strategy down, ****and**** as long as there's ****nothing else**** takin' up my work-table along with it, yes! Sonic's words ****do**** ring true!**

Elias **well then! I would ****most appreciate**** it, if you shared your "stuff", with ****everyone**** in this fair city! I, ****myself, would feel most**** honored, if you would share your knowledge, with ****any****one, and ****every****one, who cares to learn about ****past-events long-forgotten****, that I know ****you, and you, alone, hold the key**** to! You would serve as an ****excellent land-bridge, to mysteries of the past, that not even the most talented archivist in this world, would even know where to start****!**

One-Eyed Black (Still showing a great deal of blush) **I don't suppose stories about ****pirates**** would be a popular subject, these days, would they!?**

Elias **as much in ****our time and world****, as they ****must've been in yours****, One-Eyed Black, yes! Stories of pirates, are some of the ****most cherished**** of stories! For ****they hold much adventure****! And I am very certain, that ****even**** the most biased soul, would love to hear ****these stories****, from an ****actual pirate****! Many in ****this day and age****, feel a "good" pirate, such as yourself, would be ****brave, heroic, and inspirational**** to all! And you, One-Eyed Black, with ****all of your past-deeds on the battlefield, have proven yourself, to have ALL of those qualities****! Whether your stories are "real" in ****this dimension****, or ****not****, I am very certain, that ****several**** would ****love**** to hear them! We have, in fact, reserved a spot for you, as the Lead Expert, on the "better side" of piracy! I am very certain, that ****several, would love**** to hear a "yes" to that offer, One-Eyed Black! So waddaya say!?**

One-Eyed Black (Happily nodding his head **Sounds like a ****done deal ta' me****, Elias! And if you ****really want a good historian****, ta' give everyone his-or her-entire two sense, on the World Before Mobius, whatever answers that ****I can't provide****, I know at least ****six others, one of which is with me right now****, who'll be more than happy ta' fill in the gap for me!**

Elias (Thinking)_**-giggle-looks like the New Mobotropolis School District, has **__**not only found itself**__** a very talented arts n' crafts teacher, but also a **__**very capable naval historian**__**, as well!**_

Elias (Addressing the crowd)** IT SEEMS WE NOT ONLY FOUND OURSELVES A POWERFUL NEW ALLY, BUT ****ALSO A VERY TALENTED MENTOR****, AS WELL!**

One-Eyed Black (Blushing deeply) **'preciate the praise, Elias! But understand: In my ****many wanderings**** through time ****and**** space, I ****have**** encountered several masters ****who are far more capable**** than I!**

Elias** and since ****you can**** travel to the dimensions where these masters actually "exist", everyone here, will be ****more than happy**** to meet them!**

One-Eyed Black **the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition, which, by the way, is coming up ****little-less-than-a-month from now****, will be an excellent opportunity, for ****your sister, and all of her friends here, to get that chance****! And I've ****very-well**** seen, that a pretty good-sized chunk, of their ****families and other friends, DO seem to understand, back up, and support**** these young but nonetheless capable warriors, ****100%!**** And that's really ****all I can ask****, from anyone, who cares ta' see their hero, or ****heroes**** in action, at the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition!**

Sonic **speakin' o' which, got some ****great news**** for ya', 'Black! Everyone you've invited to that little inter-dimensional shindig o' yours, gave out a ****very nice, big, fat, juicy, "YES!"**

One-Eyed Black (Addressing the crowd) **KEEP IN MIND, EVERYONE: FOR THE ULTIMATE GAME MASTERS' COMPETITION, I HAVE TO RETURN TO MY TRUE HOME, DIMENSIONAL GAP #54, TO COORDINATE IT! AS PROMISED, I'LL ****ONLY**** BE OUTTA THIS WORLD'S SIGHT, FOR ABOUT ****TWO WEEKS, THIS WORLD'S TIME****, MAX! THIS HIATUS WILL TAKE PLACE EVERY YEAR, STARTING UPON THE SUMMER SOLSTICE! OTHER THAN THAT, I AM ****NOT**** LEAVING THIS WORLD'S SIGHT, UNTIL EGGMAN, THE DARK EGG LEGION, THE DESTRUCTIX, DR FINITEVUS, AND ANYONE ****ELSE**** WHO DARES THREATEN YOUR EXISTENCES, ARE DEFEATED FOR ****ALL TIME****! I KNOW THAT ****THAT'S**** GONNA TAKE QUITE A WHILE, POSSIBLY EVEN MORE THAN A ****DECADE THIS WORLD'S TIME****, BUT I HAVE FAITH IN SONIC, KNUCKLES, AND ****ALL**** OF THEIR FRIENDS; AND NOW, WITH ****ME**** BACK IN THEIR CORNER, EGGMAN, AND ****ANYONE ELSE**** WHO DARES TO FOLLOW HIM, WILL BE DEAD, BURIED, AND ****FOSSILIZED****, BY THE TIME WE'RE ALL THROUGH WITH 'EM! OVER THE NEXT-HOUR, CARRIE WILL BE DELIVERING EVERY TRINKET, TOOL, BOOK, MATERIAL, AND WHATEVER ELSE I MIGHT NEED TO BE 100% COMFORTABLE HERE! I REALLY DOUBT THAT IT'LL TAKE MUCH MORE THAN AN HOUR AFTER IT'S ALL DELIVERED, BEFORE I'M COMPLETELY MOVED IN HERE!**

Sonic heh-**don't worry 'bout a thing, 'Black! You ****need a lil' help**** gettin' moved in here? Me n' the guys'll be ****more than happy**** ta' help ya' out!**

One-Eyed Black (Tears of joy in both eyes) **Thanks, Sonic!**

Elias (Addressing the entire crowd)** ONE-EYED BLACK WILL CONTINUE TO ****ASSIST MY SISTER AND HER FRIENDS IN THEIR CRUSADE AGAINST EGGMAN****! ONCE EGGMAN, THE DARK EGG LEGION, ****AND**** THE DESTRUCTIX, ARE ALL ELIMINATED AS THREATS, ONE-EYED BLACK IS ****THEN**** TO PROCEED TO ANGEL ISLAND, TO ASSIST THE GUARDIAN AND ****HIS FRIENDS****, IN TAKING DOWN ****DR. FINITEVUS****! IT IS ****MY**** STRONG CONTENTION, THAT IF WE ALL HIT THEM AS HARD AS WE HIT EGGMAN, JUST-OVER-HALF-A-MONTH PRIOR, NO NEMESIS OF OURS WILL EVEN ****STAND THE GHOST OF A CHANCE****!**

(The whole crowd cheers wildly)

Sonic (Giving One-Eyed Black his famous wink and thumb-up)**'Black! I was ****thinkin'**** this when ya' first broadcasted yer big return, and now I'll ****say**** it ta' ya' right now, directly: 'Black! Welcome back, Ol' Pal!**

Narrator (One-Eyed Black) With Sonic and his friends' help, getting set up in my new place took a lot less time than it usually does! Like I said to Sonic himself, I knew I became friends with 'im fer a reason! As for the others, Shadow decided to be my roommate for the next few weeks; Shadow promised not to get in the way too much, and fer the most part, he didn't! As of when I saved everyone's bacon from getting Roboticized during our big assault on Robotropolis, Sally and I buried the hatchet several yards under, and no handle stickin' outta the ground, either! My saving her from Eggman's influence, and restoring her to a being of flesh-and-blood, was considered by almost everyone in town, as the best deed I ever did for the Freedom Fighters! My technology continues to intrigue Tails, Rotor, and Julie-Su, and since we're talking about three creatures who've spent near-their-whole-lives around technology, I kinda declare their words of praise, as some of the best compliments that I've ever received in literally ages! I have now earned the full trust, and friendship, of the whole of both the Freedom Fighters, and the Chaotix! And having these guys as friends, is the best feeling I ever had, since the day that the Nightmare Pirates, were first-assembled! Speaking of which, I continue to remain in contact with them every month to see what they're up to, and in return, they always seem to be pretty anxious, to hear any war-story that I may have for them, and every once in a while, one, a few, or all of the Freedom Fighters, wonder just as much as I do, how all of them are doing! A further blessing in that department, is that me n' the guys still get together, for the Ultimate Game Masters' Competition! When that happens, both the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix, really get to show my old friends, every bit o' what they're made of! And also, on my birthday, the Freedom Fighters celebrate not just my birthday, but also, since their birthdays being only a couple o' days around mine, Tim and Marc's birthdays are celebrated along with mine! And birthday bashes are usually pretty good-sized around here! And on both occasions, if there's a big mission to undertake, the Nightmare Pirates will always lend the Freedom Fighters, the Chaotix, or both, their full support! I think that the biggest reason, that so many of my new friends here signed up for the UGMC so willingly, was so they'd get a chance ta' meet with my old friends, and ask them questions, that everyone knows, only the Nightmare :Pirates, as a whole, can answer! Julie-Su, Amy Rose, Cream, and Mina, who weren't with either team when I first-was, are always a great deal more than curious, and accept pretty much any-and-every-chance that they can get, to meet "The most feared and notorious freedom fighters ever to clash with Robotnik" with wide-open arms. Just three Mobian days after I got moved in completely, as promised, I broke out another "Magic Block" card, activated it, and turned it over to Nicole. By now, everyone knows how the "Duel Monsters Reality curse" works: only the being who activated the card, has the power to de-activate it! And as I don't really plan on de-activating a "Magic Block" card for quite some time, if ever, this grants a promise that all Freedom Fighters were hoping someday to provide those they protected for a very long time: That Nicole will never fall into the wrong hands ever again! Nicole has thanked me far more than in full for this protection, and it's my hope, and the Freedom Fighters' hope, as well, that this will allow everyone of good-heart in New Mobotropolis, to accept Nicole as their friend again! Sally has very openly thanked me for doing this for Nicole, for she knows, that if this precaution does prove as successful as she has heard, and hopes it will, it could very-well make Nicole, once again, the hero, and friend, not just to the Freedom Fighters, but to all in the city, that Nicole worked so hard to create, for her good friend Sally and everyone she cared about, to call "Home". Why I would even set foot here again, you may ask? I feel I can list several good reasons right here, and right now: To get Sally back for Sonic and the Freedom Fighters; so I could help rebuild the bridges that were so-badly burned to the water-level by Mecha-Sally; to deny Eggman of every single victory that he was hoping to obtain with his evil deeds; to make sure that the bad guys would never win over the overall champions of the forces of good; and finally, to make Eggman pay, for everything that he did in any and every such-attempt to make these heroic creatures' lives miserable! All that considered, I figured that I brought Sally back to the Freedom Fighters for a reason! And now, I know!

THE END

NEXT BOOK: SONIC & KNUCKLES at the ULTIMATE GAME MASTERS' COMPETITION

MORE WORDS FROM THE WRITER

As every Sonic fan reading this story has probably figured, this story was my reaction to what happened to Sonic's #1 Counterpart, Sally, at the conclusion of the comic book Sonic the Hedgehog #230. Originally, I was hoping that Sally'd be back to her old self in just a few issues, but when I saw Egg-Creep about to "Improve" her at the conclusion of Sonic the Hedgehog #232, I was afraid to read anymore; I didn't want to see, or read, anymore about Sonic and his friends getting needlessly slammed by that fat sicko! I still collect the comics, I'm just not gonna read 'em 'til I see Sally back on Sonic's side where she belongs! I decided to write my own Sonic story, that would light Sonic's darkest hour, and show my friends, local comic book enthusiast, and hopefully other Sonic fans, as well, that there is light at the end of the tunnel for Sonic and his friends. When I learned that Sally was gonna stay mechanized for an extended period, that really burned me up inside, and inside, I lost a great deal of self-control, and I wanted, ever-so-much, to rip Eggman's evil heart out, and roast it for breakfast! With the ABC version of the Sonic story ended, and as she never appeared in a game, the comic book was the only thing keeping Sally alive! I had a theory going on in my head that the creators wanted to get rid of Sally, just so Amy Rose'd have Sonic all to herself! Even worse still: I have a very strong fear that the creators are planning to slaughter the heroes from the ABC version of Sonic, just to make way for the SONIC X characters! I don't know whether or not anyone remembers or cares, but when the creators of "Transformers" decided that it might be cute to slaughter all of the really good characters from the first two seasons of the Transformers series, and, unfortunately for most Transformers fans, Optimus Prime was among the casualties, it was really heart-breaking for several die-hard fans of that particular series*(*Believe me, I should know! I was one of those fans!). Optimus came back near-the end of the third season, but the movie was still a major heart-shatterer, and I was really devastated to see Optimus perish! I always had hope that the Good Guys'd always pull through, even though it usually took them quite some time to do so, and sometimes, the heroes, unfortunately, didn't always follow through the way that I was hoping they would. I always had great faith, and hope, that Sonic and Sally would get back together, and I still have hope that, someday, somehow, in the "actual" comics, even though it may take some doing, and a great deal of luck and effort, Sonic and Sally will find the way back to each other, the way that I'm pretty sure that several Sonic fans, especially the closest followers of the ABC version of the story, always pictured, and wanted, for them both! And even if they don't, at least I've created a world where they did! As I wrote the first version of this story, ideas surged through my head on how each of the characters' brains ticked, how best to make the Bad Guys' lives absolutely miserable, and also how best to describe each and every situation, and scene covered in the story. During the editing process, I even ran into some blank spaces that had to be filled with at least something; Hopefully, what I came up with to fill in the gaps doesn't bore the reader too much! When I first-submitted this story to , they did complain about there being too much bold and underline, and not enough italic, and I think there was also something about them complaining about how I described when the characters were speaking. The thing about the stories that I like to write about this kinda stuff, is that I lay it out, comic-book script style; the bold, and underline print, extreme as it is, is just my way of showing which parts of the story are important. Just to spice things up a little, here're some additional pieces of information, that might help paint a better picture of the story you just now finished, and might make the story more enjoyable for the reader:

HELP AND HOPE SOUNDTRACK  
Even though it sounds a little over-optimistic to think about making this story into a movie or TV series, I still feel that a recipe for a good soundtrack might be nice to list, to make the story more enjoyable to read! These are just some ideas that I had, on what might make a good soundtrack for this story. I hand-picked these songs from music I like to listen to, and these are just my ideas, but if you, the reader, have your own ideas for what would make a good "Help and Hope" soundtrack, that's good to! So, here it is! My own, personal recipe, for a good "Help and Hope" soundtrack!:  
The songs that I'm about to list, are to be mentioned as follows:  
"Name of song" Artist (Album that the song can be found on); reason why this particular song was chosen

"ABC 'Sonic the Hedgehog' theme" Artist unknown (Song might have to be recorded right off the TV); the perfect theme song for any Sonic the Hedgehog story

"Stir It Up" Patti LaBelle (Beverly Hills Cop soundtrack); almost perfectly describes how One-Eyed Black felt when he saw that Sonic and his

friends were in trouble

"Nightmare" Song has not yet made it to stage (Album not recorded); designed to be a pretty good theme song for the more graphic fight scenes

"Never Surrender" Stan Bush (Call to Action); perfectly describes the drive, and the need to be the best hero that you can be

"What Makes You Beautiful" One Direction (Album unknown); probably the best song out there that describes how all of Sally's closest friends feel about her

"Opposites Attract" Paula Abdul (Forever Your Girl); an excellent love theme for Sonic and Sally

"The Impression That I Get" Mighty Mighty Bosstones (Let's Face It); perfectly describes how One-Eyed Black feels about getting mixed up in any situation that he feels he doesn't belong in

"Private Conversation" Lyle Lovett (The Road to Ensenada: Bonus Track); Describes how Sally feels about Sonic being with another girl

"Head Over Feet" Alanis Morissette (Jagged Little Pill); perfectly describes how Sally feels when visiting with One-Eyed Black

Any and all "'Sonic the Hedgehog' game" music Artists unknown (Album unknown); I think the reasons are pretty obvious!

"Satisfaction" Laura Branigan (Self Control); the perfect song to describe how Sally feels about any, and all heroes that she knows personally, and/or sees in action

"Brave Hearts" Artist unknown (Ernest Goes To Camp soundtrack) always a good song to play when a project that is being undertaken by a very large group is being shown

"Every Once In A While" BlackHawk (Greatest Hits) Describes how Sonic feels about Sally

LYRICS TO "NIGHTMARE" (MAIN ONE-EYED BLACK/SWAT-BOT BATTLE THEME)

As many music enthusiasts will see, the song "Nightmare" is a new song that I made up myself! I intended it as a heavy metal number to play during the more graphic battle scenes! It describes a heated, and all-around-bitter fight; it may be a little graphic and cold-blooded for several to listen to, and/or read, but, then again, so was "Instruments of Destruction" by N.R.G., the song played during the Autobot Shuttle Massacre that kicked off the infamous 1986 film "Transformers: the Movie"! Anyway, here are the lyrics to "Nightmare"!:

Destruction's the only thing in sight; The Slaughter will be over soon;  
There's only a dim, and distant light! Not everyone does their Killing solely at Noon!

The punishment's more than you can bear; The punishment's more than you can bear;  
WELCOME TO MY NIGHTMARE! WELCOME TO MY NIGHTMARE!

Nightmares are the only thing you see;  
No place for happiness or glee! Lyrics by: Patrick Hackleman

The punishment's more than you can bear;  
WELCOME TO MY NIGHTMARE! Not performed, recorded, or produced*(*At least not yet, anyway!)

There's no way out in sight to see;  
The graveyard's the safest place to be! Type of music: Intended as hjeavy-metal number

The punishment's more than you can bear;  
WELCOME TO MY NIGHTMARE!

There's no difference between good or bad;  
The wasted chance was the only chance you had!

The punishment's more than you can bear;  
WELCOME TO MY NIGHTMARE!

The strong is the only one who'll win;  
Nothing you see will make you grin!

The punishment's more than you can bear;  
WELCOME TO MY NIGHTMARE!

RECOMMENDED VOICES FOR THE CHARACTERS  
Again, it is well-understood that making the Help and Hope Saga into a TV series or movie sounds a little over-optimistic, but just in case, here's how the writer envisions the voices of the characters featured in the Help and Hope Saga:

They are listed as follows:  
Name of Character: description of voice intended for the character and/or why he-or she-is the best choice for the job  
**One-Eyed Black**: One-Eyed Black is to have a very rough, and whispery voice; in other words, he'd kinda sound like Micheal J. Fox, and Clint Eastwood, talking at the same time

**Dr Eggman**: kinda the same way he sounded in the TV series "Sonic X"; the same voice-actor who did him in that particular saga, is recommended

**Snively**: If he's still around, his original voice-actor, from the ABC series, "Sonic the Hedgehog", is the only recommended choice

**Sonic**: Either of Sonic's voice-actors, be it the ever-famous Jaleel White, or even the guy who did Sonic's voice in "Sonic X", would be pretty good choices for Sonic's voice; while conceiving this story, however, the voice Jaleel White gave this character, was the one I pictured him having the most

**Sally**: The voice-actor who did her in the ABC cartoon show would be a pretty good choice, but she might be kind of hard to get to*(*personally, I think, that the main reason why Sally didn't talk in "Sonic X-Mas Blast", was because her original voice-actor was either difficult to reach, or probably couldn't be paid enough [which had been the problem with Robin Williams going the voice of Genie in the "Aladdin" Saga]), but since Sally has basically a normal, teenage-girl's voice, I feel that anybody as young as Sally, or can easily do the voice of a teenage girl, would do the trick for her

**Bunnie**: her original voice actor or, if she's easy enough to get a-hold of, Dolly Parton, or anyone who can readily the voice of a screechy-sounding cowgirl, I feel, wound be excellent for Bunnie

**Mina**: originally, I was going to suggest the voice actor who did Toph (from Avatar: the Last Air-Bender) for this character, but I found out later on, that that voice actor died recently, but I guess the of any young-sounding female voice would be good for her, but if an actual rocker does her voice, that would be pretty neat!

**Amy Rose**: I think her original voice actor from "Sonic X" would be perfect from for this character*(*Even though, now, she may be a little hard to reach)

**Carrie**: Carrie's voice isn't the teensiest bit unlike the of the on-board computer that was announcing how close Mega Maid was to destruction*(*Yeah! And mean from the famous the spoof movie "Space Balls"!), In fact, that voice actor, is considered the best person for the job, if she's easy enough to get to, and can be paid enough!

**Cream**: I think her original voice actor, if she can be paid enough, and is easy enough to get a hold of, would be perfect! She sure did a good job in "Sonic X", didn't she!?

**Nicole**: I think that the best choice for her ideal voice-actor, if she's still around and willing to do the job, would be her original voice-actor from the ABC series "Sonic the Hedgehog"

**Julie-Su**: I usually picture her voice as being a female version of that of Fonzie*(*the hero, and best-known character, in the famous 1970s TV series, "Happy Days"), but I gotta admit: a voice like that done for Meg from the Disney animated movie "HERCULES", might be nice for this character, as well!

**Penelope**: I usually picture this character as sounding a lot like Sally, and the same recommended voice actor for Sally, I recommend for this character

**Hamlin**: If he's easy enough to get to, and if he's still around, I think that the guy who played the Ducks' primary goalee*(*From the movie series: "The Mighty Ducks"), I think would be perfect for this character!

**Geoffrey St. John**: I've always pictured this character as a normal tough-guy's voice with a really thick Australian accent; I think that Paul Hogan, or any other guy who can do that kind of voice with ease, would do just fine for this character!

**Ixis Naugus**: I think that his original voice-actor would be perfect; here's hoping 'e's easy to find, still around, and can be paid enough to do the job!

**Tails**: I think that anyone who can effectively, play the role of a Kid-Hero, can do Tails, EASILY!

**The other Robians**: Randomly selected voices will determine what the characters will sound like

**Vanilla**: The same voice-actor who did her in "Sonic X." would be perfect, let's just hope she's easy to find, and still around!

**Elias**: Prince for a Prince, I think that the voice-actor who did the voice of the Norasion Prince Aika*(*From the Jettix anime series "Oban: Star Racers") would definitely be the guy for the job!

**Antoine**: any idiot who can do somebody with a thick French accent could probably do this guy's voice!

**Swat-Bots and other Eggman/Robotnik creations**: I think the guys who did them in the ABC series and the guys who did them in "Sonic Underground" would be good, at least for starters!

**Vector**: I think the guy who did his voice in "Sonic X" would do just fine, don't you!?

**Espio**: The guy who did his voice in "Sonic X" I think would make an excellent choice, at least for starters!

**Charmy**: his original voice-actor from "Sonic X", or maybe even the guy who does the voice of the Honey-Nut Bee from the Honey-Nut Cheerio commercials would do nicely for this character

**Dylan**: I think the same voice-actor chosen for Tails could probably do this character's voice, as well

**Tails' Mom**: I think either the same voice-actor chosen for Sally, or for Nicole, would do quite nicely for this character, as well

**Sonic's Uncle Chuck**: the guy who did his voice in the ABC TV show did a pretty good job, and if he's still around, I'd recommend that voice-actor to do Chuck again, ANY DAY O' THE DECADE!

**Mad Marc**: his voice would sound a lot like Generation-1 Wheeljack from the original Transformers TV series, but maybe not with so much of a "New York accent"; in other words, kinda like Stretch from the movie "Casper", except maybe a little deeper

**Maja** (aka **Agent W.**): this character's voice would sound a lot like that of Smallfoot*(*From the 1980s animated series, "the Go-Bots"). In fact, if that very same voice-actor is still around, and easy enough to get a-hold of, I'd recommend that voice-actor for Agent W. any day of the month!

**James** (aka **Agent V.**): I think that one of the guys who did the voices of the Nameless Pharaoh, Seto Kaiba*(*both from the hit-Anime series "Yu-Gi-Oh!"), or even one of the guys who did the voice of Wolverine* (*From the many installments of "X-MEN"), IF they're still around, and easy enough to get a-hold of, might do the trick for this character

**Tim** (aka **Agent L.**): for this character's voice-actor, I'd recommend Jack Nicholson, or somebody who sounds a lot like Jack Nicholson

**Chad** (aka **Agent C.**): I think that the guy who does the voice of Bulkhead*(*from the series "Transformers: Prime"), the guy who did the voice of Broadway* (*from the series "Gargoyles"), or maybe even whoever's chosen for Hamlin might be good

**Ash**: when I thought of how this character's voice would sound like, I wound up picturing him sounding something like either Bill or Ted*(*from the movie "Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure")

**Mina's Mother**: Either the voice-actor chosen for Tails' Mom, for Sally, for Carrie, or for Nicole might be good for this character, as well

**Mina's Father**: I think a regular, elderly-sounding man's voice might do the job just fine

**The Reporters**: whoever can be scrounged up who can do the voices of forcefully curious news-paper reporters

**Dr Quack**: I think that this character would sound like either Howard the Duck, Donald Duck, Daffy Duck, or whatever duck voice is deemed worthy of the job, a normal guy's voice might do the trick, as well!

**Lara-Le**: if she's still around, and easy enough to get a-hold of, I think the person who did the voice of Charlotte*(*from the movie "Charlotte's Web") would be perfect for this character; if not, the same person recommended for Tails' Mom's voice would make an excellent back-up

**Wyn Macher**: I think the guy who played Fletcher's Ex-Wife's new main-flame Jerry*(*From the movie "Liar Liar"), would be the guy to at least talk to about doing this particular character's voice

**Knecapeon "Knee-caps" Mace**: I think the same guy chosen for either Tails, or even Charmy might do the trick for this character

**Dr Finitevus**: I think either Patrick Stewart or Christopher Lloyd might be the best choices for this character; if both of the above are too hard to get a-hold of, then, I'd recommend anyone who can do the voice of a creepy, weirded-out scientist*(*Which is exactly what Finitevus is!)

**Archimedes**: I think that a guy who can do the voice of a mortal oracle with an Australian accent* (*which is, kind of, how I've pictured Archimedes as sounding like, as of late), might do the job nicely

**Athair**: I think that the guy who did his voice when he appeared in "Sonic Underground", would do quite nicely, here's hoping he's still up for grabs

**Specter**: Something like Athair's voice, but maybe a little echoer sounding

**Sojourner**: Again, same as Athair, but maybe a little weaker sounding

**Thunderhawk**: a lot like his grandson, Athair, but maybe a little deeper and older sounding

**Dimitri**: something like Specter's voice, but maybe a little more electronic sounding

**Lien-Da**: I think that the lady who played that witch of an financier Carrigan*(*From the movie "Casper") would be perfect for this character

**Mail delivery guy**: I think the guy who played the main human character in the movie "See Spot Run" might be good to think about, at least for starters

**Eggman's under-cover agents**: whoever can be scrounged up that'd be good for playing the part of a really effective undercover agent*(* preferably from a "007" movie) might be good, at least to consider

**MPs**: I'm pretty sure that your average, every-day, run-o'-the-mill muscle-man would do a pretty good job as voice-actors for these guys

**Rouge**: the person who did her voice in "Sonic X", did a pretty good job doing this character's voice in that series, didn't she?

**Fiona**: Anybody who sounds like someone who's innocent on the outside, yet total death-cap dust on the inside would do just fine for her

**Sergeant Simeon**: I think that the guy who did the voice of Motormaster*(*from the original "Transformers" series), might be perfect for this character

**Scourge**: something like Sonic's voice, but probably with a lot thicker of a gangster accent

**Predator Hawk**: Something like Howard the Duck*(*Of course, I mean from the movie!), might be good, at least for starters

**Lightning Lynx**: I think that the guy who did the voice of Bubsy might do the trick, IF he's still around

**Flying Frog**: I think somebody who did one of the evil toad-men from the series "Buckey-O'-Hare and the Toad Wars" might be good for this guy

**Finitevus' computer**: anyone who can do the voice of your typical computer, could definitely do wonders in this case, as well!

**Shadow the Hedgehog**: I think the guy who did this character's voice in the series "Sonic X" did a pretty good job, don't you!? Here's hoping that he's easy enough to get to

**Nate Morgan**: I think Bill Cosby, or somebody who sounds like him, would do a pretty good job

HELP AND HOPE SURVEY: PART I

Now that you've finished reading the story, I'd like to know from you, the reader, what you thought of it, and therefore, I have some questions to ask those who've read the story in-full! My only request: is that you fill out the survey as completely and as honestly as you can! Your answers will go a long way in me keeping records on the stories I write. Be warned, tho': some of the questions covered in this survey are repeats to the questions asked in the survey of the probably already viewed and answered survey included in the first versions of this story; if you already answered these questions and don't feel like repeating yourself, just leave them blank.

First Question:  
On a scale of 1-10 (10 being a great story in all senses of the word, and 1 being a complete waste of space on the computer) where would you say this story ranks*(*If 5 or lower, please share your tips with me on how I can make the story better)?

Next Question:  
What did you like most about it*(*And don't worry! You can circle, fill in, mark off, whatever, more than one if it's too close to call!)? (A) The Bad Guys really got their butts kicked; (B) Sonic got his original, and true girl friend back; (C) Some new characters*(*Namely, One-Eyed Black, Carrie, and Ultra Mina) were introduced to the Sonic World; (D) Some good catch-phrases were used, and/or introduced; (E) These new characters had purer hearts than their looks and team-name suggested; (F) A new way to restore the free-will, of those lost to the Roboticizer was unveiled; (G) The Good Guys got the cooler gadgets this time; (H) Some new weapons were introduced; (I)Something else you liked about it*(*Please describe if "I" is filled in, please describe what else you liked about the story, and don't worry! If it's too close to call between one of these choices or more, you can fill in more than one!)

Next Question:  
What did you think about One-Eyed Black comparing Sally to Optimus Prime*(*and, by the way, I'm talking about similarities in personality, and leadership skills, NOT in the type of creature they are!)?

Next Question:  
What did you think of the weapons and "power-up gadgets" that One-Eyed Black built for the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix?

Next Question:  
What did you think about One-Eyed Black's "Korlonium Weapons"?

Next Question:  
What did you think of the catch-phrases used in the story?

Examples follow:  
"I thought you were made of metal, not Silly Putty!"  
"Battered like a McNugget"  
"Last straw in the entire restaurant"  
"Even those whon only remotely knew Sally felt a great deal of hurt n' burn and so did I! Rest assured Freedom Fighters and Chaotix: Some big fat guy with a big orange mustache is _gonna DIE_!"  
"HEY YOU, GET YER DARN HANDS OFF THEM!"  
"I wouldn't trust you guys to watch over bowling pins!"  
"A whole bakery's worth of Hurts Donuts"  
"Terminate with _prejudice*(*with the words "Extreme", "Immeasurable", "Unbelievable", "Unspeakable", "Unbearable", "Unthinkable", "Inconceivable", "Unprecedented", and "Incredibly horrifying" being used interchangeably in the blank space)

Final Question:  
If somebody did something really nasty to a friend of yours, and you felt that you, and only you, had the power to make it all right again, what would you do?

*These questions were asked by Patrick Hackleman, Author of the "Help and Hope" saga; please answer them as best, and as honestly as you can.

FINAL WORDS FROM THE WRITER OF THE HELP AND HOPE saga

I hope you liked my story! I really put my heart and soul into it! As previously stated, I wrote it in reaction to what happened to Sally in recent issues of the Sonic the Hedgehog comics. Even before I realized how much she meant to Sonic, I always took a liking to her! And, when I did find out how much she meant to Sonic, I wanted nothing short of a happy ending for them both! Sally was also the first character that I used the term "Attack Director" to describe. Sally was also the one who "told" me when the Sonic story*(*Or, at least the ABC TV show version of the story) was set for; it was said about her that she was five years old when Robotnik took over and started his reign of enslavement and terror, and that she would not "Come of Age*(*Which, I later discovered, meant turning 18), for another two years. It was thanks to her that I was able to get a good feel for the story's "Futuristic" atmosphere. I am not, in the least bit saying that the story might become 100% true, I'm just saying that it's good to know the time-line in that particular story! Thanks in large part to Sally, I found out that the ABC version of the Sonic story, was set for the year 3235*(*I, later discovered that this was based on the calendar thought up for this particular story), I also assumed that Mobius was a whole 'nother planet, and it may very well've been in the Sonic TV shows, but after reading STH #124, I realized that, in the comic at least, and probably even in the ABC TV show, as well*(*That story being the closest televised match to the comic book version of the Sonic story), that Mobius was Earth in a very distant "Future"! In other words, Sally was the one who provided me the information that I needed, to chronilize Sonic's world! And after realizing how close that she was to Sonic, Sally was the character I paid attention to the most*(*Right after Sonic, Tails, and Robotnik, of course!); Sure! She was a little overprotective of Tails, and wasn't into taking the "Unnecessary risks" that her counterpart, Sonic, is notoriously famous for taking, but I later came to respect her as a girl who could keep her head even in the stickiest situation that anyone else around her would freak out over, I also learned that she was a total computer-wizard, and could fix just about anything with electronics in it! And when I read STH #60, and learned that King Max wanted Sally to marry Antoine, the Freedom Fighter that spent a great deal of his life getting the goat of a lot of the other Freedom Fighters around him, including Sally, and when I leaned that Max was so against Sally making her own calls, that he threatened to disown her, I wanted ever-so-much to tell Max off for such a snobbish act! And when Sally was forced to marry Patch in STH #155, well, lemme put it this way: When I saw Sally say "yes" to that, the damage control crew weren't last in line, THEY WERE ON VACATION! And Sally winding up Roboticized at the conclusion of STH #230!? And after I read STH #232, and saw Sally about to be "Improved" by Eggman!? That was the very last straw, in the entire restaurant! Until I saw Eggman about "improve" Sally, I had faith, that somehow, the Freedom Fighters were gonna make another one of their world-famous come-backs, and give Eggman such a headache, that all of the headaches that Rita Repulsa ever got from the original Power Rangers put together, would seem like a one-second brain-freeze! But after STH #232, I saw the light: Eggman's gotta be stopped, regardless of who takes 'im down, and before that fat creep ruins anymore close friendships like Sonic just started having again with Sally! And, personally, when Eggman is admitted into the Underworld, I want 'im cast into the deepest, darkest, hottest, and most unforgiving pit! Personally, I equally compare Sally being on the Dark Side, to when Optimus Prime reverted to his original identity of Orion Pax, and sided with the Decepticons*(*See finale of season 1 of the HUB series "Transformers: Prime" for full details)! Here's hoping Sally will make it back to the Freedom Fighters, and send that lard-bucket Eggman back to the deep, dark sewer he crawled out of!  
Hope you liked my story so far! And hey! If you, the reader, have any ideas that might make this story better, feel free to share 'em!

Writer of the "Help and Hope" saga-Patrick Hackleman

E-Mail: blackglove54


End file.
